Por Culpa de Tu Amor
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Un experimento causara el mejor de los milagros inesperados, aventuras y muchos embrollos te esperan en esta historia de Koi Suru Boukun Morinaga x Souichi y Masaki Kunihiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Ay Dios, este fic es mega viejisimo pero mi querida amiga Hikari queria leerlo asi que aqui lo ire subiendo wiiiiiii n_n**

 **Por otro lado disculpen era novata en este fic asi que encotnraran miles de errores pero se van a divertir wiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

 **Comencemos:**

 **Estos personajes no me pertenecen ok son de Hinako Takanaga n_n**

* * *

 **Por culpa de tu amor.**

 **By:**

 **aurora_la_maga**

Summary:

Del manga KOI SURU BOUKUN.

Pareja: Tatsuhiro Morinaga X Tatsumi Souichi. ( y otras mas)

Tatsumi Souichi (Sempai) Es un hombre de belleza plena, cabellos largos gafas un cuerpo esbelto y una cintura envidiable, una personalidad recatada y admirable es un joven estudiante de Ciencias Agrícolas y que está trabajando para lograr su maestría en dicha materia. Es todo un eludido admirado por todos... Pero, a pesar de todo lo anterior el tiene varios detalles malos es un antisocial de primera, agresivo, gruñón y fanfarrón y sobre todo ODIA A LOS HOMOXESUALES DE MUERTE! (La razone s que cuando era mas joven un profesor quiso abusar de el)

Tatasumi se topa con un chico estudiante de licenciatura de Ciencia Agrícola y se hacen compañeros de laboratorio, TatsumI se entera que su amigo Tatsuhiro Morinaga es Gay pero a pesar de eso siguen siendo amigos hasta que después de 5 años de conocerse Morinaga se le declara abiertamente, pero el Sempai nunca da una respuesta a ese amor, por lo tanto han pasado más de cinco años y Sempai y Tatsuhiro siguen siendo compañeros hasta que en una noche Morinaga pierde los estribos gracias a una droga que por accidente bebe el Sempai y esto promueve a que Morinaga se aproveche de la confianza que le tiene el Sempai... A raíz de este extraño amor se desglosa esta historia, la cual trata de una Enzima que por accidente se traga el Sempai y la cual acarreara un milagro... O quizás una muerte, entra y descubre como el milagro de Morinaga se lleva a cabo...

Aunque... Los problemas de un antiguo amor podrían acabar con ese milagro...

Categories: OTRAS SERIES MANGA Characters: No  
Generos: Acción, Angustia, Drama, Humor, Romántico  
Advertencias: Lemon, Mpreg  
Challenges: No  
Series: No  
Chapters: 36 Completed: Si Word count: 232153 Read: 25489 Published: 03/12/10 Updated: 29/10/12

Story Notes:

Dismailer:

Koi suru boukun o The tyrant who fall in love (El tirano del que estoy enamorado), es un manga del género yaoi creado por Hinako Takanaga su precuela fue Challengers (manga), el primer manga de la misma mangaka. Es una comedia romántica en la que Morinaga se enamora de su sempai, un chico de carácter tiránico, hetera y lo que es peor, homófobo. El manga recopila por el momento seis volúmenes completos, publicándose a la fecha, el tomo 7 del mismo. Se han hecho CD Dramas, se publica en gush [2], y OVAS, el estudio PrimeTime saco los OVAs para este 2010

Bien para las chicas que no han leído el manga o mucho menos han visto las OVAS es un material completamente recomendable, es bastante bueno a mi forma de ver y la verdad me enamore completamente de los personajes mas sobre todo de EL TIRANO es tan UKABLE X3333 En FIN AQUÍ OS DEJO UN LISTADO DE LOS PERSONAJES ?QUE PARTICIPARAN EN ESTE FAN FIC que por supuesto a tomado los personajes de dicho manga espero os guste y aquí van los listados...

Personajes principales:

-Tatsuhiro Morinaga: Edad Oscila de 21 a 24 años.

Ojos verdes, cabello azul oscuro.

-Tatsumi Souichi: Edad 25.

Ojos color miel, cabello largo y lacio gris.

-Masaki: Edad No se sabe.

Ex novio de Morinaga Ojos azules, cabello rubio, (No está confirmado aun)

Personajes Secundarios:

-Tatsumi Tomoe: Hermano menor de Souichi.

-Tatsumi Kanako: Hermana menor de Tomoe y Souichi.

-Kurokawa Mitsugo: Novio de Tomoe.

-Hiroto:Amigo de Morinaga trabaja en un bar Gay.

-Isogai Taichirou: Mejor amigo de Kurokawa.

Entre otros...

 _ **Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **aurora_la_maga**_

 _ **Capitulo uno: Celos enfermizos... la enzima del mal.**_

-Ne, ne Morinaga-kun lo hace ver todo muy fácil.-

-Haiiii, el siempre sabe ayudarnos, es tan comprensible, algún día quisiera que el gruñón de Tatsumi- Senpai fuera así de agradable.- Siseaban dos chicas al lado de un Morinaga sumergido en sus cálculos al tiempo que observaba un estetoscopio.

Luego de varios segundos analizando aquella plantilla tomo aire y exclamo. - Listo Maka-chan, la enzima se ha restaurado completamente.-

-Kyaaaaahhhh, Morinaga-kun es el mejor, sin usted no hubiésemos podido realizar este experimento.- El aludido se sonrojo llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza y rasco con nerviosismo.

-Pues yo solo les di algunos consejos, aunque debería ayudaros a analizar la enzima antes de presentarla como defensa de tesis.- Las chicas se emocionaron más.

-¡De veras haría eso por nosotras Morinaga-kun?!- Cuestionaba la chica de cabellos castaños notando como Morinaga asentía sonriente, la castaña observo a su mejor amiga de cabellos celestes y la cual exclamo.

-Con ayuda de Morinaga-kun esa enzima será la respuesta a los problemas de todas las mujeres operadas por cáncer de matriz.-

-Haiiii, Morinaga-kun es el mejor.- El mencionado sonreirá elevando una mano y decía con nervios.

-Ja, ja, ja, no me den todo el crédito ustedes idearon todos los esquemas genéticos y lograron remasterizar la enzima uniendo los elementos que dan a un...-

-MORINAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- Eran los gritos de cierto chico de cabellos largos gafas, bata blanca y un humor de los mil demonios, por fin abría la puerta de la sala de laboratorios cinco y en esta el mencionado observaba a su compañero de estudios con admiración.

-¿Sempai?- Cuestiono al notar el rostro lleno de enfado del de ojos miel.

-Baka, dejaste que la colonia de células murieraaaaaaaaaaa, hay que volver a repetir la fórmula, eres un inútil, ¿en donde rayos te has metido todo este tiempo?- Gruñía al tiempo que se acercaba y sujetaba al chico de cabellos azules oscuros y le gritaba más enérgicamente.- Has desperdiciado meses de investigaciones, ¿Qué rayos te pasa por la cabeza?-

-Se...Sempai, tranquilícese.- El pelilargo dejo salir un respiro enseguida se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Morinaga y a las chicas las cuales estaban con cara de impacto.

-Deja de jugar y vamos a trabajar esta noche nos quedaremos en la universidad, grrr.- Sempai salió del lugar azoto la puerta dejando a los chicos muy asustados hasta que por fin la chica de cabellos celestes exclamo.

-Joooo, ese Tatsumi, debería de inyectarle hormonas femeninas para que se calme.-

-Creo que eso aumentaría el problema Yukihiro-san.- Siseo la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Sí pero por lo menos...- La mujer dejo de hablar cuando noto como Morinaga se apuraba a salir.- Oh espera Morinaga-kun.-

-Yukihiro-san, Maka-chan, debo retirarme.- Las chicas se movilizaron rápido, colocaron la enzima en un tubo de ensayo y luego la diluyeron en un pequeño frasco bien neutralizado.

-Anno, perdona el recipiente no pudimos conseguir uno más adecuado con tan poco tiempo, pero este frasco esta esterilizado.- Morinaga lo sujeto leyó con calma la cubierta del frasco la cual decía, Descongestionante.

Lo sometió en su pantalón y exclamo.- Lo analizare bien en el laboratorio al parecer tendré tiempo de sobra para analizarlo en la noche.- Maka se mostro preocupada.

-Ne, Morinaga-kun ten cuidado.-

-No te preocupes se cuanto han trabajado por ese experimento y lo sabré proteger con mi vida, solo déjenme analizarlo bien.- Y así Morinaga salió de el laboratorio de Ciencias número 5 en dirección del laboratorio de agricultura número 1 en donde un Tatsumi molesto le esperaba.

Sempai al verlo entrar acomodo la montura de sus gafas le admiro con el entrecejo fruncido y proclamo.- ¿Qué tanto hacías con Maka y Yukihiro?- Mas que una pregunta era un reclamo, Morinaga entendió esto como una muestra de celos de parte de el Sempai enseguida sonrió tranquilo e inocente diciendo.

-Solamente les ayudaba con algo.- Aun así el rostro de Tatsumi no cambiaba para nada entonces el chico de desordenada cabellera termino diciendo.- Sempai... Je, je, je usted sabe que las mujeres no me van, soy su homo problema, ¿No lo recuerda?-

-Grrr Baka.- Como olvidarlo de la frente del peligris se salto una vena tamaño descomunal, aquel viejo recuerdo de esa noche de bebidas que desencadeno una noche de lujuria completa nunca la olvidaría y era obvio que luego de todos esos acostones Tatsumi Souichi y Tetsuhiro Morinaga terminaran siendo una extraña pareja BOYS LOVE, nadie lo sabia algunas chicas sospechaban pero sus ilusiones eran truncadas por el carácter explosivo y machista de Tatsumi, el cual juraba y perjuraba odiar a los Homos como así toda la universidad lo sabía; ante esto, Senpai suspiro hondo y exclamo.-De acuerdo deja de hablar y concéntrate tenemos mucho trabajo por ha...ha...haggggshuuuuuu.- Estornudo el pelilargo poniendo en sobre salto a Morinaga.

-Senpai, ¿Se siente bien?-

-Nada de qué preocuparse, vamos a trabajar.-

-Hai.- Siseo arrugando sus ojos verdes en preocupación y es que a veces el trabajo de Científico agricultor era una ardua tarea para un maestro como Tatsumi bueno Morinaga siempre trataba de cuidarle más de la cuenta, por otro lado el siempre anduvo por todos lados ayudando a las chicas de Ciencia Natural Humana; pero ahora tenía trabajo, se condujo hasta su puesto al instante en que tomo asiento en su incomodo banquillo percibió aquel frasco, que con cuidado quito de su bolsillo y lo coloco cercano a sus objetos escolares, la noche continuo.

-¡Om!- Siseo el de ojos color miel a exactamente 11 y 30 pm cuando por fin lograba un cambio en lo que trabajaba, Morinaga se acercó a su Senpai y enseguida cuestiono.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-Las Células de los gusanos han caído precipitosamente contra nuestra nueva fórmula anti peste, Morinaga.- Sempai sonrió un poco pero luego de ver el rostro adorablemente ilusionado de el de ojos verdes exclamo. -Creo que vamos avanzando, debemos hacer por lo menos tres muestras distintas de fertilizante. -

-Oke.- El de cabellos azules oscuros corrió a su mesa de trabajo nuevamente, enseguida apresuro el paso mientras el Senpai se mantenía un poco cansado y soñoliento un claro dolor de cabeza severo y una congestión nasal le atacaban sin tregua, pronto su nariz inicio a gotear causando que el de las gafas iniciara una pelea mortal con su nariz.

-Esto es molesto. Moooolesto.- Siseo de manera severa ante el nuevo percance que ocurría.

-¿Qué sucede, Senpai?-

-Me está dando un ridículo resfriado horrendo y me he quedado sin toallas de papel... Jummm, ¿Podrías ir a por una a la farmacia? -

-¡¿He?! Pero si son casi las doce.-

-Si lo sé pero debemos terminar este condenado experimento.-

-Sempai yo creo que debería irse a su casa, yo terminare el trabajo. - El aludido se enfadó de sobremanera y enseguida grito cabreado.

-Ni lo menciones, no pienso perder mis avances por un estúpido resfriado, ¡Ve por las toallas y de paso trae algún descongestionante y unas aspirinas!-

-Hai.-

-Y trae café... No mejor cerveza y tabaco.-

-E...Pero, ¿Eso no le hará mas daño?-

-LARGATEEEEE.-

Y Así nuestro chico de mirada tierna se fue por el pedido de su amado Senpai, el cual estaba ya muy molesto con su malestar, se llevaba una mano a la frente y masajeaba con intensidad. -Maldición, no podía haberme enfermado en otra ocasión, joder.- Succionaba con su nariz.- Esa maldita Sinusitis, grrr esos de Ciencia Humana deberían de crear una vacuna que inmunice a los humanos del resfriado, jah! Mejor la creare yo ja, ja, ja ya quisiera ver la cara de esos capullos... ¿Eh?- Senpai se silenció al instante en que logro ver un pequeño frasquito en las cosas de Morinaga, se acerco con calma y lo sujeto entre sus dedos llevo una mano a su barbilla y leyó aun succionando con la nariz.- Anticonges...tionante.- Espeto de manera divertida pues su nariz se estaba tapando.- Uaaaa Esda gripa no me va a ganar, ese modinaga irse sin decidme que Denia medidina grrr.- Abrió el frasco y lo bebió de un sentón.- Arrrr, que asquerosidad, de seguro estaba vencida.- Analizo el frasco y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue tirarlo a la basura. Se dio la vuelta y dijo sin preocupación.- Bueno, lo que no mata engorda, je, je.-

:8888888888888:

Unos minutos después, Morinaga llegaba al laboratorio, traía lo que el Senpai le había ordenado deslizo la puerta con calma y en cuanto abrió la compuerta expuso.- Ya he llegado. -Morinaga analizo el lugar y noto como el Senpai se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa de trabajo.- Oh cielos.- Se acerco a este y enseguida llevo su mano a la frente recubierta de mechones del pelilargo.- Hummm No tiene fiebre quizás solo se quedó dormido.-Siseo de manera más despreocupada, sin despertarlo continuo con el trabajo corrió como trompo, de un lado a otro, metía y sacaba las bandejas con las placas en la nevera luego en el microonda especial y luego las analizaba con el microscopio y por fin luego de tres horas ya estaban listas las tres muestras de fertilizante.

Suspiraba hondamente, se acariciaba el cuello con intensidad pues el estrés había sido bárbaro, ladeo su rostro para ver a su amado aun dormido y muy cómodo en la mesa, enseguida sonrió y se aventuró a darle un beso se acercó despacio y en cuanto agacho su rostro al de su Senpai para besarlo una mano le detuvo en el acto.

-¿Qué se te ocurre que haces Morinaga?-

-Senpai estaba despierto que bueno.- Sonrió.

-Solo me descansaba los ojos un poco.- Se levantó y estiro como un gato, pronto descubrió que su laboratorio parecía estar muy desordenado.-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Bueno pues lo encontré dormido y yo solito trabaje con las tres muestras. - Sonrió tiernamente.

-¿A si?- El peli largo elevo una ceja.

-Siiii.- Siseo Morinaga sacando sus orejitas y colitas de perrito faldero.

-Bien hecho, has rem indicado tu fechoría.-

-Siii.-

-Bueno, bueno no me veas así, ¿Qué quieres a cambio por dejarme dormir a gusto?- Cuestiono de manera enfadada el de las gafas.

-Nada, me gusto verte dormir.- Sonrió más a lo que Tatsumi se masajeo la cien.-¡Oh es verdad!- Siseo el chico yendo a la bolsa del mandado.- Traje los descongestionantes y las aspirinas que pediste.- Tatsumi sujeto los medicamentos pero enseguida analizo su sentir.

-E creo que no será necesario. -

-¿A qué se refiere, Senpai?- El aludido se tanteo así mismo y expuso.

-Ya me siento mejor.- Respondió de manera animada.

-Oh que bueno.- Aúno el de cabellos azul negro.- Bueno entonces ayúdeme a arreglar para irnos ¿Oke?-

-Se, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.- Tatsumi se dirigió a levantar los objetos sucios de la mesa de trabajo y enseguida los llevo al fregadero, mientras Morinaga le observaba complacido, pronto un alivio lidero su cuerpo estaba feliz, el trabajo estaba salvado su Senpai estaba bien y todo iba como él quería solo hacía falta darle una ojeada a la enzima de las chicas para irse a casa a dormir, se condujo hasta en donde estaba su mochila, y entonces.

-Are?-Morinaga busco bajo la mochila, a un costado en el piso y no aparecía por ningún lado.-¿En dónde esta?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Cuestiono el Senpai barriendo el piso y admirando a un Morinaga muy angustiado.

-El frasco, el frasco, ¿En dónde está?-

-Ah, te refieres al descongestionante?-El moreno se giró de prisa y asintió diciendo.

-Si ese mismo SEMPAI.-

-Pues, la verdad es que es muy bueno, pero sabe horrible de donde lo sacaste. - El Tetsuhiro no entendía nada entonces por ende cuestiono.

-¿De qué me habla Senpai?-

-Del frasco que buscas me lo bebí ya que era medicina, ¿Era tuya? Lo siento pero estaba desesperado. -

-¡¿QUE USTED HIZO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-Y como si fuese una burla del destino o del Karma otra vez pasaba lo mismo, Senpai había bebido algo que NO DEBIA y esta vez era peor era un experimento que unas tiernas chicas habían confiado al chico más dulce de la universidad.

-Si me lo trague, pero sabía a rayos.-

-Se...Senpai, ese frasco.-

-Hay ya cállate y vámonos de aquí, ya estoy harto de estar en este laboratorio me siento como ratón de laboratorio.- Senpai abandono todo dejando limpio tomo su mochila y dejo su bata en el perchero pronto apago las luces y enseguida cuestiono.-¿No vienes?- Morinaga parecía estar pálido enseguida suspiro diciendo.

-Yo... Está bien.- Morinaga analizo a su Senpai y entonces hizo otra pregunta.-¿Senpai, se siente usted bien?-

-Si, claro como un caballo sano.-

El de gafas emprendió la caminata dejando a un Morinaga muy pensativo. - _Humm bueno esa enzima no era para un sistema masculino así que debo asumir que se disolvió en su organismo, no te preocupes Morinaga, no pasa nada sempai está bien y no le pasara nada, por otro lado...-_ Una nube negra se posó sobre el.- Maka y Yukihiro me van a matar.- Siseo desconsolado.

-OYE DATE PRISA.-

-Ahí voy Senpai.- Siseo saliendo del laboratorio y cerrando la puerta, sonidos de pisadas se perdieron en el pasillo.

:8888888888888:

El día hermoso se relucía en el oeste, las flores de cerezo caían tan cálidamente de los árboles de Sakura enseguida podemos notar un fin de semana tan apacible, Morinaga se hallaba en su apartamento miraba el teléfono como queriendo y no queriendo marcar, la verdad es que enfrentar a Maka y a Yukihiro por su error era un tema muy poderoso, por otro punto.

Tatsumi Souichi, estaba en su habitación un extraño calambre y dolor intenso rodeo su estómago y la parte baja de este.- Ohgggg que raro, este dolor solo debe ser obra de los pankakes que hizo Kanako, arrrrrr que dolor.-

-Nii-san estas bien?-

-Solo no vuelvas a cocinar KANAKO POR FAVOR.-

-Pero si seguí la receta al pie de la letra.-

-Ya voy a descansar que no me moleste nadie.-

-Y si Morinaga-san llama.-

-Pues si es solo él está bien.-

-¿Quieres que llame a un médico?-

-No ya me está pasando. -

-Ok.-

:8888888888888:

En tanto en el centro comercial de la ciudad.

-MORINAGA-KUN COMO ¿QUE PERDISTE LA ENZIMA?!-

-Gomen, suminasen, lo lamento es que no encuentro el frasco.-

-Pero ese frasco.-

-Maka-Chan Yukihiro-san perdóneme. - Las chicas estaban molestas con lo ocurrido pero enseguida notaron el rostro lleno de culpabilidad de Morinaga entonces las chicas suspiraron diciendo.

-Bueno ambas tenemos los apuntes de cómo se desarrolló el experimento, podemos volver a hacerlo, pero necesitaremos tu ayuda.-

-Lo que sea, con tal de corregir mi error.-

-Bueno entonces, nos veremos en el laboratorio.-

-Hai Gomen de nuevo.-

-No te preocupes sabemos que no fue tu intención, tu nos ayudaste por eso creemos que se te perdió.- Morinaga suspiro hondo entonces ya que las chicas estaban más tranquilas y sonrientes cuestiono.

-Etto... Maka-chan, Yukihiro -san.-

-Si dinos que pasa.- Cuestiono la castaña.

-¿Qué pasaría si... figurativamente un hombre se toma esa enzima?- Las chicas se la pensaron un poco.

-Oh pues la verdad no lo sabemos.- Respondió primero Maka.

-Bueno, ¿Esto es figurativo no Morinaga?-

-Claro.- respondió de manera segura el de cabellos azules oscuros.

-Pues, como tú ya sabes, la enzima tiene células, hormonales de una matriz y un útero, está diseñada para reconstruir ese órgano en alguien que fue operada por cáncer de matriz, en teoría podría decirse que pueden ocurrir dos cosas.-

-Y cuáles son?- Maka elevo su dedo índice y exclamo.

-La primera es que la enzima se disuelva ya que no tiene nada que reconstruir.-

-Y la segunda es que construya una matriz en su vientre.- Las chicas se miraron una a la otra y se soltaron en risas.- JA, JA, JA, JA ESO SERIA GRACIOSO.-

-Si totalmente de acuerdo.-

-Y ¿qué porcentaje habría de que sucedan estas dos teorías o por lo menos esta última?-

-La verdad creo que la primera seria de un 99%.- Respondió Maka.

-Y la otra de un 1% Morinaga-kun.- El aludido suspiro hondo y con alivio exclamo.

-Oh bueno ya veo, venga vamos a tomar un café.-

-Haiii.- Las chicas se dirigieron a la cafetería.

:8888888888888:

Por otro punto Tatsumi...

-ARRRRR ESTUPIDOS PANKAKES!- Era claro que algo en el organismo del Senpai no andaba nada bien, la enzima maligna se encontraba asechando y creando el 1% de la probabilidad será que la frase dicha por el Senpai se haga realidad aquello de _ **..."Lo que no te mata te engorda"**_ bueno averígüemelo...

* * *

End Notes:

 **Yeyyyy capitulo uno amo esa pareja n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno también aviso que abra mucho lemon ojala les guste bye!

 **Por culpa de tu amor.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capitulo dos: Amor no correspondido...**

Bar Gay 9:50pm dos días después...

-Ne, Angel-kun, ¿Cómo vas con ese insensible sujeto?- Cuestionaba Hiroto un chico envestido en un chaleco café y trabajador de dicho Bar era amable y de mirada apacible su suave voz hizo salir a un Morinaga bastante enterrado en sus pensamientos.-¿Angel-kun?-

-Ah,- Despertó de su aletargado momento.- Perdona estaba pensando en otra cosa, ¿Qué me decías?-

-Olvídalo, ¿Dime qué te pasa Angel-kun, se trata otra vez del malhumorado del Senpai?-El cuestionado suspiro hondo y asintió con calma, Hiroto suspiro hondo bebió un poco de Ron con delicadeza y exclamo.- No puedo creer que después de prácticamente 5 años de amarlo en secreto, pero que ahora supuestamente ya están por decirlo juntos... El siga atormentando a mi Angel-kun.-

-Es muy lógico, Tomoe por fin se casó con su novio en America y el día que lo descubrió casi termina nuestra unión chantajista como así lo dice el... Al parecer su odio hacia a mí ha aumentado más, a veces no sé qué pensar.- Hiroto suspiraba hondo parecía estar preocupado por su amigo.

-El de verdad no puede ser sincero consigo mismo, Angel-kun, no me lo vayas a tomar a mal pero.- Morinaga analizaba el rostro de Hiroto quien le demostraba mucha preocupación.- Un hombre que niega lo que de verdad es no vale la pena y mucho menos vale la pena si no acepta ante los demás el que está saliendo contigo.-

-Es muy difícil para el...-

-Lo sé pero...- Hiroto lo vio con sentimiento. - Angel-kun no puede seguir así, vas a terminar muy mal si sigues con ese oscuro y odioso sujeto.- Morinaga suspiro hondo bebió de un sorbo su bebida y ladeo su rostro para observar de manera seria a Hiroto.

-No le digas odioso, el Senpai puede ser todo lo que tu dijiste, pero yo se que él me...- Se silenció al no saber cómo continuar aquello que decía y enseguida libero un largo y adolorido grito. - ¿A quién engaño, solo un milagro haría que TatsumI Souichi se enamorara de mi? - Hiroto lo admiraba de forma preocupada noto como Morinaga dejaba caer su rostro a la barra y decía por lo bajo.- Senpai me odia.-

-Ah.. Angel-kin, como me duele verte así de triste.- Hiroto masajeaba su hombro.

Morinaga giro su rostro y observando a su amigo vencido le confesó. - Y me veras peor cuando le diga a Senpai que se tragó algo que no debía y que posiblemente tenga la posibilidad de un uno por cierto que quede embarazado.- Hiroto detuvo sus caricias y enseguida soltó risas.

-Ja, ja, ja, Angel-Kun creo que ya bebiste demasiado. - Hiroto observo al cantinero y enseguida cuestiono disimulado.-¿Oiga cuantas le ha servido?-

-Esa es su primera bebida, Hiroto-chan.-

-Oh.-

-No es porque este ebrio Hiroto, lo que acabo de decirte es cierto. - Morinaga se puso de pie tomo su billetera y enseguida saco un billete de buena suma, cancelo la cuenta y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, Hiroto lo detuvo.

-Angel-kun ¿podrías explicarme de que estás hablando? -

Morinaga no tenía nada que perder a pesar de todo Hiroto era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo y claro también era a veces su paño de lágrimas, claro que no daba buenos consejos pero a pesar de todo eso él fue el culpable de que Senpai se acostara con él; ambos abandonaron en bar para ir a un lugar más tranquilo, llegaron a un parque, buscaron la banca más solitaria y enseguida Morinaga exclamo.-Bueno lo que sucede te parecerá algo tonto.-

-Todo lo que venga de ti no es tonto, es más bien increíble mi querido Angel-kun-Morinaga dibujo una sonrisa.

-Bien lo que paso fue que yo estaba ayudando a unas amigas con una Enzima experimental que está diseñada para reconstruir el órgano femenino denominado Matriz, luego de meses de investigaciones lo pudimos conseguir. - El chico del chaleco asentía de manera interesada.- Bueno ellas me confiaron el experimento para analizarlo mejor, el error fue que metieron la enzima en un frasco de Descongestionante, a Senpai le estaba dando gripa y él se lo tomo.-

Hiroto se quedó en la luna pronto llevo su mano a su rostro cubrió su boca y soltó una risa delicada. - Ju, ju, ju, ¿O sea que paso lo mismo que la droga que te regale? -

-Si. - Morinaga agacho su rostro y enseguida Hiroto exclamo.

-Pues me dirás místico, pero al parecer alguien muy misterioso quiere que ese amor no correspondido de mi querido Angel-kun sea consumado sea como sea. - Hiroto sonrió luego de decir esto.- Entiendo lo de la enzima, pero ja, ja, ja ¿qué harás, le dirás la verdad?-

-¿Y esperar a que esta vez sí me saque de su vida? No gracias...- Hiroto cuestiono.

-¿Y entonces?-

-Voy a esperar, las chicas me dijeron que la enzima pudo haberse disuelto, así que...- Los ojos de Morinaga se hicieron severos enseguida Hiroto descubrió lo que pensaba.

-¡No me digas que tú!-

-Si Hiroto-kun, voy a hacer voto de castidad hasta saber que Senpai está completamente absuelto de esa enzima. - Elevo su puño con suma pación y entonces un brillo de determinación ilumino el rostro de Morinaga, Hiroto sonrió un poco y espeto.

-¿Y por qué no hacerlo?-

Morinaga le observo de manera confusa.-¿Hacer que cosa?-

-Con suerte y el amor no correspondido de mi Ángel se embaraza.- Morinaga se sobre salto.- Así podrías encadenarlo a ti y nunca perderlo.-

-Hiroto, eso no puedo hacerlo. -

-Vamos Angel-kun, ¿Dame una sola razón por la cual no debas hacerlo? -

-¿Por qué es... Hombre?-

-¿Y eso qué?- Cuestiono de manera tierna el chico de cabellos cafés.

-Pues Senpai me odia.-

-A, si como no, te odia tanto que deja que le hagas el amor cuando menos lo espera. - Morinaga se sonrojo.- Angel-kun, no me permitas decirte tonto, pero debo aclararte que si ese hombre no te amara no se acercara a ti ni a media cuadra y si de verdad odiara a los HOMOSEXUALES, no haría esas cosas contigo... El quizás busca una forma de decirte que te ama, pero no sabe cómo y que mejor manera que un BEBE. -

-¡AHORA SI TE VOLVISTE LOCO HIROTO!-

-Jummmm.- Sonrió el peli café de manera ilusionada.-Que lindo sería un Bebé de mi Angel-kun.-

-AHHHH espera, no hagas esos pensamientos, yo... ajahhh no sabes que me haría Senpai si se llega a enterar que está esperando un hijo mío! ME DECAPITA!-

-No hagas tanto drama, además ni siquiera sabes si esa Enzima le hará efecto, en otras palabras deja de ilusionarte tu. - Morinaga abrió enrome sus ojos, quizás Hiroto tenía razón y el más emocionado con aquella idea era él en realidad, agacho su rostro y enseguida se formó un silencio una suave brisa se apodero de los cabellos de ambos entonces el silencio se corto cuando.

-Tienes razón... Quizás es una tontería, quizás solo hago todo este drama porque realmente si quiero un bebe con Senpai.- Hiroto asintió.-Que lastima, de veras quisiera que esa Enzima funcionara en él, pero el porcentaje es muy poco.-

-Bueno, solo queda amarlo de manera tradicional. -

-Hiroto, eres un buen amigo.-

-Ya sabes que estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas. - Morinaga se puso de pie elevo los brazos y los estiro de manera suave.

-Bueno me voy a casa.- Hiroto sonrió de medio lado.

-Ten cuidado.-

-Hai.- Inicio su camino ya iba en la avenida caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos y en su cabeza solo vagaba una ilusionada idea, se imaginaba como seria Senpai en ese estado y más aún fantaseaba con el fruto de ese amor que tanto sentía por Tatsumi, sonrió cálidamente y se preguntó de manera tierna.- Tendría mis ojos, o los de Senpai, nyahhh me gustaría que tuviese su cabello.- Giro en la esquina y se condujo por las escaleras para dar con el metro, aquella idea se fue de su cabeza por un buen tiempo...

:8888888888888:

Se encontraba de lo más tranquilo en su pieza, el dolor de estómago se había ido desde hoy por la madrugada era una noche de domingo muy agradable, el clima estaba fresco y el Senpai estaba de lo más relajado bebiendo un café y analizando una formula en su computador; pero pronto toda aquella calma se disolvió gracias a una llamada telefónica.

-Nii-san, Morinaga -Kun está en el teléfono. - El de gafas arrugo el entrecejo cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Morinaga siempre terminaba en desgracia, según su sentido común.

-De acuerdo. - Espeto sujetando el teléfono inalámbrico de las manos de su hermana. - Gracias.- La pequeña abandono la pieza y cerro con suavidad la puerta adentro Senpai atendía a la llamada.-Morinaga... -Siseo de manera seria y grave.- ¿Por qué osas interrumpir un momento tan sagrado como lo es la noche de domingo?-

- _ **Lo siento mucho Senpai... Solo le llamaba para decirle algo.**_ \- El peli gris agudizo su mirada.- _ **Mañana no poder seguir en los experimentos tengo mucho trabajo que hacer con Maka y Yukihiro.-**_

-Está bien no me interesa. - Hablo de manera impetuosa. -¿Solamente?-

- _ **Ammm... Bueno si... Hay algo más.-**_

-¿Y? No tengo toda la noche. - Reclamo Tatsumi.

- _ **Quería invitarlo a cenar... y luego ir a ver una película, algo así como una cita Sempai.**_ \- Ante esto dicho el de ojos miel demostró una impresión pero con prisa reclamo.

-Y dejar que la gente me vea como un HOMO, ¡ESO JAMAS!-Estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada pero enseguida escucho.

- _ **Espere un momento Senpai, ¿tengo que recordarle de nuestro trato?-**_ Tatsumi contuvo la respiración _.-_ _ **Si no más recuerdo habíamos quedado en que cada fin de semana tendríamos nuestras sesiones de amor.-**_ Morinaga sonrió ganador por teléfono.- _ **Y como esta semana no se dio creo que me merezco una cita, je, je, je.-**_ A veces a Morinaga le serbia mucho aquella estúpida idea de Senpai la cual era que el tierno chico de ojos verdes lo estaba chantajeando por eso se miraban a escondidas y tenían sexo a escondidas, pues solo Dios sabría que ocurría si todo el mundo se entera que TATSUMI SOUICHI tuvo relaciones coitales con n hombre eso se vería muy mal en su bien recatada y machista forma de ser además todo el mundo sabía de su odio Rotundo a los HOMOSEXUALES.

 _ **-**_ Grrr, eres un maldito chantajista, está bien... ¿A qué hora y en dónde?- Senpai tomo un lápiz y apunto en su cuaderno al tiempo que decía.- Bien ahí estaré, adiós.- corto de un zarpazo y enseguida se llevó la mano a su cabeza.- Ese maldito Morinaga, grrrr ¿Quiere una cita?, una cita tendrá.-luego de reírse con demencia agacho su rostro para admirar la postal que había enviado Kurokawa y Tomoe desde América, la sujeto en sus manos y la analizo con calma aun con el entrecejo fruncido espeto.- ¿Cómo es posible, como rayos pueden existir personas que se amen del mismo sexo?-La arrojo a un lado y se dejó caer en la cama, analizo el cielo de su recamara y suspirando hondo proclamo.- Es antinatural, es extraño y toda una amenaza para la humanidad...- A su cabeza vino el recuerdo de Morinaga y enseguida lanzo su almohada a la pared.- TENGO QUE ACABAR CON ESE CHANTAJE.- Se hecho en la cama de nuevo más tranquilo pero entonces pequeños chispazos en los que recordó los besos de Morinaga, el calor de su cuerpo y la forma en que lo tocaba y lo hacía sentir hizo que el mismo llevara su mano a sus labios y siseara por lo bajo.- No lo puedo controlar, esto será acaso una enfermedad.- Se puso de pie se retiró la camiseta y se cambió de ropa, se colocó su fiel pijama y entonces se acomodó en su cálida cama, dormía de costado con los cabellos sueltos y sus gafas reposaban sobre el taburete, admiraba con ímpetu la pared, giro sus ojos a la cortina en donde pudo ver la oscuridad del cielo por su ventana, cerró los ojos y se introdujo en un sueño aun pensando en Morinaga y su Chantaje.

:8888888888888:

A la noche siguiente...

Eran el punto de las 9:00pm se encontraba de lo más expectante en la mesa sus pies se movían nerviosos y su mano jugaba con el menú de aquel restaurante, Morinaga no podía evitar sentirse emocionado por mucho tiempo por fin tendría a su Senpai para sí solito aunque las razones de su encuentro fueran lo que según el Senpai era un chantaje, luego de que los ojos verdes de Tetsuhiro Morinaga vieran por centésima vez la entrada del restaurante aquel chico recordó lo que había ocurrido hoy en el Laboratorio 5 de ciencias Humanas.

 _-Vaya, sí que estuvimos muy cercas, ayer revise los datos en la computadora había hecho una tabla de avances de nuestra enzima. - Siseaba Maka.-La tabla decía que esa enzima estaba a más de un 100% de eficacia, solo habría que presentarla a los Decanos para que permitieran su experimentación en animales.-_

 _-Ohhh ya ni me lo recuerdes, me duele solo de pensarlo. - Siseo Yukihiro de manera desganada. -Acabo de llegar de la oficina del decano dice que las tesis se atrasaran dos meses por razones de cambios de planificación. -_

 _-Oh por lo menos tendremos más tiempo.-_

 _-Siiii.- Morinaga se había quedado estático observando a sus dos compañeras cuando por fin una de estas pregunto._

 _-¿Morinaga-Kun te pasa algo?-_

 _-He... No nada.- A pesar de lo que había dicho Maka la duda le carcomía._

-Oi! MORINAGA.- exclamaba el Senpai a un Tetsuhiro que reacciono de golpe a la realidad.

-Se...Senpai.- Se puso de pie y observo al peligris quien traía una cara de pocos amigos.- Que bueno que llego.-

-Si bueno terminemos de una vez con esto. - Se acomodó en la mesa y en cuestión de segundos un mesero se acercó a ambos.

-¿Qué les servimos a la pareja?- Senpai elevo su rostro y gruño molesto antes de decir algo grosero al joven mesero Morinaga le contuvo diciendo.

-Por favor, no somos pareja, gracias por el cumplido pero el solo viene para saldar una cuenta. - El mesero suspiro y dijo.

-Oh que lastima, parecen una bonita pareja. -

-Oye tú. - Reclamo el Senpai.

-An!, gracias, podrías por favor traer un Te dulce y un vaso con agua.- El mesero asintió enseguida se dio la vuelta y fue por lo ordenado mientras que Tatsumi estaba que echaba chipas de rabia. -Cálmese Senpai, él es agradable.-

-Ese bastardo debe ser HOMO.-Espeto con ojos asesinos.

-Senpai.- Siseaba de manera nerviosa el pobre peli azul.- Por favor cálmese.-

-No me agrada este lugar.- Observaba a todos lados y entonces noto que la mayoría de la población eran hombres y que estaban o en pareja o en trio.-¿Qué demonios es este lugar?-

-E pues...- Morinaga rodo una gotita de sudor y en susurros expuso. - Es un restaurante Gay.-

-Disculpa Morinaga no te escuche. - Siseo de manera serena el Senpai al tiempo que decía.- Creí escuchar que era un restaurante Gay. -Sonrió de medio lado y encantador el Senpai cuando de pronto noto como varios de los concurrentes se tomaban las manos y reían otros se besaban y otros bueno era un sinfín de cosas que pasaban ahí, Senpai se puso pálido y enseguida se levantó de la mesa gritando.-ME TRAJISTE A UN RESTAURANTE HOMOSEXUAL.-

-Se...Senpai.-Morinaga no encontraba lugar en donde ocultar su rostro solo noto como todos le observaron de manera seria.- Senpai etto.-

-Grrrrrr.-

Luego de hacer un berrinche monumental, Senpai y Morinaga fueron prácticamente sacados a patadas del restaurante afuera Tatsumi gritaba.- ERES UN BASTARDO.-Lo golpeo justo en la mejía cayendo el pobre Tetsuhiro en el piso con el cachete muy lastimado.

-Se...Senpai perdone, es que le pedí recomendación a un amigo y parece que se confundió.- Y era cierto el de ojos verdes podía ver en sus pensamientos a un Hiroto sonriente y malévolo.

-Eres un enfermo completo.-

-Senpai, perdóneme, por favor vamos a cenar a otro lugar.- El aludido se dio la vuelta se cruzó de brazos y grito.

-Ya no tengo apetito. -

-Entonces vamos a ver una película.- Sin decir más se escabulleron al cine, ya estaban de pie frente a la taquilla y entonces Tatsumi leía los títulos de las películas que estaban en cartelera.

-Amor sin barreras.- Siseo de manera inerte, pronto paso a la cartelera número dos de 10.- La propuesta.- Una venita parecía ir creciendo en la frente del Senpai.- TITANIC.- Esa venita parecía hacerse más grande.- MI NOVIA POLLY! CARNAVERAL DE PACIONES! ?QUE JODIDAS ES ESTO LA SEMANA DEL ROMANCE O QUE DIABLOS.- Morinaga se encontraba en una esquinita todo había salido mal, la cena se estropeo y el multi cinema pasaba por una racha llena de romance era obvio no era su noche; ante todo lo ocurrido Tatsumi decidió entonces.- Bueno creo que eso era todo, me largo.-

-¿Senpai a dónde va?-

-A mi casa.-

-Pero...-

-Acéptemelo todo fue un desastre, no hubo comida no hubo película así que mejor me voy a mi casa tengo hambre. -

Morinaga noto el caminar de su amado peligris.- Senpai espere.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? -

-Por favor, vamos a mi apartamento. - El aludido arrugo el entrecejo. -Solo a comer, Puedo hacer un pollo a la naranja y un arroz frito o ensalada si usted quiere, además creo que tengo buenas películas para DVD.-

-Mmmm.- El peli gris se la pensó un poco claro que iba a decir que no pero al notar la mirada más suplicante en Morinaga suspiro diciendo.

-De acuerdo, pero yo pongo la bebida. -

:8888888888888:

Se hallaban por fin en el apartamento de Tetsuhiro Morinaga quien corría de un lado a otro en la cocina, mientras que Senpai se encontraba de lo más relajado en la sala, sentado sobre el Futon y fumando un cigarro de lo más relajado, pronto sujeto una cerveza y la destapo, bebió un sorbo y luego escucho.

-Sempai en el gabinete están las películas, puede elegir la que quiera.- Enseguida y a costa de molestia el peligris se movilizo para sujetar un buen grupo de DVD'S, descartaba una a una hasta que por fin encontró algo más o menos pasable y que no fuera tan romántico o dramático, se trataba de una comedia romántica, titulada MARLEY Y YO.

-Morinaga me engañaste en tu repertorio solo tienes cursilerías. -

-Deme una oportunidad por favor. - Siseo acercándose a la sala con varios partillos humeantes sobre una bandeja.- Bien la cena esta lista.-

-Contando que ya son las 10 de la noche diría que está bien cualquier cosa.- El tiempo se fue como agua ya eran la 1 de la madrugada y la película estaba llegando a su fin, los platillos vacíos se estilizaron sobre la mesa varias latas de cerveza vacía era el adorno en todos lados y el olor a tabaco inundaba el lugar además de un cenicero a medio reventar, por otro punto Morinaga y Senpai estaban con unos cojines en las piernas ambos con los ojos pegados en la pantalla y los cuales estaban vidriosos.

El final de la película llego y entonces Morinaga se acercó al reproductor para apagarlo se limpió las lágrimas y expuso. - Pobre Marley.-

-Si bueno es la ley de la vida. - Siseo Senpai tratando de calmar sus ganas de llorar a él también le afecto el deshelase.

-Si es cruel, la muerte es muy cruel. -

-Pero todo debe ser así para dar lugar a nuevas y jóvenes vidas... Es como la película, al final el hijo de Marley regresa para hacer destrozos su linaje siguió vivo después de todo.- Senpai era observado por Tetsuhiro de manera amable enseguida el peligris cuestiono.-¿Qué acaso dije algo malo?-

-No, eso fue muy profundo Senpai.-

-Seee claro. - Morinaga se levanto recogió los platos y enseguida exclamo.

-Bueno hora de limpiar. -

-Deja ayudarte.- Ambos iniciaron a movilizar las cosas, pronto Senpai recogía las latas de cerveza y justo cuando iba por la ultima la mano de Morinaga y la suya se tocaron, el peliazul observo a su Senpai de manera deseosa, Senpai por otro lado dio una mirada rápida a los ojos verdes de su compañero de ciencias de agricultura y apartando su mano se levantó para colocar la basura en su lugar, terminaron de limpiar y ambos parecían muy callados en la sala, Senpai observaba a un lado y Morinaga a otro parecía haber tensión en el lugar, Tatsumi estaba muy sometido en sus pensamientos; le parecía increíble que Morinaga no estuviera sobre el tratando de violarlo como siempre lo hace entonces decidió ponerse de pie.

-Fue algo agradable, me voy.-

-Pero Senpai, son casi las dos de la madrugada.-

-¿Que importa?- Se fue a la puerta y antes de siquiera poderla abrir Morinaga le sujeto el brazo.

-Por favor quédese. -

-No hay nada más que hacer. - Siseo de manera severa y molesta.

-De acuerdo entonces juguemos algo. -

-Ya te crees. -

-Sempai.- Siseo trancando la puerta que se abría para dar vuelta al peligris y contraminar su cuerpo contra la puerta.

-¿Qué... Que mierdas haces Morinaga?- EL cuestionado le observo de manera deseosa y lujuriosa.

- _Senpai... Solo una vez más quiero sentir su interior... y sus besos...-_ El peli azul se aventuró a besar los labios de un Senpai con cara de pánico, entonces este al sentir los labios cálidos de su abusador se aterro más, intento apartarlo pero como siempre el nunca ganaba en ese intento o quizás nunca tuvo la intención de apartar al de ojos verdes quien a este punto ya sometía su lengua y degustaba esa lengua tímida del Senpai.

-De...Detente, parmmm,- Apenas reclamaba el peli gris ante los besos abrazadores de Morinaga el cual sujeto el cuerpo de su Senpai y lo llevo a su habitación a costa de jalones justo cuando estuvieron al frente de la cama Morinaga exclamo.

-Me debe el día de ayer Senpai.- La voz del de ojos verdes hizo corto en el cuerpo del Senpai, algo extraño pasaba por alguna razón aquella voz y esos besos ya no se sentían asquerosos ahora se sentían extraños, Morinaga al notar que su peligris no se movía desde atrás comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja cosa que hizo temblar el cuerpo del Senpai.

-Morina...Ah!.- Sus mejías estaban tiñéndose de rojo, sus gafas fueron apartadas de su rostro por la mano profesional de él joven de cabellos azules oscuros, Enseguida Senpai fue postrado en la cama boca arriba, Morinaga ya elevaba su camisa de color negro, buscaba con ansias aquellos pezones, mientras que las manos del Senpai intentaban apartarle.-Espera, no sigas, yo ahhg.- Corto sus reclamos al sentir aquellos labios y esa lengua succionar con pecaminosidad sus rosáceos pezones.- No...- Siseo de manera impotente al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y sentía como la mano de Morinaga viajaba por todo su plano abdomen buscando el cierre de su pantalón azul y enseguida abrirlo con rapidez para liberar su miembro el cual parecía estar dormido pero en cuanto sintió el contacto de la mano del de ojos verdes se elevó con prisa, Morinaga bajaba por el centro del pecho y pronto se apoderaba con su boca el miembro del Senpai quien abrió de golpe los ojos y sus orbes miel temblaron de placer.- Mo...Morinaga no sigas, no hagas eso es asquero... Ahh! Ah, ah ahgss.- Cerro de nuevo sus ojos con suma fuerza enterró sus manos en los cabellos del oji verde y enseguida algo fue diferente, el placer que ese hombre le daba era completamente profundo, Senpai entonces tembló pensando.- _Esto es peligroso es más de lo que puedo controlar, que me pasa, no puedo dejar de gemir, no puedo dejar de desear que Morinaga siga... Mi cuerpo quema... Quiero más, quiero que siga MORINAGAAAAA.-_ Sintió el orgasmo que estallo en la boca de Tetsuhiro y quien elevo su rostro para apreciar el del Senpai al tiempo que limpiaba la comisura de su boca el peligris el cual estaba sudoroso y sonrojado le miraba de manera diferente sus mechones se habían pegado a su frente y todo el temblaba.

-Senpai...- Siseo con deseo, llevando una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza del mencionado y así soltar la cola que amarraba sus cabellos, por fin que hizo eso, beso con demencia aquellos labios de el peligris quien incontroladamente temblaba y jadeaba en la boca de Tetsuhiro, el cual retiraba su ropa y la propia del Senpai, por fin quedaron desnudos, Tetsuhiro besaba con deseo el cuello convulsionante de Tatsumi, quien no sabía que rayos estaba pasando.

- _¿Que sucede, quiero sentir a Morinaga, quiero anhhhh deseo tenerlo en mi interior? ¿Sera acaso una droga?-_ Dejo de pensar y se dedicó a gemir por lo alto al percatarse de que La mano derecha de Tetsuhiro ya acariciaba su entrada la cual había remojado con el líquido transparente que desprendía su miembro erecto, Senpai sintió los dedos entrar a su orificio y entonces la locura lo lleno por completo su cuerpo se arqueo y su garganta soltó un grito placentero, su articulaciones estaban entumecidas y solo los labios de Morinaga en su oreja lo hicieron salir de su placer, se dedicó a jadear más profundamente al darse cuenta como Morinaga trabajaba en su entrada, quería morirse y por ello se asustó enseguida exclamo.- Morinaga, ah... Pa...Para.-

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo?- Susurro en su oído.- Estas todo excitado y mojado incluso tu cuerpo me reclama.- Siseo el peli verde al notar como pequeños espasmos en la entrada de el Sempai palpitaban.

-Morinaga... Me siento extraño... Deten... Ajahhh.- Se aferró al cuello de Tetsuhiro cuando sus dedos tocaron con facilidad aquel punto que lo volvía loco, Morinaga se impresiono entonces pensó.

- _Es diferente... Senpai... ¿Acaso tu cuerpo me desea como yo lo hago?-_ Dejo de acariciar con sus manos, se apartó del cuello de Senpai notando como este había colocado su mano en su vientre y la otra reposaba sobre su frente, Tetsuhiro noto como Senpai respiraba raudamente y su cuerpo parecía estar demasiado excitado lo podía percibir en cada partícula de su cuerpo ante esto no se detuvo es mas se abalanzo a sujetar las piernas del peligris y con cuidado las abrió poso una sobre su hombro y con su mano libre dirigió su miembro y glande a aquella entrada que diluye préseme.

-De...Tente, Mori... Ahhhhh!.- Jadeo al instante en que sintió como era penetrado con lentitud por aquel.-Duele.-Jadeo con voz ronca y placentera.

-Senpai.. - llamo de manera extasiada el peliazul haciendo precio en sus ojos.-Es tan estrecho, es tan húmedo, Senpai... Siento que voy a morirme. -

-Ahn, awggh, Mori...Naga, ajahhh.- Las envestidas iniciaron Senpai era sometido una y otra vez, su cuerpo se descoloco por completo, un hilo de baba se coló por su boca y toda la locura rodeo su cuerpo, espasmos de placer y una extraña humedad le causaban una excitación tremenda, pronto sintió el pavoroso cosquilleo en su bajo vientre Senpai enseguida grito.-Morinaga, me... Siento raro ahahh.- Se cubrió la cara era impetuoso su erecto miembro se había venido y aquel semen había caído sobre su pecho.

-Senpai, Senpai ya no puedo más.-

-Nnaa ahhhh,.. No lo... Hagas adentro MORINAGA.- El aludido envistió con más fuerza al Senpai el cual solo podía sostenerse de las sabanas, mientras que el mencionado se agachaba a su Senpai y sujetaba con fuerza su cintura para exclamar un jadeo placentero y severo.

Ambos sintieron el palpito del orgasmo Senpai se había corrido por tercera vez, sus cuerpos parecían aletargados y palpitantes, el olor a sexo inundo la habitación y los jadeos también lo hicieron, Morinaga luego de unos segundos se levantó despacio, admiro el rostro de su Senpai notando vergüenza en él y cansancio y como siempre lo hacía, se apartó de él saliendo con sumo cuidado de su interior, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y como en anteriores ocasiones solo noto como Tatsumi se movía despacio en la cama y se giraba para darle la espalda.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad siempre era sentido cada vez que terminaban una escena como esta, Tetsuhiro no podía entender porque Souichi no aceptaba de una vez sus sentimientos y se permitía darse la alegría de ser amado como lo hicieron esta noche...

:8888888888888:

El día llego y tal y como fueron las noches anteriores de sexo, Morinaga se fue temprano a la universidad dejando solo al Senpai en cama, esa mañana el peli largo se acomodaba en la cama, odiaba esos despertares pero este fue peor, golpeo la cama con fuerza y exclamo.-POR UNA MIERDA ¿QUE ME PASA?- Se puso de pie, sintiendo aquel reconocido dolor en su trasero, se fue a la ducha y enseguida la abrió, remojaba sus cabellos y con la mirada más cabizbaja espetaba.- Porque cada vez que estoy con él me siento así, porque permito que haga lo que quiera conmigo.- Golpeo la pared y entonces como en todas aquellas ocasiones sintió el derrame del semen que se colaba por su entrada, la humillación de nuevo lo rodeo.- Debo cortar esto de una vez.- Siseo con determinación.

End Notes:

 **O.O TENIA MUCHO TIEMPO SIN HACER UN LEMON... ojala no haya perdido el toque...**

 **Solo quiero saber que les parecio sus comentarios ayudan a la inspiracion gracias!**

 **Una imagen hot del maga xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD me guta cuando lo "viola"**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ay Sou chan xD**_

 _ **Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Escapando de la realidad...**_

Había pasado una semana. La situación entre Morinaga y Tatsumi era prácticamente normal, las conversaciones que tenían se trataban con simpleza; enfocadas en los temas educativos, su relación seguía tal igual. Se daba por sentada la rutina de la cual padecían Tatsumi y Morinaga; sin embargo, a Tatsuhiro llego una duda; el Sempai estaba muy compenetrado en sus pensamientos era mucho más que de costumbre, parecía pensar en algo que le molestaba pues claramente reconocía ese entrecejo lleno de enfado lo que más le extrañaba era que ese malestar no lo desquitaba con él; esa mañana fecha en la cual se habían cumplido 5 días de lo que había ocurrido en el apartamento de Morinaga el peligris se admiraba mucho más sospechoso que en días anteriores.

Y ante aquello el peli azul no quiso callarse más.- Amm...- Siseo de manera nerviosa todo su cuerpo temblaba como tal gelatina, pues admiraba al más irritante incomprensible sujeto de la universidad, quien nada más estaba sentado en su banco de laboratorio y mantenía en su mano un tubo de ensayo el cual agitaba un poco de vez en cuando y apuntaba en su cuaderno los resultados visuales de aquella formula, por fin Morinaga se aclaró la garganta y enseguida Cuestionó.- ¿Senpai le pasa algo?-

El de gafas dejo de escribir observo a su compañero de reojo y enseguida respondió.- Vuelve a tu trabajo.-

-Pero...- Acoto de manera preocupada del chico de ojos verdes.

-Arrr.- Lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y la bata blanca y en un movimiento rápido lo agacho enseguida para quedar ocultos bajo la enorme mesa de experimentos y ahí Tatsumi susurro de manera molesta.- Ya te dije que no hables de asuntos personales en la universidad, no quiero que todo el mundo piense que soy...-

-Un Homo, lo sé, pero, ¿Me va a decir lo que le pasa?-

-No me pasa nada, pero si tanto te interesa lo que hago y pienso, me voy por unos meses.- Declaro aun mostrando una furia en su mirada.

Morinaga se puso de pie con un asombro en pleno rostro.-¿Ah?- Espeto admirado.

El de gafas lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta de manera sorpresiva.- Si, necesito pensar algunas cosas, analizar profundamente algunos asuntos.-Morinaga se mostró muy preocupado.

-Senpai...- Llamo de manera tierna pero de pronto su rostro se torno un poco triste y sombrío.- ¿Se trata de nuestro asunto?- Aquella pregunta había sido escuchada por los colegas que se encontraban en la sala de laboratorios, por desgracias hoy sería el día de trabajar en grupos y a pesar de que siempre estaban en parejas y separados de los otros tenían que enfrentarse a los colegas que llevaban la misma carrera entonces cuando el peli gris noto que todo mundo les observaba intento suavizar la conversación.

-Morinaga bastardo, si dices una estupidez más te matare. - Sentencio por lo bajo de manera que solo el oji verde lo supo escuchar.

-No Senpai, no me ocultare más.- Reclamo dando su cara más seria del mundo puesto que si Morinaga se enfadaba dejaba de ser aquel suave y comprensivo sujeto.- ¿Sabe lo que está tratando de hacer? Está haciendo lo mismo que yo hice la primera vez que estuvimos JUN...- Souichi cubrió la boca del de ojos verdes antes de que Tetsuhiro comprometiera a ambos.

-Ven acá idiota.- Le hizo una llave y enseguida lo arrastro afuera del laboratorio, llegaron al pasillo y se condujeron a un lugar solitario, Senpai libero a Morinaga al cual grito.-¿Qué carajos te pasa?, casi dices todo enfrente de esos sujetos... ¿Es que acaso perdiste la cabeza?-

Morinaga agacho su rostro ocultando sus ojos tras de aquellas mechones azulados.- ¿De verdad deseas irte, Senpai?- El cuestionado se demostró impresionado de aquella audaz pregunta.-¿Es por mi culpa?- Dijo de la manera más dolorosa del mundo.

-...- No sabía que responder a eso, la verdad es que ni él mismo sabía qué demonios tenía en la cabeza o que rayos pensar, sólo entendía que debía de alejarse de esa situación llamada Morinaga Tesuhiro antes de que fuera tarde. Sin responder se dio la vuelta y camino unos pasos para detenerse y declarar.- Cuando sepa que es... prometo buscarte.- Sin decir nada más volvió ha iniciar su camino dejando a Morinaga mortificado y cabizbajo. Él cual tragaba con fuerza puesto que un nudo enorme se había formado en su garganta, había tenido los mejores días de su vida con ese hombre y ahora su amor nuevamente lo había hecho alejarse en ese instante todo su mundo se cayó a pedazos; sin embargo, una esperanza había quedado en ese preciso lugar eso último que había dicho el Senpai le dio fuerzas para levantar la cara y tratar de terminar su licenciatura en Ciencias Agrícolas aunque también le asechaba la idea de que cuando Tatsumi Souichi por fin deliberara en su interior el resultado de que realmente quería en su vida. 

-Senpai...- Dijo de manera preocupada observando en dirección hacia donde se había perdido su Senpai.

:8888888888888:

Estados Unidos de América, condominio de oficinas.

Eran ya las 4 de la tarde, todo el personal de aquella reconocida firma de operadores y de seguros abandonaba su sitio de labores, varios hombres y mujeres subían y bajaban de los ascensores y en uno en específico viajaban Tomoe y Kurokawa el primero quien por fin encendía su móvil luego de salir de una cansada y aburrida junta decía de manera dulce y un poco impresionada.

-¿Ah? Una llamada... de Japón.-

-¿Será tu hermana?-Cuestionaba Kurokawa admirando con amor el rostro de su adorable amante de cabellos castaños y unos ojos color miel hermosos.

El joven de aspecto sutil y delicado rostro negó, enseguida acomodo la montura de sus lentes y dijo.- No pero se hizo en las horas de la madrugada.- Tomoe tecleaba con dedicación su móvil mientras Kurokawa le posaba un brazo sobre su hombro y le daba un cálido beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

-No te preocupes de seguro no es nada malo, si fuera importante o alguna mala noticia te estarías enterando ahora mismo.- Tomoe sometió su móvil a su bolsillo y sonriendo siseo.

-Tienes razón.- Enseguida y luego de unos segundos ya estaban iniciando un beso cuando de pronto aquel móvil sonó con demencia.-¿He?- Se Cuestionó el de mirada pasiva enseguida trato de descifrar el numero y espeto.- se trata de una llamada privada.-

-Quizás sea algún cliente de la firma, responde. - Animo Kurokawa quien se dirigía a una máquina de bebidas pues mientras Tomoe revisaba su móvil ellos se habían desplazado desde el ascensor hasta la estancia principal de aquel enorme edificio.

-Bueno.- Siseo de manera insegura el de gafas.- ¿Diga?-Respondió a la llamada de manera dudosa.

:8888888888888:

Se mantenía cómodamente sentado sobre un sofá de cuero negro, en su mano derecha un cigarro el cual calaba con elegancia y en su otra mano un móvil que permanecía en su oreja en cuanto le respondieron al otro lado de la línea el espeto.

-¡HASTA QUE AL FIN RESPONDES TOMOE!.- Su voz era molesta y grave mientras que al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Nii-san?-

-No... El conejito de pascuas, CLARO QUE SOY YO.-Grito de manera molesta, posando su brazo sobre el sofá para dar unos pequeños golpes a su cigarro y de este desprenderse la ceniza que caía por la orilla del posa manos del sofá.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionó por la otra línea a lo cual Souichi bajo la guardia y su enfado, un silencio rodeo aquel momento.-¿Nii-san sigues ahí?-

-Si.- Respondió más tranquilo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Tomoe.- Llamo de manera severa y con voz grave.

-¿Hai?-

Luego de un largo suspiro y segundos de silencio por fin el peligris pudo concretar su pregunta. -¿Puedo visitarte?- Aquello más que una pregunta amable había sido una orden severa, tanto así que Tomoe respondió.

-Etto, Anno, pues... No lo sé, es... ¿Cuándo vendrías?-

Senpai mostro una venita palpitante. - Solo responde si puedo visitarte.-

-Add... SI, sabes que eres bienvenido, pero...- El peli gris se enfadó más y corto lo que diría su hermano por la otra línea.

-Mira ya sé que vives con Kurokawa y...- Se aclaró la garganta de manera que no sonara tan falso.- Tratare de llevarme bien con ese bastardo, nada más... Dame asilo por un mes o dos.-

-NII-SAN CLARO QUE SI.-Al fondo Senpai podía escuchar la voz de Kurokawa decir.

-¿Quién es, que pasa?- Entonces el peli gris escucho como su hermano de manera emocionada relataba todo a Kurokawa el cual decía.-¿Cómo?, pero TOMOE-

-Ja, ja, ja En tu cara, bastardo.-Susurro para sí mismo mostrando un brillo ganador en sus ojos y una maldad pura en toda la expresión de su rostro.- Para que aprendas HOMO je, je, je.- Las sonrisas y barbaridades del de cabellos grises fueron silenciadas por Tomoe,

-Nii-san, pero si vas a venir quiero que prometas ser amable con Kurokawa.- El mencionado rodo los ojos.-No quiero que lo golpees, no quiero que lo acuses de HOMO tampoco quiero gritos sólo prométeme por favor que se llevaran bien.- Souichi dio otro largo suspiro al cigarro y respondió de manera desganada.

-De acuerdo prometo no matarlo, sólo golpearlo y mandarlo en una ambulancia al hospital, romperle la espina y dejarlo capado, je, je, je.-

-NII-SAN.- Tomoe habló de manera desesperada y preocupada.

-Ya, ya, ya, ya está bien, prometo que no le hare daño y seré todo un amor con él.-

-Me basta con que no le hagas daño...- Souichi sonrió y otro silencio más se formó entonces Tomoe hizo otra pregunta.- ¿Y cuándo vienes, para navidad o para el día de acción de gracias?-

-No, ninguno de esos estúpidos días. -

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Pues como que entonces?, VEN A TRAERME ESTOY EN EL AEROPUERTO DE ATLANTA Y MUERO DE FRIO JODER.- Tras el de gafas se podía ver como viajeros caminaban de un lado a otro, en los parlantes de aquel aeropuerto se escuchaban los distintos llamados, la estación de Atalanta era enorme una edificación de más de 100 puertas todas calcificadas con números y letras del alfabeto, Senpai había tenido suerte de encontrar una sala de fumadores y en esta había concretado la llamada.

Un sonido de alguien ahogándose con su bebida y un emocionado Tomoe se escucho al fondo de aquella llamada, es que así era, Sempai había llegado a América de manera muy sorpresiva y sólo para alejarse de Morinaga o quizás para saber que estaba pasando en su mente, cuerpo y corazón...

:8888888888888:

Luego de un largo e incómodo viaje por la carretera interestatal por fin llegaron a la ciudad el auto se había detenido en un semáforo y adentro podemos apreciar que el clima no es nada agradable un hombre de cabellos largos y grises miraba de forma asesina al chofer quien nada más y nada menos era Kurokawa el peor enemigo de Tatsumi Souichi todo por arrebatarle a su hermano y llevarlo por el camino HOMO... aquel clima se desvaneció cuando por fin Tomoe Cuestionó.

-¿Nii-san, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro.- Respondió dejándose caer más tranquilo en el asiento de atrás elevando sus brazos y posándolos en el respaldo del asiento.

-No me lo tomes a mal pero, ¿A qué se debe tu sorpresiva visita?- Senpai elevo una ceja suspiró hondamente y acomodándose la montura de sus lentes respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué acaso un hermano mayor no puede visitar a su hermano y asegurarse que los hombres no se aprovechen de su inocencia y amabilidad?- Tomoe sonrió nervioso en cuanto había tomado aquella pregunta Kurokawa el cual observo por el retrovisor y si de éste dependiera la vida de Kurokawa y de Sempai ambos estarían muertos ya que las miradas más asesinas se lanzaron a través del pobre espejo.

-Etto...- Tomoe enseguida sintió la tensión y con pequeños toques llamo la atención de su amado Kurokawa.- Ya se ha puesto en verde Kurokawa-san.-

-Gracias mi amor.- Inicio la marcha siendo visto de la peor manera posible por el hermano mayor el cual al no tener la mirada de ese ser despreciable en el espejo declaro.

-¿Dime Tomoe como te trata la vida en América?-

-Pues, bien se puede decir que ya nos acostumbramos. - Dijo muy emocionado. - Cuando tengamos tiempo vamos a llevarte por un Tour en la ciudad...- Senpai sonrió de medio lado pero pronto otra pregunta le abordo por parte de su hermano.- Nii-san, ¿Y Kanako?-

-No te preocupes por ella está en buenas manos, la vecina se ofreció a cuidarla.- Tomoe sudo una gotita.

-Nii-san no deberías de ser tan confiado.-

-¡Que la creas! Yo mismo amenacé a la anciana, le dije claramente. - Se aclaró la garganta.- SI LE HACE FALTA UN SOLO PELO A MI HERMANA LE JURO QUE SECUESTRO A SU GATO BOLA DE PELOS Y LO ENTREGO A LA CARIDAD PARA QUE LO DISEQUEN.- Un brillo de orgullo se mostró en el rabillo del ojo derecho del Senpai enseguida Tomoe soltó una risa al tiempo que decía.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿en serio le dijiste eso?-

-Sí, pero no en esas palabras. -

-¿Y qué será de tu maestría?... cuñado- Cuestionó impertinente Kurokawa, Tomoe le observo con impacto y Souichi borro su sonrisa, había tocado algo que había mantenido al margen relaciono esa pregunta con lo primero que le vino a la mente Morinaga; Kurokawa no obtuvo respuesta y ante el silencio que se formó en el auto pronto llegaron a la enorme casota.

Senpai fue el primero en bajarse dejando a Kurokawa y Tomoe descargando las maletas ya que estuvieron solos Tomoe expreso. - Kurokawa-san, por favor de nuevo te pido perdón por esto.-

-¿Realmente lo quieres mucho?-

-Es mi hermano lo amo. -

-Entonces no me queda de otra. Si tú eres feliz teniéndolo en casa, entonces no hay ningún problema. -

-Gracias, pero... te pediré lo mismo que le pedí a él, no quiero que se peleen, no quiero gritos o mucho menos discusiones ¿ok?.- Kurokawa elevo sus manos en señal de promesa y nuevamente agachándose para tomar las maletas Cuestionó.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Extrañado Tomoe observo en dirección a la que observaba Kurokawa.

-No es él mismo de antes, a estas alturas y aunque te haya hecho la promesa de no golpearme, ya estaría sobre mí intentando ahorcarme. - Ambos iniciaron su caminata.- Creo que algo tiene.-

-Si algo le sucede, no seremos nosotros los que lo presionaremos a que nos lo diga. Él dirá que le pasa a su tiempo.- Ambos por fin entraron a la estancia en donde el Senpai admiraba la elegancia que en este lugar había, parecía muy contento.

-Bueno, debo decir que tienes un gusto agradable. - Acertó de manera dificultosa mirando de reojo al dueño de aquella enorme misión. - Bien el viaje fue largo y todavía me siento un poco mareado por la gravedad del avión, nos veremos mañana, ¿Cuál será mi habitación? -

-He, Nii-san, ¿vas a cenar algo?- Detuvo Tomoe al inquieto Senpai quien estaba a punto de subir las gradas e ir a inspeccionar cada habitación de aquella casa.

-No gracias, me siento cansado. -

-En ese caso tu habitación será la última del pasillo. - Dijo Kurokawa de manera serena.

-Era de suponerse si por ti fuera dormiría en la intemperie. - Grazno con molestia el Senpai causando ese clima de competitividad en el ambiente.

-Ya tranquilos. Nii-san, que descanses, Kurokawa-san vamos a cenar ME MUERO DE HAMBRE.- Ambos abandonaron el lugar Souichi se giró para subir las gradas enseguida llego al pasillo admirando cada objeto que encontraba a su paso, por fin llego a la última puerta del pasillo, sujeto el pomo de la puerta y abrió con lentitud rechinando la puerta de manera. La habitación no era muy diferente a la suya en Japón, tenía una cama ancha y enorme, unas cortinas largas y gruesas un reloj de mesa una librera y un teléfono, mas al fondo del lado izquierdo el closet y al lado de este una pequeña puerta. Luego de echar un ligero vistazo cerró la puerta con calma y se condujo a aquella puertecita encontrándose con un lujoso cuarto de baño con tina, y varios objetos muy llamativos.

-Hummm.- Se reclamó a si mismo.-¿Esto acaso es un hotel o que rayos?- Cerro la puerta y enseguida se fijo en la cama se mantuvo de pie analizando aquellas sabanas y en ese mismo instante sus recuerdos lo llevaron a la última noche en que compartió lecho con Tetsuhiro, su piel se erizo al recordar lo extraño que se sintió, ese era el motivo de que él estuviera en América, y es que esa noche su cuerpo le hizo sentir cosas demasiadas raras que no le permitían pensar bien.- Ese bastardo, en realidad me hizo sentir esa noche.- Se silenció ante lo que había dicho.-Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, agacho su rostro y recordó al de ojos verdes.

-¿Es por mi culpa?-El eco de la voz de Morinaga vago por sus recuerdos.

Se lanzó de espaldas a la cama y cerrando los ojos susurro para sí. - No lo sé Morinaga... no lo sé.-

:8888888888888:

En Japón la cosa era distinta. El día resurgía con plenitud, la vida parecía seguir su curso los escolares asistían al curso y todo era tranquilo y vano, pero en la oscura habitación alguien no había podido pegar un ojo desde el día de ayer, se encontraba cabizbajo sentado en su cama admirando nada más que el vacío, se sentía muy destrozado.-¿Senpai porque te fuiste?- Susurro en aquella silenciosa habitación y junto a aquella soledad Morinaga hizo memoria.

Llamaba con persistencia pero nadie atendía la llamada en casa de Tatsumi, se las arregló para llegar a esta y encontrarla vacía hasta que una señora venia acompañada de Kanako Tatsumi, ésta al notar a Morinaga en la puerta de su casa le llamo.-¡Morinaga-san!-

-Kanako-chan.- Saludó alegre.

-Hola, hace mucho que no te veo por acá, ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Kanako-chan, ¿El Senpai está, en casa?- La chica arrugó el entrecejo confusa.

-¿Are? ¿Acaso Nii-san no te dijo nada?-Morinaga no supo responder sólo negó.- Nii-san se fue a América, dijo que iba a visitar a Tomoe-nii-san.- Dijo de manera dudosa.- ¿De verdad no te dijo nada?-

-No, gracias por la información, estaba preocupado pero...- Kanako le miraba de manera confusa.-¿Sabes cuando regresa?-

-Ie, sólo sé que, Nii-san quería estar solo.-

-Kanako-chan, vamos hay que ir adentro es muy tarde.- Corto la voz femenil de la vecina quien sujeto cuidadosamente la mano de pequeña de cabellos cafés oscuros y enseguida ambas se encaminaron hacia adentro.

-Hasta pronto Morinaga-san.- El mencionado se despidió noto que la puerta estaba cerrada y sometiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta se perdió por las calles.

Había regresado a la realidad luego de recordar todo aquello, dejo caer su cabeza en la pared con suavidad de modo que sus ojos vieron florecer el amanecer por su ventana, cerró los ojos por un instante y antes de ponerse en pie dijo.- Senpai... ¿Te volveré a ver?- Sin hacer menor ruido se sometió al cuarto de baño.

:8888888888888:

Estaba por fin recostado en la cama acompañado solo por las sabanas y el silencio de la noche se mantenía de costado con sus manos sujetas entre sus dedos y sus ojos color miel enfocados en la ventana por la cual una enorme luna iluminaba aquella madrugada, suspiro hondamente y ante el cansancio por fin sus parpados sucumbieron hasta que... escucho sonidos que lo perturbaron pronto abrió sus ojos de golpe y puso más atención a lo que parecían jadeos y gemidos que provenían de la habitación vecina. Se incorporó en la cama y apretó con fuerza las sabanas pronto arrugo su entrecejo y reclamo molesto. -Esto no puede estar pasando esos dos están... están teniendo sexo.- Se echó a la cama llevando la almohada a su cabeza trato de esconder sus oídos y dejar de escuchar toda aquella bandada de gemidos y jadeos.- Ese bastardo de Kurokawa, debe estar haciéndolo para molestarme.- Sudo a mares quería remangar a golpes a su "Cuñado" pero la promesa de Tomoe gobernaba en su cuerpo.

Por fin, luego de unos minutos todo aquello se calmó. Senpai despegaba la almohada de su cabeza y suspiraba de manera aliviada.- Por fin terminaron...- Suavizo su mirada y por un pequeño lapso de tiempo chispazos llenos de recuerdos lo llevaron a recordar esa última noche en la cual su cuerpo estuvo más sensible y mas deseoso que antes, trago con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba comenzando a ocurrir, daba vueltas en la cama y trataba de dormir pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba consumarlo.

-Grrrr NO PUEDO DORMIR!-Gritó lleno de molestia levantándose y sentándose en la orilla de la cama sus cabellos sueltos y desordenados mostraban en su rostro cansancio; pronto Tatsumi agacho su mirada de forma desesperada.- Estoy... sintiendo eso de nuevo.- llevo su mano a su entre pierna la cual la percibió muy endurecida.- ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿De dónde sale ese sentimiento tan extraño?- Se preguntaba notando que su mano acariciaba más de la cuenta sobre su ropa, llevo su mano libre a su boca y se trato de morder un dedo para salir de aquel extraño sentir pero no logró salir de esa sorpresiva excitación.- No puedo creer que esté excitado, esto...- Se deslizo por la orilla de la cama para quedar en el suelo reposando su espalda en el mueble.- es como la primera vez.- Pensó trayendo a sus recuerdos a Morinaga.

Bajo un poco sus pantalones llevando su mano derecha a su endurecido y humeo miembro, el cual masajeo de manera dudosa pero en cuanto sintió el cosquilleo del placer que el mismo se daba, echo su cabeza hacia atrás y confeso con susurros.- Es extraño... siento, como si algo fuera diferente... ahhm.- Jadeo por lo bajo al atenderse a sí mismo y descubrir que su rostro estaba tornándose caliente y que el sudor se apoderaba de su frente, un incontenible deseo de tener sexo lo rodeaba; sin embargo y luego de masturbarse enérgicamente, se dio cuenta de algo.- Pero que... ahm, ¿por qué? ¿Porque no puedo correrme?- Se encogió mientras continuaba con lo suyo y jadeaba con intensidad.- ¿Será porque estoy cansado? Esto no me había pasado antes... mm.- se contuvo antes de recordar la última vez que él se había masturbado pero no pudo recordar ninguna sólo apareció en su cabeza Morinaga.- Ese bastardo era y fue el último que me hizo venir de esta forma, MALDITO, MIERDA.-

No podía consumar su orgasmo por más que lo quisiera entonces bajo un poco más sus pantalones y girándose reposo su rostro en la cama.- Morinaga... la forma en que él lo ha... ce.- yendo contra sus sentido común y siguiendo su sentido placentero llevo su mano derecha por entre sus testículos hasta llegar a su entrada, cerró los ojos y con cuidado hizo presión en sí mismo para someter dos de sus dedos. -¡Ahhh!- Jadeo soltando un respiró enorme, su cuerpo sólo quería placer y su mente le ayudo llego a imaginar que Morinaga era quien le acariciaba su entrada y lo haría venirse. -Ahhh, si... mas ahng, Mori...naga ahh.- Se sometía jugando y alcanzando aquel lugar que lo hacía vibrar con dos de sus dedos mientras su otra mano jugaba con su propia hombría, su cuerpo por fin se tenso en el momento en que recordó aquellos labios de el oji verde en los suyos y en el momento en que su mano izquierda dejo de masajear su hombría y pasar a acariciar sus tetillas. -Ahhhg.- Un orgasmo de manera profunda se soltó en el tanto así que todo su cuerpo tembló.

Trataba de recuperar el aliento, se había masturbado de manera extraña, nunca creyó verse capaz de hacer algo así, estaba en el piso de la habitación con las manos en el suelo y sus piernas arrodilladas y abiertas, sus pantalones de pijama a media cadera y sus cabellos deslizándose por sus hombros y su rostro lleno de vergüenza y de furia.-Ese maldito de MORINAGA, esto es porque le dejo que haga conmigo lo que quiere.- Llevo su mano a su boca y con pesar dijo.- Pero a pesar de saber eso... no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ¡Morinaga eres un bastardo!.- Grito dando un golpe en el piso lleno de impotencia.- Por más que quiera escapar de ti no puedo...-Terminó diciendo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga.**_

 _ **Capitulo cuatro: Mal de viajero... Dos meses de puro sufrimiento.**_

El mes se fue rápido en América. Luego de encontrones y de gritos de desaprobación de parte del Sempai acerca del matrimonio clandestino Gay que había realizado Tomoe y Kurokawa la calma regreso a la enorme casona, Tomoe daba vueltas en la estancia a eso de las 8 de la mañana cosa que hizo despertar a su hermano mayor.

Souichi se presentaba en el pasillo de la segunda planta tenía un aspecto desencajado y muy pálido, Tomoe apago la aspiradora y enseguida Cuestionó.-Nii-san ¿Te sientes bien?-

-No, gracias al estúpido ruido de la aspiradora no pude conciliar el sueño. - Respondió de manera desganada.-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando? -

-¡Ah! se me había olvidado mis vacaciones comenzaron hoy.- Senpai elevo una ceja. -Quiere decir que será como en los viejos tiempos tú y yo en un viaje al parque de diversiones. - El peli largo esbozo una sonrisa, Tomoe le respondió con otra y enseguida éste anunció. - Será mejor que te alistes el desayuno está casi listo.-

-¿A si?-Se separó del marco de la puerta en donde se mantenía recargado.-¿Y que habrá de desayuno?-

-Pues, huevos revueltos, tocino, papas horneadas, jugo de naranja y la especialidad de Kurokawa Panqueques.- Toda eso le pudo parecer delicioso en otro momento pero ahora su estómago no se encontraba nada bien, sólo bastó olor de los huevos -o lo que es peor -, los panqueques para que su rostro se tornara más pálido y su estómago se revolviera. Enseguida sintió como un incómodo y desgraciado asco subía por su garganta.

-Ag.- Gimió cubriendo su boca.

-Nii-san, ¿Te pasa algo?-

-Creo que... aún no me acostumbro a la comida Americana.- Tomoe sonrió.

-Te creo. Yo pase mucho tiempo con dolor estomacal. Las grasas saturadas y las mantecas de los alimentos causan mucho daño, además tu aparato digestivo trata de acostumbrarse a nueva comida es como si le estuvieras dando restar a una computadora.- Mientras Tomoe hablaba el elevaba un dedo y miraba hacia arriba como haciendo memoria de algo.- Creo que le llaman... etto, ¿Cómo le llamaban?-

A todo esto Sempai estaba al borde del vomito; Tomoe no lo había notado pero su Nii-san se había puesto verde -To...moe, ahgs.-

-Mmmm, creo que tiene que ver con la grasa de cerdo...- El chico de cabellera castaña por fin chasqueo sus dedos y en cuanto iba a mencionar como se llamaba aquel mal solo noto como Souichi se iba a prisa a al baño para expulsaba todo lo que su pobre estomago no quería retener. -Vaya, esos sí que es mal de viajero.-

-Cof, cof, cof puaj, buraggg.- Eran los incontenibles sonidos de Souichi quien luego de liberar todo lo que molestaba le jalo a la palanca y dejando el agua correr se fue al lavamanos enseguida agacho para lavar su rostro y enjuagar su boca, ladeo su rostro y noto a su hermano mirándole tiernamente e inocentemente.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te causa satisfacción ver a tu hermano mayor tan inestable? -

-Claro que no nii-san, sólo me acorde de cuando te dio intoxicación. -

-Pues eso debe ser. Llevo dos semanas así.-

-¿Ah?- Tomoe mostro un rostro sorprendido.- ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?-

-Por que de seguro debe ser esa estupidez que dijiste. Mi estómago no soporta tanta comida grasosa.- Tomoe sonrió.-¿Y ahora?-

-Bien, entonces desayunaras frutas y más tarde iremos a un restaurante Japonés.- La gloria eso fue lo que sintió Senpai al escuchar restaurante Japonés, hacía mucho que no probaba una comida sana en ese país.

Eran el punto de las 2:00 p.m. Tomoe y el Senpai entraban a un elegante restaurante llamado Sakura no Hana, era como estar en casa. El piso era de manera, las mesas estaban bajas y unos bellos cojines se mostraban como cómodos asientos, el ambiente era puro y oriental. Pronto entraron al pequeño cubículo en donde les servirían al peli largo y su hermano menor el cual al momento en que se acomodo dijo.

-Este es el mejor de los restaurantes a los que he asistido.- Senpai analizaba de arriba abajo el lugar; él se encontraba sentado muy desordenadamente mientras que Tomoe tenía las piernas cerradas y por debajo de su cuerpo.

-Sí, podría decirse que es mas de nuestro estilo.- Enseguida una linda camarera con kimono dejó ante ellos un menú y dos vasos con té, al instante y luego de una media hora ambos se sintieron muy a gusto en aquel lugar, degustaban un exquisito Suchi acompañado de arroz blanco y para mezclar el sabor salado de las croquetas de pescado unos Dangos, eran la comida más dulce de aquel manjar.

-Nii-san.- Llamo Tomoe de manera tranquila.- Ah pasado un mes y no has respondido a mi pregunta.-

-¿Y cuál es?- Preguntó llenándose la boca de un buen bocado de Suchi mezclado con Wasabi.

-Pues, que no me has dicho cuál es la razón de tu visita.- Senpai dejo de masticar, desvió la mirada para no ver aquellas orbes enormes y hermosamente sinceras de Tomoe el cual excuso.-¿Acaso dije algo malo?- Souichi flexiono otro poco su pierna de modo que pudo colocar uno de sus brazos sobre su rodilla mientras la otra permanecía recogida, el silencio fue incomodo pero luego de unos segundos fue cortado por el Senpai.

-Dime algo Tomoe... ¿Eres feliz?- El aludido pestaño en varias ocasiones y sin dar tregua ni deliberar por la pregunta anterior, coloco sus manos sobre sus piernas y de la manera tímida confesó.

-Si, Nii-san lo soy.- El castaño elevo su rostro y con ojos brillantes expuso.- Nunca voy a arrepentirme de tomar el camino que llevo, Kurokawa-san es y siempre ha sido mi destino.- Guardó silencio esperando la reacción violenta de su hermano; sin embargo, esto no fue así.

-Me alegra saber que eres feliz.- Sus palabras eran graves y profundas. Tomoe no entendía la situación o las acciones de su hermano estaba confundido sin decir nada más sujeto el tazón de arroz y comió muy lentamente sin dejar de ver a su hermano con sospecha. - ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada.-

-Sí, si pasa algo dime, ¿qué es?-

Tomoe bajo el tazón y enseguida observo a su hermano con preocupación. - Nii-san, te percibo muy extraño, ¿te paso algo?- Senpai nuevamente esquivo aquellas preguntas.- No sé qué tanto hayas cambiado en estos años, pero sé que algo te está pasando, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Tú siempre respetaste mis decisiones y yo respetare las tuyas sean equivocas o no... sólo ten un poco más de confianza, no se puede vivir solo el cargo de una culpa o el sufrimiento sea cual sea que estés viviendo nii-san.-

-¡Jum! Vaya, un capullo me está dando consejos.- el Senpai sonrió malévolo.- Mira Tomoe, no me pasa nada sólo estoy un poco irritado con esta situación en la que tú y ese pedazo de... ejem Kurokawa se hayan casado, ¿Qué le diré a papá?-

-La verdad y nada más que la verdad.- sonrió Tomoe.

-No puedo entenderlo, como es que dos hombres se pueden amar, es inconcebible una burla de la naturaleza y... -Detuvo sus palabras al notar el rostro triste y dolido de su hermano, tomó aire y suspiró hondamente para desviar lo que diría y enseguida cuestionar.- De acuerdo, quiero saber ¿Cómo fue?-

-A... ¿Qué te refieres?-

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de Kurokawa?- Tomoe se sonrojo enseguida respondió.

-Tú ya lo sabes, sólo paso... es decir el odio que yo sentía por él se convirtió en amistad aprecio y admiración, supongo que no sabía que lo amaba hasta que decidió pedirme que me mudara con él.- Suspiros salían del joven.- Tú sabes casi toda la historia Nii-san incluso hiciste todo lo posible por cortar esa relación.-

-Y no sirvió de nada.-

-Je, je, je, sabes no te he preguntado algo, ¿Dime ya tienes novia?- Senpai estaba a la mitad de su calada de cigarro cuando Tomoe Cuestionó aquello enseguida el humo se le fue para los pulmones y un escozor se formó en su garganta dando como resultado una tos incontrolable.-Eso quiere decir que no.-

-Cof, cof, cof ¿Y A TI QUE TE INTERESA? COF COF.-

-Nii-san me alegra que estés aquí.-

-No si a mí también, ahora, ¿Puedo desquebrajar a ese sujeto? -

-No Nii-san.- Sonreirá Tomoe ante los ojitos demoniacos de su hermano...

La tarde se fue muy deprisa ambos fueron a varios lugares turísticos para finalizar en las oficinas en donde Kurokawa era recibido de manera emocionada por su Tomoe.-KUROKAWA-SAN!-Siseo exaltado el de cabellos castaños para colgarse del cuello de su amado quien al instante en que le iba a besar fue jalado por la corbata al tiempo que le decían.

-Nada de besos sucios frente a mí.-

-Souichi, debí esperarme esto de ti.- Miradas se encontraron Tomoe parecía arbitro entre ambos pero entonces alguien se colgó de la espalda de Senpai.

-Sou-ichi-kun.- Llamó aquel extraño personaje quien alejo al Senpai de Kurokawa y quien sonreía feliz por aquel acto.

-¿Qué rayos?- Souichi ya estaba en el suelo siendo presa de una llave maestra.

-ISOGAI-SAN.- Espeto alegre Tomoe mientras Kurokawa decía.

-Será bueno tenerte entre nosotros Isogai.- Kurokawa sonreía placentero mientras acomodaba su corbata.- Así podrás quitarme de encima a mi cuñadito.-

-Ni que lo digas, Souichi y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, vamos a pasar un buen momento juntos.- El Senpai en el piso refutaba.

-QUITATE DE ENCIMA FENOMENO DE LA NATURALEZA.- Cuando por fin estuvo de pie demostraba unos ojos llenos de furia, Isogai se había aparecido y al parecer sólo para hacerle la vida más interesante a Senpai y a la pareja.

-Juahhh yo también estoy feliz de verte Souichi-kun.- Dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo al Sempai.- ¿Are y en donde dejaste a ese adonis de tu amigo de laboratorios?- Ante aquella pregunta tanto Kurokawa como Tomoe observaron al peli largo quien dejo de estar furioso y paso a su estado normal y despreocupado.

-No sé de quién me hablas.- Dijo dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos, se veía hermoso con las mejías un tanto sonrojadas contrastando lo que traía puesto una chaqueta de color café una camisa negra a botones y un jeans que le llegaba ajusto a la cintura, Isogai se cruzó de brazos y expuso de manera impresionada.

-No me digas que lo mataste. Eres malo Souichi-kun ese sujeto era muy agradable a la mirada.- Senpai se enfureció.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- Cuestionó severo.

-No esto esta interesante dime quien es Isogai.- Decía con maldad Kurokawa de manera que molestaban al pobre peli largo.

-Chicos ya déjelo tranquilo, Nii-san me dijo que no se sentía bien cuando veníamos para acá.- Confeso Tomoe de manera preocupada.

-Debe ser su bilis, debe estar mega inflamada por qué no soporta ni a su propia sombra, eres un TIRANO SOUICHI.- El mencionado gruño pero en cuanto quiso reclamar aquello todo lo que había comido se concentró en la boca de su estómago causando esa sensación de asco de nuevo, se cubrió la boca mostrando una cara llena de pánico, trato de localizar un basurero pero no encontró ninguno solo pudo intentar tragarse todo lo que se regresaba, pero ante todos sus esfuerzos no pudo hacerlo, se giró y dejo libre su malestar.

-Awww, se los dije.- Siseo Tomoe con un rostro preocupado libero un pañuelo de su chaqueta y llego al lado de su hermano para darle de toques en la espalda y darle ánimos, mientras Isogai y Kurokawa estaban muy extrañados.

-¿Tu qué opinas?- Cuestionaba Kurokawa.

-Creo que es mal de viajero.-

-Si eso mismo pienso.-

-Sera mejor llevarlo a casa.-

-Aja.- Entre ambos ayudaron a Sempai a ir al auto.

:8888888888888:

En la universidad la soledad era intensa en el laboratorio número uno Morinaga estaba totalmente distraído, cada lugar que veía le recordaba mucho a él a su Senpai, suspiraba con profundidad y no dejaba de ver su móvil teniendo la esperanza de que algún día Senpai le llamaría; ante aquello Maka y Yukihiro entraron para saludarle.

-Morinaga-kun, Hola pasábamos por acá y decidimos venir a saludarte. -

-Hola Maka-chan, Yuki-san.- Ambas chicas se miraron muy preocupadas y tristes.

-Morinaga-kun ¿Qué te pasa? - Cuestionó de manera desconsolada Maka.-No has sido el mismo desde que Senpai se fue.-

-No queremos pensar que extrañas a ese tirano.- Dijo Yukihiro de la manera más amable.- Sería raro, que fueras el único que lo extraña en toda la universidad.-

-Bueno sería el quinto por que los profesores y los colegas de agricultura también lo hacen.- Yukihiro suspiró.

-Vaya cosa, solo lleva un mes fuera del país y todo el mundo lo extraña eso quiere decir que el fin del mundo vendrá pronto.- Maka y Yukihiro sonrieron pero cambiaron sus sonrisas por preocupación al darse cuenta de que Morinaga no parecía estar atento a la conversación, pronto a Yukihiro se le ocurrió algo para animarlo.- Es cierto, Morinaga-kun la enzima llegó a su estado completo como lo hicimos la última vez, creo que ahora si estamos listas para presentarla a los catedráticos.-

-Atrasaron las tesis.- simplifico de mala gana.-Si me disculpan.- Morinaga salió del laboratorio ante las chicas se formó una preocupación enrome.

-No me agrada lo que le sucede a Morinaga-kun.- Confesó Yukihiro a modo que Maka preocupada expuso.

-¿Qué haremos Yuki?-

-Sea lo que sea, debemos hacerlo ya, antes de que Morinaga se nos ponga deprimido.- Las chicas estaban en estado de zozobra completa nada en el mundo podía animar a Morinaga Tetsuhiro su único objeto de felicidad estaba a miles y miles de kilómetros.

:8888888888888:

Se encontraba de lo más sumergido en su habitación a lo lejos escuchaba las risas y chicharas de Isogai y ese molesto Kurokawa; se hayo leyendo un libro o por lo menos eso es lo que parecía hacer habían transcurrido un mes y medio desde su partida y hasta el momento no había podido solucionar nada solo estaba más confundido que antes. Por un lado, se encontraban los sentimientos extraños que comenzaron a surgir hacia Morinaga, por otro estaban las amables palabras de su hermano quien ante lo que le confesó hace unos días en el restaurante le causo una confusión más tremenda y por ultimo estaba el hecho de que no sería capaz de fallarse a sí mismo aunque para este punto se había traicionado así mismo desde el momento en que compartió lecho con Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Alejo el libro a un costado, se puso de pie y dando varias vueltas caminando de un lado a otro pensaba en voz alta. -Esto es totalmente ridículo, ¿Cómo es posible que yo me encuentre dudoso de lo que deseo?- Se llevaba una mano a su frente y presionaba con fuerza para tratar de calmar su punzante dolor de cabeza.- Ese bastardo...- Dijo con un claro entrecejo y con profundo pesar recordó aquellas noches en que habían pasado juntos.- Hizo lo que quiso... le permití hacerlo.- retiro su mano de la frente y agacho su rostro tras las gafas se notaban unas orbes color miel bastante confusas y sufrientes.- Morinaga, ¿Por qué rayos eres tan especial para mí?- Dicho esto se acomodó en la cama ladeo su rostro para observar por la ventana la noche había entrado y con ella el sin fin de estrellas Senpai parecía completamente perturbado y luego de pensarlo por horas se puso de pie y exclamo.-ESTO YA ES SUFICIENTE, ES MOMENTO DE ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD, EL MALDITO DE MORINAGA YO...- Su rostro se tornó carmesí enseguida arrugo con furia el entrecejo y elevando un puño diciendo.- Maldito debes estar riéndote por qué me tienes confundido, cuando te vulva a ver bastardo te hare saber lo que sufrirás por que por alguna maldita razón no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.-

-¿De quién hablas Nii-san?- Un salto fue lo que pego el Senpai al escuchar la voz de su adorado hermano quien había entrado a la habitación sin anunciarse, le veía de manera confusa sus cabellos desordenadamente lindos causaron un tremendo sufrimiento al Senpai su hermanito había alcanzado a escuchar parte de lo que decía; sin embargo ante aquella mirada confusa Souichi dijo.

-DE... DE NADIE, ¿Oye acaso no tocas la puerta? -

-Pues si lo hice, pero no me respondiste. - Tomoe sonrió de medio lado.- Como sea, Isogai y Kurokawa-san me mandaron a preguntarte si querías ir con nosotros a disfrutar un rato en el bar de la ciudad.- Souichi abrió grande los ojos enseguida cuestiono.

-¿Cómo, acaso tú ya bebes? O lo que es peor ¿Les caigo bien?-

-Ja, , ja, ja, no hermano... sucede que Isogai nos contó que tu amablemente te ofreciste a hacerle compañía en los karaokes allá en Japón.- Un claro rostro pálido y lleno de pánico se mostró en el rostro del de cabellos largos se le había olvidado por completo que ese ser llamado Isogai los había visto a él y a Morinaga en pleno beso y en una posición bastante indecorosa.

-Ese maldito Isogai, lo sabía no me dejara en paz por nada.- Pensó de manera furiosa, Tomoe observaba muy extrañado a su hermano quien parecía tener una batalla mental, al acto apareció Isogai gritando.

-Souichi-kun, así que aquí te encuentras. - le abrazo.- Ne Souichi-kun le comentaba a los chicos lo bueno que eres cantando je, je, je.- Senpai se erizo por completo estaba rotundamente molesto pero ante la mirada llena de malicia de Isogai no podía más que reclamar.

-¿Karaoke? No gracias, yo no soy participe de algo tan tonto y que es cosa de HOMOS.- Se soltó del abrazo y cruzándose de brazos agrego.- Ni muerto iría contigo a una maldita cabina Karaoke otra vez.-

Isogai sonrió y acercándose un poco más al de cabellos largos exclamo.- Souichi-kun , no seas tan arisco recuerda que yo tengo un secretito que ni tu hermano o mucho menos Kurokawa sabe, ¿O te gustaría ver como reacciona Tomoe ante tan hermosa situación?- Senpai se sobre salto enseguida se apartó de Isogai y grito con falsedad.

-Bueno Tomoe que estas esperando vamos ya que la noche no es tan larga.- El Senpai salió de la habitación con movimientos robóticos y mecánicos mientras era observado por Tomoe con extrañeza y el cual cuestionaba a Isogai.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Oh bueno un hombre tiene sus secretos para causar alegría en el mas tirano.- Isogai salió de la habitación siendo seguido por Tomoe y así los ahí presentes emprendieron un viaje que quizás distraería a nuestro Senpai.

:8888888888888:

En otro extremo Japón unas horas de adelanto...

-Maka-chan Yukihiro-san de verdad no tienen que hacer esto, y realmente no deseo salir a celebrar nada me siento un poco mal de ánimos.- Decía con impotencia Morinaga quien era arrastrado al auto de las chicas.

-Nada de eso Morinaga-kun, entra al auto ahora.- Luego de varios empujones por fin las chicas y el joven de los ojos verdes estaban ya listos para partir, Maka y Yuki se sentaron en los asientos de enfrente mientras Morinaga se sujetaba del respaldo del copiloto y piloto al tiempo que decía de la manera más apresurada y desesperadamente nerviosa.

-Maka-chan Yukihiro-san, saben que esto podría ser un abuso de la libertad.-

-No te preocupes Morinaga-kun solo queremos que te diviertas un poco.- El aludido intento abrir la puerta pero tenía llave.-Ni lo intentes mis puertas tienen seguro para infantes eso quiere decir que no se abrirán hasta que yo lo quite.- Tetsuhiro suspiro hondo se relajó por fin en el asiento trasero del auto y dijo por lo bajo.

-Quizás un poco de distracción no me hará mal.- Finalmente y con más tranquilidad llegaron a un edificio lleno de discotecas y de restaurantes, Maka observaba con ojos brillosos aquel lugar.

-WAHHHHHHHH, ese parece ser un ambiente genial.- Aseguro girando su rostro a Yukihiro quien sonrió cómplice y agrego.

-Sí, es el mejor lugar para personas solteras y que están en la plena flor de su vida, jo, jo, jo primero iremos a cenar y luego a ponernos hasta el tope en el bar de la última planta.- Morinaga se sobre salto enseguida reclamo.

-Etto, se que lo hacen porque son mis amigas pero, yo no creo que sea una buena idea yo etto.-

-Cálmate Morinaga-kun y solo disfruta del momento, olvídate por una noche de ese tirano.- Aquello dicho recayó muy al fondo de el de ojitos verdes quien en ese punto su expresión fue de seriedad y tristeza al tiempo que escuchaba a sus amigas hablar emocionadas él seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Senpai... quizás estas mujeres tienen razón.- Finalmente el auto se detuvo y ante aquello Morinaga fue liberado las chicas le observaron con emoción a lo que el joven expreso.- De acuerdo, solo por esta noche...- Fue jalado con fuerza hacia adentro por ambas las cuales daban un grito amenazador que dictaba la diversión que pasarían en esa noche.

:8888888888888:

De regreso a Estados Unidos...

La velada estaba divertida, risas chistes y uno que otro relato divertido se soltaba de los tres hombres, Isogai a pesar de su aparente personalidad fría era un muy buen anfitrión, Tomoe y Kurokawa disfrutaban a su estilo de vez en cuando se daban besos cariñosos se tomaban fotografías con su celular y se sonreirán encantadoramente Isogai nada más podía admirar a esos dos con ojos bastante serenos mientras que nuestro Senpai se había empecinado en beber y en observar de vez en cuando a su hermano y Kurokawa, aquello lo noto enseguida Isogai el cual acercándose al peli largo cuestiono.

-¿Al parecer algo ha logrado perturbar al ser más tirano y despreciable de la tierra, será acaso que no puedes golpear ni alejar a Kurokawa de su amado Tomoe?- Isogai sonrió.-¿O es que las papas fritas te cayeron mal? Ja, ja, ja.- El de gafas bebió un poco más y depositando su vaso en la mesa con suma fuerza llamo la atención de los ahí presentes.

-Y una mierda.- Dijo de manera molesta.

-¿Nii-san?- Cuestiono Tomoe apartando se del lado de su amado y posándose al lado de su hermano quien le miro con seriedad y expreso molesto.

-Se creen muy felices dándose de besos cariñosos y tontos.- Tomoe y Kurokawa se lanzaron miradas, Isogai quiso acallarlo llamándole pero antes de siquiera poder controlar la situación Senpai se ponía de pie y dando un manotazo en la mesa gritaba.- Primero no se soportaban, luego decidieron que amarse era lo ideal, QUE FARSA... de seguro tuvieron una razón importante para amarse como ahora lo hacen, ¿Y que fue? ¿El sexo acaso? ME DAN ASCO.- Se silenció al notar los rostros más impactados de Kurokawa y de Tomoe el cual a este punto agacho la mirada y de sus ojos se podía notar lo vidriosos que se comenzaban a formar. Senpai entendió la equivocación que había ocasionado enseguida dijo susurrante.- Lo siento.- Tomo su abrigo y se apresuró a dejar el lugar.

El silencio se formó en el lugar Isogai parecía estar molesto Kurokawa llego al lado de su amado y le abrazo al tiempo que escucho.- ¿Por qué Nii-san es así? ¿Por qué no puede entender que tú y yo?-

-Cálmate Tomoe.- Dijo acariciando los cabellos de su Tatsumi de manera cariñosa.- Él está ebrio y las personas cuando están así dicen cosas de las cuales se arrepienten.- Kurokawa tenía la razón pero también acertó en algo mas Senpai estaba ebrio y había salido de aquel lugar muy enfadado, ante aquello Isogai se puso de pie tomo su abrigo y expreso molesto.

-Ahora regresó.-

-¿Isogai-san a dónde vas?-

-Ese imbécil me va a escuchar.- Emprendió la caminata dejando a Tomoe muy preocupado y a Kurokawa suspirando pues toda la velada se había arruinado, tomo su billetera y enseguida dijo a Tomoe.

-Vamos, te llevare a casa.-

-No, Kurokawa-san vamos a ir por mi Nii-san.-

El mencionado se impresionó ante lo dicho por su koi, entonces dejando una cantidad considerada de dinero ambos salieron colocándose sus abrigos.

:8888888888888:

En tanto Isogai llegaba al parqueo en donde encontró a Souichi fumando y con una mirada bastante mortificada, el oji miel escucho los pasos y enseguida acoto. - Si vienes a decirme que lo arruine, lo sé perfectamente.-

-Si a eso venia, pero también venía a romperte la cara por hacer sentir mal a tu propio hermano.-

-Jum.- Esbozo una sonrisa el Senpai el cual enseguida dijo.- No te preocupes me siento como una mierda en este momento.- Isogai se tronaba los dedos ansioso por querer golpearlo pero en cuanto estuvo en un radio de alcance considerado al Senpai noto algo que lo dejo boquiabierto, Souichi estaba llorando.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-

-¿Qué, acaso nunca has visto a un hombre llorar?- Cuestiono molesto el de gafas llevando su dedo pulgar a su mejía y limpiando con precisión ese lugar.

-A ver, tu eres el que insulta todo el tiempo, el que golpea el que grita y critica y el que juzga, ¿Podría saber porque o que rayos te ha hecho llorar?- En el lugar ya se presentaban Kurokawa y Tomoe el primero detuvo a Tomoe el cual cuestiono con suavidad.

-Kurokawa-san que pa...-

-Shhh.- Siseo de manera que ambos se quedaron ahí tras del auto espiando a Isogai y Souichi.

-Pues, no eres la persona indicada para confesar lo que siento... pero sabiendo la torpeza que acabo de hacer eres el único en que se podría decir puedo confiar.- Respondió Souichi de manera ardida y un tanto seria pues a pesar de que sus lágrimas bajaban de sus orbes color miel él se mantenía reacio a romper esa fachada de hombre poderosamente fuerte.

-Vaya eso me alaga. - Dijo Isogai de manera socarrona y sometiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que ladeaba su rostro hacia la derecha y observaba hacia la ciudad pues aquel estacionamiento era de varios pisos y ellos se encontraban en el nivel medio del enorme lugar, suspiro un poco y enseguida cuestiono.-¿Se trata acaso de ese sujeto?-

Sempai agacho la mirada dio una última calada a su cigarro y respondió. - Tú eres el único que sabe de esa relación...-

-¡Relación! ¿Quieres decir que en verdad sales con ese sujeto y lo que es peor te acuestas con él?- Senpai se enfadó.

-NO HABLES MAS DE LA CUENTA, ES UN MALDITO CHANTAJE.- Cuando lavo su orgullo por aquello dicho se calmó y ante aquella calma Isogai pregunto.

-¿Chantaje?-

-Sí, el idiota me está chantajeando, sabe que él no puede irse de la universidad si él y yo mantenemos relaciones... sabe que yo no quiero que se aleje de la escuela o mucho menos de mi lado y por eso...-Senpai agacho la mirada. - Mantiene esa promesa de que no se ira de esa manera. - Isogai pestañaba varias ocasiones y cruzándose de brazos exclamo.

-Bueno pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en esta situación? -

-Un año,- Respondió sonrojado el Senpai.

-Je, Chantaje si como no.- Isogai se burló.

-OYE ESTO ES SERIO, ACASO NO LO VES... GRRRR LO SABIA TODOS LOS GAYS SON UNOS MOUNSTROS DEPRAVADOS Y APROBECHADOS.- Senpai se sobresaltó.- Juegan con los sentimientos de las personas, traicionan la confianza y solo les interesa el SEXO.-

-Hay ya cállate Souichi.- Grito Isogai acercándose a él y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y de la chaqueta.- Ahora entiendo porque rayos tu sorpresiva visita a tu hermano.- Senpai se sorprendió.- Estas aquí por qué quieres encontrar respuestas, porque no sabes si aceptar o no que eres peor de lo que pensé.- Senpai tembló ante aquello.- Eres tan estúpido y egoísta que te estás perdiendo de algo que podría ser tu felicidad, ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que tu Souichi Tatsumi estás enamorado de ese chico?-

Algo pareció haberse roto en su interior Isogai había dicho algo muy cierto, Senpai fue liberado sus rostro era un total poema confusión total y pánico completo, todos sus miedos se habían juntado y hasta ahora entendía lo que en su mente se había hecho una revolución y se negaba a aceptar. Su pulso se inició a acelerar con prontitud noto como Isogai le miraba con ferocidad pues.

-Eres patético, sabes creí que tenías un poco de humanidad en tu cuerpo pero veo que no es así, conocí a ese sujeto y me di cuenta que te ama como un completo demente, vive y respira a su Senpai como lo hace una persona enamorada...- Isogai se silenció al notar como Senpai parecía ponerse pálido.- Te diré algo Souichi, admiro a tu hermano por que por lo menos el si tiene agallas de vivir lo que de verdad siente.- Dicho aquello Souichi apenas pudo decir.

-No me convertiré en un homo...-

-¡Pues te tengo noticias! YA LO ERES.-

Sempai se llevó con temblores una mano a su frente, sintió muy mal algo no estaba bien y ante aquello dijo.- No.-

Isogai enfureció más y le grito. - Dices que personas como Tomoe o Kurokawa traicionan, pero no es así ellos son sinceros con lo que de verdad sienten y no son como tipos como tú que dicen vivir en un mundo que para ellos es perfecto pero no es así...-

Souichi se agacho un poco y susurro. - Me siento muy mal.-

-¿Y cómo no estarlo? ¡Si eres un humano patético! - Senpai se sujetó de uno de los autos y en cuanto hizo esto su cuerpo se deslizo.-¿Oye Souichi?- Isogai se sorprendió cuando pudo ver como Sempai se desvanecía frente a sus ojos y caía en el piso de costado.-¡OYE!- Isogai corrió deprisa a su lado y ante lo ocurrido Kurokawa y Tomoe salían de su escondite, este último llegaba al lado de su hermano y le gritaba.

-QUE LE HICISTE ISOGAI.- El mencionado enseguida grito.

-Nada yo no le hice nada. -

-Nii-san responde nii-san.- Todo se tornó una locura enseguida y antes de poder terminar la noche se encontraban en la mansión Tomoe estaba al lado de su Nii-san quien descansaba en la cama y un médico revisaba con insistencia al chico.

-¿Cómo está?-Cuestionaba Kurokawa.

-Solo fue un simple desmayo, debe haber ocurrido por el licor o por el cansancio, pero noto un poco de anemia en su cuerpo, no hay que alarmarse su pulso esta correcto todo parece estar bien pero hay que mantenerlo en cama por lo menos una semana. -

-Gracias doctor.- Decía Kurokawa acompañando al médico en dirección de la salida.

En tanto Tomoe sujeto la mano de Souichi y a un costado Isogai se mantenía expectante, pronto escucharon de los labios de Senpai. - Mo...rinaga.- Tanto Tomoe como Isogai se quedaron impresionados y ante aquello el menor se puso de pie diciendo a Isogai.

-Dime quien es ese sujeto.-

-No sé mucho de él, solo lo que me conto en el estacionamiento.-

Tomoe giraba su rostro a su hermano diciendo.- Ahora entiendo... todo este tiempo su sufrimiento era por el.-

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando?- Cuestiono Kurokawa.- Es muy extraño lo que dijo del chantaje.- Isogai se despegó de la pared en donde se manutenía recostado pronto se posó frente a ambos y sabiamente expreso.

-A mi parecer debemos investigar por nuestra cuenta, o dejar el asunto por la paz.- Tomoe reclamo.

-No puedo dejar el asunto se trata de mi hermano. -

-Sí y también se trata del ser que claramente desaprueba tu preferencia sexual. - Reclamo Isogai hiriente.- Estoy molesto, demasiado molesto para controlarme.- Kurokawa y Tomoe observaron a Senpai.- Este sujeto, realmente... Tomoe no sé cómo lo soportas no solo no sabe lo que quiere sino que además hace sufrir a los que le rodean.-

-Isogai-san yo te aprecio pero, no te permito que te expreses así de mi nii-san.- Expreso de manera severa el de ojos café.- El cómo es con todos sus defectos sigue siendo mi hermano mi familia y aunque tu no puedas entenderlo él fue quien cubrió el lugar de mi madre cuando falleció, nuestro padre nunca estuvo en casa y siempre mi nii-san estuvo ahí para cuidar de mí y de Kanako... por un lado acepto su actitud sobreprotectora.-

-Eso se acepta, pero... ¿Y qué me dices del hecho que ama a un hombre?-

-No sé nada de eso.- Tomoe se silenció enseguida Kurokawa poso su brazo sobre el hombro del menor y dándole un beso en la cabeza le calmo diciendo.

-Tomoe, tu hermano nunca aceptara esa realidad, por eso sufre de esta manera, solo espero que el tiempo le haga reflexionar. -

-Qué bonito, hablando de los que no están presentes ¿He?- El clima se cortó Senpai había despertado ya y observaba a todos con ojos afilados y molestos.- Ahora grupo de idiotas ya los escuche, hoy me toca decirles lo que pienso...-


	5. Chapter 5

_**Por culpa de ti amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga**_

 _ **Capitulo cinco: Un descubrimiento doloroso.**_

En Japón...

Las luces eran parpadeantes la diversión era genial, en la pista de baile varias parejas debutaban, Maka y Yukihiro se encontraban de lo mejor bailando con dos bellos muchachos mientras que en la mesa Morinaga llevaba mucho sin moverse de su lugar a veces lo hacía nada más para ir al baño. En ocasiones las chicas se acercaban a él queriendo bailar pero el muy diplomáticamente las rechazaba, ya eran las 3 de la madrugada y al parecer las muchachas no tenían pensado irse del lugar, se encontraba tremendamente aburrido se puso de pie cancelo el monto y se retiró del lugar clandestinamente.

Caminaba de manera cabizbaja por las calles atestadas de bares y de restaurantes en la ciudad todo era fiesta, se sentía muy solo desconsolado y triste, decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver a su amigo Hiroto, además el lugar estaba cerca entro sorprendido al notar como aun había gente en aquel bar Gay, se acomodó en un banco poso sus manos en la barra y dijo.-Hiroto-kun, ¿Podría molestarte con un Ron doble por favor?-

El joven que estaba de espaldas a Morinaga se dio la vuelta limpiaba con calma un vaso y en cuanto noto al cliente que le había llamado el expreso.- Lo siento Hiroto-kun se fue temprano hoy.- Morinaga no le prestó atención a quien le había hablado puesto que deposito sus brazos en la barra y suspirando entre estos cuestiono.

-Bueno entonces sírvamelo usted.-

Espero unos segundos y enseguida le depositaban el vaso con hielo y licor al tiempo que escuchaba.- Me llamo Junya Masaki para servirle.(Nota: en el manga como en la hora de los personajes se escribe Masaki pueda que haya un cambio más adelante a Misaki)- Ante aquello Morinaga sintió que todo a su alrededor se detuvo por completo, elevo su rostro y no pudo creer lo que miraba el joven bar tender dejo de sonreír cuando por fin logro ver aquellos ojos verdes.

-Ma...saki.- Dijo titubeante el peli azul.

-No puede ser, Morinaga.-

-Sí, eres tú, ¡VAYA!- Su rostro cambio de estar triste a animado, enseguida el joven de cabellos lacios y rubios (ojo aún no se confirma que color de cabellos tiene) parecía estar desconcertado pero ante aquella felicidad de Tetsuhiro exclamo.

-Tetsuhiro, santo cielo que pequeño es el mundo.-

-¿Dime cuanto llegaste?-

-Hace unos días, conseguí este empleo y ahora estoy acomodándome al estilo de vida de la ciudad.-

-Que bueno.- Morinaga sonrió tranquilamente pero antes de siquiera poder sonreír un poco mas Masaki cuestiono.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-¿Ah?-

-Cuando llegaste estabas muy triste, ¿Te paso algo?- No sabía que responder la verdad es que su sufrimiento estaba llegando a su fin, un nuevo amigo se presentaba frente a él y quizás ya no se sentiría solo, se la pasaron muy bien contando que había pasado de bueno en todo lo largo de estos años Morinaga explico con detalles porque había dejado Fukuoka su pueblo natal y ante aquello Masaki se sintió culpable; sin embargo, Morinaga se sintió muy bien al saber que su amigo había superado lo ocurrido con su hermano mayor. Eran dos viejos amigos intentado revivir viejos recuerdos...

:8888888888888:

Y recuerdos eran los que iba a narrar Senpai en aquella habitación, Tomoe y Kurokawa no dejaban de verle con impresión Isogai se acomodó en una silla que había en el lugar, ya que Souichi estuvo incorporado en la cama junto sus fuerzas para confesar todo lo que había ocurrido aunque su cabeza fría le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero su corazón quería desahogarse de una vez por todas.

-Morinaga Tetsuhiro es un estudiante que está en mi laboratorio en la universidad, yo estoy supervisando que haga las cosas bien y él me ayuda en los trabajos difíciles, el en un principio me confesó que era Gay como ya saben no me agrada ese tipo de gente... son unos infelices que grrr.-

-Al punto Souichi.- Grito Isogai de manera severa.

El platinado se silenció en ese punto arrugo sus sabanas y tomando aire prosiguió.- Intente ignorar ese problema, claro que tome mis medidas pasamos 4 años sin ningún problema y yo me fui acomodando a su presencia, era quizás el único amigo que tenía en toda la universidad.-

-Eso es obvio y lógico tu solo hechas a patadas a todo aquel que se acerca a ti.- Reclamo Isogai.

-Isogai-san por favor mi Nii-san trata de abrirse a nosotros.-

-Ok, sigue.-

-No voy a reclamarte eso pero en cierto modo tienes razón...- Se silenció un poco.- Isogai deberías estar enterado de que Kurokawa y Tomoe saben la razón del porque yo odio a los gay...-Observo a ambos con atención.- Luego de que un profesor me atacara hace muchos años atrás mi odio aumento de manera desconsiderada, pero entonces Morinaga llego y yo, él fue para mí alguien necesario en mi vida me acostumbre a su presencia y a su compañía todo iba muy bien hasta que...- Giro a ver a Kurokawa.- HASTA QUE TU TUBISTE LA GRANDIOSA IDEA DE LLEVARTE A MI HERMANO A AMERICA.- Grito para enseguida notar como Kurokawa suspiraba hondo.- Como sea él se declaró el mismo día en que Tomoe me confeso de su mudanza a América.-

-Por eso estabas raro ese día. -

-Si bueno, evítate el drama y dinos que paso, ¿Qué es todo eso del chantaje?-

-Pues un año después luego de una llamada a Tomoe Morinaga y yo nos juntamos para beber y todo ocurrió ahí, me puse ebrio y quería más mande al tarado a comprar más cervezas y me desespere en su casa, ahí tenía una botella de lo que parecía Sake, pero no era eso.- Arrugo el entrecejo y se erizo por completo.- EL IDIOTA TENIA UNA DROGA PODEROSA.-

-Jah, Jah! Eso te pasa por revisar casas ajenas.- Mofo Isogai.

-Un momento, ¿Eso quiere decir que te drogo?- Cuestiono Kurokawa.

-Si.-

-Nii-san y eso me imagino que era...-

-Si una droga que causo que hiciera cosas indecorosas era muy fuerte ya que no me permitió moverme.- Isogai junto con Kurokawa soltaron una carcajada enseguida el primero exclamo.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO, DEBO ESTRECHAR LA MANO DE ESE SUJETO EN PERSONA.- Siguió riendo.- Mira que dejarte a cero con esos golpes que tú sabes dar, gracias a dios soy heterosexual.-

-ESTUPIDO ISOGAI, eso no fue nada gracioso, ese desgraciado me violo.- Tomoe se sorprendió.

-Nii-san por qué no lo denunciaste.-

El aludido agacho su rostro la verdad es que nunca en su vida se había abierto tanto a nadie, pero no lo soportaba mas.- Por qué... de cierto modo yo también tuve la culpa.- Isogai estuvo a punto de inmiscuirse pero Tomoe se adelantó.

-Isogai-san, Kurokawa-san podrían por favor dejarme solo con mi nii-san.- Kurokawa asintió mientras que Isogai.

-Ni loco esto esta genial.- Kurokawa lo sujeto de la camisa y lo jaloneo al tiempo que decía.

-Ven acá Isogai.-

-Noooooooooooo.- ya que estuvieron solos Tomoe se acerco a su hermano, le observaba de la manera más preocupada del mundo.

Sempai elevo su rostro pero lo agacho al notar las enormes orbes de su hermano.- No me veas así, Tomoe.-

-Nii-san, ¿Por qué, no pediste ayuda?-

-No estaba preparado, he vivido un año entero tratando de sobrevivir o tratando de entender lo que en realidad siento.- Tomoe se abalanzo a tomar sus manos.-¿He pero que haces?-

-Nii-san, lo que dijiste hace un momento, fue la respuesta a lo que tratas de entender. - La emoción en el rostro de Tomoe fue tremenda. - Aceptaste que en parte fue tu culpa también.- Souichi observo con atención a su hermano.- Sé que para ti es difícil aceptar este tipo de situaciones, pero debes reflexionar y enterarte que en realidad deseas... Además pienso que ese sujeto Morinaga es alguien especial para ti.- Senpai abrió enorme los ojos.- Lo descubrí por que llevas más de 6 años estando a su lado y en todo este tiempo creaste esa amistad que se está convirtiendo en amor.- Souichi intento diferir pero no encontró palabras para negar aquello que su hermano había dicho.- Aun lo recuerdo, el día en que te confesé que amaba a Kurokawa tu dijiste que estaba confundiendo amistad con amor... hasta ahora comprendo que el que en realidad estuvo confundido fuiste tú.-

-Tomoe...-

-Nii-san, por lo menos sé que ya sabes lo que te pasa... Estás enamorado, pero no sabes cómo hacer con eso que sientes tienes miedo de romper la imagen que has creado y sobre todo tienes miedo a que la gente te vea como un Homo.- Tomoe se la pensó un poco.- Para serte sincero tú no tienes ni una pisca de Homo en tu cuerpo... pero el amor mi querido nii-san rompe todo esquema en la vida.- El menor sonrió amablemente dando un fuerte apretón en la manos de Souichi el cual había agachado el rostro y había pensado bien en lo que había dicho su hermano.

-No quiero ser un homo...- Confeso.

-No lo eres ya te lo dije, eres alguien especial, alguien que encontró el amor en alguien de su mismo sexo.- Eso descoloco al Sempai.

-Eso es tremendamente horrible, para mí... no puedo aceptarlo no quiero yo...-

-Lo se nii-san pero en tus manos está la decisión que va a tomar, ¿amar a Morinaga-san o alejarte de él y buscar tu propio camino en la vida?- Dos opciones que lo pusieron en que pensar... Tomoe se alistaba para partir de la habitación cuando se dio la vuelta y con ojos dulces dijo.- Sea lo que sea que planees hacer, no pienses irte mañana el doctor ordeno un examen de sangre para ti.-

-No te preocupes, pienso irme dentro de dos días.-

-Ok, que descanses nii-san.- El platinado por fin quedo a solas en la habitación, agacho su rostro dejando caer su flequillo y sus cabellos por sobre su hombro a su mente recorrieron las palabras que tanto odiaba escuchar de Morinaga.

-Senpai... te amo, te amo Souichi. -

Su furia se elevó al máximo y dando un poderoso golpe a la cama expreso con gravedad.- Demonios, Morinaga, por tu culpa me siento demasiado raro, dudo de mis principios y no puedo dejar de pensar en... ti.- Se llevó una mano a su frente masajeo con fuerza y se arrojó a la cama de nuevo.

:8888888888888:

En Japón los días habían pasado lentos y solitarios... bueno tal vez no tanto, Hiroto se encontraba de lo más serio observando la conversación de su ahora nuevo compañero de trabajo y su más grande amor imposible Morinaga el cual con una sonrisa decía.

-Es bastante agradable que estés en estos alrededores, la he pasado al máximo contigo Masaki-san.-

-Lo mismo digo, sigues siendo muy amable conmigo.- Hiroto interrumpió de golpe aclarando su garganta y posando un vaso colmado de Wisky en la barra.

-Si bueno, que alegría nos da tener viejas amistades por aquí, pero Angel-kun tu adorable amigo Masaki tiene trabajo pendiente.- Señalo el castaño a un conjunto de vasos que estaban solitarios y sucios, el rubio dio un respingo enseguida exclamo.

-Suminasen, Hiroto-sama ahora mismo los voy a lavar.- el rubio se perdió en dirección del interior de aquel restaurante bar, mientras Hiroto tenía un rostro de pocos amigos y Morinaga uno de ilusión completa, el castaño se giró para ver a su más grande amigo y enseguida exclamo de forma seria.

-Oye, Angel-kun no me corresponde y me afectara al máximo decirte esto pero... ¿Ya te olvidaste del tirano de tu Senpai?- Aquella pregunta hizo sobresaltarse al de ojos verdes.

-Hiroto-kun, a que te refieres.-

-A que te estás involucrando más de la cuenta con ese sujeto.- Señalo al rubio tras el cristal que daba a la cocina y mostraba al Junya, quien lavaba los vasos con una sonrisa pasiva.

-Eso no es verdad él es un viejo amigo mío, debo tratarlo de la mejor manera tengo muchos años sin verlo ser amable es lo mejor que puedo hacer.- Mientras aquellos dos hablaban Masaki se encaminaba a la barra cuando.

-¿Y ya le dijiste a Masaki que estás enamorado de otro sujeto?- El mencionado por Hiroto se sobresalto abrió enorme sus orbes azules y enseguida se aferró del marco de la entrada que llevaba de la cocina al bar.

-Por que debería de decirlo.-

-Porque si no te has dado cuenta, el parece estar muy interesado en ti.- Morinaga agacho su rostro y bebiendo otro poco escucho.- La verdad no sé qué estoy diciendo, soy la peor persona que puede decir esto pero, no puedes traicionar al Sempai.-

-Hiroto.- Reclamo el peli azul mostrando un entrecejo fruncido.- No estoy traicionando a Senpai, nunca podría hacerlo... aunque, quizás eso le daría una buena lección.- Tetsuhiro saco su billetera y cancelo la cuenta.- Hiroto, por favor dile a Masaki que tuve que irme por favor.- Dando un golpe a la barra con el dinero en su mano partió dejando a un castaño bastante enojado pero el cual suspiro diciendo.

-Rayos... yo y mi gran bocota.-

-Hiroto-sama, ya termine con el lavado...- Masaki dio una ojeada y noto que Morinaga ya no estaba.- ¿y Morinaga?-

-Tuvo que irse.- Respondió molesto el castaño.

-¿Se sentía mal?-

-No...- respondió de manera severa.- Se sintió incomodo.- Expreso con furia.

-HIROTO, QUE PASO CON LA OTRA RONDA.-

-Ahora mismo.- El castaño cambio de estar enfadado a sonriente y feliz yendo a las mesas y llevando el pedido.

:8888888888888:

Unas horas más tarde en el departamento de Morinaga, este se encontraba muy cabizbajo mirando al piso y recordando todas las ocasiones en las que el Senpai había estado a su lado y también recordando las veces en que él le había golpeado y rechazado sin piedad, de sus labios se soltó un suspiro.- Senpai... yo no sería capaz de traicionarte, tu eres la persona que amo eso jamás pasaría y aunque me rechaces y aunque sea torturado una y otra vez por tu cruel corazón jamás cambiaria mis sentimientos por ti.- Se puso de pie y fue al sofá en donde se acomodó al máximo y durmió como un niño hasta que.

La puerta era tocada con desesperación, no había pasado ni una hora luego de la siesta sin más el Tetsuhiro se puso de pie enseguida abrió la puerta y sin más reparos recibió a su frente una botella del mejor licor.-Toma.-

-¿Are, Masaki?-

-Hai.- Respondió entrando como Juan por su casa se liberó de su abrigo y entonces examino de pies a cabeza el departamento.-Vaya es bastante acogedor.-

-Masaki-san, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Cuestiono colocando la botella en el aparador.

-Vine a animarte un poco.- el rubio noto que el oji verde no estaba para esos asuntos parecía que quería morirse en ese momento.-¿Morinaga-san, no vas a negarme un rato de felicidad a tu lado o si?-

-Masaki-san, en este momento no me siento con ánimos.-

-Vamos, solo esta noche.- Morinaga sintió la mano de Masaki colocarse en una de las suyas y con esto ser jalado con lentitud hacia abajo en donde ambos se acomodaron un poco y con prisa Masaki se hacía de la botella la destapaba y admiraba por sobre su hombro a Morinaga el cual parecía estar totalmente preocupado y triste, sujeto unos vasos y enseguida deposito el líquido para decirse a sí mismo.- _"Tetsuhiro, voy a corregir mi error... el que siempre valió la pena fuiste tú_."- Bebían de lo lindo era de madrugada y con rapidez estaba llegando el día, Masaki se enteró de que el peli azul no podía más puesto que se estaba quedando dormido en su lugar mientras decía por lo bajo.

-Masaki, me siento muy ebrio y cansado, sería mejor que me dejaras solo.-

-Eso no es posible, Tetsuhiro-san si te dejo solo y algo te pasa pesaría en mi conciencia.- El rubio se acercó a él y sujetándolo de un brazo prosiguió.- Te llevare a tu habita... ahggggggg.- Ambos cayeron al suelo, Masaki cayó sobre Tetsuhiro quien estaba ebrio y confuso además se reía de lo ocurrido cuando de pronto se detuvo al tener el rostro del rubio muy cerca del suyo, en otro extremo Masaki se sentía muy a gusto estando sobre el cuerpo de Morinaga.

El silencio se presentó Morinaga cerró sus ojos y entonces los abrió de golpe veía el rostro de Masaki pero todo se volvió borroso y su subconsciente trajo a recuerdo el rostro de Souichi. - Se...Senpai.- Susurro capturando en sus labios los de Masaki que para él era su Senpai.

-Mmg.- Masaki abrió enorme los ojos pero suavizo su mirada pensando.-"No me importa... quiero saber cómo se lo haces a ese infeliz que te ha robado de mis brazos Tetsuhiro."-

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, Morinaga estaba seguro de que se trataba de Senpai y esa noche lo hizo con Masaki...

:8888888888888:

Unas horas antes aeropuerto de Estados Unidos.

-Nii-san, tienes que irte ahora mismo.- Cuestionaba Tomoe muy preocupado.

-Sí, ya es momento que regrese y le de golpes a ese bastardo.- Tomoe sudo una gotita y entonces susurro.

-Creo que eso quiere decir que no lo vas a aceptar ¿O sí?-

-Ni muerto,...- Tomoe se entristeció, Isogai se cruzó de brazos y expreso.

-Ciento lastima por ese pobre sujeto, mira que enamorarse de un TIRANO MANIATICO COMO TU Souichi-kun.-

-Lastima, que pena... me compadezco de ese pobre sujeto.- Agrego Kurokawa quien fue sujetado por Souichi y el cual grito.

-Dale gracias a que me sentí mal todos estos días, si no hubiese sido por eso ya estarías enterrado en este momento, HOMO BAKA.-

-Nii-san.- Llamo Tomoe.

-Ya, de acuerdo, OI tú, Kurokawa será mejor que cuides de mi hermano o si no te arrancare las piernas, si le haces algo te juro que te buscare bajo las piedras y te cortare el pito en pedacitos ¿entendiste? - Kurokawa estaba pálido y su alma parecía irse de su cuerpo, Isogai reía eso había sido divertido.- Tomoe.- Exclamo de manera seria y calando por última vez su cigarro.- Se feliz y cuando quieras divorciarte de ese mounstro yo te Apoyo, je, je, je.-

-Nii-san.- Sonrió Tomoe nervioso.

-Oi, Souichi-chan.- Grito Isogai con los ojos en expresión despreocupada.- Le pedí al doctor que te llamara a tu móvil, para darte los resultados del examen de sangre, es posible que encuentren RABIA en ella pero, me encargue de decirles que te hicieran todos los exámenes correspondientes.-

-Gracias idiota.- Se dirigió en camino de la puerta de abordaje que dirigía a Japón y en esta se perdió dando un largo suspiro llego a su asiento en el avión, admiro por su ventanilla y en sus pensamientos exclamo.-"Llego la hora, Morinaga..."-

:8888888888888:

En Japón apenas y amanecía y un taxi se estacionaba frente a los edificios departamentales, de este bajaba Souichi Tatsumi quien acompañado de Matsuda su tía y Kanako se despedía de ellas diciéndoles. - Yo tengo que hacer una parada aquí, llegare en unas horas.- Expuso a lo que ambas mujeres asintieron con tranquilidad.

-Buena suerte nii-san.-

Senpai las noto partir observo por unos momentos el callejón y luego con mucho pesar subió la mirada tras sus gafas al piso tres en donde se encontraba la casa de Morinaga, estaba vistiendo con una camisa de botones negras unos jeans azul negro y una chaqueta de color café que permanecía abierta y mostrando su camisa, pronto dio un paso pero un estremecimiento lo removió con fuerza _.-" ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"_ -Pensó deteniendo su paso.- Estoy volviéndome loco, ¿Es que acaso ya perdí la cabeza?- Se aferró más a sus ideas de negación pero pronto exclamo.- Solo vine a... ¿A que vine?- Se la pensó un buen momento.-¿Qué demonios le voy a decir cuando lo vea?- Su corazón palpitaba ansioso y nervioso pero enseguida una idea rodeo su cabeza trayendo consigo la frialdad y al tiempo que decía.- Ya lo tengo, he venido en persona a pedirle un informe de los experimentos, si eso es.- Con este pensamiento más positivo se encamino escaleras arriba en donde pronto llego al pasillo que llevaba a la última puerta de aquel piso, con nervios sintió como su estómago creaba un vacío y su corazón daba palpitadas extra enormes, trago con fuerza frunció el entrecejo y pronto elevo su mano presionando el botón del timbre.

Espero unos momentos pero nada sucedía, toco nuevamente y perdiendo la paciencia dio de golpes suaves a la puerta al tiempo que gritaba con gravedad.-Morinaga, oye, hey ¿Estás ahí? ¿Duermes aun? Levántate y ábreme la puerta.- Tocó varias veces.- Oi Morinaga.- Enseguida el sonido de que le quitaban el pasador a la puerta se escuchó, Senpai pronto noto como se abría esta y su rostro se tornó emocionado hasta que.

-¿Si, que desea. Quien es usted?- Un rubio que solo contaba con una toalla en su cintura y sus cabellos estaban mojados salió de aquella puerta, el platinado se sorprendió y enseguida se disculpó.

-Perdoné creo que me equivoque. - Se dio la vuelta para irse pero justo cuando iba a dar el paso Masaki dijo de manera seria y grave.

-Si buscas a Morinaga Tetsuhiro, él está indispuesto en este momento.- Aquello dicho por el rubio hizo regresar al Senpai a su anterior pose, el silencio y la tensión se sintió de inmediato por el lugar.

-¿Tu quién demonios eres?-

-Me llamo Masaki, un placer de conocerte.- Ante aquello dicho Senpai dio un paso para entrar al departamento pero entonces.-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.-

-Sera mejor que te vayas.- Dijo Masaki de manera que empujo al Senpai el cual enseguida se enfadó y dando un severo empujón a Masaki el cual callo redondo al piso paso sobre él y llego a la sala en donde Morinaga apenas y despertaba prácticamente sin ropa y todo confundido.

-Ahhh que dolor de cabeza.- Dijo adolorido cuando de pronto noto que alguien estaba de pie frente al oji verde elevo su rostro y enseguida descubrió de quien se trataba.-¡SENPAI!- Grito extasiado y poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo pero lo único que recibió fue un enorme golpe en el ojo y un gruñido que lo saco por completo de sus cabales.

-QUE MIERDAS SIGNIFICA ESTO.-

-Te dije que no estaba disponible.- Susurro Masaki apareciendo desde atrás y del lado derecho de Senpai el cual noto como el rubio se acercaba a un Morinaga confuso y agredido.- Morinaga-san te encuentras bien.-

-¿Qué?- Se cuestionaba confuso el peli azul admirando con más atención al que tenia de frente.- Masaki... ¿tú qué haces aquí?-

-No lo recuerdas... ayer tu y yo pasamos la noche juntos.- Aquello dicho por el rubio calo muy en el fondo del pecho del Tatsumi el cual arrugo más su entrecejo y dado el hecho que no sabía que rayos decir o cómo reaccionar a eso, se puso de pie y dio un paso a otras.

-¿Qué?- Morinaga acariciaba su cabeza al tiempo que elevo su rostro notando la cara más pálida del Senpai.-Souichi.-

-..- No pudo decir ni una palabra enseguida se dio la vuelta y camino despacio a la puerta, en donde pronto sintió la mano de el oji verde en su hombro diciendo.

-Senpai espera.-

-No me toques.- Acoto con gravedad y dando una mirada asesina al Tetsuhiro.- Si lo haces, juro por dios que te matare en este preciso momento y no es ni una puñetera broma, Morinaga.-

-Senpai.- Le llamo de manera preocupada y confusa.

-Solo vine a pedirte un reporte de los experimentos... lo espero mañana.- Sin mirarlo más se perdió tras la puerta en donde Morinaga salía gritando.

-SEMPAI, ESPERA, SOUICHI POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS ASI.- No pudo hacer nada solo noto como el aludido bajaba las gradas con ligereza y casi corriendo se perdía en el callejón, Morinaga no pudo más que solo verle partir agacho su rostro y derramo una lagrima de puro dolor.

En el callejón ya a una distancia lejana, Senpai detenía el paso la hostigosa sensación de nauseas se formó en su boca sostuvo el aliento por un momento y sujetándose de la pared se agacho para dar una buena arcada, se llevó una mano temblorosa a su boca para limpiarla y enseguida descubrió que lo que creía que eran rastros de lo que acababa de hacer no eran más que sus lágrimas.-Por qué... estoy llorando...- Siseo sin poder contener su llanto respiro hondo y dejo que sus nauseas se controlaran ya más repuesto se despegó de la pared y se encamino a su casa...

:8888888888888:

Ya en casa las llamadas no se hicieron esperar Kanako iba a responder el teléfono cuando Souichi se le adelanto arrancando la línea del teléfono y ante esto la pequeña se impactó, noto como el rostro más sombrío y enfadado de su nii-san se apreciaba la chica no pudo decir palabra alguna tuvo miedo de que su hermano mayor le contestara realmente enfadado. Luego de aquello noto como Souichi se retiraba a su habitación y se encerraba sin decir nada.

-Cielos... ¿Qué abra pasado?- Cuestiono la menor yendo a la sala para ver un poco de televisión.

En la habitación Souichi se mantenía de costados por alguna extraña razón no había podido contener su llanto y por más que quería tranquilizarse no podía, llego al punto de quiebre en el que se incorporó en la cama y grito a los cuatro vientos.- ¡YA DEJA DE LLORAR!- Arrojo los puños a la cama y con hirientes palabras exclamo para sí mismo.- Lo debí suponer, esto pasaría tarde o temprano, es un maldito bastardo un pervertido de lo peor un maldito lo odio, lo odio... maldición, maldición...- Tomo aire estaba tan molesto que no sabía qué hacer golpeaba con insistencia la almohada y en cuanto dejo de hacerlo exclamo.- Casi cometo el mayor error de mi vida.- Su respiración se tranquilizó.- Por poco... y me transformo en lo que más odio.. Quizás fue lo mejor; es lo mejor.- termino diciendo hasta que una vez más sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.- Pero si es lo mejor... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?- Se lanzó a la cama boca abajo y aprisionando la almohada entre sus brazos susurro.- Maldito Morinaga, porque... ¡?QUE ME HICISTE!- Aferro más su almohada.- Aunque vi lo que paso, de alguna forma no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... MALDITO, BASTARDO.- Su llanto fue más fuerte.- Morinaga.- Su voz se cortaba.- Morinaga yo... te amo.- Susurro para sí y continuar su rabia incontenida en enormes sollozos y llantos.

:8888888888888:

En el apartamento de Morinaga...

-Masaki que fue lo que hiciste.-

-¿Yo?- Cuestiono de forma seria.- Tú fuiste el que lo hizo conmigo ayer no lo recuerdas.- Morinaga golpeo con fuerza la pared dejando una marca el rubio se impresionó enseguida noto el rostro más cabreado y sombrío del peli azul oscuro.

-Arruinaste mi vida.- Susurro el Tetsuhiro al rubio el cual negó diciendo.

-No Morinaga, él no te ama, no lo ves estas sumergido en un amor imposible, Hiroto me conto todo y me dio mucha rabia, ese maldito sujeto no te merece.- Expreso con rabia.

-¿Y tú si me mereces?- Cuestiono grave y severo el oji verde.- Si no más recuerdo tú me hiciste guardar un secreto a mi hermano, por ese secreto toda mi familia me desterró y me odia, jugaste conmigo sabiendo que yo te amaba pero no te importo.-

-Eso no es cierto.-

-Vas a poner de excusa tu intento de suicidio, olvídalo conmigo no funciona.- Morinaga se enfureció.

-Abre los ojos TETSUHIRO ese infeliz no te quiere, por favor yo sé que cometí muchos errores y sé que tu protegiste mi nombre, pero ya es hora de que lo pague Morinaga te...amo.-

-Mientes, dices eso porque no quieres estar solo, porque tu conciencia no puede contigo.-

-Morinaga.-

-LARGATE DE MI APARTAMENTO.-

-PERO TETSUHIRO.- Grito muy enfadado Masaki.

-Lárgate por favor.- Dijo un poco más calmado y cabizbajo, se había pasado y no le hacía nada bien el siempre fue alguien amable y cariñoso.

-De acuerdo, me iré pero... que te quede claro no descansare hasta que me aceptes. - Masaki tomo sus cosas y se retiró al tiempo que se colocaba la camisa, mientras que Morinaga seguía con el teléfono en sus manos, desde hace ratos había estado llamando a casa de Senpai pero...

 _ **-Lo sentimos el numero al cual desea marcar esta incorrecto o esta desconectado.-**_ Acaricio su rostro con ambas manos y con lágrimas expreso con gravedad.

-Senpai... Souichi, por favor, te lo ruego habla conmigo.- Se puso de rodillas las cosas habían salido muy mal Senpai se había dado cuenta de algo que le dolió demasiado será posible que el podrá perdonar a Morinaga y este podrá recuperar el extraño amor de su Senpai...?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga**_

 _ **Capitulo seis: Indiferencia... el fruto de un amor no correspondido.**_

Ya había pasado ese largo y tedioso día; eran las seis de la mañana. Salió de su cuarto de baño; acariciaba la toalla contra sus cabellos platinados, depositándola en la cama, fue a su guardarropa; ese día eligió un conjunto bastante peculiar, se trataba de una camisa a botones de manga larga en un color azul oscuro acompañado de un pantalón de vestir color crema con bolsillos a los lados, no usaba esas prendas usualmente pero aquel pantalón lo compro su hermano Tomoe como un regalo aun recordaba esa ocasión en la que salieron juntos a disfrutar un poco de la zona en la que el menor vivía con Kurokawa, sin emitir ni un sólo sonido se vistió, se movilizo enseguida a la cocina al tiempo que se hacia la cola en su cabello noto como Kanako se esmeraba en el desayuno.

-Buenos días nii-san, ¿Quieres desayunar antes de irte? -

-No gracias.-

-He... Pero te ves muy mal, estás pálido. -Espetó la chica de una manera preocupada.

-Ideas tuyas.-

-Matte, entonces llévate mi almuerzo, ya está preparado - Souichi iba a negarse pero al notar el rostro preocupado de su hermana decidió que lo mejor era tomar aquella pequeña bolsa; emprendió la caminata dirigiéndose al metro y enseguida el hambre le ataco con maldad, tanto así que decidió abrir el pequeño elemento con calma entro al vagón y sentándose se dispuso a debutar su desayuno, una mezcla de galletas, sándwich de jalea y para calmar la azúcar un poco de croquetas saladas.

-Por dios, esta niña come sólo dulces, tendré que revisar su almuerzo de aquí en adelante. -Su estómago se sintió un poco satisfecho, pero con sorpresa sintió ese retorcijón de hambre en su tripa, llevo una mano a su plano abdomen y exclamó. -¡Todavía tengo mucha hambre! Debí aceptar el desayuno de Kanako...- No es que no quisiera aceptarlo, lo que sucedía era que le daba flojera hartarse de comida para luego ir a vomitarla tan fácil como la engulló. -Si Kanako se da cuenta de que algo me pasa en el estómago no me dejara en tranquilo. -

-Estación M bienvenidos a la estación M.-

Se puso de pie, era su parada y ya en la plataforma se encamino de nuevo a cuenta a la universidad, en el trayecto había ido a una tienda. Llevaba una bolsa colmada de galletas y un refresco, rebosante de comida y ya que estuvo lleno entro al campus de la universidad en el camino se sentía tan bien y animado que lo de Morinaga fue a parar a segundo plano. En su camino Maka y Yuki se atravesaron ambas charlaban cuando.

-Sí, te digo que las diapositivas de la tesis están todas listas.-

-¿Y el video de la explicación?

-También, además hice cambios en la paten... te - Espetó titubeante Yuki al notar al Senpai en frente. -Oh Dios.-

-¿Qué ocurre Yukihiro?-

-Lo veo y no lo creo -dijo incrédula la chica. -. Mira, mira, Senpai regresó y se ve... muy bien. -

-¿Ha? -Ambas chicas se quedaron impresionadas al ver como el Senpai las pasaba de largo, en su caminar había algo. Su cabello saltaba con su paso suave y muy brilloso su rostro tenía algo muy diferente y sus ojos nunca brillaron tanto como ahora. - Rayos se ve tan...-

-¿Radiante?-

-Ed... Si ¿Qué se abra hecho?-

-Quien sabe, pe-pero, ¿él es el Senpai? ¿El tirano del laboratorio uno? -

-Sí pero se ve tan jodidamente hermoso. -

-Ja, ja, ja, ja que cosa llego el fin del mundo nosotras impresionadas por el erudito. - Las chicas dejaron eso y se concentraron en la presentación de tesis que se daría dentro de una semana más.

Mientras tanto el platinado no se explicaba cómo es que medio mundo se le quedaba viendo de pies a cabeza, pero importándole un verdadero comino se condujo a la máquina de café y se preparó un delicioso Mocasshino. Finalmente llego a su laboratorio deslizo la puerta y elevando su mirada al frente se encontró con los ojos más verdes del mundo pertenecientes a Morinaga, no se inmuto se condujo hacia al frente deposito su mochila a un costado en la mesa que se encontraba al fondo y yendo a un costado tomo la bata de laboratorios del perchero para enseguida acomodarse en un banquillo y ver su reloj entonces bebió de su café y terminándolo arrojo el vaso de cartón al basurero.

-Buenos... días Senpai. -Saludó Tetsuhiro con un rostro lleno de preocupación y tristeza.

-Buenos. -Respondió cortante. -¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-A-aquí lo tiene. - Se acercó para colocar el folder en la mano de su colega el cual lo ojeo poco a poco sus ojos color miel releían con rapidez y concentración ante aquel silencio Morinaga enseguida expuso. - Se-Senpai sobre lo de ayer yo...-

-Cállate - Silencio el platinado poniéndose de pie. - No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme, a partir de hoy nuestra relación será nada más de colegas y si no te gusta tienes toda la libertad de irte.

-Pero Souichi. -

-No me llames por mi nombre, no lo tienes permitido. - Senpai estaba realmente enfadado se giró dándole la espalda y prosiguiendo con su lectura.

El tiempo paso en aquel laboratorio el clima era realmente tenso para ambos, Morinaga no soportaba la crueldad del Senpai y mucho menos su indiferencia, llegó a notar que el platinado no le pedía ayuda para nada, se dio cuenta que Senpai hacia sus experimentos y parecía estar ahí pero lo que en realidad pasaba era que Tatsumi no quería dirigirle la palabra o mucho menos mirarle ya que podría debilitarse.

\- "Al parecer el ya dejo de luchar... entonces ellos dos ya están juntos, debo admitir que yo tuve un poco de culpa por no aceptarle, pero, ¡¿cómo demonios hacerlo?! No, yo no soy uno de ellos ¡al demonio con estos sentimientos raros! Soy un hombre y ya es momento de olvidarme de lo que alcance a sentir por...Morinaga. - Ya había tomado una decisión.

:8888888888888:

El tiempo paso, una semana más se cumplió y ya se daban los dos meses y medio en los cuales Senpai y Morinaga habían sufrido y hasta ahora las cosas parecían seguir siendo las mismas hasta que...

-¿Dice que hoy es la tesis?-

-Sí, sé que estuviste de vacaciones Souichi-kun, pero sería de gran ayuda que fueras uno de los jueces para esta presentación de tesis, después de todo ya estas a las puertas de tu maestría. -El de ojos color miel asintió enseguida y dando una sonrisa a su maestro acepto. - Bien entonces te esperamos hoy por la tarde, tu colega puede venir también. -

-¿De verdad? -Se preguntó emocionado Morinaga, pero ante aquello los ojos más asesinos y filosos observaron al oji verde.

-No, yo creo que él tiene otras cosas que hacer. - Intervino Souichi en la felicidad de Morinaga.

-Bueno, pues tendrá que esperar puesto que las alumnas de ciencias quieren que esté presente. - Senpai arrugo su entrecejo realmente odiaba cuando las cosas no le salían como él quería, el maestro se despidió de ambos y dejándoles a solas Morinaga por fin pudo abogar por sí mismo.

-¿Te molestaría que fuera, Senpai?-

-Haz lo que quieras no me interesa. - Respondió de manera enojada, yendo a un costado para acercarse a un aparador e intentando alcanzar un recipiente que se encontraba en una de las repisas de vidrio, esta se encontraba muy arriba ante esto él eligió que en lugar de pedir ayuda sería mejor ir por una mini escalera, Tetsuhiro no perdía atención en los movimientos de su Senpai y pronto noto lo que hacía, sus ojos verdes se concentraron en examinar aquel dichoso cuerpo que tanto le hacía delirar y caer en sus más oscuras perversiones, entonces entre tanta observación descubrió que cuando el Senpai estuvo estirándose para alcanzar el recipiente su camisa se había subido de manera sorpresiva mostrando parte de su vientre y su estómago. Arrugo sus cejas al instante en que noto una pequeña elevación en aquel lugar enseguida pensó.

 _\- "Senpai ¿ha subido de peso?"-_ Aquello ya no se vio mas ya que el platinado se agachaba para sujetarse de la escalera, pero en ese ligero y agresivo movimiento todo a su alrededor se movió, Morinaga noto esto de inmediato corrió en su ayuda. Lo sostuvo por detrás, sujetándolo por la cintura colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de él platinado exclamo. -¿Senpai se encuentra bien?-

El aludido quería reclamar aquella sorpresiva acción, pero al notar que el vértigo no se iba cerro sus ojos y elevando su mano libre la coloco en su frente en donde confeso. -Me siento mareado.-

-Ven, siéntate un momento. - Morinaga le ayudo a llegar a la silla más cómoda del lugar notando como los labios del Senpai estaban pálidos y un sudor extraño rodeaba su frente. -¿Senpai te pasa algo?-

-Nada que te interese, deja ya de tocarme. - Respondió empujándole al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su frente y susurraba. -. Diablos todo me da vuelta. -

-Senpai. -Su rostro era una mueca de profunda preocupación, pero ante el enfado del platinado el oji verde no podía hacer más.

Pasado el susto del mareo, Souichi se sintió mejor y asistió a la calificación de las tesis, eran las tres horas más aburridas de su vida algunos experimentos le parecieron fuera de serie y muy interesantes, pero ninguno llamo la atención hasta que...

-El nombre de nuestro experimento es Progenitina ovárica. - Presentaba Yukihiro dando inicio a la presentación. -. Se conoce de muchos casos de esterilidad en las mujeres; sin embargo, otras sufren de terribles enfermedades como el cáncer de matriz y cuya cura es desprender el órgano ovárico o la matriz como lo conocemos en temas medicinales... Gracias a dichos casos realizamos mi compañera y yo una cura para esterilidad... Se trata de una enzima Recreativa y Reconstructiva mi compañera les explicara mejor. -

-Nuestra enzima es Recreativa ya que su primer objetivo es que en el momento de ser ingerida oralmente en una sola dosis, se adecue al huésped y en cuestión de horas cree un espacio ideal para los componentes internos que se desarrollaran; aquí entra la reconstrucción, esto quiere decir que tomara los componentes necesarios que anteriormente se mesclaron en la enzima y recreara una matriz pura y sin defectos. -Mientras explicaban esto las diapositivas se iban pasando una a una los sonidos de admiración se hicieron presentes Senpai se encontraba totalmente interesado en aquello que exponían y pronto cuestiono.

-Díganme respóndanme algo. ¿Cómo lograron que la enzima lograra la adecuación en los sistemas del cuerpo humano, o más importante aún esta posee un ciclo menstrual? -

-Pues primero contestare a su segunda pregunta. - Yukihiro respondió con maestría. - Descubrimos que el efecto de la enzima es inmediato, quiere decir que al momento de estar completamente desarrollada ella ovula instantáneamente y está lista para fecundar en cualquier momento, con la enorme diferencia que no puede menstruar por estar activa todo el tiempo. -

-Oh. -Espetaron todos en conjunto.

-Con relación a la adecuación del sistema, está programada con la mejor nanotecnología reconstructiva para poder agilizar su reconstrucción que luego de reformar el órgano se hace la habilidosa tarea de ir formando un conducto que va directo a la vagina se sabe que esta tiene divisiones o bien así lo presentamos.- Maka tenía todo solucionado. - Sin embargo no hubiésemos podido llevarla a cabo y a término sin la ayuda de nuestro colega Morinaga Tetsuhiro, quien nos ayudó a perfeccionar la enzima.-

-Por cierto Morinaga respondimos la duda a tu pregunta, ¿La recuerdas?- Yukihiro le guiño un ojo. - Y si es posible.-

El palpito en el corazón del oji verde se aceleró, pronto escucho preguntas de todos los científicos ahí presentes y los casa talentos hicieron de inmediato un contrato con las chicas las cuales al finalizar la presentación se encontraron con Morinaga al cual dijeron.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Puedes creerlo nos van a comprar la patente en 6 millones de dólares, no puedo creerlo sin ti no hubiéramos podido hacerlo Morinaga. -Ambas le dieron un beso cálido al chico en ambas mejías el cual se rascaba su cabeza y sonreirá con nervios.

-Bueno, pues etto.-

-Morinaga-san muchas gracias de verdad. - El mencionado tras todo aquel ajolote logro escuchar. - Sabes cómo involucrado te cederemos un porcentaje de las ganancias. -

-Gracias Maka y Yukihiro.-

-De nada, ne, ne, ¿quieres ir a celebrar esta noche?

-Eh pues...-

-Souichi-kun. -Escucho Morinaga a su costado en donde un maestro hablaba con entera concentración con el Sempai al instante de apreciar a su platinado Morinaga se sobre salto diciendo.

-Maka, Yukihiro, necesito hablar con ambas. -Las llevó a un lugar apartado enseguida se agacho y cuestiono con susurros. -. Lo que dijeron de que, si era posible, ¿se referían a la pregunta que les hice hace dos meses y medio? -

-Sí, bueno descubrimos que si es posible. - Respondió Maka de manera cuidadosa.

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Pues, ¿conoces a Chester?-

-El hámster del laboratorio. - Respondió Morinaga muy expectante.

-Si -Expreso Maka al tiempo que decía. -. Ese pequeño animalejo roñoso y travieso se salió y tomo una de las capsulas, bueno más bien la mordió, pues gracias al intelecto de mi amiga Yukihiro le pudimos agregar un saborizante para hacerla masticable.-

-Hay sí, ese delicioso sabor a frambuesa quedo perfecto. -

-Ya te dije que sólo a ti te gusta la frambuesa, tendremos que cambiarle el sabor. -Las chicas discutían hasta que Morinaga.

-De acuerdo concéntrense en lo que iban a decirme. -

-Bueno.- Yukihiro prosiguió. - pasa que luego de comerse la capsula, se puso triste parecía que le dolía la panza y pues lo pusimos con otros Hámster en la semana de convivencia animal y...- Yukihiro sonrió y Maka le siguió.

-¿Qué paso por dios?-

-¿Bueno, bueno recuerdas las ultimas crías del laboratorio? -

-Hay sí, son muy lindos, son tres hámster muy boni... -Morinaga estaba perdido en su nube pero se detuvo de golpe y enseguida cuestiono -¿No me digan qué?-

-Sí pero es un secretito, no queremos que nos demanden por embarazar a un Hámster varón, aunque se miraba tierno así.-

-¡HAY POR DIOS!- Vocifero con un enorme gritó el Tetsuhiro cosa que medio mundo en el lugar le observo de manera confusa. -E... Ejem, disculpen, me llevare a las ganadoras del proyecto tesis a dar una vuelta ejem. -Morinaga jaloneo con entusiasmo a las chicas las cuales escucharon de el oji verde. - A ver díganme que eso no es cierto, díganmelo. -

-Si bueno, para que te vamos a mentir, eso le pasa a Chester por glotón y comerse una pastillita que le hizo tener crías.-

-Pe-pero ¿cómo es posible? Él no tiene ningún componente femenino. -

-Lo mismo pensamos con Maka pero lo examinamos de cerca y al parecer las células que tomamos de los óvulos donados y de las paredes uterinas ováricas, dieron una reacción en el cuerpecito de nuestro Ham y bueno tomo una buena parte de los cromosomas y los transformo en femeninos, je, je así milagrosamente en su mini cuerpecito de ratón creó un órgano femenino. - Yuki dijo esto último emocionada.

-Es totalmente increíble. - Ambas se abrazaron.

Y mientras reían felices alguien caía al piso con precipitada rapidez, ambas chicas se sorprendieron y agachándose con rapidez le sujetaron y lograron poner de pie. -¿Morinaga-kun que te pasa?-

Ya estaban dándole de golpecitos en la cara cuando en la puerta se mostró a un Senpai muy enfadado y el cual decía.-¿En dónde está ese estúpido?- Ambas chicas admiraron el rostro de pocos amigos del platinado y enseguida respondieron.

-E bueno acaba de desmayarse. -

Senpai elevo una ceja admiro con enojo al oji verde que aún seguía desmayado y enseguida expuso. - Cuando despierte díganle que esta noche tendrá que quedarse a trabajar en su experimento. -

-¡Si señor!-

-Por cierto, buen trabajo. -Senpai partió dejando solos a los tres chicos.

:8888888888888:

Horas después por la noche...

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su apartamento, estaba ansioso y preocupado a la vez pronto en su puerta se tocó el timbre dejando ver al visitante, el cual al entrar enseguida se le colgó del dueño de aquel departamento. -HIROTO-KUN.-

-Ahhhh, mi Angel-kun por fin me acepta. - Gritó con emoción, pero pronto Morinaga se alejó un poco diciendo.

-Heee, no lo que pasa es que necesitaba hablarte. -

-¿ah?- Hiroto suspiro hondo.-¿Por qué no fuiste al bar entonces?-

-Por que Masaki podría estar ahí. - El castaño se cruzó de brazos y elevando una ceja exclamo.

-Entonces yo tenía razón, ese sujeto era peligroso. - Morinaga asintió y pronto negó.

-No, él sólo, sólo etto.-

-Acéptalo está loco.-

-Bueno, bueno ya dejemos de hablar de él, Hiroto-kun hoy me di cuenta de algo, no sé cómo decirlo, ammm.- Morinaga se la pensó un poco. - ¿Recuerda que hace dos meses a tras te hable de una enzima que se tragó el Senpai?-

-Si la cosa rara que dijiste. - El castaño tomo asiento en el piso de manera delicada enseguida analizo la situación. - ¿Me vas a decir lo que sucede Angel-kun?-

-Bueno... las chicas que la crearon me dijeron que si es totalmente posible que esta funcione en un hombre. -

-Jah, vaya entonces si vas a utilizar sus dotes mágicas con el tirano. -

-Es que creo que el Senpai... ya está embaraza...do.-

-¿NANI?- Hiroto se sobresaltó y con un salto fue hasta donde el de ojos verdes para zarandearlo de manera severa y gritarle.-¿Qué DIJISTE?-

-HIRO...TO... KUN CALMATE. -

-¿Y cómo quieres que me calme?- Grito con locura.- Estas hablando de un acontecimiento totalmente fuera de su orden, Angel-kun ¿Sabes que estás en peligro de muerte verdad? Porque lo que según tú me has contado ese sujeto te odia al extremo de asesinarte, vas a morir, cuando él lo sepa. -

Morinaga le observaba de manera sarcástica. - ¿Y tú eras mi gran amigo que me quería obligar a aplicar esa ventaja? -

-BUENO ES QUE CREI QUE ERA UNA POSIBILIDAD, QUE NO IBA A PASAR PERO AHORA TÚ, TÚ Y ÉL Y... un momento.- Hiroto admiro el lugar.-¿En dónde está tu tirano?-

-Ese es otra razón por la que te pedí que vinieras. - Morinaga agacho su rostro. - Hiroto, Senpai... me descubrió con Masaki. -

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, de alguna manera Masaki se las arregló para acostarse conmigo y en la mañana Senpai regreso de América y Masaki le abrió la puerta. - Morinaga suspiro hondo y con un enorme grito término. - Con solo una toalla en su cintura. -

-¡Oh por Dios! - Hiroto se llevó una mano a la frente. -¿Hace cuánto paso eso?-

-Hace una semana y media. - Ambos suspiraron y en definitiva Hiroto exclamo.

-Entonces debo entender que él está enfadado. -

-Completamente. -

-Esto es suficiente. - Hiroto se puso de pie.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Voy a ir a ver a ese insensible, mira que tratar así a mi inocente angelito y ¡ah sí! Masaki me va a escuchar lo juro que sí. -

-Hiroto-kun cálmate. - el desequilibrio se llevaba en aquel lugar los gritos de piedad de Morinaga y los de descontrol de Hiroto resonaban con locura en todo el lugar...

:8888888888888:

Por otro lado en la casa Tatsumi el silencio era impecable en aquella habitación a oscuras el de cabellos largos y platinados no lograba pegar los ojos, no dejaba de pensar en la situación más crítica que pasaba por este momento llego a suponer que quizás había perdido su verdadero camino en algún momento de su vida y dado a eso se remontó a aquellos tiempos cuando conoció al terrible sujeto llamado Morinaga.

Se acomodó un poco más en su cama prácticamente de costado no entendía por qué a estas alturas él seguía pensando en el de ojos verdes y al parecer la noche no ayudaba, puesto que la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo y tras de la ventana bañaba todo el cuerpo del Senpai quien un poco molesto elevo su mirada para ver el reloj que estaba sobre el respaldo de su cama.- Las dos de la madrugada.- Susurro.- Es obvio que no poder dormir de nuevo.- Dijo resignado.- el día en la universidad será horrible... mas con él en el laboratorio...- Se giró en la cama colocándose boca arriba enseguida llevo su brazo a su frente y parpadeando con calma exclamo.- ¿Debería... pedirle una explicación?- al instante que se cuestionó aquello su corazón palpito con fuerza.- ¿Qué debo hacer?- Se giró de nuevo y dando un bostezo percibió el sueño rodearle enseguida.

:8888888888888:

El día estaba nublado y lleno de humedad la noche anterior había estado muy claro pero ese día la lluvia amenazaba con caer precipitosamente sobre la ciudad, Morinaga se encontraba listo y preparado en el laboratorio siempre llegando más temprano que su Senpai mientras estaba esperando a que llegara el recordaba la conversación de Hiroto.

-Está bien no iré a desmenuzar a Masaki y mucho menos a aruñar a tu tirano novio, pero dime Angel-kun, ¿qué vas a hacer? -

-No tengo la menor idea. - Respondió posando sus manos sobre su cabeza. -Quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes, el Senpai me ha estado tratando con más frialdad e indiferencia. - Hiroto arrugo el entrecejo y analizando lo que dijo el peli azul enseguida acoto.

-Déjame decirte una cosa Angel-kun, creo que lo mejor que debes hacer es explicarle lo que ocurrió. -

-¿Y tú crees que me va a escuchar?-

-Yo creo que sí, y si no dime, ¿Para que realmente vino a tu departamento luego de llegar de América? Según lo que he escuchado tu Senpai no se ha comportado como antes lo hacía. - Morinaga se sobresaltó en aquel punto y observo con mucho interés al castaño el cual se cruzaba de brazos y agachaba su rostro. - No te has puesto a pensar en... ¿Por qué reacciono de esa manera? Digo... si estuviese seguro de que no te ama no sé, creo que te hubiese quizás apoyado o por lo menos no le hubiese importado y se hubiera ido sin decir nada, pues claro no serias más su problema...- El castaño aclaro su garganta. - Pero en cambio, hizo una escena horrible de celos, te trata con indiferencia y no parece querer escuchar lo que quieres decirle, en otras palabras él está molesto porque lo engañaste. -

-Hiroto...-Por primera vez las palabras de aquel castaño tenían sentido.

-Debes explicarle lo que paso, y decirle lo que sientes Angel-kun y con lo otro no lo menciones hasta que estés completamente seguro. -

Dejó sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abriéndose y tras de ella su Senpai se adentraba, Morinaga no se había dado cuenta, pero afuera ya caía la lluvia sin clemencia y al parecer Souichi no había llevado paraguas el oji verde descubrió lo empapado que venía su compañero y sin perder tiempo fue al gabetero en donde depositaban algunos objetos básicos, de ahí saco una toalla y con timidez se acercó al de cabellos platinados el cual le observo con odio y arrebatándole la toalla de las manos se condujo a la mesa del fondo, el silencio era molesto en el laboratorio afuera solo se podía escuchar la precipitosa lluvia.

Luego de unos momentos en aquel incomodo silencio, Morinaga tomó valor para hablar, miraba al piso mientras Senpai intentaba secarse.- Senpai... quizás sea en vano lo que te diré... pero voy a hacerlo de todos modos.- Todos los movimientos del platinado se detuvieron y abriendo sus ojos enormes para luego suavizarlos se mantuvo quieto para escuchar.- Tú sabes que yo te amo con toda mi alma lo que ocurrió ese día, no debió pasar... sé que debes estar molesto por lo que paso, pero déjame decirte que no fue mi culpa...- Senpai agacho su rostro elevo la toalla una vez más y sacudió sus cabellos.- Masaki... y yo bebimos esa noche y no te voy a mentir, por primera vez me puse ebrio, ¿Pero sabes porque lo hice?- Morinaga hizo una pausa tratando de controlar su voz la cual se acortaba.- Fue por culpa de este amor que siento por ti Souichi, me embriague y eso lo aprovechó Masaki, mi subconsciente quería creer que eras tú y pude lograr verte a ti... eso es lo que paso... si... quizás lo hice con Masaki, pero al que en realidad veía era a ti... Souichi. - Morinaga dejo de hablar se giró despacio y limpiando sus lágrimas no pudo notar que el platinado ladeaba su rostro y por su hombro miraba con ojos lastimosos al Tetsuhiro.

Ambos no dijeron nada en ese día, Senpai evito hablar en todo lo que se dio del día y ya para irse a casa antes de salir se detuvo en la puerta para cuestionar. -¿Seguirás trabajando?-

Morinaga se sobresaltó, aparto la mirada que tenía puesta en el microscopio y observo con atención y necesidad el rostro del Senpai el cual ante la mirada del de ojos verdes tuvo que dirigir sus orbes a otro lugar.-He... si tengo que terminar con esto.-

-Mmm de acuerdo.- Sin decir más nada se perdió tras la puerta, Morinaga se puso de pie y con paso rápido llego a la puerta en donde la sujeto para abrirla pero se detuvo depositando su frente en la madera de esta, mientras afuera, Senpai se había recostado en esta misma tenía el corazón en la boca y por más que quería no podía contener ese sentimiento de soledad y tristeza que le rodeo de pies a cabeza, sin darse cuenta ambos estaban apoyados en la misma puerta uno afuera y otro adentro, pronto Senpai se separó y camino de nuevo a cuenta, mientras que Tetsuhiro susurro del otro lado de la puerta.-Souichi, te amo, te necesito te extraño.- Deslizo su mano en la puerta y se separó con calma hasta caer en el piso de rodillas.

:8888888888888:

Los días pasaron y la relación no cambiaba, dos semanas más se fueron como agua entre las manos se cumplían tres meses y una semana y en esta ocasión el platinado llegaba realmente exhausto a su casa, Kanako salió a recibirlo y ante aquella pose desencajada de su hermano mayor cuestiono. -¿Nii-san que tal tu día?-

-Estuvo mejor que otros.- Kanako arrugo su entrecejo Senpai enseguida coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana pequeña y enseguida exclamo.- No pongas esa cara, todo está bien.-

-¿pero?-

-Anda, prepárame algo de cenar que me muero de hambre. -

-Hai.- Corrió a la cocina y mientras abría la nevera Souichi cuestiono.

-¿No ha llamado Tomoe?-

-No, pero si te llamaron de un hospital, dijeron que te llamarían esta noche. -

-Gracias. -Se acercaba a la sala cuando de pronto su móvil sonó con locura. - Se esforzó por tomar su móvil que permanecía en el fondo de su bolsillo en el pantalón y para su sorpresa le costó trabajo sacarlo pues aquella prenda al parecer estaba apretando demasiado. - -Cielos... ¿Hola? -

-Disculpe, ¿la señorita Souichi se encuentra? -

El oji miel se extrañó y enseguida cuestiono. -¿Señorita?-

-Sí, si la señorita Souichi Tatsumi. -

-Am... Creo que se ha equivocado, quizás quiso decir el joven Souichi Tatsumi. - Respondió de manera confusa ante aquella llamada tan extraña.

-Oh no, vera llamamos del Hospital San Francis tenemos los resultados de las pruebas de sangre que se mandó hacer, hicimos todas las pruebas que nos indicaron todas salieron bien a excepción de una... dígame ¿usted es familiar de ella? -

-Señor, ya le dije que no hay ninguna señorita aquí, yo me llamo Souichi Tatsumi y soy un chico no una mujer. - Siseo con molestia el platinado.

-Oh, bueno entonces los exámenes deben haberse mezclado, porque aquí dice que su examen de sangre con la prueba embarazo dio positiva. - Souichi enseguida se enfureció y con rabia expuso.

-¡PUES QUE MAL TRABAJO HACEN USTEDES LOS AMERICANOS, COMO QUE CONFUNDIERON MIS PRUEBAS CON LAS DE UNA MUJER!

-Es que ni yo lo entiendo a ver permítame. -Souichi espero en la línea y luego de tres minutos el médico regreso cuestionando. -¿Esta seguro que no vive ahí ninguna chica es que los resultados son todos correspondientes a la sangre de Souichi Tatsumi.-

-¡YA LE DIJE QUE NO!-

-Bueno, entonces debió haber habido un error, bien en todo caso no tiene ninguna enfermedad, pero sus cuadros indican que ha padecido de náuseas y mareos incluso de decaimiento, déjeme decirle que todo está bien salvo que, je, je, je... su problema sea un embarazo, pero como se trata de un error todo marcha a la perfección.

-¿A si?- Senpai se la pensó un poco.- Pues mire vaya usted a ver si sus enfermeras trabajan bien porque yo no me siento bien y para colmo confunden mis análisis, haga mejor su trabajo no se preocupe iré a un médico de mi país.- Senpai corto la llamada.- Embarazo si como no.- Se dio la vuelta yendo a su habitación en el camino Kanako cuestiono.

-¿Quién era nii-san?-

-Un médico estúpido. - Respondió de mala gana.- Kanako me iré a dar una ducha mientras esta la cena.-

-Sí, que la disfrutes. -

-Gracias-Senpai fue a su habitación tomó lo necesario para ir a ducharse y es que la ducha nocturna era una de sus favoritas adicciones, llego por fin al sanitario, se liberó de la molesta cola que amarraba sus cabellos y desabotono su camisa para dejarla muy bien doblada sobre un aparador pronto se liberó de todas sus demás prendas y se metió a la regadera en la cual al momento de sentir el agua tibia chocar con su cuerpo sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato, elevo sus manos y acaricio sus cabellos para pronto con una mano bajar por su pecho estómago y por ultimo abdomen cerca del bajo vientre en donde hizo una pausa involuntaria y en la cual acaricio con cuidado aquella zona la cual se sentía más tersa y suave que todo lo demás de su cuerpo. Al instante en que bajo más para lavar su parte intima se sobresaltó abrió de golpe los ojos y agacho su mirada no lo había notado pero una elevación se encontraba en ese lugar.-¿Pero qué?- Mirando hacia abajo noto que aquella elevación parecía estar hinchada ya que antes podía ver con facilidad sus pies y todo lo largo de su abdomen y de paso su miembro pero ahora aquel "Bulto" le obstaculizaba un poco.-¿Esto es... mm quizás aumente un poco de peso?- Se acarició más presionó y se cercioró de que estaba duro.-E...Esto no me agrada.- Dijo apagando la regadera y saliendo de la ducha para posarse frente al espejo del baño, ahí pudo examinarse mejor al parecer bajo su ombligo aquel abultado vientre se apreciaba con claridad, lo que más lo impresionó fue lo redondeado que estaba.- Pero que rayos es esto.- Se preguntó confuso y lleno de molestia.

-¿Nii-san estas bien?-

-A...si, ahora salgo.- Tomó su salida de baño se enrosco la cinta y sin colocarse algo en la cabeza salió de ahí con paso rápido y ágil hasta su habitación, llego a esta y abrió su guarda ropa tomo su pijama y con desesperación noto como su ropa le quedaba sorpresivamente apretada.- Demonios, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cuánto puede engordar uno por comer por dos meses comida grasosa?- Sometiendo sus pantalones se colocó una camiseta y enseguida bajo a la cocina en donde Kanako servía un plato con la porción que generalmente comía el Senpai se trataba de un delicioso puré de papas, arroz blanco y pollo con vegetales, Senpai sintió un rugido proveniente de su estómago y enseguida reclamo.-¿Podrías ponerme otro poco más?-

-Vaya nii-san tienes apetito eso me alegra. -

-Si bueno siento que podría comerme hasta la mesa si es posible.-

-Ja, ja, ja no te emociones o perderás tu figura. -

-Eso se arregla con ejercicio, ahora lo que necesito es comer.- Senpai sonrió como si se tratara de una tanda de cervezas esa noche se atesto de comida, Kanako le observaba impresionada y con un claro tic en el ojo en menos de media hora su nii-san había acabado con la comida que podía durar tres días para ambos. -Ahhh.- Suspiro satisfecho.- Estuvo realmente delicioso, Kanako esta vez si te luciste.-

-Etto...- Kanako se puso de pie analizo a su hermano de pies a cabeza y enseguida cuestiono. -¿Nii-san te pasa algo?-

-Nop nada porque. -

-Es que... tú, etto tú no sueles comer demasiado.-

-Bueno tenía hambre.- Se puso de pie.- Voy a la tienda.-

-¿A qué?-

-Me han entrado ganas de comer helado, ¿Quieres que te traiga?- La menor tenía abierto sus ojitos de par en par negó despacio y enseguida noto como su hermano sujetaba un abrigo y sin importar que por debajo tenía su pijama se desapareció...

Era obvio que el apetito del Senpai aumentara y por supuesto que era lógico que su "vientre" estuviera estirándose o tomando forma, el asunto es ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de lo que le sucede? Morinaga ya noto algo, pero aún no está seguro...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga**_

 _ **Capitulo siete: Medicos locos, lo increíble y el asecho de Masaki.**_

Llevaba una mano a su boca, estaba de por sí bastante mal; miraba con desconsuelo el retrete de su sanitario en donde se había ido a parar todo lo que se comió con tanto empeño y placer no entendía por qué pasaba debía de buscar ayuda para su problema. Y ese día sería el indicado para ir a un examen riguroso de medicina general.

Llegaba al laboratorio, tenía que cumplir con la mitad de su horario si quería ir a la cita con el médico. Morinaga estaba ahí, a su lado; sorpresivamente ese día Senpai estaba contando con su ayuda.- ¿Podrías pasarme la libreta necesito anotar algunos datos?-

-Aquí tiene Senpai.- Dijo al instante en que tocaba la mano del platinado en conjunto con la libreta ante aquello el Tatsumi apartó enseguida la mano arrugo su entrecejo y sintió un ligero sonrojo en sus mejías, Morinaga observo la forma en la que el escribía y admiraba él A cultivo que tenía en su mano izquierda, se acercó poco a poco y con lentitud fue colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.- Senpai, se ve estresado ¿Le pasa algo?-

No había contado con ese ligero toque de parte del de ojos verdes, tanto así que no pudo más que detener su escritura y admirar con ojos serios al que le tocaba, se maldijo al hacer aquello ya que se encontró con ese rostro tan lleno de preocupación y necesidad. Comenzaba a masajear con intensidad sus hombros. -Humm.- Gimió de manera involuntaria la verdad es que necesitaba de un buen masaje, aquel estrés se estaba acumulando pero al darse cuenta de que estaba dejándose llevar por Morinaga se puso de pie con calma al tiempo que decía.

-Basta, no sobrepases la línea, esta vez no te permitiré ni siquiera tocarme. -

-Pero Senpai...-

El mencionado admiro su reloj y notando que ya casi eran las 12 del medio día se condujo a la mesa en donde estaba su mochila con calma metió sus cuadernos y libretas, por detrás Morinaga se acercaba de nuevo y este pensaba _.- "Senpai, déjame hacerte recordar que me tienes loco... por favor perdóname."_ -Con el arrebato que padece el oji verde le giro de un tirón y en este acto el platinado grito.

-¿Pero qué haces?-

-Senpai, no puedo resistir que me trate de esta forma, por favor dígame, necesito saber que pasara con nosotros DIGAME.- El platinado arrugó el entrecejo, elevó una mano para empujar al peli azul pero éste era renuente, sujeto aquella mano y entrelazo sus dedos para llevarla a su boca y besarla con empeño mientras sus orbes verdes miraban con deseo directamente a los ojos miel del Senpai.

-Ya te lo dije, tú y yo sólo seremos... colegas. - Morinaga se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios mientras Senpai se hizo más hacia atrás tanto que choco con la mesa la cual resonó y dejo caer la mochila y todos sus útiles en el suelo. -Suéltame, detente, Morinaga, lo digo enserio aléjate. -

-Senpai... no quiero ser sólo su colega. -

-Ya cállate. - Lo empujo, pero no se movió. - Si quieres extorsionarme de nuevo lo juro que esta vez no va a funcionar, si me besas te juro que te mato.- Gritó con rabia pero por dentro _.-"Morinaga... por Dios, cuanto ansié este momento, ¡joder, bésame! Hazlo no lo soportare más, no me importa ya nada, tú, tú maldición tú eres él único que ha calado y penetrado mi coraza... Morinaga."-_ Senpai enseguida noto acercarse al peli azul el cual al estar a unos centímetros de un sonrojado y enfadado Senpai se detuvo diciendo.

-Senpai... te amo, te amo con toda mi alma y si eso significa reprimir mis deseos lo hare, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero que pienses que sólo deseo tu cuerpo. Senpai... Souichi. - Perdió los estribos estuvo a punto de acercarse a los labios del platinado el cual.

 _-"No...no Souichi no puedes ser débil, no aunque lo ames no puedes no, no ¡NO!"-_ Cerró sus ojos y tomando fuerzas de su tensionado cuerpo lo empujo, Morinaga le miraba con impresión desde el piso mientras el platinado dejaba salir una lágrima de ambos ojos y con rapidez se agachaba para tomar sus cosas y salir del lugar prácticamente corriendo.

-Souichi.- Susurró Morinaga aun en el piso y cerrando los ojos con fuerza golpeo el piso.

:8888888888888:

Llegaba a la estación de trenes, limpiaba con las palmas de sus manos sus mejías se arregló el pelo y se quitó la bata blanca para doblarla y meterla a su mochila, espero el tren que le llevaría a la ciudad y mientras lo hacía no entendía por qué su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que no podía ni escuchar sus pensamientos, ante todo el tren por fin llego. Entró en conjunto a todos los pasajeros y fue a acomodarse en una de las sillas, analizo el paisaje mientras aquel vagón iniciaba su ruta.

Con calma soltó un enorme suspiro, llevo una mano a su abdomen y acaricio instintivamente, pero se detuvo al notar a su frente a una mujer que le miraba con serenidad. - ¿Te encuentras bien muchacho? -Cuestionó de manera amable y aguda.

Souichi giro su mirada a su costado y luego hacia atrás pensó que el asunto no era con él pero enseguida dijo. - Si... ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-Por que traes los ojos rojos e hinchados. - Respondió con suavidad. - Te peleaste con tu novia.-

-Eso... no le interesa.- Masculló por lo bajo.

-Hijo, eres muy guapo y tienes una luz en tus ojos llena de fulgor y vida, sea lo que sea que te ocurra podrás sobre llevarlo, sea bueno o malo nunca olvides que eres un Tatsumi. - Senpai agrando la mirada aquella mujer se puso de pie dejando a un Souichi totalmente impresionado el cual sólo pudo notar como la mujer bajaba en su estación.

A los pasajeros con destino a la capital se les informa que se acerca su parada.

Había sido algo extraño pero no le tomo mucha importancia, se preparó para bajar del tren y justo cuando llego a su destino se perdió entre la multitud.

:8888888888888:

En la Universidad Morinaga seguía trabajando a su laboratorio entro uno de los alumnos de Agricultura.

-Hola, con permiso, Morinaga-san alguien te busca. -

-¿Quién, a mí?-

-Sí, el profesor me mando a llamarte y me dijo que me quedara al pendiente de los A cultivos, ya que Senpai pidió permiso para ir a una cita médica. - Morinaga se sobresaltó.

-¿A una cita médica?-

-Sí, giro el permiso desde ayer.-

-Yo creí que había ido a... por eso no regreso después de lo que paso.- Susurro.

-Bueno, ve a ver quién es yo me quedo aquí. - Morinaga agradeció y saliendo de los laboratorios llego a la cafetería en donde generalmente los familiares visitaban a los maestros y estudiantes, el oji verde analizo el lugar y por fin escucho.

-Tetsuhiro-san, por acá por acá. -

Su rostro paso de estar sereno a furioso completo pues se trataba de. - Masaki.- Llego a la mesa y con un jalón lo levanto de la silla.

-Auch oye, ¿A SI TRATAS A TUS VISITAS?-

-Shhh cállate, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? - Cuestiono mal humorado.

-Te dije que no te iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que seas mío. - El rubio se soltó y se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreirá completamente maligno, Morinaga tragaba grueso.

:8888888888888:

En la capital...

-Pase por acá por favor. - Decía una enfermera muy hermosa al platinado el cual luego de ser pesado en la báscula, ser interrogado por las enfermeras y habiendo tomado su presión arterial ya estaba en el consultorio del médico.

-Muy buenas tardes soy su médico Norita.- Senpai suspiró hondo.

-Ya era hora eso de esperar no es lo mío. - Se cruzó de piernas al tiempo que sacaba un cigarro cosa que el médico hizo una señal para darle entender que ahí no se fumaba, Souichi oculto su cigarro y enseguida exclamo.- Bueno, ¿A qué hora me examinara?-

-Pues dirá usted que es lo que siente. - Se cruzó de brazos y enseguida relato.

-Hace tres meses y medio que no me he sentido nada bien, primero fueron nauseas, seguido de mareos y de ascos horribles, dolor y hasta hace poco sufrí un desmayo. -

-Hummm, ¿Algo más?- Cuestionaba escribiendo.

-Pues... la verdad no me quejo he tenido mucho apetito, pero no es lindo cuando al día siguiente lo vomitas todo, sobre de eso tengo este extraño bulto que comenzó a crecer. - El médico se preocupó.

-¿Bulto?-

-Si justo aquí. - Señalo en dirección por debajo de su estómago.

-A ver señor Tatsumi, venga conmigo. - Se puso de pie y siguió al doctor. - Recuéstese boca arriba en la camilla por favor.

Ante lo dicho Souichi se estremeció y enseguida cuestiono. -¿Pa-para qué?-

-Pues tengo que palpar su abdomen, para ver de qué se trata.- Senpai hizo lo que le ordenaron se acomodó en la camilla y enseguida el médico se puso a su lado al tiempo que ordeno. -Dígame si le duele ok.-

-De acuerdo. - Las manos del doctor se posaron sobre la boca del estómago hizo presión y Senpai sintió un poco de molestia pero no le dolió, luego llevo sus manos bajo las costillas del lado derecho y nada, luego del lado izquierdo y nada, paso seguido las manos del médico llegaron cerca de la cadera por sobre enzima en donde suelen dar los dolores de apendicitis y en ese lugar Senpai sintió algo que se presionó en su interior pero no dolió.

-¿Dígame, aquí no le duele?-

-No, pero si me siento un poco inflamado. - Respondió habilidoso.

-Mmmm, bueno tome asiento. - El médico se condujo a su escritorio enseguida se acomodó y cuando Souichi llego a la silla este anuncio. - Tendré que recetarle unos exámenes de sangre. -

-Pero si eso ya me lo hicieron. -

-¿A si?-

-Sí, me puse mal en Estados Unidos y me hicieron exámenes. -

-¿Y qué le dijeron?-

-Pues que todo estaba bien. - Respondió omitiendo lo de la confusión. -¿Usted cree que tenga algo grave que no vieron esos idiotas?-

-Vera... déjeme darle dos posibles razones.-

-¿A ver?-

-La primera es que pueda que tenga Colitis nerviosa, pero en pocos casos se siente una dureza de ese estilo y la otra es que... emm.-

-DIGA DE UNA VEZ. -

-Es que lo que sentí en su abdomen bajo fue que, ja, ja que extraño bueno si no es Colitis podría decirle que se trata de un embarazo. -

-¡QUE!- Este fue el colmo de los colmos Souichi se puso de pie y enseguida grito con rabia.- USTED TAMBIEN.-

-¿He?-

-Los médicos estúpidos de América me dijeron que mi prueba de sangre se había mezclado con los de una mujer embarazada y ahora usted es tan incompetente que confunde mi vientre con uno femenino. -

-Cálmese, e bueno dije que así se sentía no le aseguraba que fuera eso, por lo pronto deberé hacerle unos exámenes. -

-OLVIDELO.- Grito para salir completamente cabreado del consultorio...

El tiempo paso dos semanas más se dieron y Souichi iba de un consultorio a otro y todos le decían lo mismo, la misma santa broma de que parecía vientre de embarazada, harto completamente harto estaba el Senpai que rompió con todos sus esquemas y su razosineo, desesperado por todas las respuestas y por cómo veía que su vientre se agrandaba más se fue a una farmacia y en cuanto entro grito con furia.- ESOS DOCTORES ESTUPIDOS LES DEMOSTRARE QUE NO HAY UNA MALDITA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE ESTE EMBARAZADO.- Se postro frente al intendente de la farmacia y con ojos afilados y asesinos demando.- Oiga, dígame una cosa, ¿Esta es la mejor farmacia de la ciudad?-

-Si señor.-

-Ok, entonces, véndame tres pruebas de embarazo caseras, LAS MAS CARAS PEERFECTAS ATINADAS Y QUE TIENEN UN PORCENTAJE EXACTO. - El anciano se movilizo deprisa y enseguida cobro las pruebas Senpai salió de aquel lugar corrió a su casa con esa bolsa de papel que contenía lo más raro del mundo para él, por fin llego a casa y justo cuando dijo.- Ya estoy en casa.- Escucho.

-Bienvenidos nii-san.- Era la voz de Tomoe el cual se encontraba de lo más cómodo sentado en el sofá de la sala junto a Kurokawa y Kanako la cual jugaba con Isogai a un costado, Senpai se sobresaltó, su primer reflejo fue posar la bolsa de papel frente a su abdomen y enseguida saludo extrañado.

-¿Tomoe, como es que tú? Es decir, hola, ¿Cuándo llegaron? -

-Nii-san te lo dije hace unos días, pero tengo la impresión de que no me escuchabas. -

...Recuerdo...

 _-Esos estúpidos médicos grrrrr.- Mientras Senpai luchaba con el directorio para hacer citas a médicos Kanako-Chan dice._

 _-Nii-san, es Tomoe-nii-san dice que vendrá dentro de unos días. -_

 _-GRRRR LES VOY A DEMANDAR POR INDULGENCIA MEDICA YA LO VERAN GRRRR.- Kanako-chan suspira y dice por teléfono._

 _-Lo siento creo que está muy ocupado, pero te recibiremos con emoción Tomoe-nii-san.-_

 _-Arigato, Kanako-chan.-_

...Fin de recuerdo...

(Inserte rostro de impresión o de Shock del Senpai) Ante aquello Isogai se movilizó como una real serpiente y se posó al lado del platinado el cual se sobre salto al escuchar. -A sí que, Souichi-kun está muy ocupado como para poner atención en los demás, ¿Sera que acaso esa distracción tenga nombre? Y ese sería Mori...- Un sorpresivo golpe se desencajo en la boca del estómago del mejor amigo de Kurokawa el cual ante lo ocurrido dijo apenas.- Cof, cof, cof me tomaste por sorpresa.-

-Qué bueno así mantendrás tu boca callada. - Susurro molesto Senpai.

-Bueno Raiko te manda muchos saludos. -

-Nii-san, veníamos a visitarlos mientras asistíamos a una junta de negocios aquí en la ciudad. - Expreso Tomoe cortando el momento mientras Kanako analizaba todo lo sucedido.

-Ah que bien, pues siéntanse como en su casa, Tomoe tu puedes quedarte en tu habitación... pero creo que deberás de dejar a los objetos no deseados en otro lado. - Se refirió a Kurokawa quien sonreía de medio lado mientras el platinado despedía un aura maligna.

-Nii-san que malo, no te preocupes, a mí no me molesta que ambos se queden aquí, me encanta la idea de que tenga un cuñado tan amable. - Sonrió con calma la pequeña y la única menor en aquella casa.

-Uhhh al parecer si hay gente madura en esta casa.- Comento Isogai.

-Si bueno como sea hagan lo que quieran yo tengo algo que hacer.- Se intentó mover pero justo cuando daba un paso Isogai ya esculcaba en su bolsa.-¿Pero qué haces?-

-¿Que me trajiste?-

-No es nada de tu incumbencia.- Se apartó y se perdió con prisa en su alcoba en la cual, soltó su aliento y susurro.-Rayos la casa es sumamente peligrosa en este momento, pero me alegra que Tomoe venga a visitarnos, más tarde le daré la bienvenida, ahora...- Observó la bolsa de papel.- Terminare con esto, ñeje.- Se hizo de una caja y la abrió con prisa de aquel paquete se deslizo un pequeño papel, leyó las instrucciones y enseguida se dijo a si mismo.- Que complejo de laboratorio ambulante, a ver... Debo poner orina en esta cosa, COMO RAYOS CABRA EN ESTE PEQUEÑO ORIFICIO.- De la bolsita apareció un pequeño absorbente.- Ahhh, es así ¿cómo es?, a ver.- tras unos minutos de lucha por usar el sanitario había realizado las tres pruebas y se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en su recamara al tiempo que se decía.- Demonios tuve que llegar a esto para saber qué rayos me pasa, pero esto es ridículo, ¿Por qué DEMONIOS ME ESTOY HACIENDO ESTAS PRUEBAS? Es imposible que un hombre como yo o que más bien un hombre pueda quedar en este estado, eso sí que sería antinatural. - Se dejó caer en el piso con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra y enseguida se cruzó de brazos mascullando más severo. - Pero es que nadie tiene sentido común, todo esto es un verdadero desastre es totalmente increíble que pase esto y ja, ja, ja mírenme haciendo estupidez y media.-

El sonido de un cronometro hizo salir de su monologo al Senpai el cual fue al aparador en donde tomo la primera paleta blanca y dijo.- A ver...- Acomodo sus gafas y encendió la luz de la mesa de noches, tomo el instructivo y susurro.- Cuando el resultado está listo, podrá notar que si el compartimiento con el resultado aparece rosa es porque es positivo y si es azul es por qué es negativo.- Senpai dejo el trozo de papel y admiro la paleta.-¿Positivo?- Sus ojos no tuvieron expresión.- Bueno un error eso debe ser un claro error, veamos el que sigue.- Leyó de nuevo el instructivo pues esa prueba era de otro modo.- Positivo...- Se detuvo un momento y tomo el otro para ver otra vez.- POSITIVO, PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO ACASO ES UNA BROMA O QUE DIABLOS.-

-Nii-san estas bien. - Se escuchó la vocecita de Kanako.

Senpai se silenció de golpe corrió a la puerta pero luego se devolvió a la cama para arrojar todas las pruebas en la misma bolsa y paso seguido abrir la puerta y decir. - Todo bien Kanako, sólo estaba leyendo algo que me enfureció.-

-Oh bueno. - Sonrió.

-Ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer algo privado en mi habitación. -

-Ok.- Senpai cerró la puerta, no lograba entender nada como era posible se decía una y otra vez hasta que chasqueo sus dedos y fue a su buró de donde saco una bolsa con los instrumentos médicos que guardaba, siempre le servían para poder recoger muestras de cualquier cosa que encontrara interesante, vacío con prisa y encontró por fin la jeringa bien protegida y sellada la apretó en su mano y le quito el envoltorio con rabia al tiempo que decía.

-Esto debe ser una broma, debo salir de mi duda por mí mismo.- Observo a todos lados y tomando una cinta de sus zapatos la amarro a su brazo haciendo presión para hacer surgir sus venas.- Llevare esta muestra de sangre al laboratorio...-Sus orbes se abrieron en sobresalto.- No, en la universidad me cuestionarían por que entre a esta hora y para que hice ese tipo de pruebas... mejor la llevare a la farmacia y me asegurare, yo mismo estaré presente, si es posible que esto sea cierto... yo.- No encontró respuesta termino de llenar la Jeringa y saco la aguja presionando el pequeño orificio con un algodón y alcohol.- Bien solo espero que ese anciano de la farmacia tenga laboratorio.- Se puso de pie y salió con calma sin ser visto.

:8888888888888:

Farmacia 10:30pm.

-Uhhh que tétrica noche papá.-

-Sí, muy tétrica. - Respondió el mayor limpiando algunos productos de la repisa, cuando de pronto en la puerta se mostró un platinado con su chaqueta café una camisa de botones negra para disimular su nueva figura y un pantalón azul, se adentró por la estancia y llego al mostrador. - Buenas noches, ¡oh! Eres ese chico de nuevo. -

-Sí, señor... usted me mintió. -

-¿He?- Se preguntó impresionado y entonces Souichi se enfadó mas.-Esas pruebas que te vendí son las más seguras, están patentadas por los mejores laboratorios médicos, tu novia debió agradecértelo.- Senpai se sobresaltó.

-"Es cierto que tontería iba a decirle, cálmate Souichi, y piensa lo que dirás."- El platinado suspiro y en cuanto tubo toda la atención del mayor exclamo. - Si bueno, ella no está todavía muy segura... he podría, ejemm ¿Usted tiene laboratorio para glucosa?-

-Si muchacho esta allá atrás. -

-Entonces haga una prueba AHORA.- Dejo caer una hielera pequeña en la mesa y el dueño se sobresaltó.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando chico?-

-Mire, debo saber si estoy, eg si está embarazada o no, por favor hágala ya.-

-Pe-pero. -

-Papá este sujeto me da miedo. - Susurro con pánico y con lágrimas el chico, el mayor enseguida exclamo.

-De acuerdo, ¿Si la hago nos dejaras en paz?-

-Téngalo por seguro, je, je je.- Su risa fue macabra y entonces ambos tragaron grueso.

-De acuerdo, Leo, quedas a cargo. -

-Si papá. - Ambos se movilizaron tras del mostrador para ir a un cuarto oscuro pero el cual se ilumino deprisa por las luces de la lámpara fluorescente, Senpai analizo el lugar y enseguida exclamo.

-Tiene un muy buen equipo aquí. -

-Sí, debes saber mucho de esto. -

-Al grano haga la prueba quiero estar presente cuando la haga.- El hombre asintió y con calma tomo la hielera para liberar de esta la jeringa y paso seguido depositarla con cuidado en un tubo de ensayo el cual llevo a una mezcladora de glucosa la cual consistía en hacer dar vueltas el tubo de ensayo, luego de varios minutos así explico.- Ahora que la sangre tiene una densidad más liquida podemos someter los componentes químicos que darán el resultado.- Destapaba un frasco y con un succionador largo y delgado depositaba pequeñas gotas en el tubo, para pronto someter este mismo a la nevera y mientras esperaban a que la sangre llegara a una temperatura deseada el anciano cuestiono.- Debes estar... un poco preocupado, para que hagas todo esto chico.-

-Em, sí. - Respondió con un real rostro de preocupación pronto saco una cajetilla de cigarros y antes de liberar uno cuestiono. -¿Puedo fumar aquí?-

-Claro, tengo purificadores de ambiente, je, je, je a mí también me agrada fumar cuando estoy estresado y en el estante no puedo por los clientes, pero aquí si. - Senpai prendió y calo con necesidad aquel cigarro, mientras ofrecía uno al mayor. - Gracias.- El también succiono y mientras ambos fumaban el hombre volvió a preguntar.- Dime algo, ¿La amas?-

Senpai detuvo todo movimiento, aparto de sus labios aquel cigarro y observo de manera confusa al hombre.-¿A qué se refiere?-

-La chica, debes amarla para hacer todo esto, o quizás presientes que ella te miente por eso estas aquí.-

-Yo...- No había calibrado ni siquiera sabía lo que era una relación normal en todo caso al único que podía relacionar con esa mujer imaginaria era a Morinaga y ante esto la terrible reacción se presentó. - ESE MALDIO DESGRACIADO LE VOY A CORTAR LA GARGANTA SI ESTO ES CIERTO. -

-¿He... de qué habla?-

-Ejem quiero decir, no bueno este el asunto es que ella me engaño con otro y quiero saber si realmente está embarazada.-

-¡O SEA QUE NO ES TUYO!-

-Bueno si pero a...- El dependiente suspiro hondo poso su brazo por sobre el hombro del platinado y espeto por lo bajo.

-Tranquilo todo saldrá bien, de todos modos, padre no es él que engendra si no él que cría. - Luego de decir aquello miro su reloj y agrego. - Bueno llego la hora de la verdad.- Se condujo a la nevera y saco la plantilla en donde se encontraba el tubo, pronto destapo el corcho que le mantenía tapado y con otro succionador tomo un poco para depositarlo en una solución que se encontraba en otro tubo mas.- Bien si la sangre se pone de...-

-Color azul, lo sé.-

-¿Sabes mucho, acaso eres medico?-

-No, soy científico. -

-Oh ya veo.- Ambos esperaron el resultado y Senpai no quitaba los ojos de aquel líquido rojo que para su desdicha se tornó oscuro y luego azul.-Oh cielos.-

El corazón ya estaba palpitando al máximo, pero a este punto el sudor rodeo su frente al tiempo que un extraño latido abatió todo su pecho, seguido a eso sintió que algo se movió en su interior, trago grueso y susurro. - Eso no es verdad.-

-Pues,..- El hombre fue tomado de su camisa al tiempo que le gritaron.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!

-Ya, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, y los resultados son los mismos, acéptalo ella está embarazada.-

-PERO ES QUE ESO NO PUEDE SER.- Grito más para luego darse cuenta del bochorno que hacía, libero despacio al mayor y enseguida susurró.-¿Cuánto... le debo?- Aquel coloco una mano sobre el hombro del platinado y acariciando un poco le respondió.

-No es nada, quieres que te de la hoja redactada. -

-Si.-

-Bien te la enviare mañana...- Souichi se dio la vuelta sus ánimos cayeron a los suelos y cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta para irse el farmacéutico cuestiono. -¿Cómo se llama tu novia?-

-Póngalo a mi nombre. - Susurro.- Souichi Tatsumi.-

-Bueno. - El hombre le noto partir. - Que muchacho más raro, bueno hare lo que dice, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! -

:8888888888888:

No supo a donde ir sólo caminaba despacio y con el rostro más confuso del mundo por fin llego a un lugar que parecía ser seguro la Universidad, se adentró en esta y mientras transitaba en la oscuridad de los pasillos se topó con que la luz de su laboratorio estaba encendida, noto la hora y eran casi las doce de la media noche.-"Morinaga."-Fue lo primero que pensó y con calma se acercó al lugar en donde deslizo muy despacio la puerta para descubrir al peliazul, quien seguía trabajando a esas altas horas de la noche, las orbes miel del Senpai admiraron el perfil del Tetsuhiro el cual escribía en un cuaderno y analizaba los componentes de los A cultivos. Intentó entrar, pero el miedo por primera vez lo rodeo de pies a cabeza, se aparato de la puerta y decidió que lo mejor era irse y así lo hizo.

Pero mientras lo hacía no noto que alguien le observaba en la oscuridad, Souichi pasaba de largo a esta persona la cual noto como el Senpai se adentraba al ascensor entonces salió a la luz y espeto con susurros.- ¿Así que, tenía razón? Ese sujeto es una verdadera molestia, debo de apartarlo de Tetsuhiru-san a como dé lugar. - Se movilizo rápido y le siguió la pista.

Había pasado más de media hora siguiéndole hasta que dio con el hogar del Senpai mientras Masaki lo vigilaba como entraba a su casa el pasaba de largo aquella casa mientras se decía a si mismo. - _"No voy a permitir que te acerques de nuevo a Tetsuhiro"-_ Se perdió en el callejón.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga**_

 _ **Capitulo ocho: Un nuevo sentimiento extraño... por culpa de tu amor.**_

Estaba sumergido en su habitación por más que trataba de entender las cosas no alcanzaba a procesarlas con claridad, desde hace horas que su "vientre" demostraba movimientos extraños y tenía pánico a tocar aquel lugar ignoro por completo la llamada de su hermana a la hora de desayunar ya que el día había llegado y él seguía encerrado en su habitación sin poder pensar con claridad o sin saber qué demonios hacer.

Pero no obstante a lo que sucedía se incorporó en la cama y con nerviosismo y totalmente asombro agacho la mirada aquel lugar, llevo con calma una temblorosa mano a ese lugar y por sobre su camiseta toco percibiendo los toques suaves y provocativamente tiernos que se presentaban, el hambre lo invadió un loco deseo de comer algo extraño le recrió, se estremeció al darse cuenta que aquel apetito era gracias a lo que confirmo ayer por la noche no había tenido momento para reaccionar; sin embargo, ya llegaba el momento.

Se puso de pie, fue al cuarto de baño y se dio una buena ducha rápida evitando todo contacto con aquel "nuevo" suceso que le ocurría. -Buenos días nii-san.- Saludo con ánimos Kanako limpiando la casa a un Senpai que corrió como cohete expedido a la puerta de la salida al tiempo que decía.

-NO TENGO TIEMPO VOY TARDE. -

-Eso sí es ser rápido. - Expuso Isogai leyendo el periódico. - Kanako-chan ¿Quieres ayuda?-

-No, gracias usted es invitado de Tomoe-nii-san descanse por favor. - El aludido suspiro hondo y observo el reloj de su muñeca para decir.

-Bueno es que estar aquí, me aburre, y falta mucho para que Tomoe regrese, ¡Ya se iré a deambular por ahí!-

-OK, que tengas feliz viaje.-

-Gracias.- Respondió yendo afuera en donde se acercó a su auto rentado, se adentró a este y mientras arreglaba el retrovisor noto como Souichi estaba al fondo en la tienda de la esquina debutando su desayuno.- Ah ese muchacho, no cambia siempre de...- Se silenció al apreciar como el Senpai entreabría su chaqueta de tiro largo para sacar su billetera y mientras hacía esto el mejor amigo de Kurokawa noto como la camisa que llevaba Souichi se pegaba más a su cuerpo y mostrando la voluptuosa barriga raro en una figura tan esbelta y delgada como la de Souichi. -Uhmmmm, ¿Y eso? - Descubrió como Senpai cancelaba la cuenta y se cubrió por completo lo que ahora era evidente. -Sospechoso muy sospechoso.- Susurro tomando marcha, veamos hacia dónde va.-

Senpai prefirió caminar por las calles no iba a la Universidad ya que era fin de semana, y mientras se acercaba más a su temible destino se detuvo un momento para pensar _.-"A ver, Souichi, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"-_ Se la pensó al tiempo que se llevaba su mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacaba su cajetilla de cigarros tomo uno con sus labios y cuando lo iba a encender un llamado de atención le golpeo en aquel "vientre", su cigarro callo en el instante en que un gemido salió de su boca llevo una mano a su abdomen y susurro.-¿Qué, acaso no te gusta que fume?- Su expresión de enfado se transformó en zozobra.- Ya me volví loco estoy hablando con...- Suspiro.- Ok, por razones poderosas dejare de fumar, por ahora.- Se guardó los cigarros y entonces los movimientos se detuvieron.- Jum, igual de tarado que el estúpido de Morinaga.- Siseo de manera burlona. Su mirada era de serenidad completa mientras estaba en aquel lugar sintió una suave brisa que acaricio sus flecos y sus cabellos grises. - Ya lo decidí, voy arriba lo mato y entierro el cuerpo para después... no... Aunque me cueste trabajo admitirlo lo necesito para que me ayude con esto, debo averiguar cómo es que rayos me embarace y ¿porque hasta ahora? si vengo haciéndolo con él desde. - Elevo sus dedos y conto las ocasiones en que se había acostado a contra de su voluntad con el Tetsuhiro. Finalmente la ocasiones eran demasiadas para alguien como él dejo caer su frente en la pared del callejón susurro con rabia.- Ese bastardo, de seguro me hizo algo, no es normal, es imposible grrr lo voy a matar, se va a arrepentir de haberse corrido dentro de mi tantas veces.- Se animó de inmediato a ir escaleras arriba y por fin llegaba a la puerta del peliazul.

No muy lejos de ahí un rubio observaba con entera atención, tras de vehículo en el cual se encontraba Isogai quien observaba desde lejos con binoculares militarizados lo que hacía el Senpai, y por otro punto Masaki apretaba los puños y gruñía. - Ese bastardo. - Iba a rodear el auto para cruzar la calle cuando Isogai abrió la puerta y en el camino golpeo al rubio.

-Hay lo siento, ¿Está bien?- Cuestiono de manera atenta a lo que Masaki se enfureció y le dio un manotazo para ponerse de pie e irse de regreso al callejón.

:8888888888888:

Mientras arriba el asunto era otro...

Senpai luchaba por tocar el maldito timbre de Morinaga y cuando por fin decidió que hacer se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí y escapar como un real cobarde; sin embargo, para su desdicha Morinaga regresaba del súper mercado y al ver a su platinado enseguida le llamo.- ¿Senpai?-

Ahora si se asustó, pero a la vez su adrenalina le comunico que debería desahogar su enfado y así lo hizo, perdiendo la cabeza le grito. - MORINAGA BASTARDO.- Le dejo ir un severo y enorme puñetazo que hizo caer sentado en el piso del pasillo al pobre ojos verdes el cual se preguntó confuso y adolorido.

-¿Qué PASA?-

-Ven acá infeliz. - Grito levantándolo del cuello de la camisa y llegando a la puerta del departamento grito otra vez.- Abre, vamos a hablar.- Obedeció de inmediato y enseguida abrió la puerta para ambos entrar y así azotar esta misma. Por otro punto Isogai había visto todo desde su lugar, fumo un poco y tornando su mirada seria expuso.

-Este sujeto no aprende, creo que debo saber que sucede después. - Se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y mientras esperaba ansioso observo su reloj y susurró. - Le tomare el tiempo, jah esto sí que está buenísimo. -

:8888888888888:

Ya estaban frente a frente y mejor aún en un lugar sumamente solitario, Souichi trataba de calmar su enfado y ese sentimiento extraño que le hacía sentir Morinaga todo era raro y completamente extraño había llegado a estas alturas y no sabía cómo abordar lo más que pudo fue pensar fríamente. _-"Demonios, ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir? No, no se lo diré, no hasta aclarar el asunto todavía puedo yo sólo con lo que pase."-_

-Senpai...-

-Cállate. - Silencio al oji verde el cual observaba con preocupación al Tatsumi quien a este punto temblaba, Morinaga pensaba si era de rabia o era porque simplemente estaba asustado, el silencio se cortó cuando Souichi grito.- TE VAS A QUEDAR ASÍ, CALLADO.-

-Pero, si tú dijiste... que me callara. -

-Maldito, estás tan tranquilo como siempre. - Le golpeo.

-Ya, Senpai, ¿Por qué demonios me golpea así de repente, llega a mi apartamento cuando se supone que no quería verme ni tener una relación conmigo? - El Platinado dejo de tener ese rostro enfurecido y tornándolo confuso escucho de nuevo. - ¿Qué pasa contigo Senpai, porque actúas extraño?-

-Yo no actuó extraño lo que pasa es que...- Hizo una pausa. - Estoy enfurecido. -

-Pero porque, si es lo de Masaki ya se lo dije yo no quise que eso pasara. -

-EXCUSAS, TE ACOSTASTE CON ESE IDIOTA, SABIENDO QUE YO...- Morinaga agrando la mirada acorto la distancia acercándose despacio al platinado el cual se hizo para atrás. -No te acerques.-

-Senpai, termine lo que iba a decir por favor. - El aludido dio otro paso hacia atrás y chocando con la puerta trago grueso. -Souichi...- Ya estaba muy cerca de Senpai y este al darse cuenta de esto agacho el rostro y no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas reclamo.

-Maldición, te odio, ¿Lo sabías? -

-No le creo.- Masculló con una mirada ganadora y sádica.- Si estás aquí es porque siente algo por mí, pero odio, no, eso no es.- Senpai tragó grueso, al sentir como la mano de el oji verde sujetaba uno de sus brazos y se pegaba más a su cuerpo, pero en un movimiento rápido el Senpai aparto su mano y le grito.

-Habló enserio, no te acerques más. -

-Senpai... ya son cuatro meses desde que tú y yo no nos hemos ni siquiera besado, por favor recibe mis labios; permíteme besarte. -

 _-"Por un maldito carajo porque demonios vine."-_ No pudo oponerse más a aquello, elevo su rostro y concibió en sus labios un beso, al tiempo que de sus labios se deslizaban lágrimas de pura desesperación y de rabia _.-"Demonios, demonios, no sigas Morinaga, por favor o si no yo..."-_ Lo que más temía llego, Senpai era atraído al cuerpo del peliazul y en este acto lo dirigió a la cama, calló boca arriba y Morinaga ya se encontraba sobre él, los ojos más abiertos se detectaron en el rostro del platinado el cual sólo pudo sentir el acercamiento del rostro de Tetsuhiro quien dirigió sus labios al cuello del Senpai y en cada beso que daba decía:

-Te amo.- Besaba una vez más.- Perdóname, por favor, no hay persona en el mundo que ame más que a ti Souichi.- Sus labios recayeron de nuevo a su cuello y con calma suspiraba haciendo estremecer a Souichi por completo, la mano de Morinaga dejó de posarse sobre el hombro de su amante y llevando su mano a uno de los botones de su chaqueta lo intento desabotonar pero entonces.

Senpai le empujo con todas sus fuerzas apartándolo e incorporándose en el acto, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y respirando agitado trato de controlar su lujuria y es que no había hecho falta tanto para ponerlo excitado y completamente necesitado de aquel placer que sólo él le podía dar, no podía des estresar sus hombros. Su cuerpo seguía agitado y Morinaga con lentitud llegó por detrás para besar de nuevo su cuello al tiempo que susurraba con gravedad.

-Senpai... si no me vas a perdonar por lo que hice, no permitas que te bese una vez más, porque no voy a dejar de besarte hasta que entiendas que es a ti al que amo.- El aludido percibió la mano del otro acariciar su mejía y calma ladeaba su rostro sonrojado y sudoroso, Souichi no se opuso ante aquel beso y se dejó llevar por completo callo una vez más recostado en la cama Morinaga desabotono tres de los botones de aquel abrigo y cuando llego al último, la mano del Senpai le detuvo.-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Yo... no sigas por favor. -

-Senpai, te lo advertí no daré marcha atrás. -

-Pero... ahg,- Morinaga se había acercado para besar su cuello y había causado un gemido en el platinado quien respiraba acelerado y sentía como era despojado de su chaqueta y justo cuando percibió las manos del oji verde ir a su camisa, le detuvo de nuevo.- Morinaga... por favor detente.- El mencionado reconoció el rostro más triste del mundo aquellos ojos gritaban que no siguiera.

 _-"¿Qué es esto? Senpai porque me ve así..."-_ se apartó y con tristeza exclamo. -Perdóname es que no me puedo contener. -

-Yo lo sé, pero entiéndeme yo no... no quiero seguir más con esto.- Morinaga le observo confuso.- Diablos, déjame hablar sin poner esa cara, por primera vez en mi vida me siento extraño, desde que tú te metiste en mi vida yo no he sido él mismo, incluso ahora estoy siendo otro que no soy, yo no soy de esos que habla así de sentimental, pero...- Morinaga tenía toda su atención.- Siento este extraño dolor en el pecho, y una nueva sensación que jamás en mi vida había sentido... maldito seas Tetsuhiro, maldito seas por que por más que quiera no puedo... deja de pensar en ti.-

Una luz en el túnel de Morinaga se prendió y con emoción se agacho de nuevo para besarle con cariño.- Senpai yo estaré a su lado cuando decida aceptarme se lo prometo.-le abrazó con fuerza.

-Ahh ya basta me vas a sacar todo lo que comí. - Morinaga sonreirá de lo lindo cuando pronto percibió algo en el Senpai.

-¿He?- Se apartó observando mejor a su platinado.-Senpai, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-¿Y ahora que quieres?- Cuestiono molesto.

-¿Dígame a su-subido de peso?-

Sonrojo completo y golpe certero a su ojo derecho.- NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES.- Grazno a un Morinaga quien en el piso lloriqueaba diciendo.

-Solo era una pregunta. -

-Son ideas tuyas, em si ir a América me hizo daño la comida grasosa todavía no se ha ido de mi cuerpo y...y.- Morinaga sonrió se puso de pie y abrazando con cariño y posesivamente al platinado dijo tierno.

-No me importa sea gordito o delgado yo te amo Souichi.-

-BASTARDO, SUELTAME, NO ME APRETES JODER.-

-Es que TE AMO.-

-Es enserio no me aprietes, me... me puedes lastimar. - Morinaga se apartó y con pánico espeto.

-Senpai perdón está bien. - Noto que éste se acariciaba la sien y pasaba de estar pálido a tomar color.

-Si ya, bueno... quiero decirte algo...- Titubeo. -Morinaga...- Antes de siquiera proseguir la puerta se toco.

-Espere un momento Senpai voy a ver quién es.- Morinaga abrió con calma pero la puerta se azoto al tiempo que un rubio entraba totalmente molesto.

-¿QUE DEMONISO HACE ESTE AQUÍ?

-Masaki. - Grito el oji verde observando con seriedad al rubio quien intentaba entrar más a su casa.- Por favor vete de aquí.-

-No, no me iré hasta partirle la cara a ese sujeto.-

-Si pelea quieres la tendrás, estúpido. - Senpai apartó a Morinaga y con un empujón sacó a Masaki de la entrada.- Mira tú ya me hartaste, desde que Morinaga me habló de ti te tome un odio que no tiene fin.-

-Jah! Vaya entonces si aceptas que eres una caricatura heterosexual nada más. -

-Senpai, Masaki.- Trato de calmar el oji verde pero Senpai lo empujo y gritó en el acto.

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí?

-Lo hago y en tu propia cara, ¿Cómo la ves?- Y como si fuera la lucha libre una campana sonó Senpai se le abalanzo enzima al rubio con la excusa de no soportarlo ambos se toparon con el barandal del pasillo, Masaki observo por sobre su hombro estaban muy alto.-¿Que vas a hacer piensas tirarme?

-Con desarmarte la cara me basta.- Masaki no era ningún débil empujó al Sempai directo a la pared en donde coloco su brazo en su cuello e hizo presión.

-Souichi, Masaki ya deténganse, por el amor a Di...- Morinaga observo con atención a ambos, percibió de inmediato lo que antes había sentido al abrazar a su adorado platinado, la camisa de Senpai se había subido un poco y mostraba a evidencia su "Vientre abultadito y redondo"- OH POR DIOS.- Gritó sin notar que los que luchaban se acercaban a la parte alta de las gradas, Senpai empujo a Masaki quien ahora estaba del lado del pasillo y Senpai acariciaba su cuello, dio un paso a otras y sintió el filo de la grada al tiempo que decía.

-Eres un maldito cobarde, ¡esto es ser hombre! - Le dejo ir un puñetazo que hizo a Masaki caer y chocar contra la pared, Souichi respiraba con agotamiento, observaba realmente molesto al rubio quien se recuperaba y gritaba con rabia.

-AUNQUE TENGA QUE MATARTE NO VAS A QUITARME A TETSUHIRO.- Senpai lo vio acercarse y para cuando percibió lo que haría, ya fue muy tarde.

-¡!Senpai!.- cerro los ojos pero antes de poder sentir el empujón que iba a darle Masaki sintió otro de su costado haciéndole caer en el piso.

-¿Qué?- Estando en el piso escucho varios sonidos de alguien cayendo por las escaleras.

-TETSUHIRO.- Escucho el gritó proveniente de Masaki el cual veía como el mencionado caía hasta el nivel dos por las escaleras, Souichi se incorporó sus orbes temblaron al ver tendido en el piso a Morinaga y con prisa se levantó bajo las escaleras y se arrojó al pali azul.

-Joder qué demonios paso. - Llegaba Isogai quien abajo había visto todo.

-MORINAGA, MORINAGA RESPONDE, MORINAGA OI.-

El aludido quien tenía un hilo de sangre en la comisura de la boca cuestiono. -¿Estás bien Se-Senpai?-

-...- El mencionado dejó caer sus lágrimas y con rabia grito. -¿POR QUE LO HICISTE MALDITO INBECIL?-

-Por qué te amo.- susurró antes de desmayarse.

-¡MORINAGAAAAAAA!- Gritó.

-¡Cálmate! Ya llamé a la ambulancia. - Gritó Isogai de manera apresurada, al lugar Masaki se arrojaba al otro extremo y con llanto enloquecido gritaba,

-Perdóname, Tetsuhiro, porque ¿Por qué tenías que meterte?-No siguió mortificándose ya que alguien le sujetaba del cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba.

-MALDITO ESTUPIDO ¿ESTO ES AMOR PARA TI?, POR CULPA DE TU MALDITO Y ENFERMO AMOR MORINAGA VA A MORIR. -

-Yo no quería eso, yo. -

-Estúpido, eres un estúpido.- Senpai iba a golpearlo.

-Ya basta, Souichi, he tomado el pulso de Morinaga-san no podemos esperar más la ambulancia hay que llevarlo al hospital.- No dijeron más. Con cuidado lo llevaron al auto de Isogai cuando ya partían Masaki se acercó a Senpai.

-Por favor déjenme ir con ustedes, ONEGAI.-

-Sube de una buena vez.- El rubio estaba en el asiento del copiloto Isogai arrancaba con rapidez mientras atrás, Senpai trataba de reanimar a su peli azul, llevaba su cabeza sosteniéndola fuertemente para que no se moviera en su pecho, en tanto le decía.-No te mueras, aguanta, demonios, eres un tonto, nadie te dijo que te metieras, joder.- Sus lágrimas eran inmensas.- Morinaga, no te mueras por favor, no te mueras sin antes que te diga lo que me pasa.- Susurró, para besar con calma su oído.

:8888888888888:

En el hospital...

-¡Nii-san!- Gritaba Kanako acompañada de Tomoe y Kurokawa llegando a un Senpai quien parecía muy preocupado.-¿Cómo está?-

-No lo sé, aun no nos dicen nada. -

-¿Pero qué ocurrió?- Cuestiono la menor.

-Yo te explico, ven.- Respondió Isogai a la vez que observaba a Kurokawa y a Tomoe.-. Vengan yo les explico. - Dejaron solo al platinado quien no podía dejar de sentirse afligido caminaba de un lado a otro y cada que podía cuestionaba a las enfermeras, pero ninguna le daba respuesta, pasaron horas y por fin Tomoe se acercaba a su hermano mayor.

-Nii-san debes descansar, ven vamos a la cafetería.-

-Vayan ustedes yo prefiero esperar.-

-Pero...

-No te preocupes.- Susurró, para acomodarse en una banca suspiró hondo y entonces...

-Lo siento.- La vos de Masaki se presentó.- ¿Puedo sentarme?-

-No me interesa. - El rubio se acomodó observo al frente y exclamó.

\- ¿Souichi, verdad?- No hubo respuesta.- Bueno, si de algo te sirve, mi ojo estará hinchado por dos semanas y casi me rompes una costilla, pero ese dolor no se comprara con lo que le hice a él...- Aun así Souichi no hablaba.- Perdóname, yo tuve miedo de perder a la persona que más quería, quien me protegió en un tiempo, me segué completamente y me moleste demasiado cuando supe que eras hetera y que odiabas a las personas como yo...- Senpai aun guardaba silencio.- Debes amarlo tanto como para reaccionar así.- Masaki suspiró.- No te preocupes ya no me entrometeré entre ustedes.-

-Los familiares del joven Tetsuhiro Morinaga.- Senpai no dio importancia a lo que dijera Masaki, se acercó corriendo al doctor y dijo exaltado.

-Yo, no soy su familiar pero soy su mejor amigo. -

-Lo siento pero. - El medico iba a negar la información cuando descubrió el rostro angustiado del de gafas.- ¿Tú lo trajiste?-

-Si señor. -

-Bien, tiene una fractura en la pierna, una costilla rota y una contusión en la cabeza, pero es un joven fuerte. Esta estable y salió de peligro tuvimos que darle un poco de sedante por que no dejaba de repetir un nombre creo que era Sou...ichi e intentaba levantarse para ir con él. -

-¡ESE SOY YO!

-Oh bueno entonces puedes verlo, pero no lo molestes demasiado sus heridas están curando y si puedes dale fuerzas para recuperarse. -

-Si, como diga.- Senpai se adentró a la habitación a este punto la noche ya estaba haciendo su presencia, analizo con calma a Morinaga en la cama y esbozo una sonrisa al notar el yeso en su pierna.- Grandísimo tonto, eso te pasa por meterte en donde no te llaman.- Su respiración se acorto al instante en que noto el rostro pálido y mallugado por los golpes y uno de aquellos era suyo, se acercó a él con calma llevó una mano a la del oji verde el cual movilizo sus cejas al contacto, Senpai sostuvo el aliento al enterarse que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, pero antes de hacerlo susurro.- No puedo creerlo, mira lo que causas, ¿Qué demonios tienes que me haces quebrarme en pedazos, Tetsuhiro?- Tragó aquel nudo y limpio sus lágrimas.- Morinaga, escúchame bien, debes reponerte no quiero que pases mucho tiempo aquí...- Sostuvo su voz ya que comenzaba a fallarle.- Debes levantarte, pro que sin ti... me voy a sentir sólo y no poder reclamarte por que lo hiciste.- Se agachó un poco para abrazarle con cuidado sus cabellos se deslizaron por su hombro acariciando el pecho del oji verde, el cual a este punto ya entre abría los ojos mientras Senpai en esa pose decía.- Despierta, reponte, porque tú y yo todavía tenemos algo pendiente de que hablar... no sé cómo rayos le hiciste.- Arrugó su entrecejo y exclamó.- ¡No, creo saber por qué paso! Fue por la culpa de este amor que sientes por mí, un maldito milagro, Morinaga. - cerró los ojos para confesar con calma. - Vamos a ser papás.-

El pulso en la maquina cardiaca se aceleró de golpe, Senpai sintió un movimiento en la mano del peli azul, se apartó un poco y con emoción noto como Morinaga abría sus ojos y sonreirá con ternura.- Senpai...-

-Homo baka.- Susurro de manera sensible.

-Lo sabía. -

-¿He?- El hermosos momento se cortó en cuanto Morinaga dijo aquello.

-¿Qué sabías?-

-Que estaba embarazado.-

-¿AHHH?- Expreso confuso.

-Es que... usted se bebió por error la enzima de las chicas, el experimento de Maka y Yuhiro que yo estaba examinando, usted se lo bebió.-

-...- El conteo estaba iniciando.

-Lo puse en un frasco de descongestionante y usted lo bebió, creí que se había disuelto, pero veo que no, KYAAAA VAMOS A SER PADRES. - Sonrió emocionado pero su emoción se volvió pánico al ver el aura demoniaca del Senpai...

:8888888888888:

Afuera en el pasillo, Kanako, Tomoe, Isogai y Kurokawa también Masaki esperaban atentos a la salida del Senpai pero en cambio escucharon. - ¡ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, AHORA SI TE VAS A MORIR MALDITO BASTARDO, ENFERMO DEGENERADO, INBECIL FENOMENO DE LA NATURALEZA, ¿COMO TE ATREVISTE?

-Sempai me duele, no fue mi culpa, usted se lo tomo sin preguntar ajahhhhhhhhhhh, mi cabeza.-

-TE VAS A MORIR, NO VAS A VER LA LUZ DE NUEVO MALDITO. -

-SEMPAI! SEMAPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-

Afuera, los rostros llenos de sarcasmo se mostraron pero en cambio Masaki. - Alguien entre, lo va a matar.- Los médicos y las enfermeras fueron y entraron con prisa sacando de la habitación al Senpai el cual cambio de estar furioso a estar afligido y preguntar.

¿Qué ocurre? -

-Le dije que no lo molestara, sus heridas se abrieron, TRAIGAN intravenosas.- Gritó el médico una vez más la zozobra se presentó, Tomoe y Kanako acariciaron la espalda de su hermano mayor el cual lloriqueo y grito por lo alto.

-NO TE ATREVAS A MORIR MORINAGA, TODAVIA ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACION. -

 _ **Ufff, realmente el Senpai tiene un carácter bipolar y contradictorio Dios mío a ver qué pasa en el que sigue xD pero ya se sabe lo que pasa y bueno a ver qué ocurre más adelante ya que Masaki ya no está al asecho.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Poe culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga.**_

 _ **Capitulo nueve: Involucrados... secreto de estado.**_

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde aquel extraño suceso, Senpai iba y venía al hospital todos los días, también asistía a la Universidad se hizo cargo de los experimentos y también escondió bien su actual estado; Tomoe quien permaneció en la ciudad gracias a que su hermano mayor le amenazó con asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a su esposo, no tuvo opción más que quedarse puesto que el Senpai tenía algo que anunciar pero no aun. No hasta que resolviera "ese asunto" con Tetsuhiro. Ese día en particular Morinaga por fin era dado de alta.

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana, en la habitación de aquel hospital el peli azul escuchaba las indicaciones del médico quien estuvo a su cargo, a un costado Senpai ayudaba a guardar los objetos personales del oji verde, cuando por fin tubo la maleta lista tomo las muletas y las llevo al alcance de Morinaga.- Entonces ya lo sabe, Tetsuhiro-san, debes beber los medicamentos que te recetamos, tienes suerte de que te hayas recuperado rápido, debes estar muy animado.-

Morinaga sonrió y rascándose los cabellos dijo.- Nah, solo tengo una razón muy importante para mejorar.- Rodo sus ojos a su lado en donde Senpai le ofrecía las muletas agachándose un poco y en este acto su evidente "vientre" se notó bajo aquel suéter gris de lana, los ojos miel de él peli plata descifraron hacia donde observaba Morinaga con tanta sonrisa, pronto agacho la mirada y se cubrió con la chaqueta que traía al tiempo que decía.

-Bien... si eso es todo, ¿Puede irse ya?-

-Claro.- Respondió el médico al tiempo que ayudaba a levantarse y acomodarse al oji verde entre las dos muletas.- Recuerda no hagas esfuerzos fuertes, ten en mente que la magulladura de tu costilla puede doler aun.-

-Gracias, doctor lo tomare en cuenta.-

-Ya lo oíste pedazo de hombre despreocupado, anda nos vamos. - Dijo Senpai dando un manotazo en la espalda del peli azul el cual se erizo por completo por el dolor.

-Oh cielos. - Susurro el médico saliendo por fin al pasillo a su lado una enfermera le escucho decir.- Ese sujeto de alguna u otra forma algún día lo va a matar.- Con un suspiro el hombre admiro como Senpai a pesar de su gruesa forma de hablar y su rostro demoniaco se podría decir que se notaba un poco de preocupación por este.

Afuera el clima se tensó de mas, Senpai llegaba al auto de Isogai el cual a este punto estaba más aburrido que una lechuga en plena refrigeradora, finalmente dijo emocionado. - Morinaga-kun, que milagro aun sigues vivo luego de lo que te paso. -

El mencionado entro al vehículo atrás Senpai colocaba las muletas en el baúl mientras Morinaga, observaba con severidad a su chofer. - Tu otra vez, te dije que te alejaras de él.- Gruño.

-Cálmate. - Defendió Isogai mostrando una señal de paz.- NO ando tras de Souichi-kun, además si no fuese por mi pronta actuación el día del accidente tú ya estarías enterrado.- Morinaga se angustio.

-¿Eso es cierto, SEMPAI?- Pregunto al tiempo en que notaba al peli largo acomodarse a su lado y cerrar la puerta.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Él fue quien me salvo ese día. - Souichi suspiro hondo y respondió.

-Bueno si no hubiese estado cerca ese día de seguro te desangras internamente. - Isogai sonrió ganador Morinaga no parecía agradarle y como no hacerlo si anteriormente el chantajeo a su Senpai, aunque aquel chantaje solo consistía en acompañar al dueño del auto a cantar Karaokes, pero gracias a eso los celos que poco padecía Morinaga incrementaron en esa ocasión; sin embargo, ante la fabulosa compañía de aquel sujeto no tuvo opción más que agradecer con calma y desgano.

-Yah!, con eso me basta, bien... ¿Souichi-kun a donde te llevo?-

-A mi casa.- Morinaga ladeo su rostro observando a su Senpai de forma confusa.

-Ok al departamento de Moringa-kun entonces.- Otra vez esa mirada de confusión se mostró en el rostro del de ojos verdes el cual cuestiono.

-¿Se-Senpai?-

-No te alegres de mas, ahí nadie nos podrá molestar además me mude porque alguien tenía que cuidar de tu departamento, también mi casa está invadida por un ser despreciable llamado Kurokawa y por otro más despreciable llamado Isogai.- Morinaga sonrió y se ilusiono de golpe.

-¡Senpai viviremos juntos!- Intento abrazarle pero el peli largo le aparto de prisa con una mano.

-¡Ya para con eso! Solo voy a cuidarte y tú me vas a explicar lo que me dijiste ese día en el hospital.- Morinaga trago grueso esa mirada de "Te voy a matar. Firma: Souichi Tatsumi" era temible.

El silencio rodeo el auto, Isogai no decía palabra a los de atrás ya que hablaba por el celular con su esposa, cosa que calmo a Morinaga a este punto aquello le hizo observar por su ventanilla, pasaban las avenidas y podía ver la gente ir de un lado a otro hasta que escucho un pequeño sonido de molestia proveniente del Senpai quien veía también por la ventana, los ojos verdes de Tetsuhiro admiraron el perfil de su platinado el cual tenía un rostro adolorido y quien al parecer movía su mano. Agacho la mirada y noto como la mano izquierda del Senpai dejaba de apoyarse en el posa manos de la puerta y recaía en su estómago el cual acariciaba con lentitud al tiempo que emitía pequeños sonidos llenos de molestia.

-¿Senpai, está todo bien?- Susurro Morinaga sacando de su concentración al oji miel el cual ladeo de golpe su rostro y cuando se topó con los ojos de Morinaga agacho su mirada y aparto su mano de aquel lugar al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-No, pasa nada.-

Morinaga no perdía de vista nada, se acercó un poco más y sigilosamente sujeto la mano derecha del peli largo que reposaba en el asiento entonces una vez más cuestiono.-¿Seguro, que todo anda bien?-

-¡Ok, no hagas compras innecesarias, no estoy dispuesto a pagarlas!- Gritaba Isogai en su conversación.

Ante esto y las preguntas de su oji verde, Souichi se la pensó un poco ¿Realmente debía decirle a Morinaga que estaba un poco adolorido? ya que de los extraños movimientos que había comenzado a dar aquella nueva vida en su cuerpo y que dejaron de ser tiernas pasaron a ser un pequeño dolor per cerbero que se extendía con lentitud y molestia por debajo de su estómago y que se desaparecía así como llegaba; sin embargo, ante aquella dolencia extraña las tiernas patadas atenuaban eso que sentía en su interior tuvo que tragarse su orgullo de villano o más bien tratar de ocultar lo que realmente ocurría, entonces así declaro por lo bajo solo para Morinaga.- Esta... muy inquieto.-

Morinaga sonrió como un real tonto, se emocionó de golpe y se abalanzo sobre el Senpai queriendo robarle un beso el cual detecto enseguida el oji miel sosteniendo la boca de su abusador.-Souichi, te amo.- Grito, adelante Isogai el cual al escuchar aquella declaración tan a plena vista dejo caer el teléfono este fue a parar al piso del coche en donde se escuchaba.

-Iso-kun, Oi no me dejes hablando contesta o te matare la próxima vez.- Resonaba la voz de su esposa por el auricular.

Isogai echó un vistazo por el retrovisor entonces descubrió algo que le encanto, Senpai rojo como un tomate y siendo severamente acosado y apretujado al tiempo que Morinaga le declaraba palabras enteras de amor mientras que el abusado gritaba.

-ALEJATE, MORINAGA SI ME PONES UN SOLO LABIO ENSIMA TE DEBUELVO AL HOSPITAL.-

Era divertido ver a esos dos, parecían una pareja tan dispareja y qué decir del fabuloso temple del Tirano quien al poner rostro de pánico y nervios hizo soltarse en risas al Taichirou. -JA, JA, JA, JA.- Se soltó en risas Isogai al tiempo que llamaba la atención de los que estaban atrás.-¡Ahhhh! Souichi-kun, Morinaga-Kun, son una pareja muy mona ¿lo sabían? -

-GRRRRR URUSAIIIIIII, NO SOMOS PAREJA CABRONAZO.- Grito arisco el Senpai erizando la coleta de su cabello.

-¿Te parece?- Cuestiono Morinaga de manera ilusionada.

-Oi Mori... oigan ustedes dos.- Bramo con gravedad y rabia el oji miel.- No se pasen de bastardos.-

Isogai sonreirá de lo lindo mientras que Morinaga acompañaba aquella sonrisa, en tanto Senpai no era escuchado para nada, entre risas y palabras de un enfurecido Senpai llegaron a su destino finalmente entraron al apartamento y ya adentro Isogai se despidió depositando la maleta en la sala.

-¡Yahhh! Bien, me retiro, ¿Ne Souichi-kun quieres que le dé un mensaje a tu familia? - El aludido le observo confuso. - Si ya sabes algo así como, "Estoy en buenas manos Morinaga me lo hará rápido, seguro y con cuidado"-

-AHORA SI TE MATO.- El de ojos tan macabros como los de un zorro se esfumo hacia la puerta despidiéndose.

-Cha, nos vemos.- La puerta se azoto, en tanto esto ocurrió Senpai quien miraba con rabia aquel trozo de madera escucho una risa de parte del de ojos verdes, con lentitud se giró y enseguida cuestiono con gravedad.

-¿Y a ti que te parece tan gracioso? HOMO BAKAYAROU!.-

-Ese sujeto me cae bien, JA, JA, JA, creo que lo juzgue mal.- Senpai se enfadó más, llevo su mano instintivamente a su chaqueta para sacar la caja de cigarros pero en su lugar saco una caja de dulces en forma de palitos que estaba dentro de una cajita plástica.-¿Are?- Morinaga parpadeaba asombrado.- ¿Y eso?-

-Son dulces.- Respondió de mala gana el platinado.

-Si lo sé pero... ¿Por qué tu...?-

-BAKA MORINAGA, es lógico que no pueda fumar en mi estado. - Se guardó la caja y enseguida fue deslumbrado con la mirada más ilusionada del caso. - No me veas así, no voy a soportarlo más y te daré una buena paliza, aunque estés delicado.-

-Senpai.- Susurro emotivo Morinaga rodando una lagrimita por su rabillo del ojo.-¿Por qué es tan cruel?-

-Ya basta, hora de llamar a las involucradas. - Morinaga se sobresaltó.

-¿A quién llamara Senpai?-

-A esas dos enfermas que crearon todo este desastre.- Senpai termino de marcar y esperaba a que alguien atendiera cuando por detrás alguien le sacaba el teléfono de las manos y decía.

-No Senpai, no voy a permitir que hable con ellas.- El peli largo se giró enfadado y pidió su móvil a lo que el oji verde negó posesivo al aparato.

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres dar?-

-Por qué Senpai, esto no es una noticia que debe de saber todo el mundo... además...- Morinaga trago grueso sabia de ante mano que las chicas le mirarían raro o se enfadarían si les cuenta que utilizo esa Enzima con el amor de su vida.

-No me vas a detener tenemos que hablar de esto con ellas, son las únicas que saben que pasara de aquí en adelante. - Morinaga accedió y extendió su móvil al tiempo que dijo tornando sus ojos de preocupación en sarcasmo.

-Está bien. ¡Pero Senpai! Luego no se enoje cuando le digan que es Gay.-

Golpe bajo para el peli largo, entonces la confusión llego en un movimiento audaz se pego a Morinaga y sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa cuestiono. -¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno al deducir que yo soy el padre ellas sabrán la verdad de nuestra relación, de la cual usted no quiere que nadie se dé cuenta. - Senpai sudo la gota fría, miraba al móvil con indecisión, pensaba en dos asuntos, MANTENER TODO BAJO SECRETO ya la otra AVERIGUAR COMO FUNCIONO AQUEL MEDICAMENTO CON EL y sobre todo SABER COMO ESTA EL RESULTADO DE SU EMBRAZO. Ante aquellas dos situaciones o más bien tres sus ideas le fallaron fue a la cama y se acomodó en la orilla a su lado Morinaga se apoyaba en su hombro colocando su frente en este.-Senpai... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Aquel solo permaneció en silencio.- ¿Quieres tenerlo?-

-Claro que lo quiero tener.- Respondió sobresaltado.-¿Qué cosa me crees, que soy un asesino o algo?-

-Pero...- Morinaga se apartó.- Tu no me amas y fue el resultado de un descuido de mi parte.- Senpai ladeo su rostro en torno a su hombro en donde noto a Morinaga con los ojos llenos de tristeza el oji verde elevaba la mirada y ante aquello el peli plata grazno.

-Este ser no es un error.-

-¿Senpai?- El cuestionado se puso de pie, totalmente decidido, tomo el móvil y marco el oji verde escucho.

-¿Moshi, mosh, Yukuhiro-san?- El Senpai entablo una reunión lo más pronto posible así que esa tarde las chicas llegaban al apartamento del peli azul, quien ante la llegada de ambas se dispuso a preparar algo de tomar, fue por una tetera y dando de saltitos con su pie bueno ya que un yeso que estaba desde la pantorrilla hasta rodear la mitad de su pie le impedía caminar normalmente, sirvió el agua caliente.

-Vaya, sabíamos que Morinaga-san no se había presentado por dos semanas, porque estaba enfermo, pero esto no es una enfermedad.- Dijo Yukihiro depositando una bolsita de té en su tasa mientras Maka cuestionaba angustiada.

-¿Qué te ocurrió, Morianga-san?- El aludido esbozo una sonrisa y justo cuando iba a responder, Senpai interrumpió.

-No las hemos citado para hablar de eso, la razón es una mayor.- Las chicas prestaron atención y enseguida Morinaga prosiguió.

-Chicas, deben estar confundidas... pero estoy segura que sus preguntas serán descifradas luego de que hablemos.- Ambas se miraron una a la otra entonces Morinaga inicio.- ¿Recuerdan la primera Enzima que perdí?-

-Sí, casi nos cuesta la carrera.- Remetió sarcástica la de cabellos celestes.

-Pues esta vez también les costara. - Gruño Senpai a las palabras de Yukihiro.- ¡Como se les ocurre meter algo tan peligroso en un recipiente de anticongestionante!-

-Senpai cálmate.-

-No entiendo a qué quieren llegar.- Dijo Maka al tiempo que era vista por ambos hombres.

-Bueno al grano entonces. - Morinaga hablo con determinación.- La enzima se la bebió el Senpai creyendo que era medicina para el resfriado.- El silencio rodeo la habitación entonces una de ellas cuestiono.

-¿Nu-nuestra enzima?-

-¿La que estaba en el recipiente?- Maka agrego al impacto de Yukihiro.

-¡LA QUE DIJISTE QUE HABIAS PERDIDO!- Gritaron las dos a lo que Morinaga asentía culpable, entonces Senpai corto el momento, se cruzó de brazos y replico.

-Por esos disparates que hacen, yo Salí afectado.- Ambas chicas dejaron de ver al Tetsuhiro ladearon sus rostros en forma de no entender nada, Senpai se coloro y con calma dirigió sus manos a su chaqueta la cual abrió para mostrar su camisa y esta al estar pegada a su cuerpo mostro aquel "bulto"- Por la idiotez de los tres ahora tengo cuatro meses y medio de embarazo.-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Ambas se pusieron de pie con prisa apuntaron al Senpai y luego a Morinaga y la primera en reaccionar fue Yukihiro.

-¿Pe-pe-pero co-como, nosotras, co-como sucedió?-

Maka exclamo. - Oh dios mío.- Se llevó las manos a su boca y no dejaba de ver al Senpai con asombro, mientras Morinaga seguía con la cabeza gacha entonces ante la tensión de la habitación Yuki se aventuró a cuestionar.

-Etto... ¿Puedo preguntar quién es... el padre?- Senpai se puso de pie rápido y grito.

-ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, AHORA QUE JODIDAS VAN A HACER.- El clima se tensó más, Yukihiro y Maka se juntaron al notar el aura macabra que salía de el de pelo largo, mientras pasaba esto Morinaga interrumpió.

-Lo primero es saber cómo esta.-

-OH SI, YA TENEMOS DATOS DE Chester el Hamster embarazado, podemos lograrlo.-Hablo valiente Yukihiro.

-Sí, solo hay que ver si la placenta está en un hueco seguro y si no es un embarazo abdominal. -

-Hai, Maka-chan.-

-UN MOMENTO. - Corto Souichi. - YO NO SOY UN HAMSTER.-

-No te preocupes déjanos a nosotros ese problema Senpai, vamos a ayudarte.- ambas sonrieron y se alistaron para irse.

-¿A dónde van?-

-Debemos ir por nuestras anotaciones. - Respondió Maka yendo a la entrada al igual que Yukihiro la cual anunciaba.

-Además debemos pedir una orden de Hormonas femeninas. - Morinaga daba de saltitos hasta llegar a ellas les observaba atento.

-¿Hormonas, para qué?- Gruño el peli largo.

-Pues lógico, tu cuerpo no produce Progesterona, debemos darte para que el bebe crezca bien, apenas y tienes un poco de esa Hormona, que está generando tu Útero artificial, pero para la cantidad que un hombre necesita es muy poca.- Senpai se enfureció.

-¿Cómo lo toman tan a la ligera? ¿Y cómo rayos saben que esa hormona está secretándose? - Maka se la pensó y enseguida cuestiono.

-¿Dime has estado llorando?-

-Como un bebé. - Respondió Morinaga muy tranquilo.

-Ya veo entonces la poca progesterona que ha creado tu útero artificial está trabajando, pero necesitamos movernos rápido, debemos darte más progesterona o es posible que tengas complicaciones. - Senpai en ese punto se angustio y eso lo noto enseguida Yukihiro la cual prosiguió.- No te preocupes volveremos mañana Senpai.- Las chicas abandonaron el lugar con prisa.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-

-Senpai debe sentarse.- Morinaga se había preocupado por aquello enseguida ayudo al peli plata a acomodarse en el sofá.

-¿Pero de qué rayos hablaban esas dos?-

-Senpai, no quiero asustarlo, pero eso que dijeron es verdad... la falta de esa hormona puede disolver la placenta. - Los ojos miel se abrieron grandemente y un extraño mareo le rodeo enseguida.-¿Senpai?-

-Morinaga, eso no puede pasar.- Confeso con los ojos cerrados.- eso no tiene que pasar.- se puso de pie de un golpe y abrochando su chaqueta tomo las llaves del departamento para abandonar a un Morinaga muy preocupado y el cual no pudo seguirle gracias a su pierna.

:8888888888888:

Farmacia (si la misma de las pruebas de sangre)

El dependiente estaba de lo más tranquilo leyendo su diario cuando de pronto a su lado se planta Souichi, el hombre ladea su rostro y se sobresalta al verlo diciendo. -¿Tu otra ves?-

-Si... yo de nuevo, necesito su ayuda. -

-A ver...-

Senpai se acaricia la cien tratando de recordar lo básico de ciencias químicas.- Como rayos se llamaba ese medicamento.- EL dependiente admiraba con atención, harto de tanto pensar coloco sus manos en la mesa de despacho al tiempo que comenzaba a sudar, era cierto ahora que lo pensaba aquella molestia ese dolor en su estómago bajo, había regresado un pequeño dolor que menguaba de pocos y que le causaba sudor, respiro hondo y entonces al no poder recordar el nombre del medicamento cuestiono.-¿Tiene algo que contenga Progesterona?-

-Am... si pero para que la quieres.-

-Solo deme lo que sea, lo necesito. - El dependiente se cruzó de brazos.

-Si es para tu novia no tengo.-

-¿Qué, cual novia?- Una vez más Souichi cerraba los ojos con fuerza y llevaba su mano a la cien.- A, si mi novia, no claro que no son para ella.-

-¿Entonces?- El dependiente estaba comenzando a enfadarse y al no recibir de el Senpai respuesta alguna más que solo una mirada titubeante y algo opaca le bramo.- No voy a darte Progesterona, eso es peligroso para una mujer embarazada.-

-Escuche ella necesita, no está produciendo lo que debe. -

-Pero, ese medicamento puede hacerle daño no te lo daré sin una prescripción médica. - Souichi se dejó caer en el piso, el dolor llego como un retorcijón enorme y era para menos no se había cuidado bien en todos estos meses y se había olvidado de siquiera que estaba ene se estado, entonces el dependiente exclamo.-¿OYE?-

-Solo deme la medicina yo, sabré administrársela. -

-Pero...-

-Por favor.- Susurro con calma el oji miel, entonces el dependiente le ayudo a incorporarse para al mismo tiempo decirle.

-De acuerdo, solo te diré que, este medicamento es fuerte, no debes aplicarlo cuando ella este de por lo menos 16 semanas o si no puede afectarle al bebé.- Senpai elevo una ceja.

-Le aseguro que ella está de más de 16 semanas, ¿Cuánto quiere? -

-Llévatela, me pagas luego corre.- Souichi asintió camino despacio por la estancia y enseguida traspaso la puerta caminaba por la calle para tomar un taxi cuando de pronto se sintió mal, ¿cómo de un momento a otro se había puesto tan mal?, no lo entendía; sin embargo, el recordó las preguntas que Morinaga le había hecho temprano y entonces dedujo.

-Esto debió comenzar hace una semana.- Camino otro poco y apoyándose en la pared llevo su mano a su vientre en donde acaricio necesitado, todo se estaba poniendo borroso, pero entonces.

-¿Souichi-kun?- Escucho una voz reconocida y sin más se desplomo.

:8888888888888:

 _-" ¿En dónde estoy... qué ocurrió? Lo único que recuerdo es la calle, me abre desmayado, que ocurrió, porque ya no siento dolor alguno es más siento unas enormes ganas de comer unas croquetas de pescado con salsa ranch y unos panqueques cubiertos de mostaza... agg, ¿Qué abra pasado?"_

-Souichi, Souichi, reacciona Souichi por favor reacciona. - Eran los clamos de Morinaga quien sobre su amado platinado estaba muy preocupado y bastante angustiado, hasta que de pronto.

-¿Mori...naga?- El oji miel despertó con lentitud, sintió una molestia en su brazo justo en la articulación interna del codo y ladeando su rostro noto como una intravenosa estaba colocada ahí, al tiempo escucho a las chicas hablar entre ellas y más allá una voz que había sido la última que había escuchado en la calle la cual preguntaba.

-¿Pero cómo sucedió, aun no lo puedo creer, Tetsuhiro, acaso el estaba embarazado esa ocasión en que tú te sacrificaste por él?-

-Sí, pero aun lo está... Masaki gracias por traerlo a casa.- Senpai dejo de reacomodar sus orbes se sobresaltó diciendo.

-¡Masaki!- Las chicas pronto le indicaron que se recostara.

-Senpai Masaki, te encontró en la calle al borde del desmayo, te trajo aquí y entonces llame a las chicas.- El peli largo llevo el revés de su mano y la coloco en su frente, hasta entonces noto que no estaba con camisa.

-¿Pero y mi camisa?-

-Lo sentimos mucho, Tatsumi Senpai, necesitábamos colocarte la intravenosa y no quisimos rasgar tu camisa.- Senpai enseguida suspiro, pero pronto cuestiono.

-¿Qué me ponen?-

-Es la medicina que compraste, se diluye en forma de suero para que el efecto se acomode mejor a tu organismo. - Senpai estaba totalmente confundido.- Sé que debes estar preocupado, pero todo saldrá bien, necesitaras una dosis cada mes para sentirte bien y reforzar tu embarazo, al igual que una buena dosis de hierro y calcio.- Mientras Maka hablaba Yukihiro retiraba la intravenosa.

-Tatsumi-chan, vas a sentirte un poco raro con este medicamento. -

-¿Raro?- Senpai analizo a todos en la habitación, entonces exclamo.- Bueno ya estuvo bien de que me traten como doncella en aprietos, que se suponen que hacen aquí, porque ahora Masaki lo sabe.-

-Bueno el quiso esperar a que te repusieras, y las chicas te colocaron la medicina, entonces Masaki pregunto para qué es eso y cuando te quitamos la camisa el noto tu vientre y entonces...-

-No me digas, le dijeron todo con lujo de detalles.-

-Pues si. -

-BASTARDOS, AHORA TODO EL MUNDO LO VA A SABER.- El grupo de involucrados estaba al borde del miedo Senpai estaba todo iracundo e indignado ante aquello las chicas se pusieron de pie al igual que Masaki, observaron la escena con atención y entonces exclamaron.

-Prometemos guardarlo en secreto.- Senpai apretó las sabanas y entonces soltando un suspiro enorme respondió.

-Sera mejor que lo olviden de sus mentes y recuerdos o yo personalmente me encargare de desmembrarlos uno a uno, je, je, je.- La mirada marca asesina de Sempai se deslumbro entonces aquellos tomaron sus cosas y dijeron.

-Lo prometemos será un secreto de estado.- las chicas más tranquilas fueron las primeras en partir una de ellas dijo.

-Eso quiere decir que ya se siente mejor.- La peli celeste salía ya del apartamento mientras que Maka indico.

-Tatsumi-chan, como decía te vas a sentir un poco raro.-

-Je, je, je raro. - Siseo Yukihiro sonriente, asomando la cabeza por la entrada.

-Ed, bueno mejor ya me voy.- Las dos se despidieron mientras Masaki.

-No se preocupen su secreto estará a salvo conmigo, saben que pueden confiar en mi.- Senpai lanzo una mirada asesina.- Es enserio, yo no quiero lastimarlos, Souichi te pido perdón por los problemas que cause y... solo te pido que te cuides.- El rubio elevo su rostro.- Eres la persona indicada para Morinaga...- Suspiro hondo y entonces se fue tranquilo.

El silencio volvió a sentirse en el apartamento, Morinaga se encontraba al lado del pile plata se agacho con calma a él y entonces expreso. - Me preocupaste Souichi.-

-No me llames por mi nombre te lo he dicho.- Bramo mirando a otro lugar con indignación.

-Senpai...-Dibujo una expresión de calma el Tetsuhiro enseguida agrego.- No importa que esté pasando tu siempre eres fuerte y determinado, eso me encanta de ti, aunque a veces quisiera saber si me amas o si me necesitas.- Morinaga se apartó un poco agacho su mirada y exclamo.- Voy a preparar algo para comer.- Se puso de pie tomando sus muletas pronto y antes de moverse sintió que Senpai sujetaba su camisa y la jalaba con calma, Morinaga se dio la vuelta y analizo al Senpai quien con vergüenza en todo su rostro declaro.

-Si...te... necesito.- Morinaga sintió como todo su cuerpo se renovaba incluso el dolor de su costilla magullada se había ido ya, se animó más y dándose la vuelta pregunto.

-¿Senpai, que quieres comer?- El cuestionado agacho el rostro y con las mejías sonrojadas respondió.

-Tengo un enorme antojo de comer...- Se sonrojo más, hasta sus orejas estaban rojas. - Panqueques con mostaza. - Morinaga se extrañó pero ver el rostro más sonrojado del mundo del Senpai no tuvo precio, se puso manos a la obra y fue a la cocina, sería una dificultosa tarea con las muletas pero lograría alimentar a su amado ojo miel y a su futuro hijo...

End Notes:

 **GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS EN EL QUE SGUE QUE TRAERA MUCHO LEMON Y COAS LINDASH XDDDD bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga**_

 _ **Capitulo diez: Cariños para el pequeño tirano y la noche en que por fin fuiste mío.**_

:8888888888888:

Se encontraba en la mesa, tenía a su alcance una pequeña agenda de cuero café; escribía ahí todas sus memorias. Eran alrededor de la 1:00 am. La poca luz que entraba apenas iluminaba a Morinaga; dejó el bolígrafo para soltar un largo y enorme suspiro, cerró la agenda y acarició la cubierta. Escuchó los movimientos que el platinado daba en la cama. Sus ojos admiraron a Tatsumi quien había quedado de costado y de frente en la dirección de Morinaga, éste sonrió al ver esos cabellos esparcidos y esos flecos cayendo graciosos por la frente y mejilla del platinado.

Se puso de pie y con unos cuantos saltos silenciosos llegó a posarse al lado de la cama, se agacho para tomar con suavidad y cuidado la sábana que se había corrido y ahora estaba en la cadera del Senpai, la subió con cuidado para cubrir del frío a su amado y cuando conseguía abrigarlo Souichi se movilizó un poco en la cama, arrugó las cejas y suspiró con calma dejando salir un suave susurro el cual decía.

-Morinaga...- El mencionado detuvo todo movimiento, sus ojos estaban enormes de impresión, luego de que pasó su sobre salto, suavizó su mirada y esbozó una sonrisa, se apartó de la cercanía del Senpai y se dejó caer en el futon para acomodarse sobre una sábana en el piso, acomodo su almohada y se envolvió las piernas mirando y sintiendo aquel molesto yeso en su pie, ladeo su rostro en torno del Senpai y enseguida susurro.

-Oyasumi... mi amado Souichi.- Se recostó con calma y se cubrió por entero hasta el cuello, el resto de la madrugada fue bastante desquiciante para el de cabellos azules oscuros, quien parecía estar pendiente del techo pues su cerebro no dejaba de maquinar enormes pensamientos _.- "Senpai... gracias a Dios todo está ahora bien. Aun así, siento esta preocupación en mi pecho. Souichi debes estar pasando por una situación difícil..."-_ Los ojos del Tetsuhiro se tornaron serios. _\- "Debo cuidar de mi Senpai y de nuestro hijo también... comenzare cuando amanezca...".-_ Tragó con fuerza y soltó un pequeño suspiro al tiempo que dejaba salir una lagrimita por el rabillo del ojo _.- "Ahhh, pero ¿Cómo resistiré el no hacer mío al Senpai?"-_ El rostro de Morinaga fue de completa tristeza tanto así que dos ríos de lágrimas se mostraron en sus ojos.- "¡Tengo que hacerlo, por mi amado hijo!"- se giró de costado y decidió dormirse de una vez.

:8888888888888:

Ya amanecía el día sábado era tan hermoso y aprovechado por los estudiantes universitarios para darse un relax de todas las materias difíciles y para dos jóvenes los cuales estudiaban arduamente en sus experimentos ese fin de semana fue como una salida urgente, debían planificar que hacer de aquí en adelante. Pero eso sería luego, eran las 8:45 de la mañana Senpai no se había despertado aun, por fin lograba dormir una mañana completa sin tener que levantarse a la madrugada para vomitarlo todo. Ahora sí que descansaba, se removió en la cama bajo las sábanas; entreabrió los ojos y pudo divisar la cortina del departamento ladearse con el viento mañanero.

Parpadeo un poco más para acostumbrarse a la luz y entonces cuando estuvo con los ojos alertas sintió un olor agradable que rodeaba por entero el apartamento, se incorporó lentamente y busco sus gafas que estaban sobre el taburete de la cama de Morinaga, se las coloco y echo un vistazo al piso en donde se suponía estaría dormido Morinaga, pero él no estaba ahí.-¿Mori...naga?- Se cuestionó de manera confusa, se movió con calma hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama, se puso de pie mostrando unos pantalones color azules de pijama y una camiseta de color azul marino la cual enmarcaba su abultado "Vientre" de 17 semanas, se acercó al marco que daba a la cocina y ahí se asomó para notar a Morinaga completamente concentrado en preparar el desayuno, Senpai hecho un vistazo a la mesa y descubrió una variedad de alimentos para ser sincero parecía exagerado y ante esto se sobre salto entró a la cocina y crítico.

\- ¡Acaso vas a alimentar a un ejército, Morinaga!

El mencionado detuvo su animado movimiento de mano en donde una sartén cocina se cocinaban unos deliciosos Panqueques, enseguida el Tetsuhiro saludo.- OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, Senpai.- El aludido arrugo las cejas sólo elevó una mano y se acercó al peli azul al cual cuestionó de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué haces, cocinando tanto?-

-¡Ah! Es que no sabía que quería comer, me levanté muy animado y decidí ir al súper mercado, casi me caigo de nuevo por las escaleras cuando subía con las bolsas, pero, el hecho lo amerita.

-¿Cuál hecho?

Morinaga dibujo una cálida y hermosa sonrisa sonrojarse y dijo con voz emocionada. - Nuestro Tiranito de seguro quiere comer y debemos alimentarlo.- Senpai agrando la mirada y de manera enfadosa le cuestiono.

-¿TIRANITO?-

Morinaga se rascó la cabeza. - Bueno... dicen que es recomendable darle un nombre y hablarle mientras está en la barriga de la madre, en este caso usted y con respecto a la comida debe alimentarse Senpai, no quiero que le de anemia, ande no sea tímido y coma lo que usted quiera.- Sonrió sacando las orejitas y colitas de perrito faldero y emocionado.

Senpai rodó los ojos, se dio la vuelta y a punto estaba de abandonar la cocina cuando escuchó y sintió un sonido de pura hambre, se detuvo en seco apretó los puños y girándose despacio declaraba.- De-de acuerdo, sólo un poco.

-Ok, sólo recuerde beber leche en abundancia y también comer un poco de tocino para que gane fuerzas.

-Morinaga.- Habló serio.

-Gomen, gomen siéntese. - Senpai se acomodó en la silla y notó como Morinaga apagaba la estufa y depositaba lo que había dejado cocinándose, luego de eso bajaba la palanca del gas para ir a limpiar los platos cuando de pronto.

-Eh... ¿Tú, no vas a comer algo?- Morinaga ladeo su rostro notando el del Senpai que estaba sonrojado.

-Claro, luego de que usted desayune.

-No.- Dijo con molestia, Morinaga detuvo todo movimiento y entonces. - ¿Por qué no me acompañas? - El oji verde esbozo una sonrisa y dejando las cacerolas se acomodó en la silla al frente del Senpai el cual miraba con pena aquella comida.

-Senpai...- Susurró el Tetsuhiro elevando su mano y posándola en la mesa para sujetar los dedos del platinado el cual dirigió sus ojos a los de Morinaga y este hablo con suavidad y tranquilidad. - Que no le dé pena, es lógico que ahora tenga más apetito que antes.- Aquellas palabras de aliento no calaban en la coraza de un extrañamente apenado y nervioso Senpai el cual sólo noto como Morinaga se llevaba a la boca un buen trozo de lo que parecía ser tonelete.- ¡Ah! Esta delicioso. - Senpai inicio a mover sus manos se dirigió a los varios platillos mientras Morinaga le observaba disimuladamente y complacido...

:8888888888888:

Ya habían terminado con el desayuno, Morinaga sonreirá curioso. - Sí que tenía hambre.- Mencionó.

-No me molestes, nunca me había atragantado con tanta comida. - Suspiró.

-No importa. - Se puso de pie, para ir a la parte de atrás del platinado y con cuidado recogió los cabellos que colgaban delicados por el hombro derecho del Senpai agacho su rostro y susurro al oído de éste.- Siempre me encanto verte comer y yo cocinare para ti lo que quieras Senpai sólo pídelo por favor.- Senpai asintió.

Habían pasado tres horas desde el desayuno y Senpai salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla en su cintura, se dirigió al espejo y se admiró a si mismo. - ¡Hay por Dios! ¿En dónde quedo mi cintura?

-Para mí se ve muy bien, Senpai. - Expreso rodeándole la cintura con un abrazo que estremeció al platinado y el cual agrando la mirada al punto en que susurro.

-Mori...- Trago grueso, aquel simple abrazo y el pequeño roce que daba Morinaga en su retaguardia lo puso nervioso, el oji verde se apartó de él al notar la locura que estaba haciendo, dio un salto atrás y rascándose los cabellos cuestionó.

-¿A... a qué hora dijeron que vendrían Yukihiro y Maka?-

-No... lo sé.- Susurró el Senpai llegando a la cama y sentándose en la orilla para ver hacia su redondez, trago grueso, algo no andaba bien, aquello ocurrido le estaba desquiciando entonces pensó _.- " ¿Pero qué demonios fue eso...?"-_ Dirigió sus ojos miel a Morinaga el cual parecía leer las anotaciones que el Senpai había traído para que se pusiera al día con lo del laboratorio.- _"Con un sólo roce... con un sólo poco de su voz yo..."-_ Se aclaró la garganta al enterarse de lo que ocurría en su cuerpo, es decir más debajo de su cintura y debajo de aquel vientre, su entrepierna comenzaba a ponerse dura de manera acelerada.- _"Ku...so"-_ Se sintió incomodo no podía levantarse de aquella cama pues si lo hacía se notaría su erección, posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas las cuales cerro de prisa y agachando su rostro sonrojado se mantuvo en esa pose por unos segundos hasta que.

-¿Senpai, se siente bien?- Sólo una mirada desconcertante del platinado.- ¿Senpai?- Cuestionó muy asustado el Tetsuhiro poniéndose de pie y tomando sus muletas para gritar.- ¿Le duele de nuevo, se siente mal? Dígame por favor Senpai, por favor dígame algo.- Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado posó su mano sobre el hombro desnudo del platinado el cual al percatarse del contacto de Morinaga dio un manotazo apartándolo, los ojos miel de Souichi temblaban aturdidos Morinaga le miraba de forma preocupada.-¿Senpai?

-Es-estoy bien Morinaga, no me pasa nada.

-Pero Senpai.- Se acercó a costa de que recibiera un golpe, llevo una mano al vientre de su amado platinado y cuestiono.-¿Es el bebé? ¿Qué le pasa Senpai?- Las caricias en aquel lugar hicieron relajarse por completo, el estrés de sus hombros se borró y un estremecimiento lo rodeo por completo, cerró los ojos sintiéndose sofocado y excitado, a costa de aquellas caricias Senpai sujetó la mano de Morinaga y susurró.

-Estoy bien, por favor... deja de hacer eso.- Morinaga apartó su mano y cuando esto ocurrió el platinado se puso de pie de forma rauda tomo parte de su ropa y con eso se encerró de nuevo en el cuarto de baño, Morinaga no entendía que era lo que había ocurrido cuando de pronto, el timbre de su apartamento sonaba.

En el cuarto de baño, Senpai respiraba agitado el sudor bajaba por su frente un calor intenso rodeaba su cuerpo y aquella sensación de excitación parecía no quererse ir.- Pero que jodidas, ufff.- Suspiraba y agachaba la mirada para ver el lavamanos.- Piensa en otra cosa piensa en...-

-Sempai, Maka y Yukihiro están aquí. - Perfecto pensó el platinado con ellas aquí todo volverá a la realidad, se cambió con prisa y salió de la habitación teniendo el cuidado de no mostrarse agitado, pronto las chicas le cuestionaron.

-¿Tatsumi-chan cómo te sientes hoy?

El platinado se enfureció enseguida se erizó y gritó. - ¡No me llames así, por un demonio!

-Ja, ja, ja.- La castaña y peli celeste se soltaron en risas conjuntas hasta que la castaña exclamo.- Ok por esa respuesta, debo asumir que bien.

Ambas se acomodaron en el Futon alrededor de la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala, Morinaga traía galletas en una bandeja y pronto se acomodaba al lado de Senpai enseguida Yukihiro liberó de su cartera una bolsa de papel y unos sobres de manila entonces explico.- Aquí están los medicamentos, que va a necesitar, creo que deberá de tomar una capsula de la hormona por lo menos dos veces a la semana.-

Senpai elevo una ceja y enseguida cuestiono con profesionalismo.-¿Acaso eso no es demasiado?-

-Bueno, si comienza a sentir que sus cambios son bastante fuertes entonces debe dejar de tomarlos.-

-¿Cambios? ¿A qué cambios te refieres Yuki-chan?- Interrumpió Morinaga.

-Bien, es evidente que jamás hemos tenido un caso de este calibre y por ende debemos hacerlo lo más cuidadoso posible, a los cambios que me refiero es a la exageración de las hormonas femeninas en el cuerpo del Senpai.- El platinado arrugo el entrecejo.

-Explícalo. - Maka interfirió.

-Pues se sentirá más sensible en todos los aspectos, su cuerpo necesita comportarse como lo hace una mujer embarazada Senpai.- El aludido se estremeció, Morinaga asentía de manera seria mientras el Souichi.

 _-"Sensible... entonces, de eso se trata... mi cuerpo está recibiendo grandes cantidades hormonales, humgg oh diablos. Cálmate Souichi y piensa detenidamente lo que vas a preguntar."-_ Senpai antes de siquiera decir algo escucho.

-Estas son las pastillas de hierro, estas son vitaminas y estas son calcio. - Maka entregaba todo a Morinaga.- Asegúrate que beba una de cada una por la mañana.-

-Ok.-

-Quiero... preguntarles algo.- Susurro Senpai nervioso.

-Dinos.- Yukihiro observo atenta al peli plata.

-Amm... eso de la sensibilidad…- Senpai estaba sonrojado, Yukihiro lanzo una mirada a Maka y ésta asintió diciéndole a Morinaga.

-Mori-san puedes regalarme un vaso con agua por favor.-

-Claro.- se ponía de pie al tiempo que.

-Déjame ayudarte. - Ambos se sometieron a la cocina en cuanto a Senpai y la peli celeste esta declaro.

-Senpai, no te voy a guardar secretos pero los deseos de llorar y de enfadarte aumentaran a un 30% y otro deseo cubrirá un 70%.- Senpai tragaba grueso.- El hambre será a toda hora, los antojos y todo eso, pero en el menú que acarrean las hormonas femeninas está el SEXO.- Un vaso pareció romperse en la cocina y para el Senpai aquella temible palabra era como una bomba radioactiva que arrasaba con todo a su paso, trago con fuerza y enseguida escucho.- Pase lo que pase debes de relajarte y cumplir tus deseos.

Agacho la mirada y elevo su puño de forma desquiciada. - Tú grrr.

-Está bien, sé que Morinaga-san va a cumplir bien ese antojo.- Ahora si la vena palpitante de su frente estalló al tiempo que gritaba.

-TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.-

-¿Senpai, pasa algo?- Entraban Maka y el peli azul a la sala.

-Si pasa. - Respondió Yukihiro de manera seria pero entonces Senpai le cubrió la boca y grito.

-Nada, no pasa nada, sólo me decía que tenía que atender bien mi estado, no podemos dejar de consentir al Tiranito ¿O si, Yukihiro-san?- La chica asintió aun con su boca cubierta pero luego de segundos se apartó recuperando aire y diciendo.

-Ahh, de eso es lo que habló, cielos...- Se acomodó su blusa y exclamo.- Bueno no hemos venido sólo para esto, queríamos anunciarles que la próxima semana se realizara el Ultrasonido, por ahora deben relajarse.- Senpai y Morinaga se sobresaltaron gritando a su paso.

-¿ULTRASONIDO?-

-Sí, debemos ver cómo anda todo y rogar por que no sea un embarazo abdominal. - Expreso Maka de manera angustiada dejando a ambos hombres muy preocupados pero entonces.- No se pongan así, de seguro todo marcha bien si no Souichi-chan nos lo hubiera dicho a gritos que todo marcha mal, no se pongan así y alégrense dentro de poco averiguaran como esta su hijo o hija, KYAAAA SABREMOS QUE ES.

-¡Oi! tú, mujer, ¿Qué te hace pensar que éste estúpido y yo somos los padres de ese bebé?- Cuestionó de manera seria y brava el Senpai.

-Eso es lógico, los hechos hablan por sí mismos. - Yuki mostro una mirada afilada.- Viviendo en un apartamento juntos, Morinaga entra en depresión cuando Senpai se fue por dos meses y justo nuestra primera enzima se pierde y para colmo la uso en ti...- Yukihiro afilo más la mirada y expreso con voz ronca y seria.- Es lógico, son amantes.

Morinaga se asustó y Maka sonrió macabramente y Senpai parecía irse hacia atrás pero enseguida estallo diciendo.

\- YADA YO Y ESTE SUJETO SOLO SOMOS CO...COLEGAS ¡JODER!-

-¡ESO NI USTED SE LA CREÉ SENPAI!- Gritó Yukihiro juntando la frente con el platinado Maka y Morinaga suspiraban hondo mientras.

-¡QUE NO YO NO SOY UN HOMO, JODER!-

-ENTONCES PODRIA DECIRME DE DODNE RAYOS SALIO ESE PEQUEÑO TIRANO. POR QUE, YO RECUERDE NO HIZIMOS UNA ENZIMA FECUNDADA.

-ARRRRRRRRRRRRR.-

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- Ambos parecían estallar de rabia, pero el primero el desistir fue el Senpai quien mostro un adolorido rostro y un gemidito doloroso.

-¡Senpai!- Grito Morinaga y Maka llegando a su lado para cuestionar.-¿Se siente bien que le pasa?-

Sonrojo. - Te-tengo hambre.- Las dos chicas y el Tetsuhiro se fueron de bruces al escuchar eso.

Ya pasado el asunto y que el Senpai comiera su tercer sándwich de pollo con lechuga y aderezo de helado, las chicas se despedían diciendo. - Bien nos vemos el miércoles. - Maka se daba la vuelta mientras Yuki admiraba al Senpai con horror.

-Santo cielo, que antojos más raros tienes.- Senpai daba una mordida a su Sándwich y se cruzaba de brazos orgulloso al tiempo que decía.

-No escatimo en los antojos de mi hijo/hija.

-Jah, entonces no le niegues el SEXO Senpai... -El platinado se sonrojo de golpe enseguida escucho de la chica.- Si lo haces con cuidado no habrá problema, chan ne!.- La puerta se cerró dejando a un Morinaga sonriendo con nerviosismo y a un Senpai quien tenía la mirada más cabreada del mundo y decía.

-Esa mujer... debe ser la hermana gemela de ese Isogai.- Morinaga se soltó en risas entonces Senpai dijo.- No te rías me da miedo.

-Ja, ja, ja Senpai. - El oji verde se lanzó a la cama diciendo.- No sabe lo mucho que lo amo.-

El platinado se sonrojo, camino hacia la ventana y noto como la noche llegaba con rapidez, libero de su pantalón su móvil y dijo. -Morinaga... creo que ha llegado la hora de explicar todo a mi familia. -

-Pero Senpai... ¿e-está seguro de eso?

El aludido asintió al tiempo que decía. - No puedo llegar un día a casa diciendo. _"¡Hey miren acabo de ser papa!"_

-En eso tiene razón. - Senpai tecleaba buscando el número de su casa. - Senpai... con respecto al padre, ¿Qué les dirá?

Los dedos de Souichi dejaron de teclear el silencio rodeo el lugar, los ojos de Souichi mostraron desconcierto entonces escucho un pequeño suspiro de parte de Morinaga al cual observo de manera cariñosa y por alguna extraña razón sus ojos soltaron lágrimas la verdad es que estaba feliz por estar con Morinaga, justo ahora llegaron aquellos recuerdos del día en que regreso de América y entonces ante el silencio de la habitación y luego de limpiar sus lágrimas respondió.- Claro que les diré que eres tú... Morinaga TEME.- el aludido elevó su rostro, noto la expresión más relajada y hermosa del Senpai su corazón dio un salto de 15 metros en esa ocasión tanto así que no podía caber de alegría en la cama se lanzó a esta de nuevo y se aferró a la almohada diciendo. 

-Senpai, Sempai, nyahhhhhhhhhhh te amo, Souichi te amo. -

Una gotita se coló por la frente del platinado entonces concreto la llamada.- ¿Moshi mosh, Kanako, escúchame bien diles a todos que quiero verlos el miércoles por la noche... si, si a todos incluso al tarado de Isogai.- Morinaga observaba la espalda de su Senpai aun en su estado no había perdido el porte masculino y su cabello atado a su coleta nunca se vio tan hermoso, el oji verde suspiraba con profundidad en su cabeza se hizo una enorme ilusión.

 _-"Senpai... arigato, arigato, acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero... ¿algún día me dirás que me amas?"-_ Sus ojitos mostraban desconcierto.

:8888888888888:

Ya entrada la noche el sonido de la Tv se cortó gracias a que Morinaga se ponía de pie dando un bostezo enorme su situación iba de mal en peor ya que antes en la cena Souichi y el habían compartido una deliciosa mezcla de alimentos variados además de el fabuloso helado y fue en esa ocasión que el de ojos verdes se estreso. Morinaga apagaba las luces cuando fue a poner llave a su puerta se detuvo recordando la escena.

Senpai comía helado de chocolate con fresa y vainilla el fabuloso Napolitano, aquello lo tenía feliz pues Morinaga había notado la sonrisa más inesperada de el oji miel parecía un real crio con su más grande favorito postre, cuchareaba a cada momento y saboreaba relamiéndose los labios con tanto esmero que el de ojos verdes no dejaba de verle y por dentro pensaba.

 _-"Que lindo, sus labios se han puesto rojos... y está sonriendo tan sinceramente que no puedo evitar dejar de verle, Souichi..."-_ Sus pensamientos se cortaron al notar que Senpai le observaba de manera seria y confusa.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Morinaga salió de su visión y pensamientos de un salto diciendo. -¿Ah, que, dijo algo Senpai?-

-Sí, pregunte ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ves con cara de estúpido? -

Morinaga se rascaba los cabellos y sonreía un poco nervioso. - Pues... por nada, sólo note que le agrada el helado.

-Humm...- Esbozo Senpai de manera sospechosa.- Ok.- Termino diciendo llevando su cuchara de nuevo a su boca pero en el transcurso una gota de aquel helado cayó sobre su cuello hasta rodar hacia abajo y perderse por entre el pecho del platinado el cual enfado diciendo.- Oh demonios.- Libero su cuchara y con su mano derecha dirigió sus dedos al inicio de su pecho aquel dedo recorrió el lugar que había transitado el halado y por fin lo llevo a su boca chupeteándolo con verdadera saña, luego con su otra mano hizo lo mismo con su quijada y sacando su dedo de manera sensual sometió ene otro a su boca, Morinaga por poco y explota ahí mismo, Senpai se miraba tan ardiente de esa manera (puesto que el jamás había sido testigo de un acto tan descarado) siendo así aclaro su garganta y se puso de pie diciendo.

-E... CREO QUE VOY A VER EL NOTICIERO.- Senpai lo noto partir y no objeto para nada...

Eso había ocurrido y gracias a aquel acto del oji miel Morinaga había pasado las horas más aburridas frente al Televisor quería apartar todo pensamiento pervertido de su cabeza, no podía obligar a su Senpai a tener sexo en ese estado pues podría hacerle deño PENSO y no podía pedírselo por que de seguro la respuesta seria NO. Estaba totalmente frito destinado a sufrir la excitación más enorme de su vida y la cual no podría solucionar aunque pensara en el programa más estúpido de la TV. Finalmente y luego de pensar tanto se dirigió a la habitación con sus muletas ya que estas le hacían el paso más rápido; logro llegar y noto como el Senpai aún no estaba dormido más bien estaba leyendo un libro en la cama, se encontraba sentado con una almohada en la espalda y una de sus piernas flexionadas la sabana cubría su regazo y una camisa a botones celeste cubría su torso de manera un poco apretujada, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y se colaba a los costados deslizándose tan delicadamente por sobre sus hombros hasta perderse en aquella curva que comenzaba desde su estómago, Morinaga se quedó de piedra al verle así no pudo moverse hasta que.

-Ya era hora que vinieras a dormir.-

-Eh... si. - Respondió nervioso a aquello, mientras colocaba las muletas a un lado y agachaba la mirada buscando su Futon en el piso pero no encontró nada. -Etto... ¿Senpai y mi cama?-

Un pequeño rubor rojo se formó en sus mejías agacho un poco su rostro ocultándose tras del libro de Agricultura y con suavidad dijo.- Lo metí a lavar.-

-¿He? ¿Qué dijo?- Cuestiono de manera incomprendida el peli azul a lo que el platinado arrojo el libro a un lado y se cruzó de brazos gritando.

-ESA COSA APESTABA, LO METI A LAVAR.-

-Pero Senpai, ¿en dónde voy a dormir? - El rostro del peli azul se mostraba un poco molesto. - No tengo más sábanas, sólo la que usted utiliza y el cobertor que tenía el futon.- Se acercó a la cama y mascullo un poco molesto.- Arg que egoísta, quiere que duerma en la sala y que me dé gripa, ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Y me avisaría que haría eso pude a ver ido a comprar una colchoneta o lo que fuera y...-

-Duerme conmigo. - Cortó Senpai de manera abrupta cosa que Tetsuhiro cerró su boca ya que estaba prácticamente gritándole al oji miel, entonces se alejó un poco y girándose un poco le dijo.

-Eh... no, Senpai mejor me quedo en la sala.- Morinaga sujetaba sus muletas cuando de pronto escucho.

-NO VAS A DORMIR EN LA SALA, VAS A DORMIR AQUÍ CONMIGO.- Ante lo declamado los ojos del Senpai se abrieron grandes _.-" ¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?"-_

-¿PERO POR QUE?-

Aturdido por el grito de Morinaga se mostró más enfadado. -POR QUE YO LO DIGO.-

-¿Ah, SI? MIRE SEMPAI NO ME VOY A QUEDAR AQUI AUNQUE SEPA QUE ME ENFERMARE DE GRIPA O QUE ME DESNUCARE EN EL PISO.-

El peli plata se molestó mas.- Bastardo, esta es tu casa, esta es tu cama duerme aquí y se acabó.-

-No Senpai, no puedo.-

-¿Y por qué no puedes estúpido?-

-Porque si lo hago... yo no podré controlarme y entonces te hare cosas de las cuales tú no quieres y entonces forcejaríamos y si te lastimo a ti o al bebé... yo, NO NO, NO, NO Y NO NO VOY A DORMIR CON USTED EN UNA SOLA CAMA.- Senpai se enfadó más y entonces la etapa uno de su hormonal situación se activó.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salirse de sus orbes, se llevó una mano a su boca y trato de controlarlas, Tetsuhiro se acercó deprisa a su lado y se agacho posando sus manos en la cama enseguida cuestiono.-¿SEMPAI QUE LE PASA?-

-No, es nada, estúpido... ¿estás feliz? me hiciste llorar. - Se limpiaba las lágrimas y suspiraba hondo al tiempo que decía. - Hay por todos los demonios, me he convertido en una muñeca.- Sus llantos se incrementaron mas.- Eres un tonto Morinaga yo lo... lo único que quería es que... snif snif, durmieras cómodo por lo menos esta noche.- Lloriqueaba de manera severa pero aun así su entrecejo no dejaba de estar fruncido.- Duerme aquí o si no parare de llorar.-

-Ah...- Una encrucijada eso es lo que pasaba por su cabeza, admiro el rostro del Sempai muy mojado de lágrimas y con sus mejías rojas de vergüenza además de sus ojos llenos de desesperación y sentimentalismo, Morinaga sonrió un poco agacho su rostro y soltó un suspiro; elevó de a pocos su rostro y separando sus manos de la cama se acomodó en la orilla de esta al tiempo que sus brazos se sujetaban al Senpai y le abrazaban con cariño.- Esta bien, pero ya cálmese, le puede hacer daño al bebé.

Los ojos de Senpai estaban abiertos enormes pero al sentir el abrazo del oji verde su mirada se relajó al igual que sus cejas elevo una mano y llevó esta al brazo de Morinaga para acariciarlo con calma, luego sintió como su corazón iniciaba a palpitar acelerado, sentía el olor del sueva perfume y lo cálido del pecho en Morinaga, escuchaba su palpito y sentía su tibieza _.-"Morinaga... cuanta falta me han hecho tus abrazos."-_ Suspiró, el oji verde se separó un poco y sujeto entre sus manos el rostro del platinado lo elevo un poco y pregunto angustiado.

-¿Senpai, le pasa algo?-

La mirada más confusa y terriblemente hermosa del mencionado se formó en todo su rostro, Souichi elevo sus manos hasta tocar las del oji verde y enseguida acerco su rostro al de Morinaga acortando la distancia, se veían a los ojos con entera confusión, Tetsuhiro tragaba grueso estaba bastante intrigado al movimiento que había realizado el Senpai y este cerro sus ojos para abalanzarse y apoyar su rostro en el cuello de Morinaga y así confesar.- Mori... quiero, necesito que duermas conmigo.- Susurro haciendo sobresaltarse al joven Tetsuhiro el cual descubrió como el Souichi bajaba ambas manos y las concentraba en su camisa, se sobresaltó y se apartó con calma diciendo.

-Se-Senpai esto...-

Admiro el rostro excitado de Souichi y su respiración descontrolada.- Morinaga.-

-No, Senpai, ya una vez me aproveché de esta situación no quiero cometer ese mismo error, contrólese por favor lo que siente es por las hor...-

-¡AL CARJO LAS HORMONAS QUIERO SEXO IDIOTA Y LO QUIERO AHORA!

Ojos enormes y mirada desconcertada ese sí que era Senpai, Tetsuhiro sintió como el Senpai lo atraía y lo arrojaba a la cama con fuerza.-SENPAI, CALMESE NO HAGA ESO SE PUEDE...- No pudo continuar ya que su camisa de botones se abría de un zarpazo.- AHHH, SE-SEMPAI CA-CALMESE.-

-MORIANGA BASTARDO, ESTO ES IRONICO PERO.- Sonrió de medio lado.- Ahora sientes lo que yo.-

-PERO SENPAI.- Adiós camisa adiós pantalones y casi adiós yeso, pero Morinaga.- Senpai está bien ya déjelo así, cálmese tranquilo.- El mencionado se trepo enzima del Tetsuhiro y le observo de manera acechante los ojos color miel de Souichi brillaban como un animal salvaje lleno de celo en la oscuridad cuando por fin escucho de los labios del de cabellos largos.

-Te... deseo.- Susurro de manera apenada, Morinaga noto como Senpai se agachaba a costa de su estado y buscaba los labios de el de cabellos azul obscuro el cual detuvo el paso diciendo.

-¿Está consciente de lo que está haciendo Senpai?-

-Lo estoy...- Confeso de manera seria y directa. - De verdad quiero tener sexo contigo Morinaga.-

El canto de los ángeles y esa hermosa sensación en su pecho lo hizo totalmente feliz, entonces Morinaga al tener 100% consiente a su Senpai sujeto sus muñecas y susurro de manera sensual.- Entonces, déjeme a mi todo.- Giro con lentitud al platinado quien se acomodó en la cama boca arriba, las luces se apagaron en la habitación, Morinaga se agacho en dirección al Senpai quien sintió el beso de el oji verde en su cuello y en este acto todo su ser se estremeció de pies a cabeza, los besos eran tiernos y delicados pero el platinado los sentía como si le estuvieran invitando a la locura, su respiración comenzaba a faltarle y un jadeo se soltó en cuanto los labios tibios de Tetsuhiro tocaban debajo de su oreja y en aquel paso lamia con delicadeza esta, bañando a su paso con su respirar aquella.

Senpai se estremecía en cada beso y su cuerpo se estaba tensando, cerró con fuerza los ojos al constatarse de lo que hacían las manos de Morinaga el cual ya liberaba los botones de aquella camisa celeste y entonces Morinaga llegaba a los labios del Senpai y dejaba un beso abrazador y tremendo en aquellos labios que estaban pidiendo a gritos gemir con ganas, el beso era profundo y lleno de todo sentimiento posible.

 _-"Esto no puede ser cierto... te estoy besando Senpai y tú me estas respondiendo... Senpai... ¿Esto es acaso un sueño?"-_ Pensaba mientras sus labios se aventuraban en sentir los del Senpai quien respiraba con ahitamiento por su nariz y quien flexionaba una de sus piernas para rozar la de Morinaga e invitarlo a que siguiera con lo que hacía al tiempo que pensaba.

 _-"Moriré, moriré en tus labios, Morinaga, ahhg sigue, joder no me importa más nada te amo, te amo."-_ Senpai sintió que los labios de el oji verde se apartaban de los suyos y con maestría regresaban a su cuello pero ahora bajaban hasta su pecho y en este buscaban sus tetillas las cuales al sentir la tibieza de los labios de Morinaga Senpai no pudo controlar un abrazador gemido que descoloco al peli azul y quien elevo su rostro para ver a su amado platinado quien le miraba de la manera más deseosa y avergonzada del mundo y quien respiraba agitado al tiempo que decía con dificultad.- Mori... sigue, sigue te lo ruego segué.- Se agacho y con mucho más empeño capturo aquella tetilla en sus labios mientras su otra mano acariciaba y pellizcaba la otra tetilla, ahora la otra pierna del Sempai se flexiono para presionar los costados de las caderas de Morinaga al tiempo que hacia un movimiento continuo de abrir y cerrar las piernas, estaba confirmado Souichi estaba excitado y necesitaba con urgencias tener sexo, tanto así que sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con suavidad.

Morinaga sintió aquello y apartándose de aquellas erectas tetillas, se condujo a admirar el "vientre" abultado del Senpai el cual beso con cariño al tiempo que susurro.-Cierra los ojos, los papis van a hacer cositas que no debes ver.- Continuo su camino con besos hasta llegar a los pantalones del Senpai quien comenzaba a sudar con desquicio y trataba de controlar su respiración y cuerpo tenso, noto como sus pantalones pasaban a tener un puesto en el piso al igual que su ropa inferior, y Morinaga sujetaba su hombría y con calma la masajeaba de arriba abajo, el peli largo no soporto más, elevo su torso apoyándose con un codo y movilizando su mano libre sujeto la mano de Morinaga la cual estaba en su hinchado miembro al tiempo que decía.

-No... no hagas eso ahg.-

-Pero Senpai...- En vano fue la petición, Morinaga ya se agachaba para engullir aquel miembro al hacer esto Senpai perdió toda fuerza y se arrojó a la cama, llevo una mano a su boca para acallar sus gemidos pero no los logro controlar al sentir como la boca de Morinaga humedecía y trataba con sensualidad a su erecto miembro: relamía con lujuria cada extensión de aquel miembro era sin lugar a dudas como una paleta que a él le encantaba chupar y succionar, pronto sintió unos dedos juguetear con su entrada y esto lo descoloco al máximo su mano libre paso del cabello de Morinaga a su "vientre" acaricio este lugar y con suavidad recorrió su piel sudorosa hasta llegar a su tetilla en donde la presionó sin vergüenza. Extrañamente aquella parte de su cuerpo le daba un placer incontenible, sus tetillas estaban más sensible que antes Morinaga le había enseñado al Senpai anteriormente que ese era un lugar que disfrutaba acariciar con sus manos y al parecer aquella sensación tensante y le causaba un placer entero al acariciar la aureola.

-Ahhhg.- Gemía el Senpai de manera silenciosa, pero era inútil ocultarlo pronto se destapo y gemía con real excitación, de su boca un hilito de baba se dejó correr y su cuerpo se arqueaba de forma precipitada, Morinaga había logrado su proeza pues al someter dos de sus dedos lograron encontrar sin problemas el punto de que volvía loco al oji miel y al cual le hizo ceder en aquel orgasmo que remojaba su boca y la comisura de esta también, se levantó un poco para admirar el rostro encendido en rojo y cubierto de sudor de su platinado el cual le observaba de manera deseosa.

-Senpai...- Se movilizo con sus manos para quedar al frente y por encima del Senpai se agacho para capturar sus labios y ambos sentir aquel elixir, el beso se tornó mucho más fogoso, una pierna del peli largo llego a enredarse con la espalda de Morinaga mientras que este se alejaba de sus labios y susurraba.- Te amo, te amo como nada en este mundo Souichi.- Confeso mientras abajo su miembro hacia presión en su entrada y en cuestión de segundos Senpai sentía la punzada de la penetración, se elevó un poco apoyándose con los codos y apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

-Ahh, ahhh ahg.- Gimió apoyando la frente en el pecho de Morinaga quien no se agachaba más de lo necesario mientras toda la hombría de este invadía su ser con lentitud, el oji verde tomo la mano del Senpai el cual la recibió con temblores, ya estaban unidos en cuerpo y al parecer en alma pues luego de la penetración Senpai se había incorporado para abrazar a Morinaga de la manera más fuerte del mundo, no decía nada solo sentían la calidez de aquella unión y el palpito de su interior y del miembro de el de ojos verdes el cual sujeto a Senpai de las caderas y así unidos el decidió optar por otra pose, con cuidado de no incomodar al Senpai se recostó en la cama boca arriba, dejando al Senpai sobre él y este observaba de manera extasiada al Morinaga quien sintió como inmediatamente las caderas del Senpai iniciaban a moverse, con su miembro dentro las estregaba en el regazo de Morinaga y de un lado a otro este se daba placer, pero no le fue suficiente, coloco las manos sobre el pecho de Tetsuhiro y agachando un poso su rostro dejando caer sus cabellos por sus hombros inicio a moverse.

Subía y bajaba sus caderas en un vaivén suave y placentero sus jadeos se estaban acelerando en cada envestida, Morinaga cerraba los ojos por pequeños instantes había olvidado lo delirantemente genial que era el interior de su Senpai, tanto así que sujeto sus caderas y las acaricio, era la cosa más descabellada que jamás se imaginó Morinaga, tanto así que la pasión los rodeo a ambos.

El fuego de sus cuerpos se emanaba por toda la habitación, los jadeos y gemidos del Senpai se mezclaban con los de Morinaga, sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo el sudor les bañaba por completo el cuerpo, pero también los besos y las distintas poses que adquirieron esa noche se les hicieron infinitas terminando con una en la cual ambos estaban sentados en la cama frente a frente pero aun conectados, Morinaga a pesar del dolor en su costilla y en su pierna no dejo de dar placer a su oji miel el cual tenía los brazos enredados en su cuello y el cual sentía las envestidas de Morinaga quien tenía las rodillas en la cama y Senpai se encontraba de frente a él con las piernas abiertas y a los costados de la cintura del peli azul obscuro y quien envestía de manera profunda y acelerada al peli largo quien a este paso, se estremeció y se aferró más a su cuello, para paso seguido buscar sus labios y soltar un enorme gemido dentro de estos.

Morinaga sintió el orgasmo por parte del Senpai ya que su liquido se resbalaba entre sus cuerpos, además sintió las palpitaciones en el interior del Souichi y enseguida su orgasmo se presentó, sintió como los labios de Senpai sujetaban los suyos y que los dientes de éste sujetaban su labio inferior y los cazaban de manera que dejo ir una pequeña y delicada mordida, respiraban con delirio se separaban del beso con suma lentitud, sus cuerpos temblaban ante lo ocurrido, ladearon su rostro y descubrieron que eran las 2 de la madrugada, Senpai observaba a un lado con mucha vergüenza, mientras Morinaga cuestionaba.

-¿Senpai... se encuentra usted bien?-

Los ojos apenados de el de cabellos largos dieron un brillo lleno de vida al tiempo que respondía.- No me puedo mover mas.-

Morinaga le ayudo acomodarse, cuando por fin ambos estuvieron recostados en la cama el silencio rodeo la habitación luego de varios minutos así, Senpai dio el primer paso.- Morinaga...-

-¿Si? Dígame. -

-Quiero que sepas algo.- El peli azul trago grueso y el peli largo no encontraba las palabras indicadas para seguir, había cometido una locura completa sus hormonas lo habían vuelto loco y había cometido lo impensable, o quizás _.-"No, no es culpa de las hormonas yo quería que sucediera... pero no puedo, no debo decirle nada no aun..."_ -

-¿Senpai que me quería decir?-

-Que... te lo agradezco, lo necesitaba. - Se acomodó en la orilla de la cama y con cuidado se colocó la sábana en la cintura para ir al sanitario y encerrarse en este, Morinaga, ladeo su rostro y suspiro hondo al tiempo que decía.

-Ah... creo que, ¿esto es algo? ¿No?- Dejo su pose de confusión y entonces su rostro de felicidad se presentó, se enrosco en las sábanas y abrazo la almohada al tiempo que reía con suavidad diciendo.- Juahhh Senpai fue mío por fin, kyaaaaa que lindo, ohhhh esta almohada tiene su aroma, Senpai juahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.- Felicidad completa por parte de Morinaga.

Mientras en el sanitario, un Senpai observaba el espejo de manera resentida al tiempo que decía por lo bajo.-Me das vergüenza, cómo pudiste caer tan bajo.- Señalaba su propia imagen y reclamaba enfurecido.- Debiste controlarte, ahora no te lo vas a poder sacar de encima.- Sintió aquella reconocida caída libre de el semen que desprendía de su entrada.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MALDITO MORINAGA.- Abrió de golpe la puerta de baño y grito de manera descolocada.- DEJA DE VENIRTE DENTRO DE MI POR UN MALDITO DEMONIO!- Morinaga se escondió en las sábanas pero sintió el jalón de estas pero enseguida se detuvo y eso lo perturbo saco su cabeza de aquellas y cuestiono con suavidad.

-¿Senpai?-

El aludido estaba con los ojos grandes y una mano en su vientre enseguida Morinaga se sobresaltó y asusto pero entonces. - No puede ser.-

-¿Qué, QUE, QUE PASA?-

-TENGO HAMBRE OTRA VEZ. -

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, Senpai tiene las mejías rojas.-

-MORINAGA BAKA!-

-Itaeeeeeeee.- Un puñetazo fue a parar a su rostro al tiempo que se escuchaba.

-YA TE LO DIJE LA PROXIMA VES QUE TE VENGAS DENTRO DE MI TE CORTO EL PITO, MALDITO HOMO DESGRACIADO.-

-PERDONEME LA VIDA ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIII.-

-Te la perdonare si me haces algo de comer, me muero de hambre.-

Y así sería la vida de aquí en adelante en estos meses que faltan antes de que nazca el TIRANITO.

End Notes:

 **JAJAJAJ por dios xDDDDD amo al Senpai y bien que les parecfio?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 ** _Aurora la maga._**

 _ **Capitulo once: Un miércoles blanco y negro.**_

Era la noche del martes un día antes del gran esperado ultrasonido. La ciudad parecía tranquila esa noche y en uno de los establecimientos mas concurridos de la ciudad, Masaki limpiaba las mesas del Bar en el cual trabajaba esmeradamente y siendo hostigado por su jefe inmediato Hiroto, quien le seguía con la mirada más asesina del mundo y el cual retorcidamente le reclamaba cada vez que podía.

-Debería matarte por lo que le hiciste a mi Angel-kun, ¿Sabes?- El castaño dejo salir un largo suspiro cambiando su mirada de enfado a una llena de preocupación y zozobra para paso seguido colocar una mano sobre su mejía y murmurar.- Pero si lo hago me llevarían preso y no quiero que esos asquerosos de la cárcel toquen mi amado cuerpo, ku, ku, ku aunque es una buena fantasía.- Sonreirá con delicadeza Masaki quien detuvo todo movimiento admiraba al castaño de manera sorprendida.

-" _A veces pienso que el más peligroso es Hiroto no ese loco del Sempai."-_

Hiroto dejo de imaginar la cárcel y enseguida reclamo al rubio.- Vamos, vamos no te detengas esas colillas de cigarro no se recogerán solas.- A veces el amable de Hiroto se comportaba de una manera muy peligrosa y siniestra, mas aun cuando tenía varios días sin saber nada de su amor imposible Morinaga Tetsuhiro.- Ahh.- suspiro.- Quisiera saber cómo esta mi Angel-kun.- Lloriqueo y como si el mismísimo dios del Yaoi estuviera escuchando en la barra se acomodo muy tranquilo el mencionado.

-Hola Hiroto-kun.- Sonrisa atontada estilo Morinaga. (No me vean así a veces Mori parece que no rompe un plato )

El mencionado suspiro hondo y expreso confuso.- Santo cielo ya veo visiones.-

-Hiroto, ja, ja, ja soy yo.-

-¡ANGEL-KUN!- El castaño se emocionó salió de la parte de adentro de la barra y enseguida se colgó de su cuello, por otro extremo Masaki ya terminando el que hacer limpiaba sus manos y con calma camino hacia los banquillos se acomodo en uno de estos al lado del peli azul el cual ya tenía color morado pues Hiroto lo estaba prácticamente asfixiando.

-Etto... Hiroto-sama creo que lo estas estrangulando.- El mencionado se aparto y entonces lo sujeto de los hombros para zarandearlo y reanimarlo.

-Angel-kun no te mueras GOMENASAI.-

Luego de ese emotivo encuentro los tres ya estaban con los codos sobre la barra, Hiroto tenía un rostro tranquilo y Masaki igual el que parecía realmente tenso era Morinaga quien por más que quisiera no podía relajarse entonces por fin el primer valiente hablo.

-¿Entonces... mañana es el ultrasonido?- Morinaga asentía con desquicio.

-Johhh, que emoción, deberías estar muy emocionado Angel-kun.-

El aludido torno sus ojos un poco sarcásticos y confeso.- Nada que ver, estoy que me muero de miedo.-

-¿Y eso por qué?- Cuestionaron rubio y castaño al mismo tiempo notando como Morinaga agachaba su rostro y sujetaba su vaso con ambas manos al tiempo que tragaba grueso.

-Es que...- Dos ríos de lagrimas se formaron en sus mejías y entonces confeso.- Sempai tuvo un sueño muy raro y esta mañana me dijo que me iba a matar cuando naciera el bebe.-

-¿Pero qué le pasa a ese sujeto por todos los cielos?- Se pregunto realmente molesto Masaki.

-Bueno, creo que el miedo debe estarse apoderándose de tu Sempai Angelito mío.-

-Sí creo que así es... pero lo que soñó también a mi me aterro.- El ambiente se torno tenso y entonces Morinaga inicio a contar aquel "Sueño"

 _El gran momento había llegado Sempai sufría de enormes dolores de parto era incontenible y desgarrador tanto así que su cordura se había perdido por completo y en plena habitación del hospital grito como un real demente.- EPIDURAL QUIERO UNA MALDITA EPIDURAL, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-_

 _A su lado un muy aterrado Morinaga trataba de calmarlo.- Se-sempai cálmese este, es muy tarde para ese medicamento tendrá que dar a luz a los quintillizos así.-_

 _Ojos apretados de dolor agudo y sudor por todas partes hacían cubrir por entero el rostro de su peli plata, Morinaga sujetaba su mano pero esta al escuchar lo que decía el peli azul la apretó con fuerza causando varios huesos rotos y entonces grito de nuevo.- MALDITO TU ME HICISTE ESTO, MALDITO MALDITOOOOOOO AHHHHHH VAS A PAGAR CARO EL HABERTE VE-VENIDO EN MIIIIIIIIII GRRRRRR.- Se retorcía en la cama como real babosa a la cual le echas sal y comienza a retorcerse y a deshacerse, Morinaga ya no sentía la mano y entonces de la puerta apareció Isoagi con una mascarilla y una bata blanca._

 _-¡Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES TU AQUÍ!- Grito Morinaga muy enfadado._

 _-Voy a atender el parto.- Se colocaba guantes y se acercaba a las piernas del Sempai para enseguida decir.- A ver Souichi-kun abre las piernas y di A.-_

 _-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLL CARAJO!- Una patada cortesía del Sempai fue a parar en el rostro de Isogai cayendo totalmente noqueado en el piso, pronto Morinaga noto como todo se tornaba oscuro terror, la puerta de la habitación se hizo de acero y se bloqueo afuera el médico de guardia gritaba._

 _-Abran la puerta, abran.-_

 _-Sempai suélteme voy a abrirle al médico.-_

 _-BASTARDO, ARGGG TU NO TE MUEVES DE AQUÍ AHH; YA SIENTO LA CABEZA.-_

 _-¡QUE!- Sempai ahora sujetaba al oji verde del cuello de la camisa y le gritaba._

 _-SACALOS SACALOS AHORA.-_

 _De repente se vio entre las piernas del Sempai el primer bebe salía, pero luego otro y otro y otro y otro más y hasta que toda la habitación se lleno de miles de bebes y Sempai y los bebes estaban con llamas en los ojos a punto de matar al culpable._

 _-Fin del relato.-_

Ojos abiertos como platos y un Morinaga pálido y con el alma fuera de su cuerpo fue lo que se pudo admirar, un cliente al lado de Masaki decía.-Oiga pedí mi Whisky hace una hora y las crepas de mi novio que paso.-

Hiroto fue el primero en reaccionar diciendo.- Ma...Masaki ve por lo que el señor pidió.-

-O...Ok.- Se puso de pie aun con cara de impacto entonces el castaño aprovecho para colocar su mano sobre el hombro del peli azul el cual al sentirlo elevo su rostro y observo hacia el de ojos celestes.

-Morinaga-kun, eso solo fue un sueño que quiere decir que ambos están nerviosos, deberán resistirlo en pareja pon mucha atención a lo que Sempai siente, atiéndelo en todos los aspectos posibles y si es posible regálale algo.-

-Hiroto...- Susurró el oji verde relajando sus hombros.

-No te preocupes todo va a salir bien, y de verdad les deseo lo mejor, esmérate en ese regalo y hazlo sentirse seguro de ti, el lo que quiere es que seas fuerte y que puedas protegerlo tanto a él como a vuestro bebe... sea cual sea el resultado mañana, sabes que cuentas conmigo.- Morinaga esbozo una sonrisa cálida a su otro extremo Masaki se acomodo diciendo.

-Oye, tú eres fuerte podrás con eso; si pudiste con las duras palabras de Kunihiro y las de tu familia se que podrás con el temible TIRANO.- El rubio dio aliento.- Yo apoyo el consejo de Hiroto-sama, obséquiale algo que sea digno que sientas que él lo va a necesitar de aquí en adelante.- Morinaga se puso de pie tomo sus muletas y saco su billetera pero antes de siquiera pagar Hiroto exclamo.

-No tienes que pagar nada...-

-¿Pero?-

-Yo invito.- dijo el castaño al tiempo que decía.- Ten cuidado y suerte mañana.-

-Gracias chicos.- El oji verde salió del lugar siendo otro el miedo y la zozobra se borro por completo el podía y por supuesto si él se sentía capaz también haría sentirse capaz al Sempai, con gusto camino por las calles con suma lentitud hasta dar con lo que sería útil y necesario para el platinado.-"Souichi"- Pensó entrando a una tienda y perdiéndose entre los objetos de venta...

:8888888888888:

Entraba al departamento en sumo silencio, llevo el regalo al buro para ocultarlo pronto cerro la puertecita de este y cuando se ergio sintió la mirada más acusadora del mundo tras suyo, Souichi estaba de pie en la entrada de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y un humor de los perros. Morinaga le observo un poco divertido se miraba tan lindo en esa pose de molestia absoluta y qué decir de su ahora si muy evidente "Vientre" no se habían dado cuenta ya habían llegado a los 5 meses y esa ropa que con tanta dificultad se había colocado; Morinaga se movilizo hasta estar al frente de su peli plata el cual con severidad expuso.

-Por fin llegas, ¿Se puede saber a dónde fuiste a estas horas?- Morinaga no respondió, ni siquiera titubeo en la forma de mirar a su amado peli largo el cual extrañado ante aquella expresión de ilusión completa reclamo un poco titubeante.-¿Po-porque me ves así?-

-Souichi...- Susurro con ternura el peli azul al tiempo que colocaba las muletas a un costado y con paso lento se aferraba al cuerpo de su Sempai, Poso una mano en su baja espalda y la otra capturo los cabellos largos y sueltos para apretujar al Tatsumi contra su cuerpo de manera suave y cálida, aquel abrazo cautivo en definitiva al Sempai el cual al sentir aquello se tenso un poco.

-O...Oye.- Las cálidas caricias de Morinaga, lo hicieron des estresarse, acomodo su rostro en el hombro del Tetsuhiro y sus brazos dejaron de estar cruzados para posarlos tras de Morinaga y responder al abrazo de la manera más necesitada, apretó sus manos a la camisa del peli azul y entre aquel abrazo susurro.- Tienes olor a alcohol... ¿bebiste sin mi?-

-Solo fui por un trago, nunca me embragaría sin ti.-

-Mori...naga ¿Puedo, confesarte algo?- El cuestionado se alejo un poco del abrazo para analizar con confusión el rostro del Sempai quien observaba a un por un instante las orbes miel de Tatsumi hicieron contacto y en este acto sus mejías se tiñeron de rojo observo a otro lugar el Tetsuhiro respondió.

-Claro Sempai sabe que puede confiar en mí.-

-Bueno, no quiero que lo tomes a mal o mucho menos que pienses que soy un hombre débil.- Tetsuhiro puso más atención.

-De acuerdo usted solo dígalo.-

-Morinaga... tengo miedo.- Declaro bajando su mirada al piso y dibujando un rostro lleno de preocupación una cosa era lidiar con el problema de sus verdaderos sentimientos y otra era lidiar con esta nueva y desconocida experiencia.

Los ojos de el mencionado se agrandaron, jamás creyó ver un deje de preocupación en los ojos de el Sempai a menos que no fuera esa ocasión en la que Kanako y el corrieron peligro, pero esa expresión ahora se trataba de miedo total. Ante esto Morinaga sujeto las manos del peli plata para atraerlo a la recamara en donde la única luz que alumbraba era la de la luna llena fuerte y clara repartiendo sus rayos a toda la ciudad. Souichi observo con atención aquel hermoso paisaje, Tetsuhiro se postro tras de su peli largo sujeto las manos de este y entrelazando sus dedos sobre las manos de Souichi las llevo con calma en dirección de aquel hinchado "vientre".-Sempai...- Susurro en su oído de manera rasposa y suave.- Yo también tengo mucho miedo, pero hoy me di cuenta que ambos podremos si nos mantenemos unidos.-

-Yo no estoy listo para esto.- Respondió el de gafas atenuando sus ojos en preocupación.

-¿Y usted cree que yo si lo estoy?- Susurro mas y continuo acariciando sus palmas sobre el vientre de Tatsumi y las manos de Souichi sobre Morinaga.- Se que esto no es nada de lo que usted planifico para su vida, ni siquiera yo lo planifique así... creí que mi vida seguiría siendo como lo era antes. Siguiendo al Sempai a todas partes, apoyándolo y ofreciendo mi amor aunque a él no le agrade y por supuesto siendo muy persistente... ese era mi plan de vida.- Souichi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa apretó un poco y con suavidad las manos del peli azul y entonces cerro sus ojos con suavidad para declarar.

-Lo conseguiste...- Morinaga detuvo su respiración, noto como Sempai se giraba con calma y sus ojos color miel le observaban con fijación estos comenzaban a vidriarse de lagrimas.- No quiero que pienses que con lo que diré me hare Homo.- Morinaga no decía nada.- Pero ya no puedo más con esta presión que traigo en el pecho... Tetsuhiro, ya estoy realmente harto de permanecer en la confusión... Mori...-

-No lo diga.- Silencio el oji verde dejando a un Sempai un poco desconcertado.- No lo diga o si no yo... moriré.-

-¿Pero qué rayos dices, tonto?-

-Sempai, es que si lo dice yo no sé que voy a hacer.-

-Baka, trato de decirte algo importante y así me respondes.-

-Se-sempai es que me da miedo.- Risitas nerviosas.

Lagrimas.- Pues te aguantas entonces, porque no te lo voy a decir NUNCA.- Se aparta de él.- Ven a dormir que hay que levantarnos temprano mañana.- Se acomoda en la cama y se recuesta con calma, Morinaga le observa de reojo con una mirada llena de emoción al tiempo que piensa.

 _-"Souichi, quiero que lo digas cuando estés totalmente seguro."-_ Se pierde en la oscuridad y por fin la noche llega, el amor es extraño lo puedes encontrar en cualquier lugar no importa la raza el sexo o la afiliación religiosa todo pasa en esta vida por una sola razón.

:8888888888888:

El gran día llego, viajaban en un servicio de taxis se adentraban por toda la ciudad a ambos se les notaba los nervios a flor de piel. Varios asuntos les asaltaban en el camino y ni uno de los dos decía palabra, tanto fue la incomodidad que aquel silencio no lo pudo soportar Tatsumi enseguida susurro de manera doliente.

-No, me cuide.- Sus manos apretaban sus rodillas y su rostro parecía estar mas pálido ese día.

Morinaga le observo con preocupación.-¿A qué se refiere Sempai?-

-Estuve bebiendo y fumando por los primeros meses... solo espero que no lo haya afectado.- Morinaga aparto su mano del asiento y la llevo a una del peli plata para acariciarla y atraerla un poco hacia a el asiento.

-No va a pasar nada malo.-

-¿Pero y si? ¿Y si por mi culpa nace con algún defecto o no llega a nacer?-

-Sempai usted no sabía que estaba en estado.- Respondió con voz baja no era lugar para hablar de esos asuntos frente a un desconocido, por otro lado el chofer del Taxi estaba muy sumergido en la estación de radio que en prestar a tención a sus ocupantes, Morinaga echo un vistazo de todos modos al chofer ya que noto que este estaba muy ocupado se acerco mas al oji miel soltó su mano para sujetarla con la otra y la que antes sujetaba la mano del Sempai la paso por sobre su hombro para que este fuera abrazado. -Relájese, todo va a salir bien lo prometo.-

-Diablos, si estuviera en mis cabales te molería a golpes por abrazarme como si fuera una chica, pero por alguna extraña razón.. me reconfortas.- Morinaga sudo una gotita.

-Etto.- Trago grueso.-¿Sempai? ¿No abran represarías luego de que nazca o sí?-

-No te la vas a acabar te colgare de árbol más grande y serás mi pera de boxeo personal, je, je.- Sonrisa marca te jodiste cortesía Tatsumi Souichi.

-Bien hemos llegado.- Decía el Chofer deteniendo el taxi y observando hacia a tras.- Son 7 mil Yenes.-

-A ok...- Morinaga se movilizo para sacar su billetera y Sempai así lo hizo también ambos presentaron un billete de 10 mil yenes y entonces se armo una pequeña discusión.-Sempai yo pago.-

-Ni de broma tú has pagado toda la comida que me he atascado todas estas semanas.-

-Sí pero.-

-No se hable más yo pago.- Sempai se salió con su gusto y entonces escucho decir de Morinaga.

-De acuerdo pero yo pago el ultrasonido.-

-Grr quédese con el cambio.-

-¡Gracias!.- La puerta se azoto y adentro el Chofer susurro.-Pero que hombres más raros.- Sin darle más importancia continua su camino.

Por otro lado Morinaga y Sempai observaban el edificio al que se dirigían entonces lograron ver a Maka y a Yukihiro saludando a lo lejos.- Allá están.-

-Acabemos con esto de una buena vez.- Susurro el peli largo sacando del bolsillo de la chaqueta café el paquetito de dulces; traía puesta una camisa a botones negra muy holgada y sus pantoles eran unos Jeans de color azul la chaqueta le cubría del frio y atenuaba un poco su figura, Morinaga traía puesta una camisa de manga larga al estilo camiseta y un pantalón celeste jeans. Finalmente llegaron a donde las chicas las cuales saludaron como era debido.

-Buenos días, Mori-ku y Sempai-chan.- Este último suspiro hondo no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer que las chicas lo respetaran a estas alturas.

-Buenos.- Saludo el oji miel mirando a la entrada del edificio.

-Buenos días Maka-chan Yuki-chan.-

-Bueno este edificio es en donde trabaja mi hermana mayor ella me ayudo con información para la enzima, pero lastimosamente no se encuentra y como resultado su sensei que vino desde USA para atender este caso especial te atenderá, Souichi-san.- Explico Yukihiro de manera apresurada mientras comenzaban a caminar pero al escuchar toda esa sarta de cosas Sempai se detuvo en seco.

-Un momento creí que guardarían el secreto.-

-Sí, lo prometimos, pero vera Sempai-chan Yuki y yo no sabemos nada de Obstetricia y menos usar un Ultra sonógrafo ni de esas maquinas, la ventaja es que esta persona es de muy buen ver y es totalmente confiable ella cumple con la ética de todo medico de no dar pronósticos a nadie que lo pida. Además debe darse cuenta que esto no es un juego.- El peli plata se la pensó un poco.

-No, olvídenlo no pienso entrar ahí, me niego.-

-Bueno.- Expreso Yukihiro de la manera más seria del mundo.- De acuerdo sigamos a ciegas y con suerte no se desangra en la cesárea, ¿Maka tu disecaste una rana verdad?-

-Si luego de cortarla mal por varias ocasiones.- Sonrió la chica.

-Y bueno siempre está la opción de ir a la facultad de Medicina y secuestrar un laboratorio de prácticas; aunque cabe la posibilidad que toda la universidad se entere de que Sempai está embarazado. ¡Ya lo veo en las noticas locales!-Ante aquello Sempai sujeto a Morinaga y yendo adentro exclamo.

-QUE RAYOS ESPERAN VAMOS YA.-

:8888888888888:

Llegaban por fin al piso indicado los adornos de que ahí se atendía a las mujeres en la dulce espera se notaban por doquier, Sempai se sintió incomodo al llegar al piso y ver a una decena de mujeres sentadas en las sillas un tic enorme le rodeo el ojo izquierdo y entonces escucho a un costado.- ¡Señorita Yukihiro que tal!-

-Hola, ne, ne, ¿Le puedes decir a la Doctora Mitsugu que estamos aquí?-

-Por supuesto.- La enfermera de rostro amable y cabellos lacios y castaños se perdió camino al consultorio por otro lado Sempai se quedo pensativo esto lo noto de inmediato Morinaga.

-¿Sempai, que pasa?-

-Mitsugu, Mitsugu en algún lado he escuchado ese apellido...- Se llevo la mano a la barbilla y entonces de estar con expresión pensativa torno su rostro a sobre saltado.- No, esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.-

-¿A qué te refieres Sempai?-

-MORINAGA LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ ¡AHORA MISMO!- Grito para sujetar su brazo y emprender la huida cuando de pronto.

-OH POR DIOS NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE VEN MIS OJOS.- La voz de la doctora se escucho en plena sala de esperas, Sempai se estremeció de pies a cabeza su coleta parecía erizada, pues la doctora con cabellos ondulados y un rostro de demente psicópata se planto frente a las chicas y cruzándose de brazos exclamo.- VAYA, VAYA ASI QUE EL CASO ESPECIAL ERES TU SOUICHI TATSUMI.- Un brillo en sus ojos se presento parecía escena de una película de mafia Japonesa Sempai arrugo el entrecejo.

Realmente furioso.- NO ME LLAMES ESPECIAL VIEJA LOCA.-

-¡Óyeme! a mime respetas engendro del demonio.-

Yuki, Maka y Mori estaban completamente desconcertados quien era esa mujer y porque conocía al Sempai pues así se notaba la forma en que se hablaban era como si su rivalidad hubiese comenzado desde hace siglos, pronto ambos se descontrolaron ye entonces la Doctora exclamo.- Ja, ja, ja como es el Karma con la gente que critica a los otros.-

-Yo no critico, SEÑALO LA VERDAD Y LA REALIDAD DE LAS COSAS GRRR.-

-Ah sí, claro ¿Y tú eras el prejuicioso que quería separar a mi amado hijo Kurokawa de Tomoe-chan?-

-¿Tomoe, Kurokawa? -Se cuestiono Morinaga.- O...- Primera reacción observa a la mujer.- ¡HE!- Segunda reacción observa a Sempai.- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- Corre donde Sempai y grita despavorido.- SE-SEMPAI ESTA MUJER ES LA MADRE DE KUROKAWA.-

-Si, por desgracia si.-

-Y yo no entiendo nada.- Decía Maka completamente confusa.

-Bueno ya dejen de discutir, Doctora Raiko necesitamos que nos haga la ultrasonografia.- La mujer dejo de gruñirle al peli plata entonces tomando una pose más madura y profesional exclamo.

-Bien pasen por aquí y por favor explíquenme como rayos paso esto.- Las mujeres caminaron en dirección del consultorio mientras un peli largo intentaba escapar pero un enfermero lo sujetaba de un brazo y del otro Morinaga al tiempo que Raiko expresaba.-No hay escapatoria Souichi, enfrenta tu realidad, JA, JA ,JA, JA.-

-Morinaga.- Dijo Sempai mientras era llevado al consultorio.

-Dime.-

-Mi pesadilla se está haciendo realidad.-

Ambos lloraron una lagrimita.

:8888888888888:

Luego de una media hora y de que Yuki y Maka explicaran el asunto a la doctora esta releía con calma los datos y las estadísticas.- La verdad es impresionante y aunque me cueste trabajo, voy a guardar el secreto.- observo al peli plata quien parecía tener rostro de pocos amigos.- No me veas así Souichi por que te guste o no soy tu única salvación.-

Soltó un suspiro.- Esta bien, por lo que está pasando, are una tregua contigo.-

-Vaya vamos progresando.- Sonrió la mujer dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios muy bien delineados de rojo brillante.- Bien pues a comenzar entonces.- Se puso de pie.- Ve tras la cortina, quítate la chaqueta y la camisa, nada mas.-

-Cielos.- Susurro, encaminándose al lugar mientras Morinaga y las chicas observaban todo con atención.

-El primer paso es hacer un ultrasonido, luego lo pesare y toda esa rutina, le sacare sangre y veremos que sale del ultrasonido.-

-Solo esperemos que no sea algo muy complicado.- La doctora se colocaba los guantes y susurraba entre dientes.

-Con Souichi todo es complicado.- El mencionado apareció de entre la cortina, sujetaba la abertura frontal de la bata y entonces se le ordenaba.- Ve a la cama recuéstate necesito mis instrumentos.- Raiko observo a las chicas.- Bueno necesito privacidad.-

-A si.- Ambas se pusieron de pie y Morinaga igual pero.- Mori-kun deberías quedarte.-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Doctora Mitsugu, el es el padre de la criatura puede quedarse?- Impacto profundo (si como esa película) así fue la expresión en el rostro de la doctora mientras Souichi se daba un manotazo en la frente.

-SANTO CIELO TU TE ACOSTASTE CON ESTA PIRAÑA.-

-E...- Morinaga versión nervioso. Raiko lo atrajo con calma a un banquito y colocándole una lámpara en pleno rostro lo interrogo.

-¿Cómo RAYOS HICISTE QUE ESTE TEMPANO DE HIELO ACEPTARA ACOSTARSE CONTIGO?-

-Raiko, ya fue suficiente si quieres hacer preguntas házmelas a mí, pero no ahora necesito saber si todo está bien.- Decía Severo el Sempai sentado en la camilla.

-" _Se ve preocupado, Souichi acaso tu..."-_ Sin pensarlo dos veces la mujer inicio su labor, prendió y tecleo las maquinas al tiempo que decía.- Souichi lo que haré es lo siguiente, vamos a tener una imagen de cómo está el bebe, localizare su corazón y verificare su peso y si tiene alguna mal formación luego veremos en donde está situada la placenta, esperemos que no sea un embarazo abdominal.- El peli largo trago con fuerza, noto el monitor a un costado y de pronto la mano de Raiko aria la bata para decirle.- El gel estará muy frio.-

-Amhg.- El contacto de aquel liquido gelatinoso erizo la piel de Tatsumi mientras Morinaga observaba atento y preocupado todo lo que hacia la Doctora.

El nerviosismo lo carcomía por dentro rogaba que todo estuviera bien, no sabía si aquel experimento saldría bien o si incluso saldría vivo de esta. Quizás no le importaba su vida si no la que estaba ahí dentro sus ojos miel se tornaron severamente preocupadas no le importo que la madre de su peor enemigo y el cual rapto a su pequeño hermano para casarse con él en América estuviera ahí y fuera su doctora ahora lo que más importaba era saber si todo estaba yendo bien, el contacto del aparato a su piel lo estremeció y enseguida logro ver varias imágenes borrosas y confusas en el monitor la Medico llevo su mano a un botón en el teclado de la computadora y dio paso a un ruido estridente y rítmico sumamente acelerado que perturbo a Sempai y a Morinaga en conjunto este ultimo pregunto.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Raiko se mostraba confusa, pero luego dibujo una enorme y amplia sonrisa observo al Sempai a los ojos y exclamo.- Que suerte la tuya Souichi.-

-¿Qué quieres decir Raiko?-

-¿Qué sucede por favor hable?- Expresaba Morinaga al borde del banquillo.

-Bien, lo que escuchan son los latidos de los corazones y lo que ves en el monitor son las primeras imágenes de tus bebes.- Ante lo dicho Morinaga se emociono, se puso de pie y observo el monitor.

-Son las líneas borrosas más bellas que he visto en mi vida.- Expreso con ojos brillantes.

-Ja, ja, ja este chico me cae bien.-

-Un segundo ¿Corazones, Bebes, que alguien me explique en qué maldito planeta estoy?-

-Souichi Baka, estas embarazado de mellizos.-

-¿Cómo dices?- De preocupado, paso a serio y al notar la horrorosa sonrisa de la mujer su rostro se torno completamente verde entonces.- Morinaga.-

-¿Si?-

-Pásame un balde.-

-¿Quieres vomitar?-

-No.- Respondió más tranquilo.- QUIERO GOLPEARTE CON EL, MALDITO HOMOSEXUAL, ERES UN MOUNSTRO PERVERTIDO, HENTAI TENIAS QUE HACER EL CHISTE DOS VECES MALDITO HIJO DE...- Se calmo al escuchar la aceleración del o corazón en los chibis.-¿Qué está pasando?-

Mirada enfadada cortesía Raiko.- TARADO, sabias que si te sobre saltas de esa manera los bebes se asustan.-

-¿Jah?- Sempai puso cara de no entender nada y enseguida se preocupo.

-Sí, estás en tu quinto mes ellos ya tienen casi todos sus órganos desarrollados ellos te están escuchando y perciben lo que a ti te pasa.- Un rostro cabizbajo totalmente triste se mostro en el Sempai.

-Yo no lo sabía.-

-Bueno, tengo muchas noticias para ti, relájate y bueno sigamos observando.- La consulta continuo y finalizo con un Sempai completamente exhausto, aburrido y fatigado también súper enfadado porque no podía desquitarse la enrome y grandiosa gracia que había ocasionado Morinaga quien a su lado no podía ni mirarle por miedo a que él se enfadara y quisiera desquitarse.

Finamente las chicas entraron al consultorio y la reunión inicio.- Primero que nada mis felicitaciones muchachas han hecho un excelente trabajo esa enzima es todo un éxito, según el conteo en la sangre de Souichi gracias a los medicamentos y a las hormonas el nivel en la sangre y en la placenta es normal los bebes están sanos y salvos.-

-¡BEBES!- Gritaron para observar a Morinaga y a Sempai.

-Si son una niña y un niño.-

-Awwwww que lindo.- Expreso melosa Maka la castaña tenía los ojos brillantes.

-Vaya te felicito Morinaga tu sí que le pegas al blanco.- El mencionado se sonrojo un poco pero enseguida.

-Nada de felicidades.- Corto Souichi de manera seria y con los brazos cruzados.- Eso solo quiere decir que su experimento tiene errores.- Agrego el platinado ya con la camisa puesta y de manera muy severa.- Eso solo indica que la enzima esta ovulando demasiado, deben corregir eso.-

-Se...pai.- Susurraron las dos de manera sorprendida.

-Entonces así será, Sempai.- Decía la peli celeste con determinación.

-Bueno, sigamos.- La doctora con calma continuo.- Afortunadamente la bolsa está en un lugar muy bueno, no está ni sobre ni atrás de los órganos, está situada entre la Vejiga y la parte baja del colon como debería estarlo en una mujer normal, no abra problema pero si te darán muchas ganas de hacer pis Souichi.-

-Es normal.- Sentencio de manera muy profesional el peli plata tomando las cosas muy tranquilo Morinaga le observaba completamente triste, pues el Sempai había tomado mejor la noticia en cambio el se sentía muy afligido y entonces.

-Doctora Raiko... ¿De verdad todo está bien, dígame todo saldrá bien?- Se escucho la voz suavecita del peli azul.

-Pues... no note nada anormal o perjudicial, todo parece estar muy bien, pero dada a las circunstancias en que esto es un experimento y que Souichi no tiene VAGINA, debo investigar más y hacer mis análisis.- Sempai intervino.

-No, yo quiero estar tranquilo no quiero más análisis.- El platinado se ponía de pie.- Sucederá lo que tenga que suceder.-

-Un momento Souichi aun no puedes irte.- El mencionado se detuvo.- Hay otra cosa que debo hablar con ambos,- Regreso a su lugar acomodándose con calma.- Con respecto al tema no quiero mentirles, este es un caso totalmente desconocido, la posibilidad de que todo salga bien es 50 y 50.-

-Explícate.-

-El canal que se abrió gracias a la construcción de tu Útero artificial, se abrió en la ocasión en que estuviste en relaciones sexuales para dejar entrar al esperma y llegar a los ovulos.- Atenuó la mujer tornando a las chicas muy sonrojadas y a Morinaga también Souichi por otro punto, arrugaba el entrecejo y contaba hasta 10.- Lo que trato de decir es que cabe la posibilidad de que tenga las mismas funciones de un Útero normal el canal se dilatara, ¿Quién sabe? ¿Tendremos que aplicarte una cesárea?, no lo es. Pero de lo que si estoy completamente segura es que debes relajarte y no estresarte por que podrían haber complicaciones más adelante.-

-Ya entendí.-

La doctora sintió el clima pesado.- Vamos esto no es un velorio, es algo sumamente feliz, El joven Morinaga debe estar contento será papa de mellizos y ustedes chicas hicieron un invento muy bueno.-

-Sí.- Dijeron un poco preocupadas, ante aquello Sempai inicio a hablar con sarna.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Morinaga tú no eres el único que debe morir en mis manos cuando todo esto acabe.- Sus ojos se afilaron en mirada asesina a las chicas y el peli azul cuestiono.

-¿Sempai?-

-Bueno tendrás compañía porque voy a freír a esas dos que están a tu lado, POR DECUIDADAS! je, je.-

-Sempai me está dando miedo.-

-YUKI SALVAME.-

-Etto.- Morinaga sintió el peligro de parte del de ojos miel pero entonces este exclamo.

-Bien ya nos podemos ir.-

-Claro, claro.- La mujer muy contenta.- Ne, Souichi-kun ¿entonces si eres Gay?-

El control se desbordo.- VUELVE A REPETIR ESO URRACA!.-

-QUE YA TE DIJE ¡QUE NO TE ENOJES BESTIA!-

-MIS HIJOS TAMBIENE STAN MUY MOLESTOS ANCIANA DECREPITA!-

-CUANDO VEA A KUROKAWA LE VOY A DECIR.-

-JAH SI ESE ENFERMO ME TIENE MAS MIEDO QUE TU!-

De huevo la lucha se llevaba a cabo, Yuki y Maka suspiraron mientras Tetsuhiro observaba la escena muy callado...

:8888888888888:

Eran aproximadamente las 3:00pm llegaban al apartamento, Tatsumi observaba de reojo a Tetsuhiro quien no había dicho una palabra desde que salieron del consultorio se encamino a la mesa para depositar las llaves se retiro el abrigo y con análisis observo al peli azul quien se acomodaba en el piso y se cruzaba las piernas una sobre la otra con sus uñas rascaba el yeso de su pie entonces el silencio rodeo la sala hasta que Souichi se agacho con calma y se acomodo frente a Morinaga observándole con entera atención al tiempo que cuestionaba.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-

-Nada.- Respondió de manera desganada y sin voltearlo a ver, el oji miel se perturbo un poco y con calma reclamo.

-Si te pasa algo confiésalo y ya. Nos harías la existencia más amena ¿Sabes?-

-Es que...- Se silencio cuando dos de sus lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.- Perdóname Sempai.-

-¿Ah?-

-Si...te pido perdón por que desde que te conocí solo he sido una molestia para ti, te hice cosas que te lastimaron, me aproveché de tu confianza y la verdad no se... no sé porque siento que aun ahora te estoy presionando para que me aceptes.- El Peli azul sollozos mas.

-...- Los ojos de Ttasumi estaban abiertos de impresión.

-Souichi, dime una cosa y quiero que seas sincero por favor te lo ruego.- Morinaga por fin elevaba un poco la mirada.- ¿Te sientes obligado? Respóndeme por favor, juro por lo más sagrado que son esos bebes que si no quieres que te presione mas yo... me iré lejos de ti y dejare de darte problemas.- El cuestionado des estreso sus cejas cerro por un instante los ojos y luego los abrió para observar al que tenia de frente.

-No sé qué decirte...- Ttesuhiro bajo su rostro y lloro mas.- Al principio... creí que, me habías dicho que me amabas por efectos de la fiebre, pero luego me entere que no era así. Estuviste a mi lado aguantando todo disgusto soportando cada golpe que daba para desquitarme la furia que traía por hombres como tu.- Los puños de el Sempai se apretaron.- Pero sabes una cosa.- Suspiro.- Estaba molesto porque todo el mundo reía mientras yo me encajonaba en mi mundo, me sentía totalmente celoso de que me arrebataran a mi hermano todos los hermanos son así, odiaba la idea de que alguien con mente tan liberal se acercara a mi hermano porque sabía que tarde o temprano lo lastimarían... yo no confió en la gente y comencé a creer que eso de ser Gay era solo algo como un juego un pasatiempo, una personalidad alterna y múltiple de alguien que se siente confundido y por eso me aterre por Tomoe.- Morinaga elevaba su rostro.- Odio a la gente que engaña, odio a los hombres de esa preferencia por qué no saben valorar lo que tienen y como no hay ningún riesgo de nada más que la enfermedad si no te cuidas; sentía que lastimarían a mi hermano y entonces qué le diría a mi familia.- Susurro.- Soy el mayor, se supone que debo ser fuerte y velar por ellos... pero en cambio soy una burla barata de mi mismo.-

Morinaga elevo su rostro notando el rostro triste de él peli largo.- Souichi... tú no eres ningún débil.-

-Claro que lo soy y para colmo soy muy terco y necio.- Suspiro.- Ni siquiera puedo dejarme ser feliz.- Morinaga trago grueso limpio sus lagrimas.- Nunca seré sinceró conmigo mismo, pero eso lo quiero cambiar...- Sempai observo a los ojos del oji verde.- Tetsuhiro, quiero decirte algo y no me salgas con que no quieres oírlo es importante que lo diga.-

-Pero...-

-CALLATE Y ESCUCHA POR UN DEMONIO.-

-ah... está bien.-

-Tetsuhiro, me gustas...- Se sonrojo.- Te quiero, no quiero pensar en el día en que tu no estés a mi lado y tampoco quiero verte con alguien que no sea yo, no quiero que cambies por nada del mundo y no, no me estas presionando ni obligando.- Se silencio para tomar aire y decir.- Morinaga, yo... yo ¡TE AMO!- Grito para agachar su rostro y ocultar sus ojos entre sus flecos platinados, el corazón de el oji verde dio un salto de 700 pisos cuanto tiempo espero esas palabras del platinado y ahora se hacían realidad. Con calma llego al Tatsumi y abrazándolo con calma lo escucho llorar y decir por lo bajo.-El único que tiene derecho a pedir perdón soy yo... por no valorar y aceptar tu amor.-

-Sempai.-

-No te emociones... no soy Gay que te quede claro jamás voy a aceptarlo, esto... esto yo solo te amo a ti porque eres especial.-

-Sempai.- Susurro para sujetar su barbilla entre sus dedos y la elevo un poco para verle a los ojos y retirarle las gafas para confesarle.- Tú no eres Gay, porque solo me quieres a mi eres algo como Bisexual.- (que viva ese término ToT ya me había preocupado xD)

-Mori...- Un beso sello los labios del peli plata quien cerraba los ojos y percibía aquella boca tan cálida y acogedora, su corazón dieron un respiro ante aquella liberación de carga ahora solo faltaba anunciarlo a los que lo conocían y una prueba mayor se les avecinaba, aquel suave beso les llevo a caricias las manos del Tetsuhiro acariciaba el rostro del Sempai sus bocas encajaban perfectamente no cavia duda estaban hechos el uno para el otro y sus corazones ya palpitaban exaltados; sin embargo aquello se detuvo gracias a los delicados golpecitos de dos que querían atención también.

Morinaga se aparto un poco y enseguida susurro.- Sempai sintió eso.-

-Sí, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si los traigo dentro.- Declaro con un entrecejo.- Ahora entiendo porque eran tan exigentes a la hora de comer.-

-Hablando de eso debe beber sus medicinas voy a preparar algo.-

-E... pero y lo que estábamos...- Morinaga se acercó a su boca para darle un beso rápido.

-No se apure, esta noche después de la cena en su casa iniciaremos nuestra nueva vida.- Morinaga beso de nuevo se puso de pie y con saltitos llego a las muletas para ir cocina adentro al tiempo que cuestionaba.

-¿Qué se le antoja?-

Sempai esbozo pequeña sonrisa, llevo sus manos a su redondez y susurro.- ¿Y bien como lo hice?- Recibió otro golpe más. -Auch no tan fuerte, en lugar de reclamar deberían agradecer que su estúpido padre y yo estaremos juntos.- Se calmaron.- De acuerdo se ganaron un premio hoy comeremos cosas dulces.- Se puso de pie con suma calma y se fue directo a la cocina.- Morinaga a las 6 nos vamos a mi casa.-

-¡Hai!-

End Notes:

Pido disculpas a las que esperaban con ansias la reacciond e la familia no se preocupen se armara un lio gracioso en el que viene xDDDDDDDDDD y por supuesto abra lemon y Mori le dara el regalito que le compro al sempai n_n

JJAJAJAJA QUE LES PARECIO NUESTRA MEDICO ?Que pensaron que dejaria en manos de dos inexpertas a mi amado Souichi . nunca! poecito por otro extremo gracias por leer!

Oh cielos ojala les haya gustado el resultado del bebe no me vayan a matar por favor

Bueno espero con ancias sus comentarios gracias por leer y seguir esta historia PERDON POR LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS Y DE PUNTUACION MI BETA SE ENFERMO Y NO PUEDE PASARSELO NO QUERIA HACERLAS ESPERAR GOMENE!

Bien ya las dejo !


	12. Chapter 12

Hola ne gracias por los coment y las lecturas que lindash! espero que puedan comentar y opinar en este por cierto quice hacer un regalo de san valentin ojala les agrade con gusto resivire sus sugerencias n.n buenoa qui el capo perdon la orto LYSERG perdoname la otra ves u.u nos vemos!

watch?v=49KnBtkwWps

 _ **Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga.**_

 _ **Capitulo doce: Encuentro familiar, una Buena noticia y el regalo que me unio mas a ti.**_

La noche estaba cayendo con su manto revestido de colores naranjas al horizonte y un cielo que antes fue azul ahora se teñía de negro ya los últimos rayos solares bañaban con soberbia los edificios de la enorme ciudad. Las hermosas avenidas que llevaban a bellas casas tradicionales y otras mucho más modernas se perdían tras los destellos de los postes en los cuales se deslumbraba la luz fosforescente puesto que el anochecer llego con prisa.

En una casa en particular un ambiente bastante ameno se llevaba, dentro de aquel acogedor hogar Kanako se lucia en la cocina, a su lado Tomoe ayudaba a su pequeña hermana que a pesar de su edad ella sabia defenderse bien en las habilidades culinarias. Kurokawa observaba la escena y no acababa de dar gracia a que su jefe les diera un permiso especial a los dos mejores trabajadores de toda la empresa; tenían prácticamente un mes viviendo en el país gracias a las suplicas de el menor de gafas a su amante por quedarse a saber qué era lo que tenía que comunicar su hermano ¡y claro! Saber por qué había estado tan sumergido en su soledad o por qué no se había aparecido a su casa desde hace ese mes atrás. En la cocina se asomaba Isogai, el joven amigo muy bien querido por los ahí presentes se acercaba a la única chica en aquella cocina y enseguida articulaba con incógnita.

-Kanako-sama, ¿Qué nos tendrás hoy para cenar?-

-Ja, ja, ja Isogai-san es usted muy elocuente en sus palabras, de seguro esto ya lo ha preparado su esposa.- El perplejo Isogai olfateo el caldo que se descubría humeante luego de que la menor quitase la tapa enseguida la pequeña exclamo.- Es caldo de pollo, envestido con suaves fideos de trigo y por supuesto para atenuar y apaciguar su apetito Isogai-san, prepare mi especialidad concretas de berenjena y papas.-

-SANTO CIELO, TOMOE-CHAN TU HERMANA ES UNA DIOSA COCINANDO.- El de las gafas dibujo una sonrisa llevo una mano para cubrir su boca y decir muy contrariado.

-Quizás ella sea mejor que yo.- Kurokawa acerco a su castaño y acercando su rostro a un costado de su rostro justo en su oído declaro.

-No dudo que, Kanako-san es muy buena cocinando; pero nadie iguala el toque que le das a la comida Tomoe.- Un beso termino en la mejía del menor y un sonrojo se presento al tiempo que de los labios de Tatsumi aclamaban con emoción.

-Kurokawa-san.- Soltó el utensilio con el que ayudaba a dar vuelta a las fritadas de Berenjena y se lanzo a abrazarle con fuerzas y emoción. Al lado de estos tortolos Kanako suspiraba hondo y a su lado Isogai también lo hacia el mayor observo a su hermana la cual susurro.

-Definitivamente mi misión en esta familia es llevar el apellido Tatsumi a nuevas generaciones.-

-Jah, muy bien dicho Kanako-sama, es usted una chica muy centrada.- La mencionada sonrió cuando de pronto el timbre de la puerta se escucho tan tenue y dulce como siempre, Kanako bajo de su gradita y enseguida grito.

-¡Ya va!- La pequeña abandono la cocina para ir emocionada a la puerta principal sintiendo esa emoción de volver a ver a su hermano mayor y ante esto sujeto el pomo de la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces expreso emocionada.- ¡Bienvenido a casa nii-san!- Una sonrisa tan radiante se formo en su rostro tanto así que sus ojos parecían cerrarse de lo sonriente que se encontraba pero esa sonrisa se borro al ver a una persona que no era su hermana.-Oh, lo siento creí que...-

-AHHHHHHHWWWW, QUE BELLEZA DE NENA,- Kanako fue elevada en brazos de aquella persona y fue estrujada y abrazada como un real peluche de felpa en cuanto a la pequeña se asusto y entonces grito.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, Tomoe nii-san, TOSKETEEEEEEE.- Como una estampida el de gafas llego corriendo a la puerta en donde grito con fuerza y totalmente descolocado.

-KANAKO ¿QUE OCURRE?- Y dicho esto la pobre niña fue liberada y ahora el que se encontraba entre las "Fauces" de aquella extraña persona era Tomoe quien torno su rostro en pánico completo y grito a todo pulmón.- KUROKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- El aclamado quien ya llegaba puesto que había seguido a su amado en cuanto escucharon los gritos de la pequeña Tatsumi ya llegaba a la puerta y entonces el de ojos azules tornando su rostro en preocupación completa exclamo.

-¿Pero qué?- Se iba a lanzar al atacante que tuvo la osadía de atrapar a su amado castaño pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se detuvo para reclamar.-¡Madre! ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?- Ante aquello dicho por el pelinegro Tomoe dejo de luchar entre los brazos de aquella hermosa mujer, quien traía un traje elegante de color Fucsia conformado por una chaqueta una blusa de color perla por dentro y una falda que le llegaba a cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, cabello rojo como el fuego y unos labios rojos y brillantes como el más hermosos zafiro, por otro lado sus bellos y delineados ojos mostraban un deje de clemencia y entonces juntando sus manos se acerco al pelinegro para declarar.

-Awwwwm Kurokawa, has hecho una hermosa familia.- Se proponía a abrazar a su hijo cuando este se aparto y enseguida refunfuño.

-¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo me vas a pagar el dinero que te preste?- Cuestionaba de la manera más confundida y tierna.

La mujer torno sus ojos afilados acaricio sus cabellos hacia atrás y con una mano cubriendo su boca sonrió desquiciada.- JO, JO, JO, Bueno, bueno hijo... alguien me invito y por lo demás.- Un brillo delirante y majestuoso se formo en su ojo derecho.- No tengo por qué explicártelo, ahora, ¿Podrías por lo menos dejarme pasar?- Kurokawa observo a Tomoe y luego a Kanako el primero susurro.

-A...Señora Raiko, no la reconocí, ¿Se pinto el cabello?-

-Jah siii, ¿Qué te parece?- Sonreirá coqueta.

Isogai quien a este punto se mantuvo al margen no pudo evitar decir con sarcasmo.- Se ve hermoso, te cubre bien las canas, si eso era lo que querías, ¿O no?- La mujer se acerco al peli gris y este enseguida le observo sin ponerle importancia y formando un momento de silencio perdieron la cordura uniéndose en carcajada y media.- Viuda negra cuanto tiempo sin verte.-

-Ja, ja, ja no cambias Isogai, eres un chico muy agradable y gracioso.-

Kurokawa parecía estar en la luna varios pajaritos sobrevolaron su cabeza a su lado Tomoe y Kanako observaban a esos dos con rostros incomprendidos hasta que.- Kurokawa-san al parecer Isogai-san se ha hecho muy amigo de Okasa.-

-A si parece.- Kurokawa se fue a un rincón y una nube negra le cubrió al tiempo que decía.- Me traiciono por completo.-

Kanako cubrió su boca para soltar risitas y es que aquella mujer unida con Isogai parecía un circo que venía al pueblo, pues ambos disfrutaban las maldades y algo que le llamo mucho la atención era que su hermano mayor Souichi salía muy a menudo en sus recuento de maldades. Sin perder más tiempo la cena se finalizo, ya solo faltaba que el platinado llegara a la casa y mientras esperaban disfrutaban de un delicioso Te con panes de trigo rellenos de dulce. El inicio de la noche se llevo totalmente amena Raiko e Isogai disfrutaban hablando de la vergonzosa etapa infantil de Kurokawa y los que más disfrutaban eran Kanako y Tomoe los cuales tenían hasta rojas las mejías de tanto reírse.

-Siempre supe que sería un niño especial.-

-Yo lo supe desde que lo conocí.- Agregaba Isogai muy animado.- Ne, Raiko-san, ¿No quiere que animemos mas la fiesta con Sake?-

-Jo, jo, jo, jo Isogai-san pervertido, ¡Claro que aceptaría! Pero...- Su pose se torno misteriosa.- Prefiero dejar el trago fuerte para lo que sigue.-

-¿Para lo que sigue?- Cuestiono Kurokawa.

En la puerta de la entrada principal se escucho un sonido como si dos personas estuvieran discutiendo y enseguida el timbre resonó, la que se puso de pie de aquel cómodo sofá fue Kanako quien apresurada llego a la puerta y entonces al abrir la puerta diviso enseguida a su hermano pronto exclamo.- Bienveni...- Se silencio en el instante en que Morinaga se presentaba a su lado y entonces.- Morinaga-san, cuánto tiempo.-

-Kanako-chan cuanto tiempo.- Respondió este al tan ansiado saludo de la pequeña.

-Hai.- Saludo la chica haciendo reverencia y dirigiendo una mirada a las ropas que su hermano mayor traía puestas, las cuales consistían en la chaqueta café de largo talle una camisa negra muy holgada y unos pantalones azul oscuros, enseguida noto algo raro en su hermano y por ende indago.-¿Nii-san... etto... has, em... te... pusiste mas amm, subiste de peso?- Corto de manera rápida y audaz ante esto el oji miel tubo que controlar sus ganas de gritarle un sinfín de bravuconerías a su pequeña hermanita pero recordó lo que la loca de su médico le había dicho de el enfado y los arranques de cólera así que lo único que pudo decir fue.

-¿En donde esta Tomoe?-

-E-estan adentro.-

-¿Están?- Se la pensó un poco.- A... es cierto yo les llame a todos.- Observo hacia Morinaga y luego expreso.- Vamos pasa adelante.- Mientras caminaban a la estancia Sempai susurraba.- Por ninguna razón me dejes solo Morinaga.-

-Hai, Sempai.- En cuestión de segundos ya estaban al frente de los otros, Isogai quien bebía su tecito se atraganto al notar el enorme cambio en el Sempai y dejando salir un spray de su boca controlo su respiración para paso seguido limpiar su rostro y el de Kurokawa pues ahí había ido a parar el liquido. Las miradas más extrañas se posaron en el platinado el cual aclaro su garganta y llevando sus manos a su chaqueta la libero dejando ver ahora si a toda evidencia su situación, el primero en hablar fue Tomoe quien saludaba.

-Ho-HOLA nii-sa que, bueno que llegas tenía mucho de que no te veía...- Expresaba sin poder dejar de ver aquel abultado abdomen.

-Si lo sé, oye te presento a Morinaga Tetsuhiro es mi compañero de laboratorios.- El de gafas y cabello revuelto dirigió sus orbes enormes al mencionado quien dedico una mirada cariñosa y saludo extendiendo su mano para saludarle cosa que sin vacilar lo hizo Tetsuhiro, el silencio rodaba la estancia todos ahí parecían estar muy estresados, pero la única adulta del lugar parecía estar muy tranquila bebiendo su tecito y notando los rostros llenos de confusión de los que ahí se encontraban. Al notar todo aquello Sempai se cruzo de brazos arrugo su entrecejo y exclamo con voz grave y molesta.

-Bien, tengo algo que decirles... Kurokawa te llame porque de todas y las mas desdichadas maneras ya eres parte de esta familia, Isogai... a ti te llame porque no quiero que sigas con esos juegos tontos de perturbar mi paz y porque quiérase o no te debo una por lo de Morinaga, enseguida observo a Raiko y pronto prosiguió.- A ti mujer te traje por que por desgracia eres testigo de lo que diré es verdad.-

-Hay, ¡QUE ALAGO!- Expreso con sarcasmo la mujer.

-Mira que me estoy controlando.- Susurro con una venita saltona en la frente.

-¿Nii-san que vas a decirnos?- Cuestiono Tomoe muy preocupado a su lado Kanako le miraba de la misma forma en que lo hacia el castaño pronto el Sempai se aclaro la garganta y entonces declaro.

-Ok sin rodeos a mí me gustan las cosas claras y directas.- (Risa de escritora si como no Sempai)- Em, por algunas circunstancias en la que yo no puedo entender resulta que estoy embarazado.-

SILENCIO SPULCRAL...

Luego de cómo 5 minutos de silencio el primero en soltarse en risa descarriada fue Isogai quien golpeaba los costados del sofá y prácticamente se ahogaba en su risa alocada, todo el mundo lo miraba con cara de "DEMONIOS AHORA SI SE LE SAFO UN TORNILLO". Mientras seguía riendo con demencia se puso de pie y llegando a Morinaga y a Sempai se colgó de ambos de los hombros y entonces ya controlando su risa exclamo.

-Por mi madre, esta sí que ha sido la mejor broma que haya hecho en mi vida.- De los rabillos de los ojos se le salían lágrimas de pura emoción.- Souichi, ¡ja, ja, ja! De verdad que tú eres muy inocente.- Rio mas.- NO PUEDO CREERLO, TE CREISTE ESO JA, JA, JA, JA.-

-Isogai.- Llamo Sempai con gravedad.-¿Podrías comunicarle al mundo... ¡QUE CARAJOS ES TAN GRACIOSO!-

-Sempai cálmese.- Intervino con preocupación Morinaga.

-No, está bien te lo diré.- Trato de controlar sus risas.- Souichi-baka, tu no estás en ese estado, yo les dije a los del Hospital San Francis que de la muestra de sangre te hicieran la prueba de embarazo, JA, JA, JA. LES DIJE ¡!QUE ERAS MUJER! - El oji miel abrió enorme los ojos y con apuro sonrió diciendo.

-Ah, entonces tú fuiste el gracioso que puso que yo era chica.-

-Ja, ja, siii.- Risas y mientras reía feliz el peli gris Sempai también comenzaba a reírse y siguiéndole el juego le explico.

-Entonces dime Isogai, Ja, ja, si esa era mi sangre ¿Cómo es que salió positiva?- Aquello dicho por el Sempai lo hizo detenerse de golpe, el bromista cerro la boca y afilo sus ojos diciendo.

-¿Positiva?-

-Si.-

-Pero se suponía que...- Se sumergió en un problema matemático bastante confuso el cual fue: Sempai+ sangre+ cambio de sexo en su hoja de información + resultados= a algo que no encaja.

-Si, así mismo Isogai...- Expreso al tiempo que daba de golpecitos en el hombro de el mencionado pues este no parecía estar entendiendo nada.- Sabes mejor ve a sentarte, ¡Ah! Pero antes que nada GRACIAS, porque sin tu preciada ayuda no hubiese sabido nunca mi estado.- Ahora si la confusión se seguía apoderando de todos los presentes.

-Nii-san, eso que dices no puede ser verdad, no eres una niña.- Expreso Kanako muy angustiada y con las manos en cerraditas y cerca de su pecho.

-Claro que no lo soy Kanako-chan, si me tienes paciencia te lo explicare.-

-No lo entiendo, ¿Es eso cierto? Souichi.- Susurraba Tomoe muy confuso.

-Créanlo o no es la verdad.- Fue el acertado comentario de Raiko a la cual Kurokawa le pregunto.

-¿Mama tú lo sabías?-

-bueno, no hasta hoy por la mañana.- La mujer se cruzo de brazos y suspiro hondo y de manera muy seria declaro.- Vine aquí porque una amiga me prácticamente rogo que atendiera un caso muy especial, y como tengo más de 5 años de no practicar la medicina dedujo que yo sería la indicada ya que si un medico normal y con varios compromisos verificara este caso el no podría... SIQUIERA ABSTENERSE A GUARDAR EL SECRETO-

-Raiko, ya dijiste demasiado.- Corto Sempai de manera seria.

-Te la paso, solo por que debes dar explicaciones.-

-Ok, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, ¿Ya está la cena? Tengo muchísimo apetito.- Se dirigía a la cocina cuando de pronto Tomoe se puso de pie de su asiento y sin más reparos pregunto.

-¿Nii-san, podrías decirme quien es el padre?- Todas las miradas recayeron en la espalda del Sempai y luego se dirigieron al peli azul quien a este punto torno sus ojos preocupados.

Sempai se giro observando a su hermano menor el cual parecía estar muy enfadado.-¿Tomoe?-

-Así que, es el.- Señalo a Morinaga.- Es el sujeto que te violo.- Bramo lleno de molestia.

-¿Ah?- Cuestionaron Kanako y Raiko incluso Morinaga.

-Tomoe, te prohíbo que...-

-Ah, ¡no! Siempre te he escuchado a ti nii-san esta vez me toca reprenderte a ti.- Las orbes de Sempai se abrieron grandes.- Ven conmigo, ¡LOS DOS!- Ambos se movilizaron Morinaga camino con dificultad aun el yeso reinaba en su pie, pronto llegaron a la cocina en donde Tomoe observo de primera mano a Morinaga y enseguida reclamo realmente molesto.-¿Tu eres el padre, responde sí o no?- Morinaga tragaba grueso, pues si Sempai era muy severo su hermano quien al parecer tenía una pinta muy dulce parecía estar echo del mismo hierro inoxidable del que fue hecho el Sempai.

Por otro lado en la estancia, Raiko, Isogai y Kanako se juntaron para susurrar.- Cielos Tomoe si que está enfadado.-

-Es lógico, dice que lo violo.-

-Isogai-san No creo que Morinaga haya hecho eso, el no sería capaz es una persona muy amable y cariñosa.- Susurro con calma Kanako.

-¿Tu qué opinas Kurokawa?- Cuestiono Raiko pero este respondió.

-Awwww, Tomoe que lindo se ve enfadado.- Unos corazoncitos se formaron en sus ojos dejando muy descolocados a su madre, su amigo y la menor los cuales suspiraron hondamente.

En la cocina.-Si soy yo.- Se escucho la respuesta de Tetsuhiro al tiempo que era severamente observado por Tomoe quien enseguida lo golpeo en pleno rostro.- ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE!-

-TO-TOMOE-Grito impactado el mayor tratando de ir con Morinaga, pero enseguida el menor le corto el paso y grito con molestia.

-¿Por qué permitiste que el hombre que te hizo tanto daño te hiciera esto?-

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? A ver deja de gritarme yo soy el mayor, me debes respeto.-

-¿Y cómo voy a respetarte? -Gruño.- Tu antes me dijiste que no lo amabas, que era más que un pervertido que solo se aprovecho de ti.-

-¡Tomoe!- Llamo de manera sorprendida el oji miel.

-Souichi debo protegerte, aunque sea tu hermano menor, ¡Debo devolverte el favor que tu me hiciste al pensar muy bien las cosas con Kurokawa!- Tomoe sujeto el cuello de la camisa de Morinaga y a punto de golpearlo estaba cuando Sempai sujeto su mano y suplicante le detuvo.

-No lo golpees, el... no fue el único culpable esa ocasión, también yo lo fui.- Souichi agacho la mirada, el oji verde y el menor observaron con impacto al platinado.- Yo sabía lo que él sentía por mi y aun así nunca le di respuesta de nada, lo paso muy mal y ya no deseo que lo siga pasando mal; él es el padre y estoy orgulloso de que lo sea él, porque Morinaga es la única persona más especial en mi vida.- Hablo sin pensar las palabras salieron de su corazón una a otra, Morinaga había prendido sus ojos en el rostro del platinado el cual parecía estar completamente sonrojado luego de decir aquello luego observo al menor quien soltaba su cuello de la camisa y enseguida dibujaba una sonrisa para sujetar a su hermano mayor de los hombros y decir.

-Souichi.- Muy emocionado.- Gracias a Dios.-

-¿He?- Tomoe le abrazo y enseguida le explico.

-Que bueno que lo hayas aceptado.- Le daba de besos en la mejía.- Quería que lo aceptaras y que sintieras como me sentí hace unos años cuando no querías que Kurokawa y yo estuviéramos juntos.-

-Ags...- Sempai se sintió avergonzado.

-Vaya Tomoe-san sí que es un buen actor.- Expreso Morinaga sonriendo.- Ese golpe sí que fue el golpe más falso que he recibido, Sempai su hermano no tiene la mas mínima fuerza que tiene usted.- Tomoe se puso serio.

-¿Quieres apostarlo.-

-Ag, no gracias.-

-Tomoe...- Souichi llamo la atención del castaño el cual con suma atención observo a su hermano mayor el cual deposito su mano derecha sobre su cabeza y acariciando sus cabellos un poco declaro.- Gracias...- El oji miel pestaño confundido.- Sin ti nunca hubiese descubierto esa confusión entre amistad y amor.-

-Entonces yo te ayude.-

-Si.- Suspiro el Sempai.

-¿Entonces te gustan los hombres?-

-ESO NO!-

Tomoe y Morinaga se unieron notando como un aura demoniaca salía del platinado quien se ergio con una llama negra y sus ojos parecían los de un demonio sus hombros estaban angostos y gruñidos se liberaban por lo bajo de Souichi enseguida el Tetsuhiro susurro nervioso.- Se-sempai no nos haga daño, ya le dije, u-usted es BIXESUAL.-

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.- Dos golpazos se escucharon como si fueran zapes, Tomoe salía de la cocina ya más tranquilo pero con un enorme y punzante golpe en la cabeza, Morianga salía igual mientras que Sempai estaba sonriente y de buenas.- Ok, ya que todo está prácticamente hablado, ¡VAMOS A CENAR!-

Isogai asusto por aquella expresión tan sonriente en el Sempai tanto así que susurro a Kanako.- Hay, hay no sé que me da más miedo, si Tomoe molesto o Souichi sonriendo.-

-Pu-pues ahora que lo dices nunca me has logrado ver enojada Isogai-Sempai.- El aludido fue observado de la manera más asesina por la menor quien luego cambio a felicidad completa y saltando contenta se metió a comedor, al lado del peli gris Kurokawa se acomodaba y susurraba.

-Dios en que familia me vine a meter.-

-La ventaja es que yo no soy de aquí, así que mejor me voy yendo.- Sin dar si quiera un paso Raiko sujetaba a Kurokawa y a Isogai al comedor.

:8888888888888:

En la cena...

-¿Entonces voy a ser tía?- Mientras debutaban de la deliciosa cena la conversación prosiguió más amena y claro aprovechando lo feliz que se ponía el Sempai a la hora de llenar la panza.

-Simg.- Respondió con el bocado en la boca y al darse cuenta de su apresuramiento Morinaga enseguida reprendió.

-Sempai, no coma tan rápido le puede hacer daño.-

-Hazle caso a tu futuro esposo, si no controlas tu apetito de aquí al otro mes parecerás MAMA GODZILA.- Expreso Raiko al tiempo que probaba la fritada.- HAY POR DIOS ¡QUE DELICIA!-

-Es que aun no puedo creerlo.- Decía Kurokawa muy confuso y serio, mientras que Isogai comía sin retirar de su vista a Souichi.

-Bueno, no es que Sempai tenga esa habilidad lo que sucedió es que unas amigas crearon un experimento que reconstruía el órgano femenino de las mujeres, fue inventado para las que sufren de cáncer de Matriz, entonces Sempai se lo trago antes de ser lanzada la patente.- Explicaba muy tranquilo el peli azul.

-¿Y cómo fue que se la trago?- Cuestiono Tomoe.

-Ese fue el error, sucede que las dos chicas depositaron la enzima en un envase que contenía una viñeta de descongestionante y pues... Sempai estaba dándole gripa y...-

-EN LUGAR DE GRIPA LO QUE GANO FUE UN VIENTRE.- Arraso Raiko muy divertida.

-Gracias por avergonzarme en público Morinaga.-

-Lo siento mucho Sempai.-

-Ahh, voy a tener un sobrinito.- Exclamo emocionada Kanako, pronto el Sempai se aclaro la garganta para susurrar o más bien balbucear.

-A eschepeshuchashgu.-

-¿Qué?- Cuestionaron todos (A excepción de Morinaga y Raiko).

-Asha buto chipetpot.-

-Nii-san no te podemos entender puedes hablar más alto.- Dijo Tomoe muy pendiente de lo que diría su hermano entonces ante las miradas sobre su cuerpecito Sempai no tuvo otra que gritar.

-Son dos, son mellizos.-

-¡!QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Kurokawa quien apunto estaba de tomar sopa detuvo en el aire la cuchara, Isogai parecía ahogarse con un trozo de berenjena, Kanako se emociono poniendo ojos de corazón, Tomoe tenía los ojos mas emocionados del mundo y enseguida expreso.

-KUROKAWA YO QUIERO UNO.-

-¡ESO JAMAS!- Grito el Sempai.

-Óyeme si mi yerno quiere un bebe se lo darás.- Gruño Raiko.

-No, no no y no.- Gruñía Sempai.

-Sempai.-

-Mama.- Ambos tanto novio como hijo trataban de calmar a sus dos preciosuras.

Después de todo aquello Sempai, Morinaga y Raiko tuvieron que abandonar la casa, claro que Kanako ofreció que Souichi se quedara a vivir ahí lo que resta del embarazo pues dentro de poco a Morinaga le quitarían el yeso y eso significaría que el platinado se quedaría solo en el departamento, ante aquella propuesta Souichi dijo que no, que por el momento viviría con el oji verde en su pequeño apartamento, por otro lado Tomoe y Kurokawa acordaron quedarse un poco más de tiempo, pedirían hacer el trabajo desde casa, Isogai por otro extremo tenía que abordar un vuelo dentro de 3 días a Canadá para ir a cerrar un contrato.

:8888888888888:

Las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso le parecían interminables y eso que apenas solo tenía 5 de los 9 meses que le restaban, respiraba con dificultad tragaba con fuerza y sentía una presión en su costilla derecha. Morinaga noto el aspecto de su pelos plata y una vez más como en anteriores ocasiones le ofreció su ayuda.

-Sempai, si quiere lo cargo.-

-Ya te dije que no, que estoy bien.- Respondía con poco aliento.- Yo puedo si no estoy enfermo, además quieres que nos caigamos los dos por las escaleras, si ni con la estúpida muleta puedes.- Morinaga soltó un suspiro y noto la gloria al ver el último juego de gradas, pronto llego a la sima junto con el oji miel quien se sostuvo de la pared y con voz suave gracias a la falta de aire exclamo.- Por un demonio debo salir más a caminar.-

-No, Sempai lo que tiene que hacer es no esforzarse demasiado...- Ambos llegaron a la entrada del apartamento Morinaga saco la llave y paso seguido entraron al recibidor en donde se originaba otra guerra campal, pues Morinaga podía él solo quitarse su único zapatito pero para Sempai le costaba trabajo, pues de pasar a ser un palillo paso a ser alguien con un "Vientre redondito y lindo".- Sempai si quiere yo...-

-¡No!-

-No me diga eso, yo lo hago.- Se agacho sin pena alguna, ladeo su rostro para ver al Sempai y entonces expreso con una sonrisita.- Sosténgase de mi espalda y levante voy a quitarle los zapatos.- Sonrojo completo así se presentaron las mejías del oji miel, dando cabida a la ayuda de Tetsuhiro se sostuvo de este mientras abajo Morinaga desataba y colocaba aquellos al lado de los suyos. Luego de aquello entraron por fin a la estancia en donde Sempai suspiro hondo y llevando su mano a la cien confeso.

-No salió tan mal como pensé.-

-Sí, todos lo tomaron muy bien... de veras me alegra que haya sido así.- Morinaga se acomodaba en el piso mientras Sempai estaba yendo a una silla que habían sacado de la cocina; junto sus manos y sin más reparo suspiro de nuevo.

Libero una de sus manos y paso seguido la llevo a su cuello en donde masajeo parte de este y de su hombro.- Me sentía muy estresado.-

-Tranquilo no paso nada.- Ambos soltaron otro suspiro mas.-¿Sempai, le preocupa algo más?-

-La verdad me preocupa todo, no sé qué demonios hare de aquí en adelante.- Respondió con gravedad y arrugando sus cejas en preocupación.

-Creo que por lo pronto debemos mudarnos.-Las orbes miel de Souichi se abrieron grandemente observando a su interlocutor quien con mirada relajada prosiguió.-El departamento es muy pequeño y pronto seremos una familia, además no quiero que algo le pase por subir esas gradas.-

-¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando Morinaga?-

-No se preocupe, ya hace mucho que quería dejar ese lugar, además el que rente está muy cerca a la Universidad.-

-¿El que rentaste?- Morinaga sonrió.

-Si.-

Souichi se tenso y elevando su puño reclamo.- ¿Cómo te atreves a tomar decisiones sin mi consentimiento?-

-Bueno.- Morinaga agacho su rostro.- Es que quiero que a Sempai no le haga falta nada y quiero cuidar de mis bebes, podemos quedarnos ahí hasta que pueda conseguir un empleo y entonces comprar una casita.-

Sonrojo de nuevo.- No se porque me siento como si fuera una mujer.- Expreso con gravedad y molestia.

-No, nada de eso, solo quiero darle estabilidad y seguridad.-

-Eso del futuro lo hablaremos después, ahora lo que quiero es relajarme un poco.- Susurro poniéndose de pie y yendo a la habitación. Morinaga aprovecho el instante y con prisa saco del buro aquel obsequio, pronto se movilizo a apagar las luces de la sala para enseguida someterse a la habitación, en esta dedujo que el peli largo estaba en el cuarto de baño coloco el presente en la cama y sacando otra cajita mas de sus ropas espero ansioso a que el oji miel saliera de aquel lugar y así sucedió, Sempai abandonaba el interior del sanitario y dirigiéndose a una toalla que colgaba de el closet la sujeto para decir.- Morinaga voy a duchar...me ¿He?- Se detuvo en cuanto noto al mencionado acomodado en la cama y con un rostro de emoción completa.

-Souichi.- Le llamo con suavidad.- ¿Puedes venir un momento?- El cuestionado poso la toalla en la mesa de libros y se condujo hasta llegar al peli azul quien ante la cercanía del peli largo se puso de pie y con prisa sujeto sus manos para agregar.- Souichi quiero darte algo.-

-¿Darme algo, y para que o qué?-

-Pues... es algo que quiero obsequiarte por tres razones.-

El oji miel elevo una ceja en forma de confusión entonces cuestiono.-¿Y cuáles son esas?-

-Primero, porque hoy precisamente es el día en que te vi por primera vez, y debo confesarte que este día siempre me la pasaba a solas en mi apartamento pensando en ti, todo me recordaba a ti.- El peli plata pestaño confuso y avergonzado.- La segunda es porque me has dado la más grande razón de ser feliz, mi vida había sido un retrato triste y sin vida pero ahora puedo concluir que estoy completamente feliz aunque claro le hace falta algo.- Souichi atenuó su mirada.- Lo tercero es, por aceptarme y por ser tan descuidado, si no fueras arrebatado como lo eres no estaríamos pasando por esto... Sempai gracias.- El aludido se tiño de rojo, rodo los ojos a otro lugar pero Morinaga le sujeto una mejía con su mano la acaricio con suma delicadeza y con calma le robo un beso, para causar en Sempai un estremecimiento que le hizo agachar su rostro lleno de vergüenza en cuanto hizo esto los ojos miel lograron ver aquella cajita que asomaba de entre las ropas y se presentaba en la mano de Tetsuhiro y la cual tenía un color azul marino. Morinaga quien agacho su rostro también uniendo su frente con la de el peli plata para paso seguido elevar su mano y posarla arriba de su vientre, en donde la abrió con suma calma y dejo a evidencia una pulsera platinada con cuencas de color negro y por supuesto una elegancia que mostraba ser la cosa más elegante para alguien como él.

-¿Mori...?-

-Souichi, esto es solo una pequeña muestra de lo mucho que te amo... no te pido que la uses todo el tiempo solo deseo que la tomes y la atesores como el inicio de nuestra nueva vida juntos.- Los ojos de Tatsumi se estaban opacando en lagrimas, no entendía por qué rayos estaba al borde del yanto ¿O quizás si? Elevo sus manos y con sus dedos sujeto aquel objeto pronto elevo su rostro para observar a Morinaga a los ojos y con suavidad le indico diciendo.

-Es... muy linda.-

-¿Puedo?-

-E...- Le costaba aun mucho trabajo soltarse por completo con el de ojos verdes pero sin pensarlo mucho reacciono diciendo.- Si... por favor.- Morinaga coloco aquella joya la cual relució y se deslizo por la delgada muñeca del peli largo quien acerco esta a su rostro y noto lo brillante y plateado que estaba, pronto noto que parte de aquella joya colgaba pues quedaba muy suelta en su muñeca pero no lo suficiente como para caerse. Los ojos de Souichi se sorprendieron al notar la inscripción que se encontraba en la parte de adentro de aquel objeto el cual decía. _**"Nadie te amara como yo."**_

El silencio y los ojos cerrándose de el Sempai asustaron a Morinaga quien con prontitud cuestiono.-¿Sempai se siente bien?-

El aludido llevo sus manos a la espalda de el oji verde y con calma le abrazo, este se dejo guiar por el abrazo el cual luego se torno en un beso, pues sus labios ya vagaban en sus bocas, la calidez de ambos creó un ambiente tremendamente cargado, Sempai se aferraba a Morinaga trato con todas sus fuerzas no ser vencido por las hormonas y llorar, pero le fue imposible ya que viejos recuerdos en los que un Morinaga era castigado, golpeado, ignorado y severamente maltratado por el mismo lo dómino por completo. No soporto aquello y se libero en llantos Morinaga aparto sus labios y le abrazo con calma y entonces en susurros cuestiono al oído de el Sempai.

-¿Souichi que tienes?-

-Na...da.- Logro responder con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que una vez más buscaba sus labios y pensaba.- _"Por mucho tiempo yo te hice daño y tu solo vivías por mí, siempre me amaste y yo... no ahgsss; Tetsuhiro perdóname."-_ La emotiva escena paso a otro plano cuando las caricias de ambos besos se tornaron candentes, Morinaga con suma suavidad liberaba la camisa del peli largo y esta caía al piso sin compasión, mientras que además su coleta, los cabellos sueltos de el Sempai fueron olfateados por Morinaga quien a este punto ya besaba su cuello y susurraba.

-Te amo, mucho Souichi.- El mencionado se estremeció las caricias fueron mucho más lejos, Sempai liberaba las ropas de Morinaga y este así lo hacía con él, con calma se fueron acomodando en la cama, con el cuidado de apartar el regalo que hacía falta. Sempai se encontró ahora boca arriba en la cama, siendo besado por el oji verde quien no perdía detalle en cada lugar, acariciaba con sus labios jugosos las tetillas de él y con suspiros recibía los jadeos suaves y temblorosos de su oji miel, el cual no podía dejar de sentirse tan pleno y fuera de esas indivisiones o aquellos pensamientos absurdos de que el amar a otra persona de tu mismo sexo era algo enfermizo. Flexiono su pierna derecha siendo tomada por Morinaga y siendo prácticamente devorada por aquellos besos, mientras los daba los ojos entreabiertos del Tetsuhiro observaron con sensualidad al Sempai quien a este punto sudaba y jadeaba. Los labios de Morinaga regresaron a los labios de su Sempai para abrazarle en un beso totalmente apasionado, mientras su mano acariciaba con delicadeza aquel lugar en donde residían sus hijos, paso de los labios a la barbilla y luego a su cuello en donde chupeteo y dejo varias marcas, Sempai no podía aletargar mas su deseo sexual, pero más que eso fue el que por fin quería recompensar el amor que ese hombre le tenía.

Se dejo guiar, sintió la preparación de Morinaga el cual al dejar de tratar su entrada le susurro con suavidad.- Souichi... me vuelves loco, te quiero por entero, tus sentimientos, tu forma de ser todo.- El aludido sostenía el aire pues aquellas palabras susurrantes en su oído lo excitaban mas, pronto llego la hora de unirse, Morinaga le pidió a Sempai que se recostara de costado y así fue, el peli azul se acomodo tras de él y dando aun besos en su hombro y cuello. Acomodo sus piernas entre las del Sempai sujetando una para elevarla y tener acceso completo a aquel lugar en donde rozo y presiono su hinchado miembro causando en el oji miel un gemido que desencajo el momento.

-Tetsuhiro... Por favor, entra en mí.-

Los ojos de el mencionado se suavizaron y se cerraron cuando descubrió que ya su miembro estaba penetrando aquel lugar, las manos del peli largo se aferraron a la cama apretando las sabanas blancas y paso seguido soltar un enorme jadeo y gemido.

-Ahhh, ahg,- Su cuerpo temblaba y sus cabello se deslizaba por su hombro, sentía aquel punzante miembro introducirse tan lentamente que le volvió loco, aparto una de sus manos de la cama y la elevo para posarla en los cabellos de Morinaga para así enterrar sus dedos en estos y mientras el oji verde seguía penetrando consiguiendo llegar a la próstata del peli largo quien abrió enorme su boca para jadear y tomar enormes bocanadas de aire.- Tetsuhiro...- Su rostro se giro hacia atrás con suma calma y encontrando los labios de su amante los beso mientras este iniciaba las envestidas que podrían derretir al Sempai, pues en cada empuje su cuerpo temblaba en placer. Morinaga soltó la pierna que antes sostenía y llevo con suaves caricias su mano al vientre abultado en donde acaricio con amor.

Las envestidas llevaron a ambos a perder toda noción del tiempo, eran ellos dos solos ahí en aquella cama amándose a su manera y dejándose llevar por las caricias corporales que solo demostraban algo puro y sin tapujos, sus cuerpos conectaron tan bien esa noche que la llegada al orgasmo se les hizo eterna, no podían separar sus labios solo necesitaban un poco de aire para sobrellevar aquello. Las posiciones adoptadas fueron las más cómodas y excitantes para ambos.

El tiempo de amarse estaba muriendo en la llegada de aquel cosquilleo que sus cuerpos presintieron, un cosquilleo que les rodeo por completo, Morinaga seguía envistiendo con suavidad y profundidad a su peli largo el cual estaba ahora boca arriba con las piernas a los costados de la cintura de Morinaga quien con delicados besos se apartaba de los labios de su amante para confesar.- Souichi... ya no puedo más.-

-Morinaga.- Susurro extasiado y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos para sentir que el también estaba al borde del orgasmo, un gemido ahogado de parte de ambos se escucho en aquella habitación, ambos corazones parecian salirse de sus pechos, se separaron con suma calma y delicadeza, Sempai quien continuaba con las piernas flexionadas estiro una para paso seguido recibir a Morinaga quien buscaba agotado el refugio de su pecho en donde sintió el corazón de su Sempai y quien le abrazaba con uno solo de sus brazos, los ojos de Morinaga observaban el vientre que se con el ritmo de las respiraciones de Souichi Subía y bajaba. Llevo su mano a aquel lugar y posándola en este lugar susurro.

-Los amo...- Sus ojos al igual que los del Sempai se cerraron esa noche, solo el manto de la noche les abrigaba durmieron en la oscura habitación sintiendo el aroma de cada uno, la tranquilidad era inmensa, sin duda amarse como era debido así tenía que ser, vivir algo que es totalmente sincero es la clave de vivir amando para siempre.

:8888888888888:

La mañana mostraba su presencia, estaba muy cansado pero por ninguna razón dejaba de ser feliz, sus ojos verdes deslumbraron el techo de la habitación, pronto escucho el sonido de una hoja de libro que se daba vuelta, el silencio en su habitación demostraba que Sempai no se encontraba a su lado en la cama, pronto se incorporo y rebuscando con la mirada descubrió al peli plata sentado en la mesa de estudio a su lado papel de regalo en el piso y en sus manos un libro que pronto reconoció Morinaga.

-Etto, Sempai.-

-¿Ya despertaste?-

-Sí, am...- Se puso nervioso nunca se sabía que esperar de Souichi así que espero con calma a que el reaccionara primero por lo ocurrido la noche de ayer.

-Este libro...- Expreso sacando de su letargo al Morinaga.- Gracias por regalármelo.-

-¿Libro?- Morinaga ahora sí reconoció del todo aquel libro entonces sus mejías se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que decía.- De verdad le agrado.-

-Sí, ahora voy a saber que tengo que hacer.- Se puso de pie con una mano en su espalda y completamente desnudo.- Bien me daré un baño, por favor, ¿Puedes hacer algo de desayuno?-

-Claro.- Morinaga se colocaba su pantalón cuando a su frente se poso Sempai, todo sus movimientos se detuvieron al notar la mirada más fría del oji miel, su cuerpo se tenso y susto fue lo que percibió Sempai se agacho y sin mediar palabras dejaba un beso en los labios de el oji verde al tiempo que decía.

-¿Quieres primero... Du-ducharte conmigo?-

Necesito un momento para poder procesar aquello dicho por el ser más misteriosos de la tierra.- ¿Lo-lo-lo-los dos juntos?- Se pregunto completamente contrariado ante esto Sempai frunció el seño y cuestiono.-

-¿Quieres o no?-

-CLARO.- Sin pensarlo mas ambos fueron a la habitación de baño en donde se perdieron los dos.

End Notes:

Gracias por leer! n_n


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos y todas johhhhhh que bien que les siga agradando me alegra que sigamos leyendo tan animados wiiiiiiiiiiii bien este agradezco el empeño ya casi son 2000 lecutras n_n gracias por otro lado debo informar que quizas me tarde un poco en actualizar por que tengo que seguir con otros trabajos y por que tengo que trabajar pero prometo no dejarlo jojo bye!

GRACIAS!

 _ **Capitulo trece: ¡Cambios enormes! Paternidad... !YO TE Cuidare HIJO!**_

La vida transcurría tranquila en la enorme ciudad de Nagoya, los edificios se erguían hacia el cielo y el invierno en su apogeo arreciaba con los gélidos vientos. Todo parecía tranquilidad toral; sin embargo, para dos chicos que estudian agricultura la cosa se ponía cada vez más dura. Transcurrió un mes desde que la familia Tatsumi y "agregados" se enteraron de lo sucedido con el peculiar Tatsumi mayor, quien ahora vivía en un apartamento de tres habitaciones y una fachada enorme en el segundo piso. Souichi hablaba por el teléfono con Morinaga.

-¿Cómo que no puedes venir?-Cuestionaba de manera un poco molesta, sus cejas se curvearon en enfado pero también en preocupación, era la tercera cita con Raiko para verificar si todo iba bien con los bebés, tenían lista otra cita ese mismo día por la tarde pero al parecer algo se interponía en Morinaga quien respondió un poco preocupado.

- _ **Lo siento Sempai, es que el profesor Fushika quiere que vaya con él a la capacitación de las mejores firmas farmacéuticas y...**_ -

-Sí, sí ya entendí...- Corto el platinado llevando su mano libre a la sien y entonces cuestionar.-¿Le hablaste de mi cita médica?- Cuestionó un poco intrigado pues después que le quitaron el yeso a Morinaga el presento una hoja de _discapacidad a la Universidad_ para ausentarse por mucho tiempo y así poder ocultar su estado aunque los rumores de que Sempai había cambiado en todos los aspectos posibles vagaban por todo el campus. Dichos rumores fueron retenidos y contrariados por Tetsuhiro quien aclaro la situación con todos los de la facultad.

- _ **Si, Sempai, pero insistió.**_ -

-Rayos sabía que esa enfermedad que coloco Raiko en mi hoja de discapacidad no era tan grave.-

- _ **Sempai, tener varicela no es tan grave**_.-

-¡¿Que dices, estúpido?!- Se erizó y enfado.- La fiebre te puede dejar estéril.- Graznó con mucha molestia, pero enseguida presintió un golpe en una de sus costillas.- Ah...ite-te-te.-

- _ **Eso le pasa por enfadarse de mas; recuerde, debe tomar las cosas con calma y no se preocupe ya llame a alguien para que vaya con usted a...**_ \- Morinaga susurró.- _**Hacerse el ultrasonido**_.-

-Demonios.- Pronunció completamente desesperado y angustiado.- De acuerdo, sólo procura llegar temprano a casa y compra miel de maple en el camino, sushi y muchas nueces, ¡Tengo antojo de nueces!- Un suspiro se dejo sentir en la otra línea.

- _ **Ok, yo le llevo lo que me pidió... Sempai.**_ \- Llamo Morinaga.

-¿Si?-

- _ **De verdad lo siento, ansiaba ver cómo van los mellizos al sexto mes... pero.-**_ La voz más preocupada se escucho de parte del oji verde.

No lo había notado pero por alguna extraña razón el también estaba algo triste porque el motivo de sus confusos sentimientos no asistiría a la cita de control.-No te preocupes, le pediré una agravación de DVD.-

- _ **¿Se puede hacer eso?-**_

-Sí, el libro dice que además pueden darnos fotografías.-

- _ **Awww Sempaii, no me aguanto por que nazcan.**_ \- Expreso feliz la tenue voz de Morinaga engravecida por el aparato. Una venita palpitante se presento en la frente del platinado y apunto estaba de gritar cuando escucho.

- _ **Morinaga-kun es hora de irnos.-**_

- _ **Hai, ahora voy.**_ \- Sempai sujeto el auricular con ambas manos se sentía un poco aferrado a la voz de Morinaga. Sus cejas se tornaron preocupadas.- _**Sempai, tengo que irme, ya quedamos con quien le acompañara, le dije que llegaría en dos horas lo estará esperando en la entrada del hospital.**_ -

-Gracias...- Susurro un poco triste.- _"Como quisiera que pudieras ir conmigo."_ \- Pensó, se disponía a colgar pero.

- _ **Sempai.-**_

-Si.-

- _ **Por favor tome un taxi no quiero que le pase nada en el metro.-**_

-Ya lo habíamos discutido, no tenemos suficiente dinero para más gastos innecesarios, me iré en metro y eso es todo.- Respondió a la vana petición.

 _ **-¡PERO!-**_ La voz grave y preocupada del oji verde se dejo sentir en la línea.

-Estaré bien, lo único que me puede pasar es que me coma a los pasajeros.- Morinaga sonrió un poco.- Bueno ve a lo tuyo.-

- _ **Está bien... Souichi**_.- El aludido detuvo todo movimiento expectante.- _ **Te amo...los amo.**_ \- Escucho para luego sentir en su oreja el sonido que daba pauta a que Tetsuhiro había colgado la llamada. Ante aquello deposito el auricular en el teléfono que colgaba de la pared, se llevo una mano a su frente y acaricio un poco se apoyo en la pared y suspiro hondo agacho su mirada para ver su elevado y abultado pero sobre todo redondo vientre de ahora 6 meses y de la manera más suave expreso.

-Esta vez iremos solos.- Se aparto de la pared y se encamino al sanitario.- Demonios, esta es la decima ves que voy al sanitario.- Se encerró.

:8888888888888:

Permanecía sentado en el último asiento del vagón del metro, observaba con molestia a las personas que con extrañeza le observaban le importaba un bledo aquello, pero vamos ser la comidilla de todos era estresante y molesto; mas para alguien con el carácter de Tatsumi Souichi. Se estreso de forma rápida tanto así que sintió los movimientos reclamantes de sus hijos a los cuales tranquilizo dando un suspiro, se vio inmerso en sus pensamientos dejo a un lado lo de las miradas raras que le lanzaba la gente y se contuvo para no asesinar a mas de alguien que susurraba y cuchicheaba como si el padeciera de una enfermedad extraña y contagiosa. La razón por la cual le veían era por que era extraño muy demasiado extraño ver a alguien con el rostro sus manos y su esbelta figura andar por ahí con una barriga sobresaliente.

Sintió a su lado a un niño que se acomodo luego de subir en la anterior estación; el pequeño rodaba los ojos hacia los de Sempai y luego los depositaba en su redondez, el infante entonces al mirar de cerca y con detenimiento aquel estomago noto movimientos y su rostro se torno pálido. Sempai quería hacer su labor "Humanitaria" y agachando un poco susurro.

-Es un alíen.- De un salto el infante se bajo del asiento de alguna manera le divertía hacer eso, el era serio toda una imagen de templanza, pero ahora mas bien parecía alguien curioso y atraíble a acariciarlo en todos los aspectos posibles. Y ese fue el caso de un hombre que se acerco a él y le habló de manera coqueta. No supo si aquello había sido lo mas insano raro y extraño del mundo pero de lo que si se constato fue del diente y la nariz que rompió del sujeto PUES CLARO a cualquiera que le digan.

 _-¿Qué linda, estas embarazada? Si tú me dejas podemos hacer trillizos, por que se nota que serán gemelos.-_

Salió del vagón con los ojos afilados en enfado y aunque sentía la revolución por dentro se llevo una mano a su vientre y reclamo.- ¿Qué acaso se ríen de mi?- Otro golpe lo hizo sujetarse de la pared.- Ok, ya entendí, PERO DEMONIOS QUE CARA DE QUE TENGO POR TODOS LOS JODIDOS DIABLOS.-

Sempai no sabía ni si quiera le había pasado por la mente que si su aspecto había cambiado de manera muy notable. Sus caderas estaban un poco mas anchas que antes, su rostro era radiante suave y delicado mas fino de lo que era antes, su cabello era sedoso y brillante y que decir de lo que arriba sucedía, no lo había siquiera notado sus pectorales habían dejado de ser eso puesto que se habían inflamado un poco, si sólo un poco y a simple vista y con esa pinta parecía una chica con pocos atributos delanteros. Lo único que lo diagnosticaba como hombre era su forma de vestimenta; nunca abandono las camisas con mangas largas dobladas hasta los antebrazos que le hacían verle de una forma delicada y formal, pero con sus pantalones de bolsillos holgados le hacia tener un aspecto semi formal.

Ya había llegado a la calle, se mezclaba entre la gente y olfateaba todo tipo de olores, comida, perfumes el ambiente si que estaba cargado. Dio gracias por que las nauseas y los ascos se habían desaparecido por fin y odio la sensación de querer comer a todo momento o lo que mas le abatía esas enormes ganas de ir a descargar la vejiga cada media hora o cada 15 minutos según lo demandaba su necesidad. Finalmente y luego de varias cuadras logro llegar a la fachada del Hospital en donde se acomodo en la fuente que estaba en la entrada, libero su móvil y observo la hora.

-Llegue a tiempo... mm no le pregunte a Morinaga, de quien se trataba.- Marco al peli azul pero su móvil parecía apagado entonces escucho a un costado suyo.

-Souichi-kun.- Cerro su móvil y ladeo su rostro para encontrarse con el rubio Masaki Junya.

-¿Masaki?- Se pregunto contrariado, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Vaya, cuanto tiempo y estas enorme.-

-Oye tú.- Susurro de manera molesta y sintiendo ese deseo de querer romperlo todo a golpes. Se detuvo antes de darle un golpe cuando noto a otro acompañante del rubio.-¿He pero quien es?-

-Ah, el es Hiroto-sama.-

El mencionado no alejaba la vista de cierta parte redondita y linda de nuestro Sempai pronto el castaño elevo sus manos y las coloco en los costados de su rostro para decir.- Ahhh, que hermoso vientre tienes.- Sempai se sobresalto, al notar aquello Hiroto aclaro su garganta y extendió su mano para decir.- Me llamo Hiroto, soy un amigo de Angel-kun.-

-¿Angel-kun?-

-Si.- Sempai observo a Masaki y éste exclamo.

-Tetsuhiro, se refiere a Tetsuhiro.- El oji miel arrugo sus cejas en curiosidad.

-Así que tu debes ser el amigo ese del bar de homos.- El castaño asintió.- Ah, ya veo, bueno un placer ahora si me disculpan estoy esperando a alguien.-

-Souichi-kun, si te refieres a esperar a alguien para que te acompañe a tu consulta esos somos nosotros.- Sonrrio Masaki muy tranquilo. A lo que Sempai libero su móvil de nuevo de su chaqueta y tecleo como un demente para esperar los tonos y entrar al buzón de voz cuando justo este daba la señal de grabar el mensaje Sempai grito.

-¡MORINAGA ESTAS MUERTO!- Cortó la llamada y enseguida susurro con molestia.- Y bueno ya que están aquí entremos.- Se adelanto a ambos pues le urgía ir al sanitario atrás Hiroto confeso algo.

-Ne, Masaki... Angel-kun tiene buenos gustos, pero... este sujeto no me parece nada a lo que me describió.-

-No. Hiroto-sama, él a cambiado, su aspecto se ve mas amm...- Ambos trataban de encontrar la palabra mas indicada cuando por fin la tuvieron dijeron en coro.

-Femenino.-

-Oi, Masaki.- Llamó Sempai esperándoles en la entrada del edificio.- Dense prisa.-

-Ahora vamos.-

:8888888888888:

Luego de una espera de 10 minutos, Raiko salía del consultorio tras de ella una mujer quien parecía haber pasado consulta la peli roja le daba consejos de cómo cuidarse lo mejor posible. Souichi la observaba con interés pues internamente se decía.-"Me cuesta trabajo ver tan seria a esa mujer, pero creo que todos tenemos que ser profesionales de vez en cuando."- Sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar de la medico.

-Sou-kun, ¡QUE BIEN, QUE PUNTUAL ERES!- Se le acerca para darle un gran abrazo.

-Cielos, tú no cambias.- Gruñó el peli plata apartándola y ésta siendo apartada se da cuenta de los acompañantes del Sempai.

-¡Oh! ¿Dime quienes son estos adonis?-

-Olvídalo vieja bruja, ambos son gay.-Corto de golpe creando en el rubio y castaño una cierta molestia.- Ya dejen de cosas y vamos a la consulta... oye, ¿Puedo usar el sanitario?- La mujer con unas lagrimitas en los rabillos de los ojos señalo al fondo entonces Sempai se perdió dentro de este y mientras el estaba ahí, Raiko ataca.

Observaba a sus dos victimas de manera detenida pronto se soltó en llanto y exclamo.- SANTO CIELO ES VERDAD LO QUE DICEN, todos los hombres guapos o son casados o son GAY.-

Unas risas compartidas se dejaron escuchar de parte de Masaki y Hiroto los cuales se presentaron debidamente; ya todo estaba yendo bien, Sempai al lado de dos impresionados Masaki y Hiroto admiraba lo enorme y fuertes pero sobre todo bien formados bebés en su vientre.

-Ahora si los viste formaditos, ya sólo faltan tres meses mas para que finalicen su etapa y salgan a conocer esto que llamamos vida, Souichi.- El mencionado tenia las manos sobre sus rodillas ya había dejado la camilla y sólo esperaba otra hoja de discapacidad falsa de Raiko y por supuesto su DVD y las fotos.- No cabe duda los milagros si existen.-

-Si bueno, ¿Ya están mis cosas listas?-

-Calma Souichi, no tan rápido debo hablarte de algo que note mientras te revisaba.-

-Si, pero no lo haga frente a ellos.- Interrumpió Sempai.

-Lo siento Souichi-kun pero Morinaga me dijo que estuviera contigo todo el tiempo.-

-Y yo estoy aquí para que cumpla su promesa.- Agregó Hiroto de la manera mas serena del mundo. Raiko sonrió de medio lado y pronto exclamo.

-Bien ya que insisten.- La dama libero una hojita de color café son una de esas hojas en las que escriben todo lo relacionado a tu archivo, una hoja común y corriente solo que de un especial reciclado.- Souichi, creo que estas bebiendo demasiada progesterona.-

-¿Y ahora me lo dices?-

-Si, bueno es que creímos que era lo lógico pero al notar lo que hoy descubrí creo que deberías acortar la dosis, LO DIGO EN SERIO REDUCIR; con lo que diré no quiero que la dejes de tomar, es muy importante ok.- Sempai asentía.

-Pero bueno ya dime que carajos notaste.-

-Demonios, espero que no armes drama con lo que te diré.- Refuto la mujer de manera seria.- Bien, pues.- Se puso a dibujar en el papel un torso femenino y uno masculino, los tres hombres del lugar agacharon la mirada y llevaron sus manos a sus barbillas para analizar aquellos "Garabatos".- Veras, un busto femenino tiene las glándulas mamarias; que son los nervios que producen la leche entre otros términos. No quiero entrar en detalles contigo.- Se sonrojo.

-Aja.-

-Bueno, em como ya debes saberlo tu útero artificial; gracias a las hormonas esta trabajando al 100% y pues se a adaptado como si tu cuerpo se tratase de un huésped con los cromosomas XY.-

-Ohh.- Expresaron impresionados Hiroto y Masaki.

-En fin, el asunto es este,...- No encontraba manera de decírselo miraba a un lado intentaba seguir el dibujo del torso masculino pero lo borraba y comenzaba de nuevo.

-Ya habla por todos los demonios.- Reclamo molesto e inquieto el Sempai.- ¿Se trata de algo grave?-

-No, según como tú lo veas.- Respondió llevando una mano a su cuello presintiendo el futuro pues lo primero que haría el Sempai al escuchar lo que tenía que decir seria ahorcarla hasta que muera, pero ante la mirada más preocupada del oji miel su angustia se borro.

-Sea lo que sea dilo por favor.-

-Ok, ya que me lo pides de esa manera te lo diré.- Tomó aire y exclamó.- ¡Primero y antes de decírtelo necesito saber algo!.-

-Lo que sea pregúntalo y ya.-

-Bien, has sentido mas sensibilidad de lo normal en tus emmm, pechos.- Hiroto y Masaki agrandaron la mirada observaron al Sempai pues ambos estaban a los costados de éste, notaron el sonrojo en el oji miel el cual gritó con molestia.

-¡¿Pero que clase de pregunta es esa?!

-Es una pregunta muy seria, no lo hago por arruinarte la vida o menos burlarme de ti, responde si o no.-

Sempai hizo memoria lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue las ultimas ocasiones en que él y Morinaga tuvieron sexo...

 _...Recuerdo..._

 _Se encontraban dándose uno de esos baños nocturnos, se besaban mientras sus cuerpos eran bañados con la cálida agua caliente de la regadera, Morinaga acariciaba la espalda del Sempai mientras le besaba con pasión. Mientras éste trataba de ahogar sus gemidos y deseos en aquellos besos, sentía el chorro de agua colarse entre sus cuerpos y enjugar sus bocas con delicia; sintió sus cabellos ser acariciados por la mano de Morinaga y paso seguido esta fue aparar a su hombro luego se deslizo peligrosamente a su cuello en donde presiono y acaricio mientras el agua se colaba entre los dedos del peli azul._

 _Quien costosamente se aparto de su amado Sempai y le susurraba.- Sempai, definitivamente me vuelve loco.-_

 _-Ahhg.- Gimió al sentir un beso en su cuello, abajo su miembro palpitaba aunque se estaba dando una ducha su erecto miembro estaba caliente y deseoso de poder ser atendido o siquiera llegar al clímax. Con calma decidió seguir aquella locura; se giro dando la espalda a Morinaga al tiempo que decía._

 _-Basta ya de eso... - Se refirió a los besos.- quiero que lo hagas aquí... de pie tú y yo... Mommm- El oji verde corto las palabras del Sempai ya atacaba con sus labios aquella boca temblorosa de excitación, simplemente el embarazo sacaba lo oculto y la pación que el Sempai había tenido por Morinaga todo este largo tiempo. Morinaga giro al Sempai bajo de sus labios a su babilla, acaricio a besos su cuello y bajo en dirección de las tetillas de el peli plata quien ante aquello su cuerpo amenazo con quebrarse pues sus piernas temblaron y la fuerza se le estaba yendo, aquello lo perturbo y lo excito tanto que grito. -Ahhh, Moringa, di-diablos.- Su rostro estaba ardiendo en llamas, echo su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como la otra mano de el aclamado acariciaba su otra tetilla y con fuerza apretaba entre sus dedos.- No-no tan fuerte, ouhg.-_

 _-Sempai...- Susurro mientras seguía lamiendo y chupeteando aquella erecta y rosácea tetilla, pronto Sempai se giro para dar la espalda a Morinaga, éste comprendió el mensaje y con delirio surco las caderas y la espalda del peli largo para acariciarle con una mano mientras su otra llevaba su glande a las nalgas del Sempai quien se sujeto de la pared de azulejos y agacho un poco su torso, de los costados de su rostro se corría agua sus cabellos y flecos se habían pegado a su frente y a los costados de su cara, pronto sintió la presión que Morinaga ejercía en su entrada y sin pensarlo abrió un poco mas sus piernas. -Tks.- Tetsuhiro sudaba pero aquel sudor se mezclaba con el agua que acariciaba sus cuerpos, pronto se introdujo en su interior percibió como todo Sempai temblaba, Aparto su mano de su cadera y abandono la base de su hinchado miembro para llevarla a su vientre y sostenerlo; mas sin embargo, la llevo a su pecho en donde capturo su tetilla y ante este punto Sempai jadeo._

 _-Mu-muevete, Mori... ahhg.- Confeso arqueando sus cejas en placer, aquello lo estaba llevando a la locura del placer, Sempai sintió la otra mano de Morinaga colocarse en su otra tetilla y jugueteando con estas una de sus manos se libero de la pared para sujetar una de de Morinaga y confesar.- No...No me toques ahí, me-me voy a correr.-_

 _-Sempai... me agrada mucho, verte tan apasionado y sensible.- Susurró en el oído del peli largo al tiempo que envestía con fuerza y profundidad.- Sempai...-_

 _...Fin de recuerdo..._

-Souichi, oye Souichi.- Llamaba Raiko al Sempai quien parecía tener un rostro sonrojado y al borde de la locura, pronto reacciono cuando Masaki le zarandeo un poco.

-¿Oye?-

-Ah, ¿Qué, como fue?-

-Te preguntaba si has sentido mas sensible tus pechos.- Sempai agacho su rostro totalmente apenado y asintió de forma tranquila.- Ok, ¿Los sientes mas hinchados que antes?

Una vez mas el recuerdo regreso al curso pero esta vez luego de aquella tan excitante ducha.

 _...Recuerdo..._

 _Se encontraban en la cama, Sempai pasaba la hoja del libro que Morinaga le había obsequiado el cual tenia como titulo. "Manual para madres primerizas." Mientras en la mesa de estudios el oji verde escribía animado en la laptop. Tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, los experimentos estaban a la orden del día pero algo, en la anterior ducha le había llamado mucho la atención; había planeado todas las formas posibles de preguntarle a Sempai de manera que no recibiera un golpe o un insulto como respuesta. Pero véase como se viera siempre parecía que el resultados era el mismo así que sin mas abandono las teclas para aclarar su garganta y exclamar._

 _-¿Sempai?-_

 _-¿Hum?-_

 _-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- El cuestionado seguía en su lectura._

 _-Aja...-_

 _-Emmm... ¿no has notado que... em tus pechos están un poco hinchados?-_

 _El peli largo salió de su lectura dirigió sus orbes miel tras esas gafas redondas al peli azul y entonces cuestiono.-¿Qué?-_

 _-Si... es que... hoy en la ducha yo... los sentí un poco hinchados y ammm.-_

 _-Cómo si no fuera eso lo único que se hincha en mi, ¿Acaso no ves mis tobillos? Los tengo enormes.- Declaro de la manera mas incomoda posible.- ¡Ah! Si ciertoooo ¿Ya notaste que también tengo hinchado el vientre?-_

 _-Etto, se-sempai sólo era una pregunta.-_

 _-Ya deja de decir estupideces y sigue con eso.- Morinaga suspiro hondo agacho su rostro y regreso a lo suyo..._

 _...Fin de recuerdo..._

Ante aquello no podía decir algo tan vergonzoso entonces respondió.- No nada de eso, sólo un poco sensibles.-

-Bueno entonces quizás, sólo me hice ideas raras.-

-Como siempre, eres una vieja pervertida.- Reclamó Souichi poniéndose de pie.- Quiero mis fotografías y mi DVD podrías dármelo por favor.-

-Claro toma aquí ti...- No alcanzo a decirle todo pues Souichi ya los arrebataba de su mano y se daba la vuelta para irse. -Ahrg éste hombre sí que es un.-

-Bien fue verdadero placer, Señora espero que nos volvamos a ver.-

-Si, el placer fue todo mío, awww que lastima que sean del otro bando, podríamos ir a fiestas salvajes y hacer cosas muy malas ¿Si saben a lo que me refiero?- Los dos se pusieron nerviosos.

-E... no gracias.- Se excusaron ambos.

-En fin, bueno díganle a esa ira con patas que tiene otra cita dentro de 15 días.-

-Sí.- Respondió Masaki haciendo reverencia tras de él, Hiroto.

:8888888888888:

Había sido la peor consulta, siempre resultaba sacarlo de sus casillas Raiko tenia ese excelente modo de ser, caminaban por fin a las cercanías del departamento siendo acompañado de Masaki y Hiroto el cual se detuvo diciendo.-Bien yo ya cumplí con el mandato de mi Angel-kun.-

-¿Tu Angel-kun?- Cuestionó un poco confuso el Sempai.

-E... es una forma de llamarle.- Corto Masaki tranquilamente.

-Bueno es verdad eso ya cumplieron, gracias por acompañarme, yo solo puedo desde aquí.- Ambos se despidieron del peli largo quien caminaba de a pocos a su departamento y mientras lo hacia recibió una llamada.

-¿Hum? Kanako.- Se pregunto sin perder tiempo respondió.-¿Hola?-

-Nii-san, que bueno que te encuentro.-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Cuestiono serio pues la chica se escuchaba un poco agitada.

-Etto, no se como decírtelo... pero aquí va, Tomoe nii-san y Kurokawa san salieron de la ciudad pues su jefe les llamo de urgencia.- Sempai seguía caminando ya estaba en el elevador y justo cuando abrió la compuerta Kanako prosiguió nerviosa.- Nii-san, Tomoe recibió una llamada Matsuda-san le dio su móvil ya que ella creyó que seguía en Japon.-

-¿Y?-

-Pues Tomoe acaba de llamarme, diciendo que papá esta yendo para tu departamento ahora mismo.-

-¿Cómo?- Cuestionó sobresaltado el Sempai llegando al piso segundo y justo cuando las compuertas se abrían descubrió que frente a su puerta alguien estaba parado tocando el timbre.-¡PADRE!- Gritó de impacto y sin pensarlo.

-Nii-san.- Llamó Minako muy sobresaltada.- Tomoe le dijo que estabas enfermo por eso él...- La llamada se corto pues Sempai a este punto ya era.

-Sou-kun, ¡Me tenias preocupado! ¿Qué te pasa?- Se clavo a su cuello con fuerza para abrazarlo fraternalmente, mientras Souichi tenia cara de pánico y su palidez fue mayor que la de una hoja de papel.- Mi hijo, mi amado y querido hijo mío, Tomo-chan me dijo que estabas enfermo que por eso no te encontrabas viviendo en la casa junto con Kanako.- Expreso preocupado el mayor tornando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras acariciaba su rostro en la mejilla de Souichi el cual parecía estar muy tenso y asustado.

Pronto salió de su letargo.- Vi-viejo, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Cuestionó apartándole.

-Pues, precisamente en estos días tengo una convención de botánica y pues decidí ir a casa sin avisar, pero al parecer no había nadie y pregunte a Matsuda y me dio el numero de móvil de Tomo-chan y entonces el me dijo que ya había salido de Japón y que tú no estabas en casa por que estabas enfermo.- Sempai rodo los ojos y llevó una manotazo a su frente. Los ojitos de su padre se tornaron muy preocupados.-¿Dime Sou, no es grave o si?-

Suspiró mas largo no pudo dar el Sempai, se condujo a la puerta de su departamento y abriendo la puerta dijo.- Ven hablaremos aquí adentro.- Pronto se introdujeron al recibidor se liberaron de sus zapatos y entonces llegaron a la sala en donde Sempai fue visto de la manera mas confusa y entretenida de su padre.

-¿Sou-kun?, te ves enorme.- El enfado le llego pero el gruñido de sus estomago anunciando un hambre de los mil demonios lo corto, se dio la vuelta al tiempo que cuestiono.

-¿Tienes apetito viejo?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas no he probado bocado desde ayer.- Souichi se introdujo a la cocina pero desde la barra desayunador le grito.

-VIEJO DEBES CUIDARTE MÁS.-

-No te preocupes soy un roble nada me puede pasar.- Una sonrisa y un dedo pulgar en alto fue la mejor señal que mostro a su hijo, el cual sacaba cada recipiente con comida preparada de la nevera.-Vaya dejas echa la comida, te volviste muy hogareño.-

-No fui yo, fue mi...- Se detuvo al intentar finalizar la palabra pronto la cambio por.- Mi compañero de piso.-

-Oh, entiendo.- Souji Tatsumi padre de Tatsumi Souichi nuestro Sempai estaba ahí en medio de el departamento de nuestros tortolos y según el su retoño tenia una enfermedad ¿Qué dirá cuando note que no es una enfermedad, y que será abuelo?

:8888888888888:

Había pasado la hora de la comida, Souji admiraba a su hijo de manera sorprendida, llevaba una mano a su cabeza y rascaba con un poco de pena para decir de la manera mas tímida y graciosa.- Ahora veo por que tienes ese aspecto, estas comiendo de mas Sou-kun.-

Sonrojo Souichi estaba muy avergonzado, pero aquello cambio cuando su padre le observo de manera misteriosa.-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?- Cuestiono el mayor expectante.

El silencio rodeo el momento, Sempai pensó en decirle toda la verdad. Claro Souji-san era un hombre de mente abierta y muy amable y comprensivo; pero también tenia su carácter además no sabia como decírselo, pensó que si el no se enterara por los viajes que hace a todo el mundo todo seria mejor. Pero ahora lo tiene ahí sentado y con información errónea, esperando una respuesta y con un rostro sumamente preocupado.

Sempai levanto los platos los llevo a la cocina para lavarlos y cuando salió limpiándose las manos respondió.- Si hay algo que quiero decirte, pero necesito esperar a mi compañero de piso.-

-De acuerdo esta bien, será como tú lo pidas.- Se incorporo para cuestionar.- Me puedes prestar tu cuarto de baño necesito darme una ducha y por favor llama a tu hermana, dile que me quedare esta noche aquí.-

-Si.- Respondió al tiempo que le señalaba.- Ese es el cuarto de baño hay toallas en el tocador y jabones, que lo disfrutes.-

-Gracias Sou-kun.- El mayor se sometió al sanitario, dejando a Souichi un poco preocupado y desorientado, se relajo en el sofá de la sala y pronto sintió la vibración de su móvil, lo libero del bolsillo y enseguida notó de quiene se trataba.

-Hey, Morinaga.-

-¡¿Sempai que ocurre por que me mandó ese mensaje?!

-Eso no importa, ahora tengo otro problema.-

-¿Le paso algo a los bebés?- Souichi suspiró llevo una mano a su cabeza en señal de desesperación y enseguida su garganta se cerró, no podía creer que la llegada de su padre le hubiera afectado tanto.-¿Sempai. Se encuentra bien?-

-Sólo, apúrate a llegar a casa por favor.-

-Ok.- Morinaga habló rápido.- Por favor tranquilícese enseguida llego.- Sempai cortó la llamada y colocando su otra mano en su cabeza soltó un breve llanto.

-" _¿Por que siento que... lo decepcionare?"-_ Se hizo aquella pregunta muy a fondo y limpiando sus lágrimas escucho desde el cuarto de baño.

-¡Sou-kun! ¿Ya llamaste a Kanako?-

-Ahora mismo lo hare.- Respondió de manera fuerte, al tiempo que llevaba su mano a su abultado vientre y agachaba la mirada.- De alguna manera... él lo entenderá.- Susurro al tiempo que marcaba a su hermana menor.

:8888888888888:

Transcurrieron unos 45 minutos y en la puerta del recibidor Morinaga se adentraba de la manera más apresurada, dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia abajo al tiempo que decía.- Ya estoy en ca...sa.- Noto los zapatos que eran ajenos a los de Souichi entonces dedujo que alguien mas estaba en el apartamento. Mientras entraba la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe.

Sempai salía y la volvía a cerrar tras su espalda al tiempo que pegaba esta misma a la puerta y susurraba.- Morinaga ven conmigo.- el mencionado se sobresalto un poco pero lo que siguió lo dejo más confuso de lo que antes estaba.- ¡Viejo! voy a ir a... comprar.-

-Ok.- Resonó la voz grave desde dentro de la casa.

Luego de salir de la entrada Sempai y Morinaga estaban afuera frente a la fachada del edificio, el peli largo iba de un lado a otro pensando miles de cosas hasta que.-¿Sempai qué pasa?-

Se detuvo observo a Morinaga y respondió.- Morinaga, mi viejo esta allá arriba.-

-¿Su viejo?- Luego de unos segundos el oji verde callo en cuenta.-¡AH! Souji-san esta en nuestro apartamento.-

-Sí, llego sin avisar a la ciudad porque tiene una convención de Botánica y resulta que Tomoe le dijo que yo estaba enfermo.- Morinaga se angustio.

-Sempai, ¿Qué haremos?- Cuestiono de manera muy preocupada.

-¡Y yo que rayos voy a saber!- Los dos se veían muy afligidos pues diferente era decírselo a los amigos y hermanos a decírselo a la figura de "Autoridad" de Souichi. Ante esto y el nerviosismo que Vivian ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería no comunicarle nada por el momento. Hasta poder planificarlo de la mejor manera; claro que los nervios siempre iban a traicionarlos a ambos y por ende mientras subían a su departamento Morinaga cuestionaba.

-¿Y usted cree que no se dé cuenta?-

-No, el es muy despistado todo saldrá bien.-

-Ok, pero ¿Cómo haremos si... se le antoja este...?- Sempai se giro con ojos llenos de rabia grito; pues supo a lo que Tetsuhiro se refería.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME MIENTRAS MI PADRE ESTE PRESENTE EN ESE APARTAMENTO.-

-Pe-pero Sempai esto.-

-¡YA DIJE QUE NO, BASTARDO!- Para desahogar su frustración le dejo ir un golpe en pleno rostro Morinaga cayó al piso gritando adolorido.

-Eso no era necesario.- Sempai enfureció mas pero un nuevo golpazo en una de sus costillas lo tumbo agachándose y recuperando el aire que le habían sacado exclamo.

-Arg, estos dos... me quieren matar.-

-SEMPAI.- Corrió Morinaga a ayudarle.-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-So-solo necesito aiiire.- Expreso casi sin aliento.

:8888888888888:

Había pasado más de una hora desde que llegaron de "compras" Morinaga y Souichi trataban de disimular lo más posible, el oji verde llego a acomodarse en el sofá para charlar un poco con Souji quien con gusto reía de lo lindo por las ocurrencias de aquel _angel celestial_ que cuidaba de su hijo. Se sentía cómodo; pero todo el tiempo, mientras hablaba con Morinaga observaba a su retoño quien iba de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro.

Los ojos de Souji-san examinaron cada paso que daba, Souichi pasó prácticamente dos horas haciendo lo siguiente. Entre ir al baño cada 5 o 10 minutos, asaltar la nevera por bocadillos extraños, acariciar su vientre de manera involuntaria y después de eso se prácticamente quedaba dormido en la silla que ocupaba frente a la pc. Morinaga descubrió la atención que ponía el mayor a su hijo y por consiguiente trato de llamar su atención diciendo.

-Ya-ya, es muy tarde... ¿Quiere ir a descansar señor Tatsumi?-

-Solo llámame Souji.- Respondió de manera un poco seria pronto dirigió de nuevo la mirada a su hijo y enseguida llamo.- Sou-kun, dijiste que tenías algo que decirme cuando regresara tu compañero pero han transcurrido tres horas y no me has ni siquiera dirigido la palabra.-

Sempai salto de su silla y enseguida observo a su padre diciendo.- Lo que pasa es que no es importante, bueno si lo es pero.-

-Dime algo ¿Tú no estás enfermo, verdad? -Souichi trago grueso su padre se ponía de pie dirigiéndose hacia el.- Yo te veo muy bien, ¿Por qué no estás en casa con Kanako?-

Sempai se incorporo se coloco tras la sillas una de esas con rollers y poso el respaldo de frente suyo cubriendo apenas aquella evidente redondez.- A...-Se puso nervioso pero al darse cuenta que estaba actuando de una manera no muy común grito.- ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta viejo?-

El "Viejo" como así le llamaba el platinado elevo una ceja y con sospecha llamo.-¿Souichi?- Si de esa misma manera cuando un padre se da cuenta que ocultas algo y tratas de desviar el tema de conversación.

-¡Que no pasa nada!, bueno.- Trato de explicar con nerviosismo.- Tomoe quizás te dijo eso porque... porque estaba con fiebre pero eso es todo.- El mayor arrugaba ahora el entrecejo y se acerco mas. Morinaga caminaba despacio para acercarse al oji miel pero.

-Tú no te muevas de ahí.- Ordeno Souji. Un brinco de susto fue lo que mostro el peli azul quien.

-Sempai será mejor que.-

-Cállate Morinaga.-

-Souichi.-

-Viejo ¿Por qué me acosas, yo no te oculto nada?-

-¡SOUICHI!- Le llamo molesto y erizándose al punto en que sus ojos tiernos y paternales se volvieron llenos de fuego y de enfado.- Que me ocultas, dilo ya.-

-NADA, ESTAS HACIENDO IDEAS LOCAS.-

-Souuuichi.- Llamo de nuevo esa era la tercera vez que le llamaba, la tención rodeaba el ambiente Morinaga tragaba con fuerza Sempai no sabía qué rayos decirle a su viejo. El no era de esos que daba explicaciones pues ya era un adulto mayor y lleno de sabiduría;(JAJAJA Si bueno y entonces pro que no usa condón xD) pero todo hijo tiene que dar explicación de sus actos más aun sabiendo que aquello que ocurría involucraba a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-¡AHHHH SOIJI-SAN POR FAVOR NO LE HAGA DAÑO!- Corto Morinaga de golpe y yendo al Sempai para abrazarlo y este ante aquello grito.

-PERO QUE MIERDAS HACES MORINAGA.-

-Souji-san, su hijo y yo so-somos pareja; yo lo amo, él no se pero, yo si lo ¡!hago!-

-MORINAGA DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES.- Gritaba el peli largo tratando de separar al oji verde de su cuerpo.- Morinaga te voy a matar si sigues hablando de más.-

-Pero Sempai.- Lloraba a moco tendido el peli azul.- Por favor Souji-san no lo golpee ni le haga daño el no tuvo la culpa de quedar embarazado.-

-MORINAGA.- Con una pierna golpeo los bajos del Tetsuhiro quien callo redondo al piso y dando vueltas al tiempo que acariciaba sus bajos pues aquel golpe, sí que le dolió de sobre manera. Aun en el piso Souichi le golpeaba con un pie diciéndole.-BASTARDO, TARADO TENAIS QUE ABRIR LA BOCOTA INBECIL SI TODO IBA BIEN ENTRE LOS DOS TENIAS QUE AAAARRUINARLO.-

-SOUICHI.- Llamo con gravedad y fuerza el mayor; ante la voz demandante de su padre el aludido se detuvo y ladeo su rostro para ver a su progenitor quien tenía un rostro enfadado pero, luego de unos segundos cambio a uno sonriente y paso seguido soltarse en risas.

-¿Qué rayos?- Morinaga se levantaba muy adolorido y con un hilito de sangre en su nariz ambos observaban incrédulos y sorprendidos a Souji quien se había sujetado la pansa de tanta risa.

-Santo cielo, los dos acaban de hacerme reír demasiado.- Alcanzo a decir el mayor Souichi se estreso pero antes de siquiera cuestionar que era tan gracioso su padre lo abrazo de manera sorpresiva y paternal.-¡Mi niño! En los líos que te metes por ser tan orgulloso y testarudos.- Souichi no entendía nada mientras su viejo seguía rozándole la barba en una de sus mejías.- Ya yo sabía que pasaba contigo, es totalmente claro y evidente.-

-¿JAH?- Cuestiono para apartar su rostro de su viejo y mirarle confuso.

-Como crees que no me iba a dar cuenta.- Expreso con ternura y separándose de su hijo para ir a su enorme mochilota de viaje, saco un sinfín de cosas y por fin un sobre de plástico de ahí saco unos papeles y exclamo.- Desde que te vi salir de ese elevador ya tenia mis sospechas.-

-¿Pero como rayos lo supiste?-

Souji regreso a su frente y sonriéndole respondió.- Souichi tu madre paso por tres embarazos, ¿Realmente creíste que no me daría cuenta?- El Sempai no puedo decir nada ante aquella lógica, suspiro y rodo los ojos para ver a otro lugar entonces su padre agrego.- Lo que no entiendo cómo fue que ocurrió, pues...- Extendió el papel.- Tu partida de nacimiento dice que naciste niño.-

-¡Viejo! ¿Acaso tu andas llevando mi partida?- Se estremeció y sonrrojo de prisa.

-¡Claro! Y también la hoja del registro del Hospital en donde naciste.- Sonrió mas.- Es que siempre que me siento solo en cualquier lugar del mundo, saco esto y admiro las huellitas tuyas y las de tus hermanos, ¿Acaso no son hermosas?- Cuestiono Souji a Morinaga quien ya mas reparado puso cara de ternura y con ojos de corazoncitos exclamo.

-Hay, Sempai que piecitos mas chiquitos.-

-No puede ser.- Gruño el peli largo para acariciar su cien. Ahora no solo tenía a su papa enterado de aquello si no que él y Morinaga parecían llevarse muy bien.

Luego de unos minutos explicándole todo a Souji, este observaba con orgullo a su hijo quien permanecía sentado en la mesa del comedor y que degustaba con calma un pastel de zanahoria, mientras Morinaga y su padre observaban las fotos de los últimos Ultrasonidos. Sempai se sentía muy bien ante aquello por un lado no le molesto que su padre se enterara, un enorme peso en sus hombros se fue enseguida y así escucho.

-Realmente lo veo y no lo creo, definitivamente nunca creí que tu también tuvieras los mismos gustos de Tomoe.- Su hijo arrugo el entrecejo y enseguida aclaro.

-No viejo, yo no soy tan suelto como Tomoe...-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero a que la relación de Morinaga y yo es, algo que paso. A mí no me gustan los hombres, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO.-

-Bueno si eso es cierto, ¿Entonces por qué resulto ser el padre de mis nietos?-

-Po-Porque, es un pervertido y un fenómeno.- Morinaga sudo una gotita.

-Aja, ¿Pero tú lo amas?-

El silencio rodeo la sala ya había dicho que amaba a Morinaga a él solito y a Tomoe, pero decirlo a su padre sería muy raro. Tetsuhiro sintió la incomodidad en el Sempai y cortando el ambiente exclamo.- Sera mejor que veamos el DVD.- Se puso de pie y pasando al lado de Sempai este le sujeto la mano, Morinaga agacho su mirada y noto el rostro mas sonrojado del Sempai y claro un entrecejo fruncido.-¿Sempai?-

-Viejo... Morinaga es alguien muy especial para mí, el por extrañas circunstancias es la persona con la que más deseo estar ahora y desde antes así fue.- Morinaga sintió un hueco en su estomago, aquello lo había perturbado de forma correcta sintió morir al escuchar aquello de los labios de Souichi Tatsumi.

-Bueno.- Expreso Souji.- Me alegra mucho que hayas descubierto eso y que hayas decidido tenerlos, además de ser una experiencia terapéutica y experimental el amor es lo primordial... yo ame mucho a Hana y desde que cada uno nació mi corazón se partió en cuatro... cuando ella murió me sentí muy vacio, pero tú me ayudaste.- Sempai abrió enorme sus ojos.- Souichi estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre y de que cuidaras tan bien de tus hermanos mientras yo vanamente trataba de olvidar la muerte de tu madre viajando por el mundo... fuiste el único que me entendió en aquel entonces.-

-Viejo.-

-Así que.- Expreso cambiando su rostro sufrido y maduro a uno más animado y contento.- YA ES HORA DE DEVOLVERTE EL FAVOR.-

-¿AH?-

-HIJO MIO.- Se puso de pie.- ¡Me quedare en Japón, Souichi voy a cuidarte hasta que mis nietos tengan una edad razonable!-

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaa en serio!- Grito feliz Morinaga.

-¡Si se lo debo a mi primogénito.-

-Entonces quédese aquí Souji-san.-

-Ah, ¡Pero de qué rayos van los dos!- Yerno y padre sujetaron a Sempai de ambos brazos le hicieron ponerse de pie y tomando cada unos sus manos expresaron.

-Los dos vamos a cuidarte.-

-AHGS.- Sempai sudaba ahora tenia doble problema entonces trato de llamar la calma.- Viejo tú no puedes, debes seguir investigando a esos tus insectos asquerosos. ¡Y TU Morinaga tienes que terminar los experimentos y graduarte!-

-No te preocupes, ya había pensado en retirarme y que mejor forma que cuidando a mis nietos awwwwwwwwwww que cosas.-

-Sempai no se preocupe por mi yo voy muy bien en los experimentos, es mas creo que la venida de Souji-san ha sido en mejor momento. Mañana voy a una entrevista de trabajo.-

-Tra-trabajo, ¿Y PIENSAS DEJARME SOLO CON EL VIEJO?-

-Sempai necesitamos el dinero.-

-Lo ves, me quedare a cuidarte mientras mi yerno trabaja.- Ambos sonreirán de lo lindo mientras Sempai hacia bilis pero controlándose un poco acepto diciendo.

-Esto será un caos... pero está bien.- Emocionados así se encontraban Suegro y yerno mientras el peli largo pensaba.-" _No tengo idea de que consecuencias abran si el viejo vive con nosotros... pero me alegra saber que no estaré solo."_ -Sempai observo como ambos iban a la sala para poner en la TV el DVD del ultrasonido y hablaban como dos cabras locas y emocionadas, el sin embargo se mantuvo sentado en una de las sillas de el comedor. No apartaba la mirada de el rostro feliz de Morinaga y hacia mucho que no veía tan emocionado a su padre.

End Notes:

NYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii desu jajaja espero os haya gustado ne ne gracias por los comentarios los leo todos enteritos pero no me queda muchoe spacio de responderlos u.u gomene! pero bueno aqui esta bye!


	14. Chapter 14

hola lamento la espera u.u no podia comprar mi nueva lap Tot pero ya tengo wiiii aqui el nuevo capitulo yeyyyyy yajahhhhhh espero les agrade y el que sigue estara mejor ya casi se acerca el final n_n besos y gracias por leer n_n

 _ **Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga.**_

 _ **Capitulo catorce: ¡Largo de mi casa!... tu no papa.**_

Transcurrió un mes completo desde la llegada de Souji Tatsumi a casa de Morinaga y de Souichi, el mayor se empeñaba en seguir las indicaciones de Kanako y de Raiko. Pues desde que llego los desastres habían iniciado. Era de medio día el calor era extremo en la ciudad el de cabellos platas traía puesta una pañoleta en la cabeza para poder sujetar sus cabellos, una camisa blanca y de tela fresca y unos pantaloncillos cortos; se encontraba en la cocina y mientras trabajaba en esta se decía para sí.

-Un poco de limón, salsa de Soja y coser por tres minutos a fuego lento.- dicto por ultimo para mover la perilla de la cocina luego de estar frente a la estufa se movió a la mesa para ir a terminar una ensalada, prácticamente de pasar a ser un adulto sin conocer ni un poco de arte culinario paso a ser el mejor chef de la casa, se observaba emocionado y animado.

A su lado Souichi alias "Sempai" se encontraba con una mano sobre la mesa y su otra mano posada bajo su quijada como sosteniéndola, al notar las miles de vueltas de su padre en la cocina no pudo evitar cuestionar.- Oye viejo, ¿ya vas acabar? Tus nietos y yo nos morimos, necesitamos comer ¡Ahora!- Renegaba el peli largo, era cierto todo aquello de pasarse leyendo los 5 tomos de Madres primerizas le había dado mucha hambre.

Su padre sonrió de medio lado, le daba ternura ver a su hijo tan sensible y sincero acerca de lo que sentía cosa que era rara muy rara en el de gafas y claro recordando las actividades extras que hacia su primogénito reclamo divertido.- Bueno Sou-kun, si no gastaras energías por las mañanas con Mori-kun no sintieras tanto apetito.-

El Sempai se sobresaltó se coloro de golpe al recordar lo que por la mañana había ocurrido y que ya en anteriores ocasiones había sucedido con su padre...

***Recuerdo***

 _-Ahhh... Morinaga... mmmm.- Se había puesto mucho más sensible que antes su cuerpo y hormonas pedían a gritos atención y claro que Morinaga siempre cumplía el apetito sexual de su Sempai embarazado, lo más extraño del caso es que siempre le entraba a la misma hora._

 _Eran aproximadamente las 6 y un cuarto de la mañana cuando el de cabellos azul oscuros besaba con lujuria aquel cuello que se erizaba en cada contacto, se había acomodado entre sus piernas y lo único que le cubría era una toalla en la cintura pues recién se había duchado para ir a la Universidad, Sempai por otro lado vestía su pijama pero con la camisa abierta, sus piernas flexionadas estaban a los costados de la cintura de su amante el cual susurro.-Se-sempai, Souji-kun puede escucharnos.-_

 _-No... mi padre ti-tiene sueno pesado por las mañanas.-_

 _-Eso me consta, hasta tú lo tienes.-_ _Aquello dicho por el de cabellos largos era cierto pero no conto con que su padre tendría necesidades fisiológicas y que esa mañana había decidido levantarse muy temprano, Morinaga para disimular había dejado prendida la regadera del sanitario pero olvido cerrar la puerta de esta. Sin más continuaron con lo suyo ya el oji verde desvestía a su amado quien con jadeos recibió sus besos y tenso su cuerpo de manera sonrojada, su cuerpo estaba el doble de excitado, temblaba y pedía a gritos ser penetrado por su amante quien le susurro._

 _-Souichi... te quiero.-_

 _-Morinaga, ba-bastardo sigue no te detengas.-Expreso con poco aliento y presintiendo como la toalla del peli azul caía a un costado en el piso y por fin quedaba desnudo mostrando a todo esplendor aquel miembro que no perdió tiempo en presionar la entrada del Sempai quien recostado en la cama se sujetó del cuello de Morinaga y quien ahogadamente gimió._

 _Mientras ellos hacían el amor, un soñoliento Souji se conducía con toalla, jabón, shampoo y un cepillo para restregar espalda al baño, desgraciadamente solo había uno y cuando llego a este encontró la puerta abierta y el agua desperdiciándose, rasco su ojo derecho y susurro.- ¿Sera que Mori-kun se estará bañando?- se dio la vuelta y susurro otra vez.- Iré a preguntarle.- con los pies pesados y sin querer caminar más llego a la habitación abrió la puerta pensando que todo iba a estar normal pero cuando lo hizo el sueño se le quito de golpe y sus ojos casi se le salen de su rostro, los que estaban en la cama hacían lo que más deseaban, Morinaga envestía y Sempai gemía bajo de el padre enseguida expreso impresionado.- SO-SOUCHI TATSUMI.- El aludido giro su rostro igual que lo hizo Morinaga quien fue a caer a un costado en el piso siendo empujado por el peli largo el cual se cubrió con la sabana y grito a todo pulmón._

 _-¡PAPA, PERO QUE HACES!- La vergüenza cubrió su rostro pero siendo el el mejor de los orgullosos ahora exclamo enfadado.- ¿Qué acaso no sabes tocar?- Souji atenuó su mirada llevo una mano a su babilla y exclamo con sabiduría._

 _-Tienes razón, ja, ja, ja tu madre y yo lo hacíamos todas las mañanas...sigan por favor, solo ten mucho cuidado ok.- Termino diciendo para cerrar la puerta. Ya Morinaga se levantaba aturdido y cuestionaba._

 _-¿Y eso que fue?- Sempai suspiro hondo y respondió._

 _-La peor de las vergüenzas que me hayas echo pasar, BAKA.- Le lanzo una almohada y expreso con voz llorona._

 _-Pero Sempai si tú fuiste el que quería que yo.-_

 _-Ya se me quitaron las ganas ve a cambiarte.-_

 _-Está bien.-_

 _***Fin de recuerdo***_

Souji agrego.- Dios si es que lo hacen como conejos.-

Sempai arrugo el entrecejo y un poco molesto reclamo.- Ya te lo dije no puedo evitarlo.-

-¿Pero todas las mañanas?- Cuestiono divertido el mayor haciendo enfadar más a su hijo el cual grito sofocado.

-PERO SI TU DIJISTE QUE ERA NORMAL.- Souji daba pequeñas risas burlescas entonces acallo diciendo.

-Ya tranquilízate Souichi, o te saldrá una hernia.- Al tiempo que apagaba la estufa, se limpiaba las manos en el delantal que traía puesto y agregaba con tranquilidad.- Bien ya está listo.-

-¡AL FIN!- Se acomodaron ambos en la mesa Souichi daba el primer bocado y lo que había preparado su viejo le supo a gloria, a su lado su padre servía un platillo adicional el cual era una ensalada colmada de verduras y al mismo tiempo reganaba.- Toma, tienes que comer comidas sanas ya es tiempo que dejes de comer basura eso de los panqueques con mostaza no se volverá a repetir mientras yo esté aquí.- Ordeno el mayor.

-Pero viejo...- Murmuro dando un enorme bocado.- She me antojand.- Expuso con la boca llena.

Souji arrugo el entrecejo y un poco molesto expreso.- Nada de "Se me antojan", comerás sano y yo me asegurare de que así sea; te he consentido demasiado por un mes.- término diciendo molesto tornando ahora su mirada aguada y preocupada.- Con suerte y mis nietos nacen fuertes y sanos.-

-Exageras... viejo.- Dijo bebiendo y con ojos filosos.

-Como sea... Sou-kun.- le llamo de manera un poco tímida y jugando con su comida.- Tengo que decirte algo que sé que no te va a gustar.- El Sempai arrugo el entrecejo y espero con calma aunque la advertencia había sido tomada muy enserio, lleno de desesperación y sin paciencia a lo que su padre le diría exclamo.

-Y bien...- No recibió respuesta de su padre más que una mirada nerviosa.- Ya dime que pasa.-

El viejo se rasco los cabellos y con gravedad respondió.- Es que Raiko...-

-AHS...- Murmuro con molestia el oji miel apartando su platillo y con desgano mezclado con enfado agrego a su reacción.- Todo lo que venga de esa mujer no me agrada, sabes que no la soporto en fin. ¿Tenías que decírmelo a la hora del almuerzo?- Le cuestiono de manera seria.

Los ojos de su viejo se tornaron sarcásticos y con voz recriminadora cuestiono.-¿ Y a qué hora si se puede saber?- Se cruzó de brazos.- En las mañanas te encuentras con Mori-kun, y que por cierto todavía no entiendo cómo le hace para tener fuerzas e ir a trabajar.- Expuso aun con mirada inquisidora.- Dios si lo hacen como conejos.-

-PAPA- Grito sonrojado el Sempai a su lado su padre ahora sonreía de medio lado y expresaba.

-Bueno, bueno y como interrumpir tu agenda apretada, te la pasas durmiendo, llorando y que decir de las peleas que tienes contra la pobre Televisión.-

-Es que esa novela es la viva injusticia.-

-Souichi concéntrate.-

-Bueno pero en algún momento pudiste aprovechar que no fuera este.- Grazno.

-Souichi, el poco tiempo libre que tienes te la pasas en la PC revisando los tantos informes de Mori-kun NO HAY MANERA DE HABLAR CONTIGO CARAMBAS.-

Souichi suspiro hondo al notar la razón en su padre.- De acuerdo, perdón tendré que agregar "La hora de los sermones de mi viejo" en mi agenda.-

-Souichi.- bramo el mayor.

-Lo siento, pero ya dime que dice esa vieja loca y demente.-

-Sou-kun esa viejo loca y demente es tu medico te guste o no.- Acoto el mayor de forma seria.- Debes portarte bien con ella recuerda que es la que traerá a mis nietos a este mundo lleno de caos.- Lloriqueo, no cabía duda Souji-san era muy bipolar (eso viene de familia xD)

-Ve al punto Viejo.-

-OK, Raiko-Chan dice que tienes que ir a Cursos Prenatales.- El Sempai abrió los ojos de manera que casi se desorbitaban de sus pómulos sus gafas resbalaron un poco y luego de aquella reacción su rostro cambio a furia cuando escucho.- La verdad no sé qué piensa esa mujer pero ayer que llamo y tú estabas durmiendo me lo dijo y creo que no dejaba de reírse.- Termino el mayor rascándose un poco la barba.

Sempai conto hasta mil si era posible, sintió como sus hijos se movían y llevo una mano a su vientre de 7 meses y con suaves toques les tranquilizo, al parecer sus dos retoños tenían la habilidad de percibir lo que le ocurría a él y pues claro parecían reírse a carcajadas de su "Mami" el cual murmuro con gravedad.- Esa mujer, de veras está pensando que yo... que yo voy a...- No supo cómo seguir hasta que su viejo le ayudo.

-A dar a luz como una mujer.-

De nuevo la furia le invadió estresó sus hombros y observo con ojos asesinos a su padre al tiempo que dijo.- A veces quisiera matarte por tu osada boca viejo.- Susurro al tiempo que se ponía de pie llevando una mano a su espalda baja y la otra a su redondez corrió al teléfono y tomándolo con ambas manos marco el numero como un demente unos cuantos tonos se escucharon cuando en la otra línea ya respondían.- RAIIIIKOOOO.-

- _ **Eh... no soy la recepcionista de la clínica.-**_

-Ah, ok, con la Doctora Mitsugo por favor.-

- _ **Enseguida lo comunico.-**_ Sempai espero paciente escuchando una música aburrida mientras ocurría Souji suspiraba hondo en su frente se rodaba una gotita de sudor noto como su explosivo hijo comenzaba uno de sus tantos berrinches y llevándose un bocado de ensalada a la boca expreso.

-Ya comenzó.-

Souichi por fin fue atendido.- _ **Holaaa, hablas con la Doctora Mitsugo con quien tengo el enorme gusto.-**_

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIKOOOOOOOOOO, VIEJA LOCA, DEMENTE.-

 _ **-Aouhhh, Souichi-chan que cosas me quieres dejar sorda.-**_

-Deja de hablar tan tranquilamente y escúchame, ¿Cómo RAYOS ES ESO DE QUE TENGO QUE IR A CURSOS PRENATALES?- Tomo aire para gritar mas.- **SI ANTES NO TE DISTE CUENTA TE LO DIGO AHORA SOY UN HOMBRE.-**

El sempai parecía querer estrangular el teléfono mientras que por la otra línea se escuchaba la risa y la voz aguda y femenina de la que era la madre de Kurokawa.- _**Ja, ja, ja Sou-chan tan predecible, escúchame... acaso no recuerdas que la primera vez que pasaste consulta e incluso la última vez te comente que podrías tener esa posibilidad**_.- El aludido corto diciendo.

-PERO ES QUE ESO NO PUEDE SER.-

 _ **-SOUICH, escúchame bien hace unas semanas atrás, me reuní con Mori-kun y las chiquitas estas a las cuales les debo el honor de torturarte jah.-**_ Sempai gruño apunto de cortar la llamada.- _ **Entre sus anotaciones y las mías pudimos encontrar que hay una enorme posibilidad que tu...-**_

-No, no, no están locos tú y esa bola de dementes.- Souji suspiraba hondo notaba como su hijo casi se atragantaba en su enfado pero entonces este expuso por ultimo.- ¿Y POR DONDE SE TE OCURRE QUE VAN A SALIR?-

Silencio incomodo, sempai se puso pálido sus orbes miel temblaron de asombro su padre le veía de reojo mientras decía con suavidad.-Bueno... por algún lugar tienen que salir.-

-Im-imposibble.- Expreso con suavidad el de gafas.

 _ **-No te asustes, pasara lo que tenga que pasar, pero, por el momento necesito que sepas lo que tienes que hacer cuando llegue el momento...-**_ Raiko espero alguna respuesta del peli largo pero no obtuvo ninguna y con preocupación cuestiono.- _ **¿Souichi, estas ahí?-**_ El aludido había cerrado sus ojos por un momento, se masajeaba la cien mientras un pensamiento rodeaba su cabeza.

- _"En qué demonios me metí... un momento"._ \- Dejo su expresión dolida para tornar una más furiosa _.-"Esto no es mi culpa es la de... MORINAGA"_ \- Abrió mas sus ojos en un brillo asesino.- Morirás.- Expuso con gravedad al tiempo que elevo su puno.

- _ **¿He, quien morirá, Souichi?-**_

-Nadie.- respondió macabro suavizando la voz y con tranquilidad agrego.- Gracias Raiko ya comprendí el mensaje. ¿Y para cuando es esa cosa?-

- _ **Oh que bien lo tomaste, creí que harías un berrinche tamaño descomunal y...-**_

-PARA CUANDO.-

 _ **-Que delicado, bueno, es para hoy en la tarde.-**_

-¡QUE!-

-Bien creo que ya te dijo que comienzas hoy.- Susurro su padre a un costado, poniéndose de pie y llevando los platos al fregadero al tiempo que dijo .- Si no fueras tan explosivo, me dejarías terminar lo que intento decirte, hijito.-

-¡Cállate Viejo!- Proclamo lleno de furia.

 _ **-¿Y BIEN VENDRAS O NO?-**_

-Sí, está bien.- Respondió de mala gana.

 _ **-BIEN, entonces no se te olvide traer a una pareja.-**_ Mientras la médico decía esto el timbre de su apartamento sonaba, Souji se apresuro a ir a la puerta mientras Sempai.

-¿Un compañero?-

- _ **Siiii, todas tendrán uno.-**_

 _ **-**_ ¿TODAS? _ **-**_

 _ **-Siiiii, ya le avise a todas las de la clase que llegara un caso especial.-**_

-Ok, acabas de confirmarme algo Raiko.- Susurro el peli plata.

 _ **-¿Qué cosa?-**_

-ESTAS LOCA.-

- _ **No te preocupes, tu nada más tranquilo, ya les explique que "CREES" estar embarazado.-**_

Mirada perdida, así era la que tenía el sempai y con pena apenas pudo susurrar.- Eres tan original, estoy tan seguro que eso lo pensaste muy bien.-

 _ **-Siiii.-**_

-MENTIROSA LO SACASTE DE UNA PELICULA.-

- _ **En fin, me tengo que ir; yo si tengo vida social. Nos vemos en la tarde.-**_

-RAIKO.- Grito el sempai, pero ya fue tarde pues la médico había terminado la llamada, con furia el de gafas colgó el auricular en el teléfono, suspiro hondo mientras al fondo se escuchaban las voces de Tomoe Kanako, Kurokawa y su padre, se giró para ver a aquel grupo de gente que invadió su hogar pero sin aviso alguno alguien gritaba a su lado.

-SOOOOOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.- Se colgó de sus hombros para bajar como una real víbora hasta llegar a su barriga hasta escuchar de su opresor.- QUE LINDO ESTAS, quien diría que un tirano como tú le vendría tan bien la maternidad.- Gritaba emocionado y acariciando su rostro al vientre del Sempai quien solo había podido levantar sus brazos en señal de espanto.

Souichi se sobresaltó con calma agacho su rostro notando al que se le había pegado como lapa su presión llego a las nubes y entonces vocifero por lo alto.-ISOGAI.- El aludido fue empujado pero sin surtir resultados es más se le pego más y con voz infantil expuso.

-Sou-chan no seas malito déjame saludar a los chibis, TIENEN QUE RECONOCER A SU TIO.-

Sempai levanto su rodilla buscando con efectividad lo que buscaba golpear, Isogai cayó al piso escuchando.- TU NO ERES NADA MIO BASTARDO, GRRR.-

Apenas recuperando el aliento el de cabellos platas se puso de pie al lado del de gafas quien le observo asesino; sin embargo, pese al enfado de este el adicto a los Karaokes sujeto entre sus dedos los cachetes del sempai presionándolos y estirándolos exclamo.- Eres tan adorable.-

-BAKA, E...ESO DUELE.-

-Isogai-san, no molestes a mi Nii-san.- Chillo Kanako yendo al rescate de su hermano mayor y líder en un tiempo de la familia, quien observo de reojo a Tomoe y Kurokawa que saludaban con rostros atontados.

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

Tomoe sonrió y acercándose a su Nii-san con ojitos brillosos y emocionados respondió.- Nos escapamos del trabajo para venir a verte Nii-san.-

-Sucede que tenemos un viaje de negocios.- Agrego Kurokawa sin dejar de ver lo evidente.

-Qué bueno.- Intervino el único adulto en el lugar para observar a Souichi al cual dijo.- Entonces ya estaré más tranquilo.-

-¿De qué hablas viejo?-

-Pues es que no sabía cómo hacer, hace unos días me llamaron para ir a un laboratorio de la ciudad quieren que revise unos nuevos especímenes.- La mirada del Sempai se hizo necesitada.

.-No iras a dejarme solo con estos... ¿Engendros?- Señalo a los presentes "invitados".

-Nii-san, que malo eres.- Lloriqueo Kanako con ambas manos cubriendo su boca y una mirada vidriosa.

-Está confirmado, Sou-chan nos odia.- Lloriqueo Isogai al lado de la menor, el aludido arrugo más su entrecejo y con seriedad aclaro.

-Al único que odio es a ti.-

-No te preocupes papa.- Interrumpió Tomoe yendo a su papa.- Nosotros cuidaremos de Nii-san.-

-Un momento.- Corto Sempai.-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada viejo?-

El mayor llevo su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza rascando sus cabellos respondió nervioso.- Pues... por que tenía pensado cancelarlo para ir contigo a la clínica, pero ya que tus hermanos y Kurokawa-san están aquí puedo confiar que todo estará bien.-

-A mí no me menciono.- Expuso dolido Isogai.

-Ves que nadie te toma enserio.- Murmuro Kurokawa.

-Pero viejo, ¿Quién demonios ira conmigo a la clínica? Morinaga está muy ocupado trabajando y...- El de gafas hasta entonces descubrió el plan que fraguaba su padre.- AHHH NO NI LOCO.-

-¿Qué pasa Sou-kun no confías en ninguno de los aquí presentes? Uno de ellos puede acompañarte, ¿No lo crees?-

-NO NI DE BROMA.- Se dio la vuelta para tomar el teléfono.- Cancelare la cosa esa.- Mientras intentaba marcar los números Kurokawa elevaba una mano y cuestionaba.

-¿Y a qué lugar hay que llevar a Souichi?- Sempai dejo el teléfono para gritar antes de que su padre metiera la cucharota.

-A NINGUN LADO.- Pero Souji apuro respondiendo.

-A los cursos prenatales.-

-¡Kyaaa! Yo quiero ir.- Grito emocionado Tomoe a su lado Kanako también se emociono hasta que.

-¿Un momento, será en la tarde?-

-Si.- Respondió Souji.

-Ouhh entonces no puedo, tengo que asistir a un ensayo en la escuela, me llevas Papi.-

-Claro hijita.- Souji sujeto su mano y muy animado fue por su abrigo y parte de su mega mochila, llevo a sus hombros aquel objeto y expreso contento.- Bien se los encargo muchachos, el lugar es la clínica de Raiko la clase comenzara a las 3, nos vemos luego Sou-kun.- por fin la puerta se cerró y tras de ella su única esperanza. Sempai quedaba solo frente a esos tres sujetos y es que aunque fuera su pequeño hermano le temía, finalmente uno de los tres hablo con seguridad.

-¿Y bien estas listo para irnos, Nii-san?-

El cuestionado se dio la vuelta y con seriedad respondió indignado.- No iré.- Ya estaba camino a su habitación cuando a su móvil llego un mensaje de texto el cual decía.

 _ **"Souichi, Raiko dijo que era importante que fueras, hazlo por los mellizos y por la memoria de tu madre Hana. Firma: Souji."**_

El peli plata encogió los hombros suspiro hondamente y observando de nuevo a los tres expuso.- De acuerdo iremos, pero alguien que se ocupe de controlar a Isogai.-

:8888888888888:

 _ **Edificio 17 del Lboratorio de investigaciones agrícolas...**_

Se encontraba al medio de un descubrimiento importante, sus colegas admiraban el empeño que tenía el nuevo integrante de investigaciones Agrícolas. Y como no hacerlo, Sempai le había mostrado todo lo que sabía y por eso el Tetsuhiro sabia como trabajar bajo presión; pese a que todo iba muy bien, Morinaga recibía una llamada importante de parte de su peli largo. Esto le hizo pedir un minuto de su tiempo cosa que nadie le impidió.

Morinaga recibía los gritos tiránicos de su amado y es que era lógico que estuviera así de molesto o quizás no.- Sempai... no se lo dije porque, sabía que reaccionaria de esta forma.- El Tatsumi respondió en la otra línea.

 _ **-¿Por qué demonios esperaste hasta el último momento para informármelo?... no espera, ni siquiera fuiste tú el que me lo dijo, fue mi viejo.-**_

-Semapi.- Llamo con calma el oji verde recibiendo otro regaño cosa que hizo ponerse serio ante lo desenfrenado que se encontraba el Sempai.- Souichi, por favor cálmate.- Claro que no era costumbre de Morinaga ser severo con el Sempai pero a veces a ese cabezotas se le olvidaba que llevaba a sus hijos dentro y por cuestiones de salud tuvo que reprenderlo.- No quiero que te pongas mal por esto.- Expreso serio.

- _ **Pero como quieres que me calme.-**_ Reclamo.- _**Yo me encontraba de lo más tranquilo sin pensar en cosas espeluznantes y luego de eso recibo la llamada más macabra del mundo de parte de Raiko la que me dijo que era posible que yo pudiera tener a los bebes Naturalmente**_.- Morinaga al escuchar aquello suspiro hondo masajeo su cien con cuidado.

-Sempai... escuche, realmente tiene que asistir, es por su bien y el de nuestros bebes.-

- _ **Yo no he dicho que no iré... aunque me cueste trabajo tengo que hacerlo.**_ -

-¿Entonces, porque esta tan molesto?- Cuestiono confuso y un poco molesto el peli azul cosa que causo un silencio en la línea y luego de unos segundos, la voz rasposa y grave del de gafas se hizo escuchar.

- _ **Me molesta que, no hayas sido tú el que me lo dijera.-**_ Morinaga no pudo evitar sorprenderse, la voz del Tatsumi había cambiado a una más suave.- _ **Es por eso y porque...-**_ Finalizo susurrando para luego.- _**PAPA LLAMO A ESTOS TARADOS.-**_ El oji verde sudo una gotita al escuchar los saludos de, Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai al fondo, pronto escucho al menor de los hermanos decir.

- _ **Nii-san hemos decidido acompañarte en esta nueva experiencia.-**_

 _ **-¿De qué hablas?-**_ Se escuchó la voz enfadada del peli plata.

- _ **Creímos que sería lindo de nuestra parte decir que Tomo-chan se cree estar embarazado también.-**_ Morinaga estuvo a punto de soltar una risada pero se contuvo cubriendo su boca al tiempo que escucho.

- _ **NI DE BROMA.-**_ Grito realmente molesto el sempai, Morinaga luego de aquello escucho que alguien más tomaba el auricular y.

 _ **-Mori-kun, Hooola.-**_ Saludo animado el peli platinado Isogai.

-¿Isogai?- Cuestiono un poco molesto el oji verde.

- _ **Jeh, siii**_.- respondió de manera divertida el mencionado para luego tornar su voz seria y expresar.- _**No te preocupes, yo me encargare de Sou-kun amablemente me ofreceré como su pareja lo cuidare bien**_.- Morinaga esbozo una sonrisa marca "si le pones un dedo enzima te mato". Cuando de pronto.

- _ **Primero muerto a ser tu pareja.-**_ Se escuchó un golpe severo, al tiempo que el de gafas recuperaba el auricular y muy al fondo se escuchaba.

- _ **ISOGAI-SAN.-**_

 _ **-¡Rayos, lo mataste!-**_ Mientras Morinaga escuchaba como Tomoe y Kurokawa trataban de revivir a Isogai, se escuchaba un sonido clasificado como si, Sempai corriera al cuarto más cercano, "Baño" para ocultarse de los intrusos.

Ante aquello Morinaga cuestiono.-¿Sempai?-

- _ **Cielos esos tipos sí que son molestos.**_ \- Escucho el de ojos verdes al tiempo que recibía unos papeles de su superior y los revisaba de reojo cuando.-¿ _ **Oi, Morinaga?-**_

-Eh, si, ¿dime?-

 _ **-Quiero pedirte un favor.-**_ El oji verde aparto de su vista todo documento y observando a todos lados se apartó un poco para tener más privacidad.

-Dime, lo que sea.-

 _ **-Ven conmigo.-**_ Soltó de golpe el Ttasumi, causando en Morinaga una necesidad por aferrar más el celular a su oreja y entre sus manos, trago grueso pues aquello fue dicho con seriedad; sin embargo, Morinaga percibió un pequeño deje de ruego en aquella petición.

-Souichi...- Susurro.

 _ **-Nunca he tenido necesidad de pedirte algo que no fuera importante... pero realmente quiero que vengas conmigo.-**_ El peli azul se encontraba en el sanitario, elevo su rostro en dirección al espejo que se encontraba ahí y no supo que responder a aquello, tenía que trabajar pero también quería ir con el Sempai.

-Sempai... realmente me encantaría ir contigo, pero tengo demasiado trabajo.-

 _ **-Se... mi compañero, por favor.-**_ Dijo nuevamente con esa voz tan necesitada y grave.

-Sempai...- expuso con suavidad para sujetar más el móvil en sus manos.- Escuche, tratare de llegar...-

 _ **-¿De verdad?-**_

-Sí, tratare, pero debo hablar primero con mi jefe.-

- _ **Ok, Morinaga.-**_ Llamo con suavidad.- _**Has todo lo posible por favor.**_

-Lo hare, pero... si no logro llegar te enviare un texto al móvil.-susurro.

 _ **-Bien... pero has todo lo posible.-**_ Expuso el de gafas con voz necesitada.

-Bien, me tengo que ir, sempai.-

- _ **De acuerdo... ¿Sabes en donde será, cierto? Es en la clínica de Raiko a las 3.-**_

-Entendido.-

Antes de poder decir algo la voz del jefe resonó en la puerta.- Morinaga-san.-

-Ahora voy.- Respondió para luego decir a Sempai.- Tengo que colgar... Te quiero mucho Sempai.- Finalizo cortando la llamada y saliendo del cuarto de baño.

:8888888888888:

Al otro lado de la línea, Sempai solo pudo escuchar el tintineo de la línea cerro con suavidad los ojos y con susurros dijo al tiempo que bajaba despacio el teléfono.- Yo también, te... quiero.- Dicho aquello, abrió los ojos se puso serio y grito.- ¡Y bien! ¿Qué acaso no piensan alistarse? Tenemos exactamente una hora para llegar a la ciudad y media hora para llegar a la clínica.-

:8888888888888:

Ya había transcurrido dos horas y por fin salían del ascensor que llevaba al piso indicado, al salir de este un comité de mujeres embarazadas y enfermeras les recibió. Parecía ser una reunión de mujeres locas y sus esposos; varias de las enfermeras otorgaban gafetes a los que llegaban pronto una de estas se acercó a los cuatro a quienes cuestiono.

-Hola ¿les puedo ayudar en algo, necesitan orientación?-

Luego de que Tomoe y los otros dos observaran al Sempai este respondió.- Venimos a lo del curso.-

Ante lo dicho por Souichi, la enfermera agrando la mirada y con voz emocionada exclamo.- ¡Ah! Tú debes ser el caso especial.- Aquello dicho no le gusto para nada al de gafas y con ojos afilados intento reclamar pero le fue imposible ya que Tomoe cuestionaba confuso.

-¿Nii-san acaso ella ya lo sabe?-

La conversación de el de cabellos castaños fue interrumpida ya que la que antes había gritado emocionada agregaba.- ¡Chicas, presten atención!- Todas las miradas de las presentes se concentraron en aquella mujer la cual sin reparos expreso.- Les presento a Tatsumi Souichi... ¿Si recuerdan lo que hablamos antes de comenzar, verdad?- El tumulto de mujeres asintió incluso sus esposos ante esto agrego.- Bien, entonces.- se giró para ver a un Tatsumi avergonzado.- Pasa por acá con tu pareja.-

-No tengo.- Corto el Sempai de golpe.

-¿Cómo?- Cuestiono un poco asombrada.

-Es decir no creo que logre llegar.-

Por detrás del peli largo Isogai se posaba al tiempo que decía.- No te preocupes Sou-kun, yo te acompañare.- Le rodeo con su brazo por sobre el hombro del de cabellos platinados.

-Entonces asunto resuelto.- Exclamo la chica y cuando estuvo a punto de seguir su trabajo noto a Tomoe y a Kurokawa a los cuales les pregunto.-¿Y ustedes?-

-Solo estamos acompañando a Souichi, es mi hermano y...- Aquella mujer sujeto a ambos del brazo y exclamo.

-Ok, que agradable, pero ya que están aquí tendrán que ser pareja también, vengan les daré un traje especial... aquí todos participamos.-

-¿Un qué?- Alcanzo a cuestionar pero antes de siquiera ser resuelto de su incógnita otra enfermera le jaloneaba hacia la habitación en donde se darían las clases, en esta ya la mayoría de parejas estaba reuniéndose al mismo tiempo se acomodaban en el piso sobre unas colchoneta, Sempai observaba el panorama cada mujer tenía a su pareja siendo esto los padres del bebe que con tanta emoción esperaban.

-Dios ver a tanta mujer en este estado me anima a tener un bebe con mi esposa.- Exclamo Isogai sacando su móvil.- Le llamare.-

Souichi dejo de observar a Isogai y girando su rostro noto algo que le saco una risa.- Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué rayos?- Expreso acercándose a Tomoe quien trataba de disimular su risa cubriéndose la boca con una mano, al mismo tiempo que se acercó a Kurokawa quien lucía ya un traje "especial".- Así que a eso se refería con especial.- Agrego el de gafas mientras notaba como la enfermera daba los últimos ajustes al traje.- Je, je, por lo menos me iré con un buen recuerdo de este espeluznante lugar.-

-LISTO, Kurokawa-san ahora, ya eres otro hombre embarazado.- Sonrió complacida la enfermera.

-¿Podría explicarme por qué él tuvo que ponerse eso?-

-Ah.- Expreso elevando un dedo y con ternura respondía.- Porque el traje es demasiado grande para el adorable Tomoe-kun.- Sempai sonreía malévolo.

Mientras esto se llevaba, el ambiente se cortó al notar que la puerta se abría dejando entrar a dos médicos una de ellas era Raiko la cual se acercó al grupo de hombres observo con atención y soltó una risa maniática diciendo.-¡Kurokawa, hijo mío de mi corazón! Ja, ja, ja dime por favor que ese hijo no es de Tomoe.- El aludido le observo un poco molesto al tiempo que respondió con molestia.

-¿Kurokawa, de que habla?-

-Mama por favor cállate ya, ¿Quieres?- Dijo avergonzado el pelinegro de ojos azules.

-Raiko-san.- Llamo la médico que había entrado con ella esta parecía estar un poco apurada.

-Sí, si ya va... ok reúnanse por favor, ¿a ver cada quien tiene pareja?- El grupo asintió.- Bien, como ya antes se les había dicho este curso es una escuela para aprender, que hay que hacer a la hora del BEC (Bebe en camino xD) mientras la Mitsugo hablaba dos hombres no conciliaban la posición en la colchoneta.

-¡Ni loco te pondrás tras de mi Isogai!- Murmuro el Sempai de manera enfadada observando severo a Isogai.

-¿Pero Sou-kun, acaso no lo notas? Todos están sentados en esa pose... incluso Tomo-chan está sentado tras de Kuro-san.- Susurro por último el peli plata.

-Pero es que me niego.-

-Ejem.- Aclaro la Mitsugo.- ¿Sucede algo allá a tras?- Cuestiono Raiko agregando con seriedad.- Souichi, por favor tú y tu pareja deben sentarse igual que los otros, es importante.-Ante las miradas de los que le dedicaban entera atención Souichi sintió una vergüenza absoluta, en seguida tomo pose tras de Isogai y entonces Raiko regaño diciendo.- No... tú vas adelante, justo al medio de las piernas de Iso-chan.- Un entrecejo acompañado de un sonrojo se mostró en el rostro del pelilargo.

YY con gruñidos renuentes por fin se acomodó frente a este quien por detrás le abrazo receloso.- Nyaaaaa Sou-kun, que rico que huele tu cabello.- Sempai al escuchar aquello otro tic en su ojo se presentó su bilis elevó a los cielos quería molerlo a golpes cuando.

-Disculpa... ¿Acaso el no es tu pareja?- Susurro la voz amable de una mujer al lado de ellos.

-Pues...-

-No, yo no lo soy. El muy irresponsable lo abandono después de violarlo.- Respondió Isogai apuñando su mano en el pecho y con rostro dolido cuestiono.-¿Pueden creerlo?-

-OI TU ISOGAI, BASTARDO.-

-Je, je, je no es cierto, es una broma; el en este momento está trabajando.- Respondió el peli plata notando como la mano de aquella mujer se posaba cuidadosa en el hombro del Sempai y le decía.

-Es hermoso, tu puedes estaremos aquí para ayudarte.-

-Gra...gracias.- Respondió dudoso.

En el frente del salón Raiko finalizaba sus palabras y por ultimo agregaba.- Espero que todos aprendan mucho el dia de hoy nos veremos luego cuando sea el gran DIA.- Raiko ya abandonaba el salón dejando a su compañera medico quien de malas pulgas exclamo.

-Esa Raiko... otra vez no me presento.- Tomo aire suspirando al fondo se escucharon pequeñas sonrisas ante aquello expuso.- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Hana.- Cuando aquel nombre se escuchó tanto Tomoe como Souichi dirigieron sus orbes miel hacia la medico la cual les observo con cariño quien les dedico una sonrisa y continuo diciendo.- El curso prenatal o Sofrología , es una guía de lo que hay que hacer antes y después de la hora del nacimiento, además de eso tendremos un bono de información, les diré cuáles son las posiciones más indicadas para algunas actividades adicionales TRIPLE X.- Todo mundo al escuchar esto se sonrojo.- vamos, no se pongan así, que sé que más de media clase quiere saber cómo hacer el amor con su pareja sin lastimar al bebe.-

Isogai ante aquello dicho acerco su rostro al oído del Sempai y susurro.- ¿Y esas posiciones servirán para los hombres también?- Sempai soltó un codazo a las costillas del peli plata quien tocio con demencia.- Ok, ya entendí cof cof.-

-Ok, todo mundo antes de comenzar vamos a relajar nuestros músculos, ¡Todos los padres sujeten con suavidad los hombros de su pareja! Para con calma recostar la espalda adolorida de la madre.- La mayoría ya hacia aquello, Tomoe ante la pose adquirida abrazo a Kurokawa, la médico observaba a ellos dos sonriente cuando de pronto.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME.-

-Pero, Sou-kun si la doc lo dijo.-

-TIENES FRIAS LAS MANOS.-

-Souichi, por dios que arisco estas.- Reclamo el peliplata.

-ES QUE NO QUIERO QUE SEAS MI... AUCH... ITE.- un golpe de llamado de atención en su abultes lo silencio, toda la clase le observaba de forma confusa al de gafas, entonces Isogai se acercó para susurrar.

-Sou-kun, debes cooperar o si no creerán que estas más loco que una cabra.-

-Ra...yos.- Susurro derrotado permitiendo que Isogai le recostara en su pecho.

-Bien...- Expuso la médico de manera tranquila pues el problema del Sempai se había por lo visto solucionado ante aquello prosiguió las indicaciones.- Ahora con ambas manos, acariciaran el vientre de su pareja, haciendo suaves círculos debemos darles tranquilidad a los bebes para que sepan que todos los movimientos y acciones que sus madres tendrán son norma...-

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Corto a la doctora el grito de Souichi.

-Pero como quieres que no te toque Sou-kun si es parte del ejercicio.

-No quiero, me pones nervioso.-

Ante aquel bullicio Hana se molestó ordenando.- SILENCIO.- Al tiempo que caminaba y llegaba hasta ambos observándoles un poco seria se agacho cuestionando.-¿Cuál es el problema aquí?- El Sempai observo a otro lugar muy molesto.

Ante el silencio del peli largo Hana expuso con suavidad.- Souichi-san, esto solo es un ejercicio, debes permitir que tu pareja coloque...-

Sempai ladeo su rostro mirando enfadado a la médico le grito.- EL NO ES MI PAREJA.-

-Suficiente, no permitiré estos berrinches en mi clase.- Hana tomo las manos de Isogai para colocarlas en el vientre del peli largo y al hacerlo los movimientos de Isogai, Sempai y Hana se detuvieron, Souichi por impresión de aquel acto, Isogai por la misma circunstancia y Hana por qué sintió algo que se supone no debería sentir. Sempai aparto con rapidez las manos de la médico y con nerviosismo expuso.

-E... está bien dejare que lo haga.- El Taichirou ya tenía cobertura completa de aquel vientrecito, cuando por fin la médico reacciono diciendo.

-Oh, am bien hay que... - Sin poder decir algo más se elevó para ir al frente, cuando por fin estuvieron solos Isogai acerco de nuevo su rostro al oído del Sempai a quien llamo un poco preocupado.

-Souichi, ¿Tú crees que los haya sentido?-

-Espero que no.- Respondió susurrando.- O estoy seguro que se armara un escándalo.- Mientras Sempai observaba al frente percibió como Isogai dejaba de sujetarlo y ante esto reclamo.- ¿Qué te pasa? Nos van a regañar de nuevo si tu no...- Ladeo su rostro buscando al Taichirou pero su impresión fue tal que su corazón comenzó a latirle rápido al darse cuenta de quien se acomodaba tras de él.

-Lamento llegar tarde.- Susurro el recién llegado con ojos preocupados.

-Morinaga... llegaste.- Susurro con emoción.

-Y yo ya me quede sin pareja.- Dedico Isogai cuando de pronto en la puerta se escuchaba.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!- Gritaba una chica que apenas llegaba tenía el cabello largo y una adorable barriguita.-Hana-sempai, llegue tarde.-

La medico al notar a la chica expuso.- No te preocupes, ¡oh! Mira hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero para ti.- Señalo a Isogai.

-Hola.- Saludo animado el Taichirou.

-Hola.- Respondió la chica.

-Buenooo, ahora que si estamos listos, por fin continuaremos.-

Mientras la médico seguía sus órdenes Morinaga ya se encontraba en la misma pose que los otros, había dejado su rostro al costado del Sempai quien con calma le cuestiono.-¿No hay problema que te hayas salido temprano del trabajo?-

-No.. realmente quería estar con usted Sempai.- El mencionado sintió las caricias que le propinaba el oji verde y luego de aquello cerro los ojos sintiendo la relajación de sus músculos hombros y cuerpo al fondo Hana había colocado música ambiental "ENIGMA y RURUTIA" (Escúchenlas se las recomiendo n.n) Esos eran los grupos.- Eso es relajen a su pareja, hagan sentir a sus hijos que están seguros y que los aman, que son el milagro que tanto esperaban para amarse con su pareja.- Morinaga al escuchar esto abrió enorme los ojos y susurro.

-¿Sabe Sempai? En un tiempo atrás yo deseaba que un milagro nos uniera.-

-Eres un tonto.- Respondió susurrando aun con los ojos cerrados el peli largo y sintiendo un beso como respuesta del Tetsuhiro quien capturo en sus labios su cuello.

-Mmm, Morinaga, no hagas eso, sabes que me gusta.- Susurro.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó continuando con las caricias.

-Bien... ahora que ya estamos relajados y que todo es amor y paz; comenzaremos la clase educativa, primero... ¿Qué es una contracción? Las contracciones son, el endurecimiento muscular del útero que indican los primeros movimientos del bebe en busca de su nacimiento a medida este avanza, el cuerpo a la vez le ayuda a salir con movimientos involuntarios que es a lo que se le denomina contracción.- Explico.- Al mismo tiempo que esto sucede, se da lugar a la retracción pélvica que es el desplazamiento hacia atrás de la pelvis y el coxis; esto ocurre para darle más espacio al bebe a la hora de nacer, como último paso por así decirlo tenemos las dilataciones. Dependiendo de cada mujer estas pueden alcanzar su tamaño necesario que es de 10 centímetros, rápido o lentamente... estas en palabras sencillas no es más que una pequeña inflamación causada por la abertura del canal de parto; a pesar de esto a veces es necesario hacer una pequeña incisión cuando el canal de parto es muy estrecho.- Hana se detuvo al notar las caras de pánico de todos en el lugar.- Pero... no se asusten es algo normal y es preferible a tener un desgarre mientras la doctora seguía su plática Souichi tenía la cara más pálida del mundo, tanto Isogai quien se encontraba con la mujer como Tomoe y Kurokawa Morinaga por otro punto agacho su rostro y susurro con calma.

-Sempai, sé que se escucha aterrador, pero generalmente los partos gemelares son de cesárea.-

-Igual sigue siendo terrorífico, no quiero que me corten en dos.- Morinaga suspiro hondo y acaricio más su vientre para calmarle al tiempo que cuestiono con suavidad.

-Sempai ¿Si le diéramos a elegir cual sería su decisión?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Susurro al igual el de gafas.

-A que sí, ¿Quiere tenerlos por cesaría o Natural?-

-¡Natural!- Respondió de golpe pero luego atenuó su voz agregando.- Definitivamente natural, eso solo duele un poco menos que la cortada.-Morinaga sonrió a la explosiva respuesta cosa que el peli largo agrego corrigiéndose a sí mismo.- Es decir, ni una ni otra.

Luego de aquella pequeña discusión escucharon de la doctora.- Bien ahora que ya sabemos esto... Iniciemos.- La medico saco un paleógrafo y en este decía "Paso 1".- Primero que nada debemos mantener la calma y saber si realmente el bebe está viniendo, pues.- Sempai prestaba suma atención al igual que Morinaga.- Pues algunas comidas nos hacen doler el estómago y creemos que son contracciones entonces... ¿Cómo saber?

 ********EXPLICACION TABLA DE LAS DIFERENCIAS ENTRE LOS DOLORES VERDADEROS Y FALSOS********

Falsos:

contracciones por lo general son irregulares y no muy cerca unas de otras (llamadas contracciones de Braxton Hicks)

contracciones pueden desaparecer cuando camina o descansa o incluso desaparecer cuando cambia de posición

lo general, son leves y no se intensifican (pueden ser fuertes y después débiles)

lo general, se sienten sólo adelante

Reales:

1.1Las contracciones ocurren a intervalos regulares, y con el tiempo, se acercan más unas de otras. Duran aproximadamente de 30 a 70 segundos.

2.2Las contracciones continúan a pesar de que se mueva

3.3Aumentan en intensidad de manera constante

4.4Por lo general, comienzan en la espalda y pasan a la parte de adelante

 ********fin de explicación*******

Luego de la presentación del paso uno giro el papel y expuso "Paso 2" en este las contracciones se vuelven más frecuentes ¿Qué hacer? Primero hay que recordar una frase _**"Mantenga la calma y controle el dolor"**_ Se logra respirando con profundidad y exhalar con calma mientras el esposo o la ambulancia llega.- El papel fue girado de nuevo.- "Paso 3" Luego de las contracciones viene la ruptura de bolsa o la famosa frase "LA FUENTE SE ROMPIO" Cuando eso sucede ya tienen que estar cerca del hospital o en este; pues los dolores aumentan y la cabeza del bebe baja.-

Mientras todo aquello era dicho Souichi temblaba y a su lado Morinaga eran araado por sus uñas las cuales se habían clavado a sus manos al tiempo que pudo decir.- Ahora si estás muerto.-

Giro el papel.- "Paso 4" La dilatación, este paso es importante ya que debemos aplicar las respiraciones que aprenderemos hoy, pues el dolor es persevero y solo si se mantienen concentrados lo superaran, debemos respirar hondo luego soltarlo pausadamente y cuando se detenga la contracción diletante y por ultimo "Paso 5" el nacimiento del bebe...- Se silenció para abandonar el paleógrafo y ver a todos al tiempo que dijo.- Bien vamos a aprender las respiraciones.-

-Pero, ¿Qué rayos pasa, porque no explica el paso cinco?- Cuestionaba el Sempai un poco molesto.

-He... porque prefiero que eso, se viva en el momento.-

-¿Cómo me dice eso? Explíquelo ahora, quiero saber qué hacer cuando...- Se contuvo al notar que media clase le observaba se silenció y prefirió quedarse así el resto de la clase más aun en temas que contenían vergüenza absoluta como las poses demostradas al momento de hacer "aquello" finalmente la clase termino.

Ante aquello Kurokawa luchaba con el traje especial siendo así los últimos en salir pronto llegaron a la entrada del salón y la Doctora llamo.- Souichi-san, ¿Puedo hablarte?-

Observo a Morinaga y con duda respondió.- Si.- Se disponía a acercarse a la doctora mientras a su lado Morinaga cuestionaba.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No.- Respondió arrugando sus cejas en enfado.- Ve con esos dos y trata de convencer a mi hermano que no es gracioso estar en este estado.- Morinaga sonrió.

-Pero Sempai, si él quiere un bebe el debería... agg.- Las manos del Sempai ya apretaban la tráquea del peli azul.-De acuerdo, lo convenceré.- Le soltó ya que a su lado se escuchó.

-Hola Souichi-san.- El mencionado noto como Morinaga se apartaba para dejarle solo con la médico. Al tiempo que esta observaba atenta aquella redondez.- Realmente, Raiko pensó que no me daría cuenta.-

-¿Disculpe?- Cuestiono confuso el peli largo.

-Es que.- Hana rasco con nervios su cuello.- ¿Puedo tocar?-

-Yo...yo prefiero que no.- Respondió nervioso.

-Por favor.- Ante aquella curiosidad de la medico el de gafas observo a todos lados y con un suspiro asintió, las manos curiosas de Hana palpaban aquella redondez en sus ojos se pudo notar la emoción al tiempo que dijo.- ¡Dios mío como pudo pasar esto!- observo al Sempai y cuestiono seria.-¿No eres un transexual o sí?-

-¡No!, como se le ocurre, SOY 100% HOMBRE.- Respondió molesto.

-¿Pero cómo es que tú? Tus realmente estas en este estado.-

-Es una larga historia.-

-Pues debe ser interesante.- susurro con suavidad.- No puedo acabar de creerlo, déjame ver, por el tamaño y la forma diría que son gemelos y que estas de 7 meses.-

-¿Cómo lo supo?- Cuestiono intrigado el Sempai.

-Tanto tiempo en esto me ha dado experiencia.- Sempai observaba al fondo en donde Morinaga reía nervioso con Tomoe, quizás el menor se había enfadado por lo dicho por Sempai Hana noto la mirada que le dedicaba al peli azul y sin poder contenerse cuestiono.-¿Acaso él es el padre?-

-Sí, ese idiota.- Mascullo serio.

-Se ve que te ama.-

-Lo se.- Expuso con una mirada asesina al tiempo que agrego.- No me lo he podido quitar de encima desde que lo conocí.-

-Ja, ja, ja que gracioso eres Sou-kun.-Sonrió la mujer acercándose más a este y susurrando.- Las poses que enseñe hoy en clase te pueden servir pero, la más segura para ti es...- Le susurró al oído causando que el Sempai se sonrojará y gritara.

-Y QUIEN RAYOS DICE QUE LAS VOY A APLICAR.-

Hana sonrió otro poco y por ultimo escucho el llamado de una de sus enfermeras.- Bien Souichi-san fue todo un placer, cuídate mucho.-

-Sí, nos vemos en la próxima clase.- respondió el Sempai.

-Oh no, Raiko solo te inscribió a la última clase del curso... ella dijo que sería menos traumante para ti.-

-¿Entonces esta fue la última?-

-Si.- Sempai puso cara de angustia.

-No te preocupes saldrás bien, algo me dice que así será... pero en mi opinión un parto en el agua seria más fácil para ti.- Se alejó por fin mientras Sempai le observaba un poco tranquilo.

:8888888888888:

Llegaban a casa a su santo refugio en donde podían ocultar todos sus problemas y dilemas pronto noto a un sinfín de personas invadiendo su espacio personal Tomoe se daba de besos con Kurokawa Kanako jugaba con el rostro de su padre mientras Isogai ya parecía sacar un Karaoke móvil, un tic nerviosos rodeo el ojo del Sempai, se sentía cansado y con ganas de querer estar solo con... -¿Y Morinaga?- Se cuestionó buscándole yendo a la pieza que compartían y encontrándole a punto de entrar al cuarto de baño pues solo tenía una toalla en su cintura sus cabellos revueltos se adherían a su rostro el cual al ver a su Sempai se tornó sorpresivo.

-¿Sempai que pasa?- el mencionado se silenció le invadía el deseo cada vez que miraba al Morinaga en esa pose su cuerpo su mirada inocente y sin prejuicios chasqueo la lengua y murmuro.

-No pasa nada, a un.- Le empujo al cuarto de baño y susurro.- Disfruta tu baño y no cierres con llave.

-O...Ok.- Ya el Sempai respiraba entrecortado, revolvió su cabeza y se condujo a la sala que a este punto parecía mercado (NA" TIANGUIS) La bilis se elevo a los cielos, estos intrusos invadían su espacio privado y entonces grito.

-¡OIGAN!- Entre los aullidos de Isogai en el Karaoke que eran atenuados por la voz de la única mujer del lugar y entre Tomoe y Kurokawa quienes tocaban la pandereta siguiendo el ritmo y su padre quien reía contento, se apresuró a llegar al toma corriente y apago el sistema todos le observaron dudosos.

-Ouhhh Sou-kun si querías cantar debiste esperar tu turno.- Expuso Isogai.- Creo que tengo la canción de Doraimon en algún lado.-

-Otaku.- Murmuro el Sempai.

-Nii-san, que malo.- Agrego la menor.

-Anda Nii-san conéctala de nuevo.- Expuso Tomoe.

-No lo hare.- susurro el peli largo para verles con odio.- Ahora escúchenme, quiero que tomen sus cosas y desalojen el lugar.-

-Jooo... creo que alguien quiere tener algo de sexo seguro con su novio.- La vena de Sempai se saltó en su rostro.

-No te preocupes Nii-san le subiremos al Karaoke para no escuchar nada.

Sempai se enfureció mas observo a Isogai reclamo.- Tu deja de decir esas cosas frente a mi hermana y tu Tomoe grrr...- Tomo aire y expuso con seriedad.- LARGO DE MI CASA.- Grito a los cuatro vientos cosa que todos se impactaron pero ni uno se movió.

-Venga hay que cantar Doraimon, esa le gusta a Sou-kun.-

-Grrr.- Souichi comenzó a empujar a todos fuera, parecía una barredora humana, por fin todos afuera cerró la puerta se dio la vuelta y abrió grande los ojos se giró y abrió de nuevo para decir.- Tu no papa tú te quedas.- Le introdujo a la casa y este le miro serio.

-Souichi, ¿Qué significa esto?-

-No es personal papa, pero quiero... tu sabes con Morinaga.-

-Ouhhh, entonces me voy.-

-Pero...-

-Oye no quiero ver de nuevo eso, cuídate no te esfuerces mucho ok.-

-Ok.- Expuso notando como su viejo se iba para poder quedar solo escuchando nada más el sonido de la regadera al fondo, se encontró de pie al medio de la sala vestía un pantalón holgado negro y una camisa de manga tres cuartos azul marino la cual sujeto por debajo de un costado de su vientre se encontraba muy sobresaltado y ansioso, juntó las manos y nervioso dijo.- Esto debe ser una broma, ¿saque a todos para tener sexo con Morinaga?- Se silenció impresionado de sus actos en un tiempo le parecía absurdo pero luego le importo poco...

End Notes:

que os parecio perdon la espera y la falta de algunos asentos y enes es que esta cosa no tiene espero os haya gustado bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos y todas que siguen el mentado fic xD les agradezco la lectura y que sigan apoyando con sus comentarios bien aqui el capitulo 15 niajajajaja espero les agrade mas aun a las que pidieron escenas vergonzosas del sempai en este aspecto (yo se que te emocionaras amiga mia gracias por hacer el grupo en el facebook n.n nos vemos)

bien ahi les vah jojojo!

 _ **Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga.**_

 _ **Capitulo 15: preocupaciones, calestre y una metida de pata.**_

 _-"No cierres con llave..."-_ Esas palabras se repetían en su mente como una canción pegajosa, el agua caía precipitosamente por todo su cuerpo deslizándose en sus cabellos en su rostro y en los lugares pocos visibles y escondidos de su anatomía. Se sentía tan bien el contacto de esta que agacho su cabeza para que la regadera callera sin clemencia en su cuello el estrés en este era severo pues la preocupación y la emoción lo abrumaban. No podía entender por qué tantos sentimientos se habían agolpado en su cabeza y corazón.- _"Sempai... me pregunto si tu seguirás a mi lado, cuando los bebes nazcan."-_ Se mortifico así mismo pues era de sabiendas que el actuar del Tatsumi siempre era cambiante, era seguro que por todo lo que restaba del embarazo Morinaga lo tendría a su lado pero ¿Qué ocurriría luego?

Sin poder percibir que la puerta de la regadera se había abierto Morinaga continuo pensando de manera pesimista y cabizbaja, sin enterarse que la razón de sus pensamientos estaba haciendo presencia, se deshizo de su bata de baño camino despacio hasta llegar a la cercanía de el Tetsuhiro quien suspiro hondo y elevo un poco su rostro para girar su cabeza y hacer tronar su cuello estresado los ojos miel de Souichi notaron aquella molestia en el cuello de este un sentimiento extraño lo rodeo un sentir en el que catalogaba que quizás Morinaga estaba sufriendo y quizás llevando toda la carga pesada el solo.- _"Todos los trabajos de investigaciones... los está haciendo solo, trabaja luego de asistir a la escuela y... tiene que soportar...me."-_ Sus ojos recayeron entonces a otro lugar. _-"No puedo exigirle demasiado... será mejor que yo..."-_ Se giró despacio siendo por fin notado por el de ojos verdes el cual susurro.

-Sempai.- El mencionado ya se encontraba con algunos cabellos mojados y pegados a sus mejías y rostro, pronto le observo y no supo que decir, por otro punto a Morinaga le invadió un pensamiento.- _"Sempai... quería tomar la ducha conmigo."-_

El silencio se presentó ni uno de los dos se movilizaba, hasta que el primero dio inicio a una cadena de sucesos, Tatsumi camino hasta llegar al frente de Morinaga metiéndose en el camino de la regadera y siendo roseado por el agua al igual que su peli azul, elevo sus manos para sujetar el rostro de Morinaga y con lentitud le hizo acercarse al suyo, le dedico un beso suave y que luego se convirtió en fogoso, Morinaga cerro despacio los ojos respondió al beso con una caricia suave de su lengua al igual que sus manos tomaban las de Tatsumi, quien ya era estremecido por aquel beso; el agua los acunaba y la tibieza de sus cuerpos se percibió sintiéndola el uno al otro, Morinaga noto como Sempai se daba la vuelta pues se sentía más cómodo así. Cierta parte baja y redonda no le permitía abrazar a su amante, Morinaga entonces aprovechó aquello para abrazarle por detrás, sus manos recorrieron aquella abultes percibiendo la tibieza y la dureza que esta presentaba, era cálido y suave a la vez Sempai acaricio los antebrazos de Morinaga quien en el oído de este susurraba.

-Es tibio...- Beso su cuello.- Es hermoso.- Susurro con amor aun besando su cuello pasando al lóbulo de su oreja.

-Son nuestros...- Respondió el Tatsumi con delicada voz grave.- Es el resultado de lo que sientes por mi.- Morinaga se detuvo ante aquello y susurrando de nuevo a su oído cuestiono.

-¿Solo el mío?- Sempai contuvo sus caricias y con determinación respondió.

-No... es el resultado de nuestro, amor... Homo-baka.- Morinaga sonrió de medio lado todos sus temores se desvanecieron en ese instante y más aún al notar que Souichi ladeaba su rostro buscando el suyo y al mismo tiempo un beso del de ojos verdes, quien le respondía con pasión. Sus cuerpos se pegaron más las manos de Morinaga seguían acariciando aquel redondo vientre y llegando a la parte alta percibió los cabellos de su Sempai, quien se estremeció y junto sus piernas, pues sin querer Morinaga había alcanzado a rozar uno de sus pechos, se liberó del beso y jadeo diciendo.-Mori...- El rostro más extasiado del Sempai se percibió el oji verde entonces llevo sus manos a aquellas tetillas las cuales acaricio con calma y presiono haciendo vibrar al peli largo quien sentía que la excitación hacia que sus piernas se doblaran, Morinaga llevo su mano a la llave de la regadera enseguida la apago y con susurros expuso al Sempai.

-Tranquilo... aguante un poco más Sempai.- Ante lo dicho Tatsumi percibió como las manos del peli azul le sujetaban y lo elevaban en brazos.

-¿Qué haces?-

Sin recibir respuesta noto como llegaban a la alcoba que compartían y era depositado con calma en la cama aun húmedos y goteando, Morianaga observaba a su peli largo quien tenía las mejías rojas y su respiración menguaba.-¿Estaría bien si...?-

-Hazlo... lo-lo deseo.- Expuso suponiendo lo que Morinaga haría y entonces le vio agacharse sobre su pecho y entre aquellos labios capturo la tetilla derecha del peli largo quien al sentir el contacto de los labios tibios del oji verde se hizo hacia atrás sus manos sujetaron las sabanas y es que no entendía por que aquellas estaban tan sensibles y adoloridas pero no era dolor lo que sentía era más bien un sentimiento extraño y que le rodeaba todo el cuerpo.

Morinaga percibió lo duras que se habían puesto y también percibió que aquella hinchazón que en meses pasados había percibido había aumentado, era lógico pensó; dejo a un lado sus pensamientos científicos y se dispuso a chupetear aquel lugar haciendo enloquecer al Sempai quien ahora había reposado una mano en los cabellos húmedos del Tetsuhiro quien ya se encargaba de su otra tetilla y su mano había recorrido su vientre para alcanzar el miembro del Sempai el cual ante la pose su glande rosaba con su abultes, se alejó despacio de aquellos rosáceos puntos y susurro.

-Sem-sempai...- El aludido llevo una mano a su boca y con vergüenza absoluta puso atención a lo que diría el oji verde.- Por favor... podría girarse de costado.- así lo hizo, ya estando de costado Morinaga se acomodó por detrás acariciando con sus manos los glúteos de el de ojos miel quien cerro fuerte los ojos y sin poder evitarlo movía sus caderas de manera deseosa al tiempo que una de sus manos dejaba de estar apretando la sabana y se posaba en su abultes para acariciar y tratar de tranquilizar a sus criaturas, Morinaga trataba la entrada del Sempai sometió uno de sus dedos el cual hizo sobresaltarse al peli largo dejando caer su frente a la cama y gimiendo con gravedad.- Lo siento... pero debo...-

-Si-sigue.- Confeso con poca voz ahora sintiendo otro dedo y elevando su rostro para jadear a viva voz.

Las caricias internas para poder ensanchar la entrada del Tatsumi hicieron que este casi llegara al orgasmo, luego de haber trabajado en aquel lugar, Morinaga libero aquellos para luego acomodarse tras de él, sujeto una de sus piernas y la elevo un poco al tiempo que decía.- Sempai... ¿Todo está bien?- El aludido quien mantenía los ojos cerrados asintió con temblores era tanto lo que sentía que no pudo expresar palabra, el oji verde entonces con su miembro rebusco aquel lugar el cual al poder encontrarle penetro con lentitud. La punzada hizo descolocarse al peliplata, presiono sus dedos en las sabanas y libero un jadeo acompañado de un gemido grave que hizo inquietarse a Morinaga deteniéndose a mitad, libero la pierna del Sempai y llevo esa misma mano al frente del cuerpo de su amante colocándola justo en su abultes y la cual fue sujetada por una mano temblorosa del peli plata quien confeso con poca voz.

-Mori...- ante aquello el aludido prosiguió se introdujo con lentitud en aquel lugar rosando por entero su apretado interior era bastante sabido que aquel estado había puesto más angosto al Sempai el cual sentía como su cuerpo se curvaba en placer al ser rosado por dentro justo en el lugar que más le hacía delirar, ya unidos Morinaga acerco su rostro al costado del Sempai y dedicando suaves besos inicio sus envestidas las cuales removieron la cama y también el cuerpo del peli largo quien hacia atrás su rostro y lo reposaba en el hombro del oji verde quien besaba como un vampiro su cuello y su mano acariciaba su redondez llegando de nuevo a aquellas tetillas las cuales presiono causando en su amante un estremecimiento placentero y delirante un cosquilleo que le rodeo de pies a cabeza; aquello sentido les hizo apresurar la acción, Morinaga envestía con demencia por detrás y sin darse cuenta se colocaron en otra posición, en la que el oji miel quedo a cuatro sobre la cama solo apoyado con sus rodillas y con las palmas de sus manos, Morinaga se había pegado por completo a su cuerpo. Había agachado su torso y besaba con desquicio su espalda mientras su miembro penetraba con profundidad aquel lugar, Sempai sintió que el aire ya no gobernaba sus pulmones en cada jadeo y gemido se quedaba a cero, su cuerpo estaba tensándose deprisa y en cada envestida del oji verde sus piernas temblaban, mas así fue su sentir cuando de nuevo Morinaga llevaba sus manos desde sus caderas pasando por su barriga hasta quedar posadas en sus tetillas las cuales presiono y acaricio al punto de hacerlo gemir al máximo.

Las envestidas eran profundas y certeras, los besos y chupetones que Morinaga le dedicaba al cuello y espalda del Sempai eran respondidos por los fuertes y graves jadeos de este quien al percibir el orgasmo arrugo sus dedos en las sabanas y confeso.- Ah... ah, Morinaga... Ya-ya no pue... ahhg.- Cerro con fuerza los ojos dejando salir un pequeño hilo transparente de lágrimas, el oji verde sintió como la presión de los espasmos en la entrada del Sempai capturaban su miembro y ante aquello no pudo más que curvear sus cejas en placer y en preocupación pues su Sempai parecía estar llorando, no pudiendo contener su orgasmo se liberó en su interior con fuerza. Al sentir aquello el rostro de Sempai se elevó al mismo tiempo que de sus labios salió un jadeo, todo su ser tembló ante aquello que sintió.

Le ayudaba a colocarse de espaldas en la cama con sumo cuidado, acomodo una almohada en su cabeza y aparto sus cabellos de su rostro para cuestionar con voz angustiosa.-¿Sempai, estas bien?-

El cuestionado solo podía tratar de recuperar el aliento y de tranquilizar las palpitaciones locas de su corazón además de aquel sentir extraño que provenía de sus piernas las cuales no dejaban de temblar, Morinaga se angustio pues esta ves parecían haberse pasado, puesto que las otras ocasiones no habían sido tan entregados en la cama. Se intentó poner de pie cuando la mano del Sempai le detuvo sujetando un brazo de este, Tetsuhiro le observo sorprendido y entonces sintió como el Sempai le atraía de nuevo a su cercanía, Morinaga quedo sobre el Sempai apenas sosteniéndose con sus manos en los costados del rostro del Souichi quien sin mediar palabra le atrajo con un brazo por detrás del cuello del peli azul causando que este bajara y recibiera los labios un poco temblorosos pero cálidos de su amante, Morinaga se perdió en aquel beso y mientras ambas bocas buscaban el aliento Souichi susurro.-Por primera vez... me siento tranquilo.-

-Sempai.- Susurro entre ambas bocas el oji verde.

No hubieron más palabras se acomodaron esa noche para estar juntos sin nada más que el calor de sus cuerpos y los suaves golpes que de dos pequeños llamaban la atención a mitad de la noche.,,

:8888888888888:

Un mes más se fue como agua entre los dedos, Souji se sentía cada vez más cómodo y divertido en aquel apartamento, era gracioso ver a Souichi sufrir por tantos cambios y más aún en esa ocasión en la que el dilema era la ropa.

-Souichi, no te ves gordo.-

-Pero ya nada me queda papa... antes usaba una del doble de mi talla y creo que voy a llegar al quíntuple, ¡? Cuando se acabara esto?!-

-No comas ansias apenas faltan unos días, nunca se cumple el noveno mes completo.-

-Si pero... - Se las veía negras al enterarse de que su abultes había dado un crecimiento acelerado.

-Eso te pasa por comer tanta basura.-

-No es eso, oh bueno si pero...-

-Y que rayos te preocupa.- Cuestiono divertido el mayor.

-Es que... la última vez Morinaga me dijo que me miraba...- Se sonrojo.- Bien gordito.-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja.- Soujin sonrió divertido.- No me digas que por eso te preocupa tu vestimenta.- expuso notando como Souichi tomaba una camisa de botones azul marino y ajusto a su cuerpo era la única que le acomodaba bien.

-Si eso y por qué por más que quiera entenderlo, no sé por qué demonios me...- Se silenció y agacho su rostro para ponerse rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Es que...- Antes de poder decir algo, percibió un sentir que por días había notado pero en pequeñas cantidades; pero en esta ocasión fue mayor, Souji observo con atención a su hijo y agrando los ojos señalo en dirección a su pecho y apunto de decir algo estaba cuando Souichi se cubrió y grito.- A ESO ME REFERIA.-

-¿Pero qué rayos es eso?-

-No lo sé.- Expuso muy desesperado y aterrorizado.

-Déjame verte.- Souichi se apartó y grito.

-NO COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VOY A QUERER QUE MI VIEJO ME REVISE.-

-Souichi, te vi desnudo desde bebe déjame ver.-

-NO, JODER QUE VERGONZOSO.-

-¿Morinaga lo sabe, ya le dijiste?-

-No y ni loco le diré.- Se dio la vuelta y se condujo al sanitario tras de él, su padre le siguió evitando que cerrara la puerta de este.

-Souichi, déjame ver.- Repitió para capturar a su hijo de las manos y con suavidad el peli largo bajo sus manos para suspirar y permitir que su padre le revisara, el mayor abrió los botones de su camisa y tomando una toalla limpia limpio y expuso.-Vaya.-

-¿Qué?-

-No puede ser... realmente es increíble.-

-Ya deja de hablar como si hubieses encontrado un nuevo espécimen ¿Qué es esto viejo?-

El aludido sonrió cálidamente y con ternura acaricio una mejía de su hijo al tiempo que le explico.- Eres igual que tu madre.-

Una mirada perdida se presentó en el rostro del peli largo.-Explícate.-

-Ella también presento calestre en este tiempo de embarazo.-

-¿Cale, que?-

Souji sonrió.- Ve llama a Raiko ella te lo explicara mejor.-

-¿No es malo, no es peligroso no me voy a desangrar o algo así?-

-No Sou-kun, es normal, de seguro estuviste bajo un régimen de Hormonas femeninas no es verdad?- El peli largo asintió.- Entonces es normal, el calestre es una secreción mamaria que se manifiesta un mes antes de que nazca el bebe.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Hana paso por lo mismo, je, aunque verlo en ti me aterroriza.-

-Óyeme.- Susurro el de gafas sonrojándose de nuevo, para luego masajear su cien y cuestionar.-¿Y... como rayos me deshago de esto?-

-Pues ella lo hacía sacándose la leche.-

-¡La que! No mierda acaso crees que estoy lactando.-

-Te lo acabo de explicar.- Expuso sarcástico el mayor escuchando de su hijo,

-ESTO DEBE SER UNA JODIDA BROMA, SOY UN HOMBRE NO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTE LACTANDO Y AHORA QUE SIGUE ME CRECERAN SENOS Y ME SALDRA UNA VAGINA O QUE RAYOS.-

-Souichi, solo pregúntale a Raiko.- No espero más se fue al teléfono y entonces tecleo con rapidez esta ves directamente al móvil de la Mitsugu.

-RAIKO.-

-Hola Sou-chan a que debo tu llamada tan inesperada.-

-HIJA DE TU...PIIIIIIIIII- (Sensurado)

-Oye, que mal hablado.- Refuto la médico muy indignada.

-Porque, porque no me dijiste nada, ¿acaso te complaces haciéndome la vida de cuadritos o que rayos?-

-A ver primero y antes de desearme la muerte explícate que rayos pasa que no entiendo nada.-

-TU LO SABIAS, TU SABIAS QUE YO... QUE YO, QUE, QUE YO...- Souji al notar la impotencia en su hijo en una simple palabra le libero el móvil y hablo tranquilo.

-Lo que trata de decir Souichi es que ¿si tu sabias algo acerca de que él podría lactar?-

Una risa acompañada de un grito de emoción fue lo que se escuchó para luego espetar con gravedad.- Pero Souichi, acaso yo no te pregunte hace meses que si no sentías algo raro en tus pechos?- Se escuchó por el altavoz que había colocado el padre del Sempai.

-Es...te yo.-

-¿Acaso no te dije que disminuyeras la dosis de Progesterona?- Los ojos del Sempai se abrieron enormes y con derrota expuso.

-Si lo recuerdo.-

-Bueno ese es el resultado de no obedecerme.-

-¿Y qué rayos hago?-

-Mmm será incomodo si lo dejas así, debes vaciar las glándulas mamarias, se calmaran luego de que hagas eso, por lo menos una vez a la semana.-

-Me aterroriza preguntar pero... ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que liberar la gandula?-

-je, je, pues en todas las mujeres es de mucha ayuda hacerlo con un succionador pero en tu caso que sé que no tienes unos pechos de mujer creo que... seria apretándolos o en todo caso pedir ayuda a Mori-kun.-

-...- Corto la llamada de golpe se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró ahí para el resto del día, Souji respiro hondo su hijo sí que era un caso perdido.

:8888888888888:

Antes de pasar a la solución del reciente problema de Souichi pasaremos a las oficinas de investigación agrícola en donde un pensativo Morinaga se encuentra en su cubículo, tratando de concentrarse pero toda aquella concentración se le ha ido al ver las cuentas que tiene que pagar; los gastos habían llegado a las nubes, las compras del mercado el bill del agua y de la electricidad incluso la renta y por si fuera poco el del hospital acaparaba todo su sueldo.

Llevaba una mano a su cien y masajeaba con insistencia al mismo tiempo que pensaba.- _"A este paso no podre tener nada de dinero para cuando nazcan..."-_ Suspiro hondo y observo su móvil con ojos dolidos _.-"No quiero pedirles nada... pero, la situación se está volviendo seria no quiero que a Sempai le haga falta nada o mucho menos a los niños..."_ \- El silencio en su cubículo se acorto al escuchar.

-Morinaga-kun ya es hora de irse a casa.-

-Si... Ahora voy.- Expuso de manera un poco animada, noto como todos regresaban a su hogar y el así también lo hizo, mientras caminaba hacia el metro tuvo una idea.- Por lo menos debería hablar con... el...- Se dijo marcando en su celular.

:8888888888888:

Llegaba a casa con una sonrisa falsa y notaba como el lugar de nuevo estaba lleno de invitados inesperados Kanako, Tomoe y Kurokawa además de Isogai quien al parecer cocinaba con el mayor del lugar, saludo y paso de largo al grupo en dirección a su habitación. Sempai no quiso molestarle demasiado así que le permitió estar a solas en su recamara, esa noche los invitados partieron rápido Souji les acompaño pues de algún modo habían percibido lo silencioso que parecía estar el oji verde al cual se le retiraba el plato en el que apenas había tocado la cena y al cual Souichi le cuestionaba.

-¿Sucede algo?- Morinaga salió de sus preocupaciones y con prisa respondió.

-No...nada, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Sempai?-

-Aburrido...- Sentencio de manera seca notando como Morinaga le prestaba cero atención, ante aquello cuestiono.-¿Vas a dormir ya o...?-

-Me quedare tengo que revisar unos papeles.-

-De acuerdo no te tardes.- Expuso terminando de guardar la bajilla y apagando la luz de la cocina dejando solo a Morinaga quien sacaba un sinfín de papeles de su maletín, ante la soledad que percibió el oji verde no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a los costados de su cabeza y decir en voz alta y solo para él.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Sabía que algo te pasaba.- Escucho por detrás, Morinaga se dio la vuelta impresionado por la voz grave del oji miel el cual se acercó despacio y tomo asiento en una silla se cruzó de brazos y cuestiono un poco serio.-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, Sempai... vaya a descansar yo...-

-Morinaga.- Corto el peli largo.-¿Acaso no somos ya una pareja?-

Lo dicho por el Tatsumi hizo apartar su mirada de los ojos serios de su amante observo el grupo de papeles en la mesa y expuso con voz tenue.- No es algo que deba preocuparle.- Expreso.

El de gafas atenuó sus cejas y liberando una mano la llevo a la del de ojos verdes a quien le dijo.- Si hay algo que te preocupa, me gustaría saberlo.- Ante aquello dicho el peli azul cerro los ojos con suavidad para entreabrirlos con decepción y dolor no quería comunicarle nada o mucho menos preocuparlo pero tuvo que hacerlo.

-Sempai... No quería decirle nada porque... no quiero que lo mal interprete, solo escúcheme con atención y por favor no se enfade.-

-Está bien.-

-Bueno... no quería preocuparlo pero estamos escasos de dinero y no sé si podre yo solo con los gastos, ya viene el nacimiento y tengo que... no quería preocuparlo.- Sempai abrió enorme los ojos.

-Tonto eso es lo que te preocupa.-

-E...-

-Debiste decirme, tú crees que voy a dejarte toda la carga a ti solo, ya veré en que rayos me pongo a trabajar, tienes razón me gaste todos mis ahorros en estos meses y la verdad estamos escasos pero por dios debiste decirme por lo menos, yo hubiese ido a la universidad para presentarme.-

-No Sempai, es peligroso en su estado.- El aludido suspiro.

-En eso tienes razón, pero no me puedo quedar aquí sentado mientras tú...-

-Yo, lo solucionare... lo prometo.-

-¿Qué harás?- Cuestiono al notar una mirada dolida en el rostro del oji verde.

-Sempai... este fin de semana tengo que ir a Fukuoka.- El peli largo agrando la mirada y sobresaltándose escucho de nuevo.- Mis padres ellos...-

-Me niego.-

-¿Qué?-

-No quiero que te humilles frente a las personas que te despreciaron solo por ser diferente.-

-Pe-pero Sempai, necesitamos el dine...-

-No quiero, te lo prohíbo, no deseo que vayas a pedir dinero de esa gente.-

-Pero, ya hable con ellos esta tarde y quede en presentarme el sab...-

-No quiero que lo hagas.- Corto el peli largo, presionando su mano a la del peli azul.- No lo ves... Estaremos bien, te preocupas por nada...- Expuso de manera entre cortada pues un pequeño dolor se había mostrado en su espalda y el cual rodeo su vientre.

-¿Sempai?- Cuestiono el Tetsuhiro un poco angustiado.

-No... quiero que vayas, prométeme que no lo harás.-

-De acuerdo, se lo prometo, pero dígame se encuentra bien.-

-Ahg.- Se agacho un poco para soltar un suspiro adolorido.- Solo fue una molestia.-

-¿En serio se siente bien?-

-Si... ya paso.- Respondió sintiendo como la molestia se iba, y de nuevo a cuenta observaba a su oji verde al tiempo que le decía.- Ahora me toca a mí decirte mi problema.- Expuso cambiando su rostro de pálido y sudoroso a uno más sonrojado y avergonzado.

-¿Qué sucede Sempai.-

-Santo cielo, no puedo creer que vaya a pedirte ayuda de esta manera pero lo hare...- El silencio rodeo el comedor por un instante.- Necesito que me ayudes a vaciar algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Erg... -Sonrojo.- Es que... - antes de siquiera explicar aquel goteo se mostró de nuevo remojando la camisa del de gafas, Morinaga se apresuró a ponerse de pie y con impresión señalo diciendo.

-SEMPAI, SEMPAI ACASO ESO ESO ES.-

-No seas escandaloso.- Refunfuño serio el de gafas.- Me pase con las dosis de Progesterona y ahora resulta que mis glándulas mamarias sufrieron un cambio drástico en otras palabras estoy reproduciendo calestre.-

-E...eso quiere decir que...-

-No te atrevas a decirlo, solo ven y ayúdame.- Lo levanto de la silla y lo jalo hacia su habitación, encerrándose por completo.

:8888888888888:

 _ **Unos días después ciudad natal de Morinaga, Fukuoka.**_

Se encontraba de lo más incómodo había llamado a sus padres a una reunión familiar invocada por su hermano, observaba con enfado el reloj de pulsera que traía si sus padres no estaban contentos con el gracias a su pasado divorcio estarían más molestos por la falta de respeto y educación de su hijo rebelde y que era una deshonra para su familia, la madre hablo entonces con severidad.

-Kunihiro, ¿Qué significa esto?- El cuestionado arrugo el entrecejo acomodo sus gafas y expuso con seriedad.

-No entiendo por qué se ha demorado.-

-Es obvio ese hijo mío no va a llegar.- Corto la voz potente del padre.- Creí que habías dicho que vendría a pedir disculpas por faltarle el respeto a la familia y tratar de reubicar su puesto en la herencia familiar.-

-Lo se padre...- Agrego el de mirada afilada.- Pero no logro entender por qué no vino, Tetsuhiro dijo que era un asunto delicado y que estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón.-

-Se nota que a ese hijo mío le importa poco las tradiciones familiares.- mascullo la madre.- Me enfurece que siga pisoteando el apellido Morinaga, cuando debería seguir tus pasos; aunque tú tampoco nos tienes muy contentos que digamos Kunihiro.- Su rostro fue gacho recibió todos los sermones de sus padres, su familia era caudalosa pero también sufría de un enorme defecto el cual era amar las apariencias antes que a ellos mismos. Con enfado los padres ordenaron a Kinuhiro buscar a Morinaga para llevarle ante ellos y explicar por qué el de su actuar, por que pidió ayuda y ahora la desecha una reunión familiar que fue cancelada sin aviso eso sí que era una falta de respeto para las costumbres de aquellos.

Con molestia abandono la enorme casa, se condujo a su auto llevando un cigarro a su boca, dio una calada y con su otra mano libero su móvil trato de localizar a Morinaga pero al parecer su móvil estaba fuera de servicio, impotente decidió ir en busca de su tonto hermano menor. Pero la tarea se le haría difícil puesto que el oji verde no había informado la última dirección en la que se encontraba actualmente. Entonces la decisión era drástica, tenía dos opciones la primera ir a la ciudad a buscarlo en su anterior vivienda y la segunda ir con Masaki...

:8888888888888:

-Hay que triste.- Expuso Hiroto ante lo confesado por Morinaga este se daba de topes en la barra del bar pues su situación financiera no era muy buena que digamos y a paso acelerado el día tan esperado llegaba.- Angelito no te preocupes sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo lo que necesites.- Agrego el castaño, a su lado Masaki colocaba la mano sobre el hombro del peli azul.

-Si tranquilízate, recuerda que no estás solo, aunque la piraña de tu Sempai está más agradable no quiere decir que deje de caernos mal pero ante lo que nos cuentas a Hiroto y a mí se nos ocurrió algo.-

-¿A sí que cosa?- Cuestiono un poco confuso el oji verde.

-Pues.- Inicio el rubio de ojos azules dando cabida a un emocionado Hiroto quien emocionado grito.

-Le celebraremos a tu tiránico Sempai un BABYSHOWER.-

-¿Un qué?- Cuestiono divertido el oji verde.

-Una fiesta para los bebes, se les hace a las mujeres cuando están a punto de dar a luz.-

-Eso lo sé pero ja, ja, ja, al Sempai le dará un ataque de rabia.-

-Velo por el lado positivo, los bebes tendrán muchos regalos; no debo recordarte el problema financiero o si.- Expreso Hiroto de forma serena y sisanoza.

-ES VERDAD, no había pensado en eso.-

-Así es por lo menos no tendrás que preocuparte de la ropa y de los panales por un tiempo pues esos son los regalos que se dan en ese tipo de fiestas.- Morinaga se emocionó.

-Gracias muchachos.-

-De nada ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea.- Expreso Masaki.

-Sí y cuando te divorcies de ese tiránico avísame que yo estaré esperándote para siempre mi angelito.- Morinaga sonrió nervioso libero su agenda y cuestiono.

-Para cuando se podría hacer la fiesta.-

-Pues sería bueno que para dentro de unos 15 días así tendremos más regalos recaudados .- Respondió Masaki.

-Si, ese día debe ser muy ameno para tu Sempai y para ti.-

-Me agrada así podre avisarle a Tomoe y a los otros.- Agrego con emoción el oji verde.

-Bien ya que estas un poco más animado cuéntanos como vas con el.-

-E... Pues... - Morinaga sudo una gotita.- Cada día que pasa esta más loco de lo normal.- Sonrió.- La última vez...-

*******recuerdo******

 _-Ahhh... Morinaga, no-no la presiones tanto, mmm.-_

 _-Pero Sempai si no lo hago no saldrá...-_

 _-Pero me... se siente raro...-_

 _-Sempai, como pudo soportar demasiado tiempo esto, las tiene hinchadas y rojas debe de tener mucha leche acumulada.-_

****interrupción****

-OH DIOS MIO.- Gito Masaki Hiroto por otro lado se cubría la nariz con ambas manos una hemorragia se corría de esta.

-Angel-kun, estoy planeando cambiarte el nombre a Demonio-kun, ¿Qué rayos le hacías al Sempai?-

-Pues es que hace poco sus pechos se han inflamado un poco está teniendo una serie de cambios, en otras palabras su gandulas mamarias están secretando leche y...-

-QUE.- grito en dúo.

-¿Eso es po-posible?- Cuestiono completamente sonrojado Hiroto.

-Bueno... Científicamente hablando sí, pero los hombres no producen eso gracias a que no tenemos un exceso de Progesterona, pero...- Se la pensó un poco.- Pero si utilizas ciertos medicamentos es posible.-

-DEMONIOS.- Expuso Masaki.- Entonces... sigueeee.-

Morinaga soltó una risita, observo el reloj y expuso.- oh no tengo que irme, es hora de ir por el Sempai, hoy es su última ultrasonografía.-

-Cielos ten mucha suerte.- Expuso el castaño.

-Si avísanos si pasa algo y si necesitas algo también.- Ambos se despidieron del oji verde quien se retiraba con una sonrisa y una felicidad en pleno rostro.

-El ahora es realmente feliz.-

-Si...- Expuso Masaki de manera dolida.- Por lo menos ahora sé que él puede hacerte feliz.- Se dijo con voz suave.- Ne Hiroto-sama, planeemos lo del baby shower.-

-Tú lo has dicho.- Faltaba poco de media hora para que se abriera el bar se encontraban de lo más tranquilos planificando pero esa tranquilidad se iría pronto cuando las puertas del bar se abrieran y el primer cliente entro este se encamino en silencio hasta la barra en donde escucho.

-Usted cree que deberíamos hacer la comida para la fiesta?-

-Pienso que si, no podemos hacer que Morinaga haga todo, yo llevare los bocadillos y... ¿Qué le regalamos?-

-Yo estaba pensando en un juego de pañales y ropa para bebe.-

-Si tienes razón, rosa y azul.-

-Aja, cielos no puedo creer que Morinaga vaya a ser papa.-

-¿Disculpa, que dijiste?- Se escuchó la voz grave y severa de Kunihiro _..._

End Notes:

asu que metidota de pata . y ahora si perdonen el no poner la llamada de raiko en negritas y en cursiva no me la aceptaba no se por que xD peron por algunos puntos de entonacion y por algunos errorazos que se me escaparon ToT casi no puedo contactar con Lyserg-chan mi beta de seguro me va a matar pero bueno QUE LES PARECIO?

Byeeeee! n_n


	16. Chapter 16

Hola gente!

Me retrase por que estoy trabajando como loca demente bajo una temperatura de 98 grados es HORRIBLE el viento se siente como fuego y el vapor es horroroso mi hamster yaoista por poco muere pero aqui estamos mil perdon por la espera y la falta de ortografia okiiii se agradece que sigan leyendo jeje espero pronto actualizar wiiiiiii ya viene el baby shower y algo mas cuidense GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS SE LES AGRADECE MUCHO BESOS!

 _ **Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga.**_

 _ **Capitulo 16: "Una noche de sucesos extraños y pervertidos".**_

-¿Disculpa, que dijiste?-

El clima se tensó de golpe Hiroto observo de manera confusa al sujeto que se había postrado tras de ellos, en cambio el rubio había abierto los ojos de impresión y apenas había escuchado esa voz susurro.-Esa voz... es de.- Se giró lentamente para poder apreciar el dueño de aquella y su rostro cambio de pánico a terror al notar al de gafas con una expresión molesta y a la vez confusa entonces al descubrir que aquello no había sido una burla del destino si no una mala jugada de este expreso con fuerza.- Ku-KUNIHIRO.-

El aludido se tensó habían pasado prácticamente 8 meses que no se encontraba con el rubio de ojos azules quien al observarle le hizo tensarse más pues la última ocasión en que se habían visto había ocurrido una magnitud de sucesos que él y apenas pudo soportar y claro que lo traumo; sin embargo, aquello no le opaco su deseo de querer saber a qué se referían entonces de nuevo cuestiono de forma grave.-Masaki, repite lo que has dicho, ¿acaso es verdad lo que dijiste Tetsuhiro va a ser papa?- La mirada más filosa y soberbia se mostró en el de gafas queriendo saber la verdad.

Hiroto observaba detenidamente al de cabellos castaños oscuros muy bien peinados pero ligeramente desordenados, Kunihiro como siempre vestía muy elegante y no era de esperarse que ese preciso momento llevara un traje de saco color azul negro y una corbata del mismo tono al igual que sus pantalones de vestir finamente planchados su camisa era de color blanco perla que contrastaba con el juego.-Masaki, ¿Quién es este sujeto? Me irrita un poco.- Reclamo el castaño de mirada grisosa pues sus ojos se encontraban afilados por la osada acción de aquel que era desconocido para él.

-No, es na...- Intento responder pero justo la voz grave y demandante del Morinaga resonó con intensidad y molestia.

-Masaki ¿Dime si eso es cierto?-

Aquella voz era irritante para el de ojos grises quería quitarse de encima a ese nuevo intruso que Expedia altanería en su mirada y en sus palabras y por consiguiente con sequedad Hiroto se apresuró a contestar.-Si lo es... ahora si nos disculpas debemos tratar asuntos en privado.-

-Hiroto-sama.- Quería cortarle la cabeza al castaño pues ante la respuesta Kunihiro había puesto expresión desencajada y acto seguido jaloneo al rubio para llevarlo a un costado del lugar y cuestionar más agitado.

-¿Dime es de mi hermano del que hablamos verdad?- Masaki no podía más que abrir redondo sus ojos.-¿Acaso mi hermano se volvió hetero, quien es la muchacha puedo conocerla?- El rostro de Masaki cambio a uno más dolido se liberó del agarre del de gafas y expuso de forma seria.

-Eso es lo único que te interesa...- Susurro.- que tu hermano se haya vuelto normal y se torne una persona que sigue las reglas... como tu.- Se apartó de su cercanía y ya cuando estuvo a una distancia segura murmuro.- Ya que lo escuchaste no te voy a mentir; si... Tetsuhiro será padre, de mellizos, pero de quien se trata eso tienes que averiguarlo por tu propia cuenta.- Se apartó caminando cosa que Kunihiro corrió acortándole el paso y con apresuramiento reclamo.

-No te atrevas a darme la espalda, tengo derecho a saber que está sucediendo con Tetsuhiro.- Masaki arrugo las cejas de manera severa y con enfado e indignación le sujeto del cuello de la camisa junto con su corbata.

-Tú no te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono.- La furia le había brotado lo había sacado de quicio de nuevo aquel castaño, Hiroto observaba con atención lo que sucedía no entendía nada pero lo que Masaki grito le hizo impresionarse.-A ti nunca te importo lo que a tu hermano le pasara, ¿ahora piensas que por qué crees que ya es "normal" puedes meterte en su vida? Lo despreciaste sin saber la realidad de las cosas en el pasado...-

-Masaki, no es momento para hablar de lo que pasó antes.-

-Para ti nunca hay un momento para el pasado.-

-De acuerdo quieres que hablemos del pasado...- Masaki arrugo más su entrecejo.- ¿Qué hay con lo que me hiciste? Creí que estarías tranquilo después de haberme roto el orgullo de la manera más vulgar que pudiste, pero aun así sigues igual, ¿acaso sigues enfadado?-

-Eso te lo merecías y aun así no cambias.-

-Bien, creo que ya es suficiente.- Susurro Hiroto cortando el ambiente y atrayendo a esos dos a la puerta de atrás en donde ya en el callejón reclamo.-No sé quién rayos seas tú o que parentesco tengas con Tetsuhiro-kun pero por el momento creo que debes irte.-

-No me iré sin antes terminar de hablar con Masaki.-

-Tú y yo ya terminamos, será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo.-

Kunihiro se estreso acomodo sus gafas y con un largo suspiro susurro.- Contigo no se puede, estas tan sumergido en tu rencor que no piensas escuchar.-

-No quiero escucharte que es otra cosa.-

-Masaki.- Llamo el de ojos grises.

-Está bien, me voy... pero antes ¿Sabes en donde está el?- Masaki percibió un cambio en el tono de voz del castaño y también descubrió la mirada preocupada del de gafas que apenas y la luz del callejón le permitía ver, Hiroto a su lado exclamo.

-Masaki, despídete hay que ir a trabajar.-

-Si...- Se giró siguiendo a Hiroto pero la mano del de gafas que sujeto su brazo le detuvo, los orbes azules del rubio recayeron en las verdes del Morinaga quien con suavidad expreso.

-Por favor... Dime, ¿Sabes su dirección?-

-No.- Respondió cortante al tiempo que escuchó otro clamor.

-Por favor dime, no sé en donde está viviendo, ni siquiera sé si sigue yendo a la misma universidad después de lo que le hice la última vez.-

-No te diré nada más.-

-Pero por lo menos dame su número de móvil.-

-¿Para qué? Para que escuche tus sermones, que de nada le servirán viniendo de un ser tan confuso como tu.- Kunihiro se detuvo ante aquello dicho, noto como Masaki entraba, pensó un poco la situación todo parecía confuso una vez más su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos en los que se veía con el rubio siendo tan severo con él en la cama, el Junya tenía razón la confusión desde ese día se mostró en toda su mente no acababa de entender por qué pensaba tanto en lo ocurrido con Masaki esa ocasión. Pero dejando eso a un lado otra duda le carcomía la curiosidad "Tetsuhiro y su nueva pareja" ¿Quién sería, en donde estaba y por qué no había dicho nada?

:8888888888888:

Como era de esperarse el castaño de ojos verdes se dedicó a esperar dentro del Bar pidió unos tragos y de reojo y con ojos afilados observaba al rubio cumpliendo su faena, Hiroto noto lo irritado que estaba el Junya y también noto que por instantes los ojos de aquel sujeto perdían su enfado y agachaban la mirada ante esto no pudo evitar comentar.

-¿A sí que ese es el hermano del angelito? Pues vaya... no sé qué cosa tengan ustedes pero no ha dejado de verte desde que se sentó ahí.- Masaki se limpió las manos luego de acomodar unos vasos y pronto exclamo.

-Lo que está buscando es que le dé una lección... de nuevo.-

-Umm, suena interesante. Pero, mi única preocupación en este momento es que cometimos un error al hablar de la fiesta para el Sempai.-

-No sabíamos que iba a presentarse así que no podemos dar por hecho que fue nuestra culpa, aunque si la fue.- Hiroto suspiro hondo y susurro.

-Estamos en un aprieto.-

-No te preocupes, se cómo hacer que se vaya y no le queden ganas de querer buscar a Tetsuhiro.- Sonrió malévolo atenuando sus ojos azules más afilados.

Hiroto sudo un poco y agrego.- Cuando pones esa cara de demente me das un poco de miedo.-

-"Kunihiro... ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en aparecer en momentos como este? En los que deseo tenerte toda la noche."- Con aquellos pensamientos llego la madrugada Kunihiro no dejaba de ver a Masaki quien ya limpiaba junto con sus compañeros el bar, se alisto para irse a su casa cuando el de gafas le siguió; ambos traspasaron la puerta, afuera justo cuando el de gafas salía, fue sujetado con firmeza y fuerza de un brazo, Masaki lo había atraído a su cuerpo de forma rápida y audaz había posado su mano y brazo tras de la espalda y cintura del Morinaga quien impactado abrió enorme los ojos al sentir como la otra mano libre del rubio se enredó en sus cabellos y jalándolos le acerco más sus rostros para sin mediar palabras robar un beso que de parte del Junya fue apasionado y vulgar.

Se apartó lo que pudo y reclamo con voz grave y molesta.- ¿Qué es lo que haces?-

-Por algo te quedaste toda la noche, sé que deseas que te haga lo mismo que la última vez.-

-Estás loco... yo.- Una vez más fue besado de forma acalorada las mejías tomaron color el Morinaga trataba de alejarse y en un pequeño instante lo logro.- So-solo quiero saber de Tetsu...- Los labios de Morinaga eran sellados por los de Masaki quien ahora lo contramino con la pared de la fachada del bar, apretó su cuerpo y entremetió una pierna entre las del castaño para hacer rosar su hombría que precisamente se mostraba un poco dura, Masaki sonrió de medio lado y entre besos bajo a su cuello susurrando.

-Kunihiro... no me digas que estoy loco, si tu cuerpo reclama atención.- El aludido agacho su rostro cerrando fuertemente los ojos sus manos y todo el resto de su cuerpo temblaba, soltó un pequeño jadeo al notar que la mano del rubio presionaba sobre su ropa su miembro y en aquel instante solo pudo percibir que Masaki lo jalaba del brazo en dirección a su auto, las orbes del de gafas se abrieron grandes perdiendo todo aspecto de seriedad y con titubeo cuestiono.

-¿Qué... a dónde me?- Masaki se detuvo antes de llegar al vehículo se giró y acercándose al castaño le engaño haciéndole creer al Morinaga que le besaría, no siendo así le susurró al oído diciendo.

-Vamos a mi apartamento... ahí podremos platicar mejor.-

-Espera.- Masaki le jaloneo y este se negó apartando su mano.-No pienso seguir tus juegos enfermizos.- Grito con rabia.

Masaki solo sonrió de medio lado y susurro.- ¿Creí que querías saber algo de Morinaga?- Se acomodó en el auto luego de abrir la puerta y antes de cerrar esta Kunihiro le detuvo diciendo.

-Está bien... iré contigo, solo si prometes.-

-No me hagas chantaje, ¿Vienes o no?- Kunihiro libero toda tensión de su cuerpo y asintiendo se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

:8888888888888:

Había llegado la noche pero aún seguían en la clínica, Raiko examinaba con esmero los análisis y el ultrasonido que de forma especial había hecho al de gafas, Morinaga se encontraba al lado de la médico revisando papeles y todo lo que fuese necesario.

-Según mi opinión todo está perfectamente bien, está yendo todo como es aparte de lo que note en la ultra.- Sempai suspiro un poco ante aquello la mujer susurro.-No te preocupes -Sou-chan, eso es bueno, es impresionante como la enzima se adecuo a tu cuerpo y ha buscado hacer algo tan extraordinario.-

-No es eso lo que me preocupa...- expuso con gravedad y seriedad.- Estoy completamente nervioso no pudo dejar de pensar en que.-

-Nada va a salir mal Sempai.- Corto el peli azul de manera rápida acercándose a un peli largo tembloroso y al tiempo que sujetaba su mano.

-Mori-kun tiene razón, por ahora tienes que relajarte y nada de "eso" hasta que nazcan pues no sabemos si el conducto se comience a abrir y puedas quedar en estado de nuevo.- Sempai se tensó sujeto la camisa de Morinaga y lo atrajo a su cercanía para con los cabellos erizos como gato susurrarle de manera sebera.

-Ya escuchaste pervertido.-

-E...- Morinaga sudo una gotita, esa amenaza venia hasta y con brillo maligno de los ojos miel del Tatsumi.- Claro Sempai no te preocupes cumpliré esa tarea como sea aunque tenga que buscar arreglármelas.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Solo bromeo Sempai.- sonrió.

-Si buscas a ese rubio jodido te corto la que te cuelga, LO JURO.-

Risas conjuntas de parte de médico y de el de ojos verdes.- Bien Sou-chan debes ir a casa descansa todo lo que puedas y si te pasa algo por favor avisa.- Raiko afilo los ojos.- Pero asegúrate que sea real esta vez.- La medico hizo recordarles lo sucedido hace unas noches atrás...

*****Recuerdo*****

 _Eran las 3 de la madrugada acababan de amarse como solo ellos podían, esa noche dormían enternecidamente Morinaga se había pegado al cuerpo del Sempai y este estaba durmiendo de lo más tranquilo. No hasta que una molestia le rodeo por entero su espalda y parte delantera de su vientre, el dolor iba y venía y se aceleraba cada que se intentaba mover._

 _-Ahg.- Murmuro entre la noche notando como Morinaga se apartaba de su lado y se hacía bolita en su lado de la cama, Sempai se incorporó un poco y de nuevo ese dolor punzante le invadió, causando que se sujetara de la sabana y con poca voz murmurará.- Me-me duele.- Ladeo su rostro y noto a Morinaga tan tranquilamente dormido, llevo una mano a su abultado vientre y percibió unos constantes movimientos extraños y la posible razón del por qué estaba pasando de dolores, tomo aire para calmarse y susurrar.- No te asustes, de seguro es algo mas no puede ser que estos dos se les ocurra nacer ya.- Un nuevo sobresalto despidió cuando sintió otra punzada y entonces grito.- ¡HAY! Esto nada más quiere decir que... PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- Aquel grito resonó en todo el apartamento las luces se encendieron y el viejo llego como cohete al lugar Morinaga a todo esto no despertaba. (Y eso que el del sueño pesado es el Sempai debe estar cansado xD) finalmente su padre se acercó y cuestiono a un Sempai sudoroso y con una mueca adolorida._

 _-¿Qué pasa Sou?_

 _-Cre-creo que ya vienen.-_

 _-Está bien hay que llevarte al hospital.- El viejo giro a ver a su yerno quien seguía vegetando en la cama entonces llamo con calma.- Morinaga, oye despierta.- Cuando pronto sintió las manos del Sempai temblorosas y el cual le decía a su viejo._

 _-Espera yo...yo me encargo.- Su padre se apartó buscando la maleta cuando escucho.-BASTARDOOOO DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAA- Golpes y regaños de parte del Sempai, Morinaga cayó al piso y fue al interruptor de la luz en donde cuestionó._

 _-¿Sempai.- Voz chillona de Morinaga.-¿Qué le pasa por que me pega?- Admiro la escena su peli largo respirando como un real loco y sudando con demencia ante aquello se sobresaltó y expuso.- ¿No me diga que?-_

 _-TU QUE CREES.- Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos hasta que Souji le dejo la maleta y le dijo._

 _-Toma, llévala abajo y regresa por Souichi, yo llamara un taxi.- Morinaga asintió y corrió a la salida de la puerta de su apartamento corrió casi cayendo de las gradas (se le olvido que había elevador) y enseguida subió, cuando llegaba a su piso escucho._

 _-TARADO POR AQUÍ.- Souichi y su padre ya estaban en el elevador, se acomodó al lado de estos y enseguida bajaron el caos reinaba por entero y el que se llevaría la peor parte serian el conductor del taxi y Morinaga.- ¿Por qué VA TAN LENTO?-_

 _-Señor cálmese, ¿Cuál es su prisa?-_

 _-TE DIRE CUAL ES MI PRISA BAS...- Grito de manera demente apoyando su mano en su adolorido vientre._

 _-Sempai, cálmese.- Al pobre ojos verdes le toco soportar los gritos y disparates de su Sempai en parto, pronto llegaron al hospital Souji pagaba el cargo del taxi y junto con Morinaga entraban y encontraban a Raiko bostezando y hablando incoherencias._

 _-Buenos.- Bostezo mas.- Días.- termino diciendo para ser empujada hacia adentro del hospital..._

 _Luego de que todo estuvo acomodado con mucha tardanza pues Raiko estaba sola y había arreglado un permiso para tener una sala de partos en su piso, ya cuando todo estaba alistado para traer a los mellizos al mundo al Sempai e le ocurre sentarse en una banquita sufriente y desesperado cuando de la nada un estremecimiento le subió por la garganta desahogándolo en un eructo tamaño descomunal... Los dolores se fueron al instante, ya no podía sentir aquella punzada y sus bebes se habían quedado quietos y al parecer dormidos, sudo una gota y bajo la mirada buscando su abultes al tiempo que susurro._

 _-Buen provecho.- Gruño.- Espero se hayan divertido.- grazno.- poniéndose de pie y analizando a medio mundo susurro.- Es falsa alarma...- Nadie hizo caso.-_

 _-Morinaga ayúdame con esto.-_

 _-Hai.-_

 _-¿Y yo que hago? Cuestionaba Souji._

 _-Traiga la máquina de latidos.-_

 _-Ok.- Su padre hacia fuerzas casi que no podía con aquello hasta que su hijito llego a ayudarle.- Oh gracias Sou... espera que haces tú aquí.-_

 _-Que les estoy diciendo que fue falsa alarma.- se sonrojó.- Creo que el burrito le dio gases a los bebes y...- Mas sonrojado eso si lo habían alcanzado a escuchar los presentes y sin mediar palabra gritaron._

 _-Grrrr Souichi.-_

 _*****Fin de recuerdos*****_

-Ese día me traumatizo por todo lo que queda del embarazo.- Murmuro Morinaga.- Si tan solo Sempai me hubiera echo caso al no colocarle chile a los burritos todo estaría bien.-

-Estaba antojado de Chile.-

-Bueno ya tierna pareja vayan a casa y tengan cuidado con las falsas alarmas.-

-Gracias Raiko.- Ambos salían del consultorio Sempai observaba las fotografías de sus pequeños retoños eran unas manchas tremendamente formadas y perecían estar fuertes, sonreía complacido y a su lado Morinaga le abrazaba por sobre el hombro.

-Pocas veces he visto tu sonrisa... y cada que lo hago me siento muy feliz, Sempai.- Un beso más fue dado.

:8888888888888:

Se encontraban en la entrada del apartamento Kunihiro observaba con entera atención la puerta de este, quería saber a como diera lugar un poco más de información del paradero de su hermano aunque tal parecía el Junya no quería ayudar; se estreso por completo al poner un pie dentro y notar como Masaki se sacaba la chaqueta y la camisa blanca cuando hizo aquello los ojos azules le recorrieron de pies a cabeza ante aquello torno su mirada severa y expuso con seriedad.

-No te confundas solo he venido para...- Masaki se acercó al de gafas haciéndole hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta de un golpe con el mismo cuerpo del castaño quien ante aquel accionar se impresionó, no pudo saber ni lo vio venir cuando el rubio ya estaba besando sus labios y presionando más aun su cuerpo como lo hizo en la fachada del bar, le aparto molesto y grito.-Ya detente.-

Masaki agacho su rostro en su cuello y dando besos que succionaban su piel cuestionaba.- ¿A qué has venido si no es a esto Kunihiro?- El de gafas se molestó aún más poso sus manos en el pecho del rubio y empujo diciendo.

-He venido para saber algo de mi hermano.- Gruño.

Junya sonrió lascivamente y apartándose llevo una mano a su frente para acariciar sus flecos rubios y decir.- De acuerdo, de ti dependerá que pueda darte información... si no estás dispuesto a hacer nada que me complazca vete.- grazno molesto.

Noto como el rubio caminaba hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, se separó de la puerta observándola de reojo ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Realmente quería que pasara algo de nuevo con ese sujeto? Todo eso se preguntaba el mismo, se giró para tomar el pómulo de la puerta y se detuvo por completo por más que quisiera no podía dar el siguiente paso que era salir de ahí, agacho la mirada y apenas suspiraba cuando de la nada ya Masaki lo sujetaba por detrás una mano capturo su pecho y corbata y la otra recayó en su entrepierna la cual rebusco con determinación aquel miembro, Kunihiro se sobre salto ladeo su rostro y antes de reclamar la mano de Masaki ya se introducía y sujetaba su miembro, su otra mano jalaba la corbata liberándola de su cuello con facilidad y ya que la tuvo en su poder atrajo a Kunihiro hacia su cuerpo rosándole su erección justo en su trasero. Cuando el Junya hizo esto el Morinaga elevo las manos hasta el brazo que sujetaba su cuello ante esto Masaki se las ingenio para atrapar aquellas manos y enredarlas con un fuerte nudo ayudado por la corbata.

-Kunihiro... debiste irte cuando pudiste.-

-¿Que...piensas hacer...?-

-Quiero hacerte mío una vez más.- Ya dicho aquello Masaki llevo al de gafas a la sala en donde este mismo dejo caer a la alfombra al castaño quien solo se apoyó de rodillas y con sus codos y parte de sus manos las cuales estaban atadas.

-Basta...- Reclamaba intentando incorporarse y tratar de luchar para liberarse de aquel nudo.

-No te niegues ambos sabemos que para eso viniste.- Se las ingenió para bajar los pantalones del castaño y directamente sus interiores solo quedo la camisa y parte de su saco cubriendo parte de su trasero, cosa que elevo Masaki con sus manos rosando sus dedos en toda las extensiones de su trasero, Kunihiro elevo su rostro el sonrojó lo recubrió por completo.

-De-deja eso, no, no sigas eres un enfermo perverti-do.- Grito acortando cuando percibió una caricia de la mano derecha del rubio que jugo con sus bajos y su miembro.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme que lo deje...? Cuando estas poniéndote duro.- Se elevó un poco recayendo en la espalda del de gafas y mientras le masturbaba le susurraba.- Mírate Kunihiro, te estas excitando con solo mis caricias y estas totalmente inofensivo, con el culo en el aire y siendo apunto de ser penetrado... de nuevo, por un hombre.-

-MASAKI, SUELTAME AHORA MISMO, DEJA DE HACER ESTO.-

La mirada del aludido se tornó afilada y lasciva entonces gruño.- Kunihiro, algún día vas a romper ese orgullo estúpido y cuando ese día llegue sabrás lo que realmente sientes por mí, por ahora solo relájate y disfruta.- Se removió por debajo queriendo girarse pero las manos de Masaki casaron sus caderas las cuales golpeo dejando marcas en los muslos de Kunihiro.-¿Te sientes humillado?- Se agacho para elevar más la camisa y el saco y lamer la base de su espalda.- Esto no es nada...- Bajo con besos y lameteos hasta que llego a lo que quería encontrar el orificio del Morinaga.

Abrió tremendamente sus ojos, arrugo las cejas en enfado y grito desquiciado.- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO.- Se removió al sentir como la lengua del rubio recorría todo aquel lugar y se introducía dejándole sin aliento pues un gemido salía de su boca y al igual que un jadeo.- E-Eso es asqueroso.- No percibió cuando pero sus piernas dejaron de estar como estaban se abrieron un poco más acompañadas de un gemido ahogado, Masaki se apartó de aquel lugar y susurro.

-Creo que te está gustando.- Paso seguido siguió lamiendo pero ahora un dedo le acompañó, sometiéndolo y moviéndole en círculos.

-Ahhg, Ma-masaki, ya... detén es...to.-

-Parece que tu cabeza fría quiere que pare, pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario.- Expuso al sujetar el miembro del castaño y notar como este dejaba caer aquel liquido trasparente y palpitaba en su mano muy excitado.-Kunihiro... admítelo te gusta te excita que un hombre te chupe el culo.- (o.o dios mío perdón por eso X.X)

Al escuchar aquello Kunihiro se movilizo a costa del temblor de sus piernas, se lanzó en el piso boca arriba jadeaba y sus cabellos se habían desordenado por completo algunos ya estaban pegados a su frente, con las manos atadas y al frente de su cuerpo pidió.- No, digas esas estupideces...-

-¿A, acaso te aburrió esa pose?- Masaki se agacho y sujeto los pantalones del castaño los aparto de un solo tirón y sujeto sus piernas por las rodillas costosamente abriéndolas y posándolas en los costados de sus caderas para entonces decir.- Sera mejor que te relajes ya que no me permitiste trabajar contigo.-

-NO LO HAGAS.- Grito incorporándose y tratando de cerrar las piernas pero una de estas ya era elevada y puesta en el hombro del Junya quien sujetaba su miembro y presionaba su entrada apenas y sometiendo su glande, Kunihiro se tensó y quedo quieto sus ojos estaban abiertos de manera impactada percibió como Masaki se había contenido en ese momento pero no lo hizo por cortesía si no para decir.

-Si te pudieras ver en este momento verías la cara de pánico que tienes y lo sonrojado que te encuentras.- dicho aquello sometió mas y penetro con intensidad.

-Ah.- Kunihiro cerró los ojos adolorido, llevo sus manos atadas al nivel de su boca y presiono sus dedos a su boca para callar sus gemidos, luego de sentir el punzante dolor percibió como aquel miembro palpitaba en su interior y con los ojos entreabiertos noto como Masaki agachaba su rostro con una expresión de culpabilidad.-Masa...- Intento decir cuando la voz se le corto al percibir las primera envestidas del rubio, quien sujeto las manos del de gafas y mientras las llevaba hacia arriba de su cabeza le reclamaba.

-No quiero que te escondas.- Dejo sus manos presionándolas sobre su cabeza y con su otra mano liberando aquella pierna arranco los botones de la camisa aperlada del Morinaga al tiempo que sus envestidas eran profundas y fuertes, Kunihiro jadeo por unos momentos luego su cuerpo no le dejo contenerse más sus jadeos y gemidos se escucharon por toda la sala. Su cabeza daba vueltas, dejo de pensar en lo que le sucedía a Tetsuhiro y se enfocó en lo que estaba pasando.

 _-"Por qué, porque me haces esto... no te basto hacerlo una vez."_ \- Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, sintió como Masaki se agachaba y capturaba su hombro como aferrándose a este para besar y mordisquear al tiempo que continuaba envistiendo, Kunihiro percibió algo mojado cayendo por su piel, agacho su mirada y apenas pudo percibir que de los ojos de Masaki salían lagrimas _.-"Te lastime demasiado... si esto te hace sentir bien, si esto es necesario para que me perdones... yo."_ \- Dejo de pensar cuando sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba más de lo debido y que Masaki había llegado a su oído y susurraba sus propios jadeos al mismo tiempo que apartaba la mano que le capturaba las suyas propias, continuaron de esta forma por unos minutos más, el rubio noto como las manos atadas del Morinaga recaían enroscándose en su cuello y ante aquello se impresionó elevo su rostro un poco para observar al del gafas quien le observaba de manera culposa y extasiada, un beso provino de aquellos labios severos de Kunihiro. Cosa que hizo impresionar al Junya, pero no le hizo detener su acto seguía golpeando y dando justo en el punto correcto el orgasmo llego para ambos un gemido ahogado se extendió en ambas bocas, los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, separaban sus labios los cuales estaban calientes y húmedos.

Masaki libero al de gafas notando como este se giraba en el piso de costado, sus ojos no podían mirarle estaba completamente contrariado, el Junya no pudo decir palabra quizás esta vez fue peor que la primera vez; quería disculparse igual que lo hizo antes pero él no tenía ya por que hacerlo. Se puso de pie y se vistió con tranquilidad diciendo.- Puedes descansar y darte un baño cuando estés listo vete y no regreses mas.- Kunihiro escucho aquello y no tuvo ánimos de reclamar.- Con respecto a Tetsuhiro, el no necesita de ti ni de nadie nos tiene a los que lo queremos y a los que podemos entenderlo sin juzgarlo... lo mejor sería que dejes que el busque a su familia por su propia cuenta.- si silencio por un instante.- Si es que llegan a entender y a aceptar la situación.- Dicho aquello se retiró dejando atrás al de gafas en el piso.

:8888888888888:

Afuera del apartamento el rubio pudo bajar las gradas pero llegado al primer piso se desquebrajo, se dejó caer en una banca muy cerca de la recepción y con cuerpo tembloroso soltó el llanto, apretó sus puños en torno de su rostro y grazno por lo bajo.- Porque tenías que volver a aparecer de nuevo.- Tomo aire y decidió que llorar no serviría de nada, la atención psicológica que le habían dado en el hospital le había dejado una buena enseñanza. Jamás sentirte así por alguien que no te valora ni te quiere; quizás por esto Masaki se había vuelto una persona muy cambiante e inestable. Soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones y se puso de pie ya con los ojos secos acomodo sus cabellos y libero su móvil de su bolsillo al tiempo que observaba por detrás para asegurarse que Kunihiro no le hubiese seguido ya que el camino estuvo libre marco apresurado.

:8888888888888:

En el apartamento de Morinaga Tetsuhiro la situación era enternecedora y un poco pervertida, Morinaga sonreía con lo nervioso y preocupado pero sobretodo avergonzado de su Sempai. Pues nuevamente tocaba la sesión de liberar el calestre de sus pechos.

-Sempai, no se ponga nervioso ya lo hemos hecho varias veces.-

-Si... pero siempre terminamos haciendo otra cosa y Raiko dijo que.- Morinaga sujetaba la tetilla enrojecida e hinchada de su peli largo el cual al sentir el contacto se silenció y entrecerró los ojos, Morinaga presionó con suavidad aquella punta y delicadamente el líquido que antes parecía blanco traslucido ahora se había tornado un poco más blanquecino, salió sin dificultad y en pequeños goteos.-Dios... esto es espeluznante y... mo-molesto ahg.-

-Sempai, yo creo que es hermoso.- Susurro de manera tierna.- Raiko dijo que es posible que el efecto de las hormonas se vaya un mes después de que nazcan los bebes, eso quiere decir que podrá amamantarlos por ese tiempo.- Souichi se sintió erizado al solo imaginarse aquello y apunto de gritar miles de cosas estaba cuando su peli azul se acercó a su rostro y busco sus labios con cariño al tiempo que susurro sobre estos.- Me causa alegría que seas tú quien los amamante en su primer mes y no un biberón de plástico.- Le beso con calma al tiempo que presionó de nuevo la tetilla ayudado de una toalla suave y tersa en donde se perdía aquel líquido, Morinaga se dejaba caer en la cama acomodando a su Sempai en esta boca arriba. Apartaba la toalla y despegando los labios de aquella boca tan adictiva para el rebusco su cuello bajando por su pecho y justo antes de capturar aquella tetilla expreso con suavidad.- Quisiera saber cómo... es.-

-O-oye... Mori-naga.- Sempai respiraba agitado ya sus mejías estaban tornándose más rojas de lo que estaban sintió por fin los labios de su oji verde en aquel lugar y ladeo su rostro para jadear al máximo al punto que un gemido grave le acompañó.- Ahhg.- Apenas y podía sentir su cuerpo estaba tan extasiado por aquel acto que percibió su hombría elevarse de un golpe, intento cerrar las piernas pero a este momento la posición de sus niños se le hacía imposible, extrañamente habían bajado más de lo debido y apenas y podía y sentarse con normalidad.

-Sempai... es deliciosa.- susurraba el oji verde resoplando en aquel tan sensible lugar.- es dulce... cálida y.- Se perdió en la del otro costado, Souichi logro nada más aferrar sus dedos a los cabellos del oji verde y apretó sus ojos en señal de sentir demasiado, Morinaga llevo su mano por aquel vientre hasta llegar a los bajos de su Sempai, pues se encontraba nada más cubierto por la sabana ya a este tiempo la pijama apenas y le quedaba.

-Mori...naga, no sigas amm.- Se mordió el labio inferior.- Re-recuerda lo que dijo Raiko.-

El aludido se apartó de aquel lugar dejando ver un pequeño hilo blanco en la comisura de sus labios al tiempo que sonreía tierno y susurraba limpiándose con su dedo pulgar.- Esta tenía mucha.-

Los ojos del peli largo se abrieron impresionados, por que Morinaga era tan jodidamente pervertido y despreocupado, no le importó mucho y percibió como de nuevo el oji verde succionaba su tetilla, se dejó llevar mientras la otra mano de su amante le masturbaba; llego al orgasmo casi instantáneamente y Morinaga quería más, ya se estaba posando a un costado de la cama muestra para que el Sempai se colocara de costado cuando.

Una llamada corto el momento, Sempai susurro.- Responde debe ser importante.-

-Pero Sempai.-Refunfuñó el Tetsuhiro.

-Cuando termines de hablar seguiremos.- Susurro.

Morinaga fue a la mesa de noche tomo su móvil que había sonado más de tres veces y no había querido atender libero el aparato y respondió.- Hola.-

 _ **-Tetsuhiro... soy Masaki.-**_

-Hola, ¿Qué sucede, porque llamas a esta hora, le paso algo a Hiroto?-

 _ **-No, el está bien... la razón por la que te llamo es otra.-**_

-¿Dime?-

 _ **-Dime Sempai está contigo.-**_ Giro hacia la cama en donde el peli largo acariciaba su abultada barriga y ante aquello respondió afirmativamente.- _ **Sal un momento a la sala, no quiero que se preocupe.-**_

-Ok.- Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la sala ya en aquel lugar cuestiono.-¿Qué sucede Masaki?-

- _ **Tetsuhiro, creo que deberemos adelantar la fiesta un poco.-**_

-¿Y eso por qué?-

 _ **-Por qué me iré del país por un tiempo.-**_

-¿Qué?-

- _ **Escucha, tu hermano me fue a buscar al bar, precisamente ahora está en mi apartamento y quiere saber en dónde vives, nos escuchó hablar de que serias padre y por todos los medios quiere saber quién es la mujer que está contigo.-**_

-¿Qué has dicho?- Morinaga se sobresaltó, se dejó caer en el sofá y no tuvo más palabras.

- _ **Él no sabe nada, no le dije en dónde encontrarte o mucho menos le di tu nuevo número, por eso quiero irme no quiero que por mi culpa sepa que...-**_

-Lo entiendo, Masaki pero no es necesario tú ya hiciste tu vida aquí y...-

 _ **-No, está bien... ya es hora que me mueva, ¿entonces... tú crees que podamos adelantar la fecha?-**_

Morinaga se la pensó un poco y expuso.- Eres un buen amigo mío, y contando en que pasado mañana vienen Tomoe y Kurokawa creo que si es posible pasarla para dentro de dos días.-

- _ **Gracias, es que no quería irme sin antes dejarle mi regalo a tu Sempai.-**_

-Gracias por avisarme Masaki.-

 _ **-No te preocupes, además te aconsejo que no llegues al bar hasta que me haya ido.-**_

-De acuerdo...- Morinaga se silenció un poco.-¿Masaki, sucedió algo más?-

 _ **-...-**_ Un silencio se presentó no sabía que responder y esto lo perturbo un poco al oji verde.

-¿Aun le amas?-

 _ **-Yo... no lo sé.-**_

-Masaki... es hora de que tu decidas y...-

 _ **-No quiero que me rompan el corazón de nuevo Tetsuhiro.-**_ Susurro.

-ok, lo entiendo.-

- _ **Bien... entonces nos veremos luego.-**_

La llamada se finalizó, Morinaga no sabía que hacer pero de algo estaba seguro la situación se pondría más precavida por lo tanto tenía que estar atento y por supuesto no dejar solo a su amado Sempai. .-Sempai...- susurro para abrir enorme los ojos y ponerse de pie del sillón al tiempo que decía.-¡Sempai!- Corrió a la habitación pues había dejado algo pendiente la abrió de golpe al tiempo que se disculpaba.- Sempai perdone me llamo...- Se silenció al notar como Souichi se había quedado dormido, de costado en la cama con la sabana hasta la cadera apenas y cubriendo su cuerpo, sonrió con ternura y acercándose a, el despacio se acomodó de su lado de la cama y se agacho para cubrir a su peli largo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejía y susurraba.- Buenas noches, Souichi.- Le abrazo por detrás con cuidado para no despertarle pero no podía dormir aún estaba pendiente en sus pensamientos la amenaza que tenía como nombre Kunihiro.

End Notes:

hayyy como adoro esta pareja! son tan bellos xD jajajaja pobre sempai y pobre Kunihiro se nota que les esta yendo muy distinto xDDDD espero les haya sido de agrado y bien ya viene lo que esperaban todos el gran final a ver como salgo O.O jajaja cuidense mucho nos vemoshhhhhhhhh!

viva KSB!


	17. Chapter 17

Hola!

Wiiiii cuanto apoyo les agradezco mucho ToT gracias por el grupo en el face boock te adoro mana de mi espero siga gustando como va y claro los demas fics que tengo seran actualizados cuidense mucho las quiero un monton y aqui viene la otra actualizacion ojala no se espanten xD bye!

 _ **Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17: "El regalo perfecto o mas bien inesperado...**_

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de gente yendo y viniendo de todos los lugares del mundo, se encontraba al medio de la enorme sala de esperas junto a él, Souji quien ya tenía un buen rato leyendo con calma el periódico aquel momento le dio cabida a una conversación. -Morinaga, ¿Sucede algo?-

El mencionado ladeo su rostro observo por un instante al mayor al cual cuestiono.- No entiendo de que me habla Souji-san.-

Suspiro hondamente aparto el escrito de su alcance y con calma exclamo al tiempo que observaba hacia las gradas eléctricas de donde salían los que arribaban al país.-Quiero decir que, si hay una explicación del por qué haces esto tan a la ligera o por lo menos por que decidieron hacer este tipo de reuniones.- (Refiriéndose al Baby Shower)Morinaga se extrañó.- No es que no agradezca lo que haces por mi hijo, pero de algo debo estar seguro; no me agrada que me tengan en secreto las cosas importantes.-

-Sou...ji-san.- Susurro con calma e impresión el oji verde.

-Souichi suele ser muy reservado a diferencia de Tomoe y de Kanako él es más callado y se traga todo lo que le pasa o en todo caso lo deja ir con un golpe.- Souji suspiro.- Eso no me agrada, es su punto débil pues tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta que solo con eso se hace daño.-

-Souji-san, discúlpeme.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si le he ocultado algo y por qué ambos ocultamos tanto tiempo lo nuestro.-

-No te preocupes, lo de ustedes no me molesta eso no es tan grave pero... si fuera algo peor entonces si me molestaría.- El silencio se hizo sentir al tiempo que fondo el llamado por los parlantes anunciando que el avión proveniente de San Francisco había llegado y que los pasajeros estaban bajando.-Puedes decirme algo.-

-Lo que sea.-

-Como es la relación con tu familia.- Aquello lo descoloco tanto asa que no logro responder con prontitud y escucho del mayor.- Para mí, un viejo como yo las relaciones familiares son importantes, siempre y cuando la familia sea unida.- Expreso agachando su rostro.- Souichi también lo cree de esa manera.-

-Realmente... los Tatsumi son dignos de admirar.- expuso con firmeza el peli azul.- En mi caso el asunto es otro... mi familia y yo estamos muy distanciados, ellos prácticamente me desterraron claro que no olvidaron darme apoyo financiero por mis estudios pero... no los toque hasta que.-

-Hasta que supiste que Souichi estaba.-

-Sí, ese dinero no lo necesite nunca, yo siempre me valí por mí mismo...-

-Es cruel.- Corto el mayor.- Un padre que no acepta las decisiones y lo que es su hijo no es digno de eso, claro que nosotros los padres siempre queremos lo mejor para ellos pero; si son felices siendo lo que son entonces eso es todo para poder ser felices.-

Morinaga le observo con ojos asombrados nunca pudo creer lo abierto que era aquel hombre y sin pensarlo exclamo.- Souji-san yo quisiera que usted hubiese sido mi padre.-

-No digas eso.- regaño.- Los padres también deben de tener respeto.-

-Lo siento.-

-Je... tranquilo, el punto de todo lo que quería hablar contigo era que.- Hizo una pausa observo hacia al frente en donde descubrió a su hijo menor y a Kurokawa junto con Isogai bajando por las gradas y antes de que estos llegaran a la cercanía de ellos termino diciendo.- El punto es que... deseo hablar con tus padres.- Expreso observándole muy serio.

-...- Los ojos más enormes del oji verde se mostraron la impresión lo rodeo tanto que no pudo lograr argumentar a aquellas palabras solo escucho la voz emocionada y suave de Tomoe quien ya se colgaba del cuello de su viejo y le llenaba de besos cariñosos al tiempo que la armonía vibraba en aquellos incluso Isogai se llevó una tanta de abrazos del Tatsumi mayor.

:8888888888888:

Por otro punto en el apartamento el revoloteo seguía igual pero de otra forma más graciosa, las chicas inventoras y la médico loca al igual que Hiroto adornaban el apartamento con esmero mientras un Sempai incomodo les observaba completamente enfadado y desorbitado, se masajeaba la cien con fuerza y trataba de respirar con tranquilidad mientras veía pasar adornos globos y muchos bocadillos al igual que bebidas.

-Todavía no acabo de entender por qué tanto adorno, o por qué demonios es necesario una fiesta como esta.- Reclamo entre dientes.

-Souuu-kun.- Hablo Raiko pegándose a un costado de este quien se estreso al acercamiento de la Mitsugo quien expreso con picardía.- No te equivoques esta fiesta no es para ti es para LOS BEBES.-

-Ja, ja, ja Sou-chan se siente celoso por que el no tendrá fiesta.- Expuso Yukihiro.

-Ne, Hiro-chan me pasas el tape.-

-Por supuesto Maka-chan.-

-Esto es ridículo.- Expuso el peli largo dando la vuelta ya que nadie le parecía prestar atención; se condujo a la habitación que compartía con el oji verde y llego con calma a la cama en donde se sentó con cuidado, suspiro hondo no lo demostraba pero por dentro se sentía aliviado y sobre todo feliz, pues luego de pasar a estar solo como una naranja ahora tenía amigos de sobra. Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en que Morinaga y su viejo habían salido juntos a recoger a Tomoe y a los otros al aeropuerto mientras las mujeres y Hiroto adornaban la casa para el gran Baby Shower. Se sintió tranquilo percibió que todo lo que había esperado para su vida no era ni una sola pizca de lo que creyó, siempre se hizo la idea de estar solo en un laboratorio trabajando tiempo completo enseñando a los alumnos y quizás ayudar a su hermana en lo que pudiera. Pero el amor o siquiera incrementar su familia eso jamás lo pensó, siempre se imaginó que Kanako sería la que llevaría el apellido Tatsumi a otras generaciones.- Todo salió de la nada.- Susurro con gravedad, pero ante todo lo que sentía un sentimiento nostálgico también le rodeo, fue al tocador justo en la gaveta que tenía al centro de este, rebusco bajo las ropas que había doblado con agilidad y entonces encontró el objeto que buscaba con esmero, lo elevo entre sus manos y le observo con detenimiento.

Tenía la cubierta negra y en el centro se encontraban unas letras que decían «Álbum fotográfico» lo abrió con calma sonrió un poco al verse a él y sus hermanos en una foto, Sempai a un lado de unos 5 años, Tomoe de unos 3 y Kanako de unos escasos meses de nacida, dio vuelta a la página y las lágrimas le brotaron sin poder retenerlas, suavizó sus cejas al ver a su madre en aquella fotografía junto a su viejo y en otras junto a sus otros hermanos incluso una le inundo el corazón de tristeza. Era la fotografía del momento que más recordaba.- Mamá... te recuerdo tan bien que me duele demasiado.- cerro los ojos por un instante para recordar ese día...

 **********************Recuerdo infancia del Sempai**************************

 _Se escuchaban los sollozos de un pequeño de unos 6 años quien a su lado una niña reía de lo lindo por haberle quitado su más preciado peluche y en el acto salir vencedora de una pelea al muy estilo infantil Sempai tenía una rodilla raspada y la nariz sangrando muestra de que la niña de 8 años le gano y le hizo trapear el piso con su pobre y frágil cuerpecito._

 _Una madre corría en su ayuda y con prisa se lanzó a su lado al tiempo que con dulce voz le calmaba.- Souichi, mi bebito, ¿qué paso?-_

 _-E..e...- (Sonidos de sollozos)- Esa niña me golpeó y me quito a copito buu.-_

 _-Precioso.- La madre sometió a su pequeño entre sus brazos lo acuno tiernamente entre sus brazos y le beso la frente en donde reinaban varios flequitos platinados.- No te preocupes Copito será valiente y regresara.- Sempai se aferra más a su mami mientras esta busca con los ojos miel a su esposo al cual ve con ojos afilados, a Souji no le basto más sabia que Hana tenía carácter fuerte y más si le tocaban a su pequeño era una fiera así que el de cabellera larga fue donde la niña y su padre para reclamar el peluche de su retoño.- Ya mi amor, debes ser fuerte, sé que los golpes duelen y que te quiten algo es peor... pero debes recordar que siempre lo que tanto quieres y se te ha arrebatado regresara a ti quizás no en el mismo instante pero lo hará, debes ser fuerte Souichi por tus hermanos y por ti.-_

 _-Hana...- Llamo Souji agachándose y trayendo consigo a Copito._

 _-! COPITOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito en joven Sempai para abrazarlo recelosamente._

 _-Lo ves mi amor.-_

 _-si...-_

 _-Nunca llores por nada que no valga la pena, lucha por lo que quieres y se valiente Souichi, tan valiente como puedas...-_

 *************************fin del recuerdo*********************

-Mamá... si estuvieras aquí que me dirías.- sonrió un poco para seguir dando vuelta a la página cuando por fin estaba tranquilo una fotografía le hizo ponerse tieso de pies a cabeza y un pequeño malestar bajo desde su pecho hasta su vientre la fotografía que más odiaba de aquel álbum y esta era la del sepelio de su madre había olvidado aquel doloroso día.- Morinaga tu hiciste que me olvidara de lo solo que me sentía a pesar de todos lo que me rodearon tu siempre me hiciste sentir muy animado, vivo y... amado.- Se apartó del álbum y fue a la seguridad de una silla se acomodó en esta o eso intento un pequeño dolor en su espalda lo incomodo demasiado, pero no le tomo importancia; se puso de pie al escuchar la voz de Raiko llamarle.

-Souichiiiiiiiiiiiii, queremos saber si podemos conectar ya el Karaoke.-

-Espérame ahora voy.- se puso de pie y quizás fue muy audaz algo por dentro pareció abrirse, se congelo en el acto se sujetó de la pared y jadeo adolorido.-Ahggg, que, que fue.-

-Souuuuichiii.-

El extraño suceso duro un poco más de dos segundos y cuando ya por fin se fue suspiro hondo y partió a la sala en donde se movió con todos para que todo estuviera listo, llego por fin la tarde y con ella la llegada de los tan esperados visitantes extranjeros, Isogai sonreía emocionado al ver el Karaoke, Kurokawa trataba de felicitar a su cuñado pero este le lanzaba miradas de furia completa que menguaban de ves en vez.

-Ya casi comienza la fiesta.- Hablo Morinaga al Sempai quien ya tenía en sus manos un platillo de bocadillos y que extrañamente no se había devorado por completo.- Sempai, se siente bien.-

-Si porque lo preguntas.-

-Es que no ha comido mucho y...-

-No lo sé no me ha dado apetito.- Mintió, pues aquel extraño sentir no había dejado de atacarle a cada hora desde el día de ayer, no quiso decir nada puesto que supuso que era otra falsa alarma entonces decidió guardarlo en secreto.

-¿Oye Morinaga comenzamos ya?-

-No aún falta una persona.-

-ok.-

:8888888888888:

Esa persona que hacía falta en la fiesta era nada más que Masaki, caminaba por los pasillos del metro muy emocionado llevaba consigo una bolsa de regalo al igual que un sin fin de paquetes más, miraba a todos lados esperando que nadie le siguiera y entonces se perdió en el tren, momentos después llego al apartamento subió por el ascensor y llego al piso indicado, con cuidado llamo a la puerta y esta se abrió dejándole entrar de un zarpazo al tiempo que esta misma se cerraba con fuerza y el ruido se iniciaba dentro.

No obstante afuera tras un pilar los ojos afilados de Kunihiro le habían observado entrar.- Masaki... será aquí en donde vive Tetsuhiro.- Se disponía a ir a tocar la puerta pero entonces se detuvo cuando escucho muchas voces y murmuro.- No puedo presentarme de esta forma debo ser precavido y esperar a que todos se vayan.- Se quedó tras del pilar expectante y observando con insistencia aquella puerta del apartamento.

:8888888888888:

Dentro de este el ambiente era ameno, terriblemente divertido y familiar, Isogai y las chicas cantaba a todo pulmón las últimas canciones de anime, Kanako estaba de lo más feliz con la canción de Sailor Moon, Souichi y los otros le observaba el de gafas suspiraba y susurraba.-Otakus.-

-Vamos Sempai diviértase.- Expresaba animado el oji verde notando como su oji miel no quería moverse de su puesto que era el sofá.

-No, ve tu yo... no me siento muy bien.-

-A qué se refiere sempai ¿le pasa algo?-

Noto la mirada más preocupada de su oji verde entonces disimulando su extraño sentir bostezó diciendo.- Solo estoy un poco cansado.-

-Oh entiendo entonces... OIGAN TODOS.- Expreso Morinaga.- Creo que será mejor iniciar con los regalos.

-Siiii, regalos.- Grito emocionada la pequeña Tatsumi dando pequeños saltitos jubilosos a su lado Tomoe se sujetó a Kurokawa y Souji sonreía complacido, Raiko expresaba por lo bajo.

-Santo cielo desde hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta de estas, que me olvide que no hay licor.-

-Raiko-san eres una fiera lo supuse así que traje esto.- Exponía Isogai mostrando una botella de Sake.

-Isogaiiii te adoro.- Brindaron por la fiesta y bebieron, cuando pronto la música paro y todos se reunieron en la sala se acomodaron en el piso expectantes como si uno de los más grandes cuentos estuviera a punto de contarse por parte del Sempai quien a este punto al ser rodeado por tanto extraño murmuro.

-Y... que rayos les pasa por que me ven con cara emocionada e idiota.-

-Souichi no seas así, todos se han reunido para traerle algo lindo a los bebes.-

-Ah, si eso.- Expuso un poco cortante aquel pequeño dolor se estaba incrementando de a pocos en su espalda y no tardaría en pasar a su vientre junto las cejas para que nadie se enterara de lo mal que se sentía y entonces el primero en hablar fue Masaki.

Se posó al frente y con una sincera sonrisa comenzó a hablar.- Primero que nada quiero felicitar a Souichi y a Tetsuhiro sé que de alguna manera ellos serán muy felices y serán unos muy buenos padres, en segundo lugar quiero pedir perdón por las cosas tan horribles que hice en un pasado... lo siento mucho realmente me arrepiento de mis acciones y Souichi no cabe duda que tú eres sin lugar a dudas esa persona que tanto estaba esperando Tetsuhiro. Él ahora es feliz y me alegra que así sea.- Los ojos azules del rubio mostraron un brillo enorme.- Ahora, quiero darle mis regalos a los mellizos quizás no sea mucho pero es con todo mi cariño.- Sujeto la bolsa y presento ante estos un paquete de pañales y un sin fin de calcetas para recién nacidos además de pequeñas camisas y vestidos.- Para ellos y para que duerman con calma aquí entrego un certificado compre un cunero en el centro comercial pero no lo quise traer quería que lo eligieran ustedes, así que esta para cuando lo quieran.-

-Masaki gracias.- expuso Morinaga sonriendo a su lado el sempai agachaba la mirada y con suavidad decía.

-Solo porque son regalos para ellos los recibo, de otro modo no recibiría nada que venga de ti.- todo el mundo se quedó asombrado pero luego su semblante cambio al escuchar.- Te perdono y solo espero que puedas hacer una vida amena Masaki Junya.-

-Yayyyy que lindura ahora vamos nosotras.- Expusieron Maka y Yukihiro la primero siguió a las palabras de su amiga.

-Bueno, de buena fuente supimos que a Morinaga y al sempai les hace falta dinero así queeeeeeeeeee.-

-Morinaga aquí te entregamos tu parte de las regalías de la nueva Medicación para la mujer llamada «Kokoro no Real Miracle»- Morinaga se sonrojo y Sempai no se diga el oji verde sujeto el sobre con calma lo abrió y escucho decir.

-Creo que eso será suficiente.-

-Además de las regalías que tendrá la enzima por cada venta.-

Sempai observo la expresión de su oji verde al ver el sobre entonces cuestiono.-¿Que sucede Morinaga?-

-Santo cielo, chicas esto es... demasiado.- Las chicas sonrieron, los regalos iban de uno en uno Tomoe Kurokawa incluso la pequeña Kanako tenía algo preparado hasta que.

-Yo también tengo algo que obsequiar.- Hablo Isogai con esa pose tan de, el.- Porque Tatsumi es mi favorito lo hice... pero primero debo asegurarme de algo, ¿Sou-chan, me harías padrino de tus hijos?-

-Estás loco jamás.-

-Awww que malo eres entonces no te daré mi regalo que claro lo utilizaran ambos.-

-Tratas de chantajearme de esa forma.-

-Ji, ji, ji ya se hizo costumbre verdad.-

-Sempai déjelo ya, si Isogai yo te aseguro que si serás el padrino de nuestros hijos.-

-Gracias Morinaga tu sí que sabes je je.-Enseguida todos se quedaron expectantes pero nada paso, esto perturbo a Souichi el cual cuestiono.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Que?- Cuestiono el peli plata de cabellos cortos.

-¿En dónde está?-

-Ah, tu regalo pues allá abajo.- Todos se asomaron a la ventana entonces notaron una camioneta al estilo familiar que tenía un mega moño gigante.

-ISOGAI A QUE HORA TU.- Cuestionaba Kurokawa.

-Oh bueno es que un buen hombre me la vendió a un buen precio cuando llegamos entonces le di órdenes y...-

-UNA CAMIONETA FAMILIAR, ESTAS BROMEANDO.- Grito Raiko completamente sorprendida.

-Siiiii por que no vamos todos a probarla.-

-SUENA FANTASTICOOOO.- expusieron Kanako y las chicas.

-Ja, ja, ja Isogai eres completamente especial.- Expuso Souji, ya todo mundo se estaba alistando para partir cuando Morinaga sujeto a su sempai de la mano y cuestiono.

-¿He, sempai, no viene?-

-No...- Susurro un poco adolorido.- me quedo.-

-Sempai si quiere yo puedo quedarme y...-

-No, ve y constate que esa cosa no se esté cayendo a pedazos.- Morinaga asintió pero antes de irse noto a su Sempai muy incómodo.

-¿Sempai, realmente quiere que vaya?-

-Sí, no hay problema yo me quedare a guardar la ropa de los bebes.-

-Pero.-

-Ve...- Susurro acercándose y dando un beso en la mejía del oji verde, Morinaga costosamente desprendió su mano de la del Sempai con calma todo el mundo salió por la puerta dejando a solas a Sempai quien se acercaba a la mesa del comedor en donde habían ido a parar todos los regalos y con delicadeza sujetaba una pequeña pollera celeste, la doblaba con tranquilidad y esmero, para pronto ir por otra en un tono rosa, su corazón se suavizó al ver aquellos trocitos de ropa, ya ansiaba tener a esos dos dando problemas, sonrió de medio lado y cuando tomo otro pequeño trocito de ropa aquel dolor se presentó esta vez fue más fuerte y profundo justo en la parte baja de su espalda, agacho las manos sosteniéndose de la mesa y agacho su rostro para gemir con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo tembló, cuando el punzase se fue elevo su mano derecha y se retiró las gafas para limpiar su rostro y susurrar.-Eso fue más fuerte que antes...- Tomo aire y susurro.- Debo esperar, de seguro es otra falsa alarma.- Continuo con lo suyo un buen rato hasta que ya tenía todo listo no habían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando aquel punzante dolor lo invadía de nuevo y esta vez casi cae al piso derribado por el dolor, se sostuvo a la pared y con poca voz expuso.- Esto no es falso... Morinaga, debo llamarle.-

Se conducía al teléfono cuando el timbre sonó. El alivio llego pensó que habían regresado pronto de su expedición y con cuidado separo su mano de su bajo vientre pues temía que algo por dentro se le desprendiera llego a esta y abriéndola exponía.- Gracias a dios regresaron...- Se silenció al saber que el que estaba en la puerta no era ninguno de los que habían partido.

:8888888888888:

Por otro punto en algún lugar de la cuadra...

-ISOGAI, COMO SE TE OCURRE COMPRAR UN AUTO SIN GASOLINA.- Gritaba muy molesta Raiko.

-Mama tú y el padecen de algo y eso es la tacañería.- Expuso Kurokawa.

-No puede ser y la estación está a varias calles de aquí.- Susurraba Morinaga.

-Dios mío Angelito de donde sacas estos amigos.- Cuestionaba Hiroto.

-Yo no sé ustedes pero ya hace calor aquí adentro.- Decía Souji quien traía en sus piernas a Kanako.

-Es que como que nos emocionamos ja, ja, ja.- Sonreía Tomoe.

-Cielos pues familiar si es somos 11 personas en una camioneta.- Sonreía Yukihiro.

-Dejen de hablar tonterías y ustedes los hombres vayan por gasolina que nos moriremos de calor.- Graznaba la médico con molestia, a lo que los hombres se dispusieron a ir en caminata desértica a la gasolinera más cercana.

:8888888888888:

En el departamento...

-¿Kunihiro?-

-Ah, eres tu.- Expuso con seriedad el de ojos verdes observando hacia adentro y luego dirigiendo sus ojos al peli plata quien no sabía qué demonios hacer, estaba sufriendo de dolores y para colmo un ser inesperado estaba de pie en la puerta de su departamento.-¿Esta Tetsuhiro?-

-No.- Respondió cortante.- Aaahg... acaba de salir.- Agrego con dificultad pues aquel dolor había aumentado y cada vez se le hacía imposible soportarlo.

-Excelente entonces puedo pasar.-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-¿En dónde está ella, en donde la tiene?- Souichi le observaba muy confuso Kunihiro noto esto y abriéndose paso a la sala le cuestiono.- Si ¿en dónde está, la mujer que tendrá a los bebes de mi hermano?- Aquello le cayó como agua helada en pleno rostro al peli largo entonces exclamo con molestia.

-DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO.-

-La otra vez escuche hablar a Masaki, el dijo que Tetsuhiro seria papa de mellizos supongo que por eso quería ir a casa pero no fue así que aquí estoy tratando de averiguar quién es la mujer que eligió mi hermano... quiero felicitarla por hacer normal a mi tonto hermano menor.- Sempai sudo de dolor y de rabia, se sujetó a la pared llevando al tiempo una mano a su cien para masajearla con calma, pensó un poco y exclamo.

-A-qui no hay nadie, vete por favor.-

-No, no me iré hasta no saber quién es.-

-»Demonios...»- Pensó el peli largo sufriente, Kunihiro le observo de pies a cabeza y entonces cuestiono.

-Oye, te pasa algo, te ves pálido y estas sudando, acaso quieres ir al baño o algo asi...- Souichi le observo de reojo con los ojos más afilados que podia poner.- Un momento.- Expreso con sospecha y acercándose al peli largo.- A ti te pasa algo... tú tienes algo diferente tu... estas MAS GORDO.- El sonido de una detonación se escuchó Sempai se enfadó y grito como demente.

-NO ME DIGAS ASI, YO NO ESTOY...- Se silenció al sentir una nueva correntada de dolor que paso desde su espalda hasta su parte delantera, se agacho y sostuvo de la pared para dar un grito ahogado.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- Kunihiro se agacho junto con él le ayudo a ir al sofá cosa que le fue difícil pues Sempai parecía estar renuente a quererse sentar, cuando ya estuvo acomodado, Kunihiro le observo extrañado.-Oye realmente te ves muy mal, debería llamar a un doctor o algo.-

-No... Por favor, so-solo vete de aquí, por lo que más quieras.-

-No puedo, debo hablar con Tetsuhiro y su...-

-NO HAY NINGUNA MUJER AQUI, TETSUHIRO NO TIENE NOVIA O MUCHO MENOS UNA MUJER QUE ESTE A SU LADO EN ESTE MOMENTO, ¿CONTENTO?-

-Pero, si no es así entonces como es eso que será padre.-

-YA, LARGATE.-Gruño con rabia.

-No.- Negó severo.

Sempai estaba en graves aprietos, esto ya no era una falsa alarma, esto ya era indicios de que estaba pasando por lo que más temía, el parto. Se puso de pie como pudo, llego al teléfono y entonces sin importarle que Kunihiro estuviera ahí marco, espero varios tonos hasta que, Morinaga respondió.

 _ **-¿Hola?-**_

-Mo-morinaga.- Susurro con dolor en su voz el peli largo.

 _ **-¿Sempai? que tiene que le pasa?-**_

Observo hacia atrás en donde Kunihiro le observaba cruzado de brazos y entonces trago grueso al tiempo que respiraba agitado frente al teléfono.- Morinaga... por lo que más quieras regrésate ya.-

 _ **-¿Que tiene sempai?-**_

Algo se desprendió dentro del mencionado, Sempai sintió un dolor más agudo dejando caer el aparato y haciéndose para atrás para sostenerse de una silla y notar como un líquido trasparente caía con libertad por sus piernas desde su retaguardia, los ojos del peli plata se abrieron enormes y los de Kunihiro igual.- QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO.- Grito el castaño notando como Sempai estuvo al borde del desmayo pero ante todo lo sujeto para con prisa sujetar el teléfono y gritar.-TETSUHIRO QUE ESTA PASANDO, ALGO SE LE ROMPIO POR DENTRO A ESTE SUJETO.-

 _ **-KUNIHIRO QUE HACES TU AHI.-**_

-VINE A SABER QUIEN ERA LA MUJER QUE ESTABA ESPERANDO A MIS SOBRINOS PERO...-

 _ **-NO HAY NINGUNA MUJER PASAME AL SEMPAI APRISA.-**_

Le coloco el auricular y entonces grito.- MORINAGA, LA, LA FUENTE SE... SE ROMPIO.-

-QUE.- Grito de ambos hermanos.

-Morinaga, me... duele, no me estoy sintiendo bien date prisa.-

 _ **-SEMPAI CALMESE, ENSEGUIDA... PASEME A KUNIHIRO.-**_

Mientras el peli largo trataba de seguir el ritmo de sus respiraciones Kunihiro sujeto el auricular aun sostenía al Sempai quien se había aferrado a su brazo y trataba de controlar las enormes ganas de pujar.-TETSUHIRO QUE OCURRE AQUI.-

-Kunihiro escúchame bien por favor escúchame y no digas nada, ¿Tienes auto?-

-Si... pero.-

- _ **QUE**_ _**ME**_ _**ESCUCHES**_ _**TE**_ _**DIGO**_.- Grito desesperado y molesto el oji verde.- Sempai Souichi, esta de parto, debes llevarlo a la dirección que te daré en este momento, es urgente que lo lleves o puede morir y con el mis hijos.-

-¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?-

-Por favor... Ku-kunihiro...- Susurro el peli largo.

-¿E-ESTO ES REAL TETSUHIRO?-

 _ **-Lo es, por favor Kunihiro llévalo.-**_

-De acuerdo.- Luego de escuchar la dirección y de que el Sempai le dijera que él lo iba a guiar lo tomo en brazos no sin antes envolver una sábana en su cintura para con prisa bajar las gradas e ir al auto, en este lo deposito en el asiento del copiloto, escucho los gritos graves del oji miel quien se trataba de sostener de lo que fuera y ante aquello trato de calmarlo.- Tranquilízate, debes calmarte, sé que debe doler pero debes calmarte... - Sempai no dejaba de gemir y de gritar.

-Me duele, me duele mucho haz que pare, MALDICION HAZ QUE PARE.-

-No puedo hacer nada más que llevarte al hospital que dijo Tetsuhiro.-

-ahhhh.- Gimió el peli largo.

-Dios, piensa Kunihiro piensaaa.- A la cabeza le vino la escena de varias películas que había visto en la tv y entonces antes de siquiera partir expuso.- SOUICHI, ¿ASI TE LLAMAS VERDAD?- El aludido no prestaba atención apretaba sus dientes soportando el dolor, cuando pronto sintió las manos del castaño sujetar su rostro y apartar varios de sus flecos al tiempo que le decía con suavidad.- Debes controlarte, mientras más te agitas más te dolerá, debes respirar.- Ambos comenzaron a respirar honda y tranquilamente Souichi ya estaba calmándose cuando por fin estuvo un poco calmado Kunihiro cuestiono.-¿Vas a estar bien?-

-Si... gra-gracias... ahora vamos al Hospital.-

-Como digas.- Raspo llantas y corría como un demente por toda la ciudad, llego al hospital en donde fue alcanzado por Morinaga y Raiko quienes llegaron en un Taxi.

-SEMPAI.- Grito el oji verde yendo a la puertezuela y abriendo con prisa esta misma, Raiko noto lo pálido que estaba el oji miel y enseguida ordeno con rapidez.

-MORINAGA LLEVALO ADENTRO, LLAMARE A HANA, vamos a necesitar su ayuda.-

No podía controlarse, sujetaba las sabanas y gritaba por lo bajo, el dolor era intenso y la frustración también, Raiko hizo que Morinaga siendo ayudado por Kunihiro le retirara las ropas y la médico descubrió algo que la preocupo de sobre manera una pequeña hemorragia se desahogaba en hilos de sangre provenientes de la entrada del Tatsumi.

-Souichi deja de pujar, te vas a rasgar.-

-No, puedo evitarlo necesito hacerlo.-

-No lo hagas es peligroso.-

-PERO NO PUEDO MAS RAIKO AHGG.-

-Tranquilízate por favor, te vas a desgarrar.- El caos reino y no podían hacer que Sempai se tranquilizara hasta que.

-Souichi.- Se escuchó la voz grave de Souji quien venía acompañado de la médico Hana.- Ya deja de comportarte como un bebe, tranquilízate ¿acaso no eres fuerte?-

-Pero viejo...-

-Deja de pensar solo en tu dolor, tus hijos están sufriendo también si no te calmas los vas a matar.-

Aquello dicho congelo al peli largo quien se desesteraba por completo y tomaba aire calmando sus acciones violentas se acomodó mejor en la cama, permitió que Hana le colocara suero y una intravenosa con sangre.- Por favor necesito privacidad.- Expuso la médico.- Raiko dame unos guantes.- Expuso al tiempo que recibía los guantes y Morinaga junto con Kunihiro y Souji salían a l pasillo.- Souichi necesito que te relajes voy a revisarte.-

-De acuerdo.- Noto como la mujer llevaba sus manos a un lugar no muy sano.-¿QUE HACE?-

-Tengo que saber si estas dilatando.-

-DE QUE HABLA.-

-Souichi vas a dar a luz naturalmente necesito ver si estas dilatando y si no es así tendré que ponerte una epidural.-

-PERO.-

-Souichi.- Llamo Raiko preocupada, a lo que este se dejó.

-Sentirás una molestia.- Sus dedos se sometieron, buscando lo que deseaba.- Es como tu dijiste Raiko, el canal que hizo la enzima a sellado por completo y temporalmente el recto de Souichi y este canal se está dilatando, por eso siente dolores.-

-Entonces...-

-Sí, será todo muy natural, pero debemos acelerar un poco la fuente se rompió y puede que los mellizos les cueste respirar o en el peor caso Souichi puede tener una infección.- Sempai se puso pálido y con prontitud exclamo.

-Haga lo que sea pero no deje que les pase nada.-

-De acuerdo entonces relájate primero pondré un control de latidos en el cordón esto te dolerá un poco.-

-No importa hágalo...- Cerro los ojos al sentir la incomodidad y el dolor que la mano de la médico le causaba, luego de tanto alboroto, esperaron al encargado de las epidurales quien se sorprendió pero al ser gran amigo de Hana no se opuso a colocar aquella vacuna.

-Debes estar tranquilo es una inyección peligrosa un solo movimiento inadecuado y podría tocar un nervio peligroso.- Explico el anestesiólogo.

-Por favor, Raiko, llama a Morinaga.- Pidió el peli largo haciéndole pasar con calma este se acercó al frente siguió las ordenes de Raiko las cuales eran encargarse de abrazar al Sempai mientras se le colocaba la inyección, se abrazó completamente necesitado a su cuerpo, Morinaga lo sostuvo con fuerza y cuando noto el enorme tamaño de aquella aguja por poco se desmaya pero no fue así cerro los ojos y susurro al oído del peli largo.

-Souichi te amo.- Sempai cerró los ojos percibió el dolor que aquella aguja le causo al introducirse a su espina, y tomo aire para percibir el líquido que se irradiaba por todo aquel ligar...

El dolor se había ido pero cada que había una contracción dolía un mundo, ya se encontraban todos en la sala de partos dando fuerzas y ánimos a un Sempai quien solo contaba con una bata verde y una sábana que cubría sus piernas sus gafas habían pasado a una mesa y sus cabellos estaba sueltos y eran acariciados por Kanako y Tomoe quienes le daban tranquilidad y ánimos, Souji e Isogai trataban de firmar el momento pero eran reprendidos por Raiko quien les informo que solo deberían estar lo necesario.

Hana regreso luego de hablar con el nuevo grupo de médicos que le ayudarían pues.- Ya hable con el grupo de pediatras y cirujanos dicen que harán voto de silencio, pero que desean ser los médicos personales de la familia.- Dicho esto se acercó a la máquina que demostraba los latidos de cada gemelo y los de Souichi.- Todo está yendo bien, solo hay que esperar un poco más para que todo comience, Souichi como van esas contracciones.-

-Son cada vez más fuertes.- Expuso con suavidad se encontraba recostado de costado en la cama, sujetándose a los barrotes de la cama cada que sentía una contracción se aferraba a estos y controlaba el dolor con respiraciones.

-Ya va a terminar aguanta.- Decía Souji acariciando los cabellos de su hijo, Tomoe y Kanako habían echo una bella trenza la cual fue colocada en el hombro del oji miel pues al escuchar aquello se acomodó mejor en la cama boca arriba, observo a todos los presentes y al notar que Morinaga no estaba cuestiono.

-¿En dónde está el?-

-Con Kunihiro.-

:8888888888888:

-Te pido que no les digas nada por favor.-

-Pero esto, ¿cómo paso?-

-No puedo explicártelo ahora...- Respondió cabizbajo y al punto del llanto.

-Tetsuhiro...-

-Tengo miedo, nii-san tengo miedo, no quiero que le pase nada.- Se desahogó cayendo sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor quien le sujeto y le abrazo con calma al tiempo que le dijo.

-Oye, va a estar bien él es fuerte.-

-Su espíritu es fuerte pero su cuerpo es frágil, no quiero que le pase nada, no quiero que por mi culpa el muera.-

-Deja de decir eso, no lo digas Tetsuhiro... no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que tú eres más fuerte que yo.- Morinaga se separó.- Debes darle esa fortaleza a él...-

-Kuni...hiro.-

-No seas tonto, ve con él y deja de estar aquí, no hagas lo que yo.-

-¿He?-

-Ayúdalo, yo no pude ayudar a nadie pero quiero que tú lo hagas, Tetsuhiro estoy completamente orgulloso de ti, te admiro y te envidio porque rompes las reglas por amor.-

-Nii-san.-

-Largo, ve con el.-

-Gracias...- Morinaga se separó y corrió yendo a la habitación.

End Notes:

wahhhhhhhhhhhh ya casi ya casi tenemos a los chibis besos y saludos bye!

una vez mas gracias por el apoyo que le estan dando a esta obra es para ustedes y con gusto la escribo me encantan estos personajes muchisimo de verash n.n hasta prontis n_n


	18. Chapter 18

Hola como estan!

Wahhhh lamento la espera el trabajo agovia pero no asesina x3 nyahhhhh BIEN ANTES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE POENEN SU ENTUCIASMO EN ESTE TRABAJO MUCHAS GRACIAS! la verdad es que tener apoyo es lo maximo n_n y por eso les contare lo que propusieron algunas por el faceboock que nuestra amiga Marie loo creo con el grupo de por culpa de tu amor de KSB (el link lo pueden encontrar en los reviews de la historia)

En fin se hablo del final del fic, yo tenia pensado dejarlo hasta este capitulo pero varias han opinado que quieren saber como seria la vida de la parejita con sus chibis la verdad yo tambien quiero saber y divirtirme escribiendola x3 asi que bueno le seguiremos hasta buscarle un final adecuado (ya lo pense y sera todo un caos xD)

Ahora bien no abra secuela por que no quiero que los lectores de este fic se me pierdan asi que le seguiremos aqui jojo por cierto le ando buscando pareja a HIROTO! ayudenme por fisssss si es personaje de otra serie no hay lio si es del mismo manga me dicen quien quieren bien sin nada mas que agregar aqui va el capitulo que lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

 _ **Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga**_

 _ **Capítulo 18: "Lagrimas de esperanza. Dulce despertar."**_

Aquella conversación no pareció ser privada pues un rubio había seguido a ambos hermanos al fondo del pasillo que se encontraba continuo a la sala de partos, había logrado escuchar las palabras que le dedico a Tetsuhiro y por alguna extraña razón un intenso deseo de hablar con el castaño se creó en su ser. Se ocultó para ver partir al menor de los Morinaga y perderse con prisa en dirección a la sala en donde Souichi luchaba con el dolor de las contracciones; observo el pasillo y respiro hondo al notar la soledad de este. Se apartó de las sombras y fue en dirección de Kunihiro al cual dijo.

-Hasta que por fin dices algo salido de ese corazón.- Aquella voz resonó en las paredes blancas del hospital, Kunihiro giro con prisa para captar con su mirada al responsable de aquella voz.

-Masaki.- Llamo de manera suave.

-Tú de veras que eres necio y terco.- Regaño al reflexionar en todo lo ocurrido.- Te dije que no te aparecieras de nuevo.- Hizo una pausa notando como el de gafas observaba al piso, ante aquello cambio su semblante hostil por uno más suave y agrego.- Me alegra que no me hayas hecho caso.- Kunihiro elevo su rostro impresionado.- No lo sé, quizás fue la mejor manera para que te enteraras de lo que realmente estaba pasando.-

Kunihiro sujeto su saco desde el cuello y lo poso sobre su hombro derecho para cuestionar con gravedad.-Tu, ¿lo sabias todo?-

-Yo lo supe cuando intente causar un error...- Se acercó al castaño ambos se apoyaron en la pared del pasillo Masaki se cruzó de brazos y agrego.- Ves por qué no podía decirte nada, era demasiado para alguien tan cerrado como tu.-

-¿Cerrado?- Cuestiono confuso.- Sabes algo Masaki, no me importa cuánto me odies o como me llames... hoy termine de entender algo.- Masaki ladeo su rostro y le observo expectante.

-¿Y que podría ser eso Kunihiro?-

-Que mi hermano siempre ha sido el mejor de los dos, mis padres están muy equivocados si piensan que una vida correcta y de reglas es felicidad.- Masaki elevo una ceja.

-Bueno, me alegra que lo sepas...- Se disponía a retirarse cuando sintió que la mano de Kunihiro sujetaba su brazo y con este acto le detenía con suavidad, los ojos azules del rubio se clavaron en aquellos ojos verdes que expedían una expresión suplicante.-¿Qué... estas?-

-Perdóname.- Replico con grave voz.- No quiero que sigas molesto conmigo, yo, Masaki quiero que sepas algo.- Expuso con poca voz el aludido se mantuvo estático.

-Sea lo que sea debe esperar tus sobrinos están a punto de nacer.-

-No quiero esperar quiero que lo sepas de una buena vez.- El rubio se impactó ante aquella determinación del hombre más serio del mundo.- Masaki quiero que te enteres que desde aquella ocasión en tu apartamento yo no... no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.-

Masaki aparto su brazo y con calma susurro.- Te hice daño, te hice cosas horribles y tú ahora me dices que no puedes olvidarme, ¿Acaso tratas de jugar conmigo?-

-No sé a qué te refieres, yo quise creer que solo lo hacías por castigarme y de una forma sentí que me lo merecía pero, esta última ocasión yo realmente quería que tu...-

-Kunihiro.-

-No sé cuándo comencé a sentir esto por ti pero... creo que, te quiero he llegado al límite en el que no sé qué es lo correcto y que es lo incorrecto... por más que lo pienso y analizo siempre es la misma respuesta, me siento confundido pero a la vez aliviado y contrariado.-

-Masaki-san.- Se escuchó el llamado de Kanako al parecer ella tenía el don de llevarse bien con quien sea pronto hizo presencia frente a ambos observo curiosa la escena y con imprudencia hablo.-Oh lo siento no sabia que estabas con tu pareja, con permiso.-

-Kanako-san, espera, el... no es mi pareja.- La castaña parpadeo confusa.

-¿Pero cómo, no era el a quien veías con tanto empeño cuando estábamos en el pasillo?- Masaki se impresionó aquella niña también padecía de algo y eso era decir cosas fueras de lugar.- Como seaaa, Masaki-san debemos ir al departamento hay que traerle ropa a mis sobrinos y a mi Nii-san, con tanta prisa no pudimos traer nada.-

-Tienes razón, vamos entonces.- Expuso el rubio yendo con ella pero antes de siquiera dar un paso la pequeña Tatsumi se detuvo y dijo apurada.

-Ah, espera.- Se acercó a Kunihiro y con una mirada dulce le pregunto.-¿Tú fuiste quien trajo a mi Nii-san al hospital?-

Kunihiro observo a Masaki y luego bajo la mirada a la chica a la cual asintió y esta sonrió ampliamente para decir con emoción.-MUCHAS GRACIAS.- Se giro y sujeto la mano del rubio para jalonearlo y decir por lo alto.- No te preocupes, Kuni-san, cuando regresemos podrán seguir su plática.- Masaki cuestiono descolocado.

-¿Kanako-san?-

Ambos se perdieron en el pasillo Kunihiro suspiro hondamente y se preparó a ir al pasillo frente a la sala, noto los rostros preocupados de los familiares del peli largo se dirigió a un costado y se apoyó en la pared en todo momento se mantuvo al margen de lo que ocurría aunque él también estaba ansioso y preocupado...

:8888888888888:

Adentro las cosas se ponían cada vez más difíciles, Sempai respiraba profunda y lentamente para poder controlar las contracciones que eran dolorosas esa última había sido tan fuerte que casi grita a todo pulmón, su calma llego acompañada de la tranquilidad que daban esos escasos minutos en los que apenas hay dolor. Morinaga abría la puerta entrando con sumo silencio y acercándose a Souji cuestiono.

-¿Cómo esta...?- Sus preguntas fueron cortadas por el llamado del Sempai.

-Morinaga, ¿Eres tú?-

-Sí, Sempai aquí estoy.- Se acercó despacio y sujeto una mano con suma delicadeza la acaricio teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con las intravenosas, Sempai se acomodó un poco y susurro.

-Ya era hora.- Su voz parecía lastimosa pero la gravedad en esta no se iba.

-¿He?- Cuestiono confuso el oji verde.-¿Sempai?-

-Si.- Grazno el oji miel quien torno su mirada furiosa y afilada.

-Souichi, no hagas cosas que no son buenas.- Expuso Hana examinando los latidos y las gráficas que aumentaban por parte del Sempai.

-Lo siento, pero se lo merece.-

Morinaga observaba a la médico y luego posaba su mirada en su peli largo al cual observo curioso y cuestiono.-¿Qué cosa Sempai?-

-ESTO.- Un golpe tamaño descomunal se dejó ir en el pómulo del peli azul quien cayo sentado en el piso escuchando como Souichi gritaba.- EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS, YO AQUÍ SUFRIENDO DE DOLORES Y TU AFUERA HABLANDO DE PAJARITOS CON TU HERMANO.-

-Sempai.- Grito con voz chillona el oji verde acariciando el lugar que había golpeado su furioso Sempai.

-Arrrrrrrr, co-como duele.- Gimió encogiéndose de nuevo en la cama el peli largo, haciendo que Morinaga se levantara de golpe y sin importar recibir otro golpe sujeto la mano de su Sempai para darle ánimos la percibió temblorosa y helada, noto como la expresión de Souichi cambiaba de enfado a dolor, sus cejas se curvaban en expresión dolorosa y de sus labios salían bocanadas de aire combinadas con jadeos ahogados.-Ahg.-

-Sempai.- Susurro estando a punto de romper en llanto no soportaba verlo sufrir de esa manera, pero tomando fuerza de su adolorido cuerpo gracias a los golpes cortesía de su amado Tirano, le dio ánimos, acerco su rostro al del oji miel poso su frente sobre la de este y susurro.- Relájese, ya pronto pasara... por favor resista, sea fuerte.-

-Mori...- Susurro con voz dolida.

Pasaron no menos de 45 minutos, Hana ya revisaba de nuevo la dilatación y con impresión noto como esta ya casi se encontraba por completo dilatada, expreso entonces con seriedad.- Bien, solo faltan unos minutos más y tendremos a esos mellizos aquí, escuchen todos.- Hablo dirigiéndose al equipo médico con quien contaba, Raiko se encontraba seria.- Este es un caso desconocido para todos, pido la colaboración y el profesionalismo debido, Pediatría serán los primeros que controlaran a los bebes, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, Raiko tú me ayudaras por si sale algo mal.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Souichi quiero que entiendas algo.- Morinaga y el mismísimo Souichi prestaron atención, notando como varios instrumentos se traían en una pequeña mesa y varios objetos de cirugía.- Si algo sale mal debes saber que tendremos que atenderte aquí mismo.-

-Entiendo.-

-Si los bebes no pueden pasar por el canal tendremos que anestesiar parte de tu cuerpo y...-

-Practicar una cesárea.- Termino el oji miel.- No impor...- Se silenció de golpe al sentir una contracción apretó la mano de Morinaga el cual acerco está a sus labios y la beso con suavidad ya el peli azul se encontraba con una bata verde y guantes.

-De acuerdo esto es así, ya estás en 10 cm de dilatación espacio por la cual puede pasar la cabeza de un bebe, tendrás que abrir tus piernas a todo lo que den, Morinaga y tu padre nos ayudaran a que las mantengas así, el mayor se posó a su lado acariciando la frente de su hijo el cual le miro preocupado.- Cuando estés listo comenzaremos en la siguiente contracción.-

-Comencemos de una vez.- Susurro con valentía.

-Bien, entonces cuando comience todo vas a tomar aire y pujaras por 10 segundos y luego te detendrás para liberar el aire y tomar fuerzas.-

-Entiendo.- Asintió, escuchando como los latidos marcados por la maquina se aceleraban estaba nervioso y sobre todo preocupado, noto como Hana recibiendo ayuda por parte de Raiko se colocaba una bata especial una mascarilla y todo se acomodaba a su alrededor, observo a su padre quien le miro con preocupación y luego observo a Morinaga a quien le llamo.

-Morinaga...- El aludido se acercó a su rostro para escuchar mejor.- Pase lo que pase, olvídate de mí y preocúpate por ellos.-

-¿De qué está hablando? No le va a pasar nada.- Expreso con preocupación noto la mirada más angustiada de su peli largo y arrugando sus cejas en seriedad exclamo.- No te sucederá nada Souichi.-

-Prométemelo.- Sentencio con gravedad.

-Pero...-

-¿Estás listo?- No logro sellar ese pacto que pedía con seriedad el Sempai, con nervios Morinaga obedeció las ordenes que daba Hana tomaba con su mano derecha el pliegue inferior de la rodilla de su Sempai y con su mano izquierda sujetaba su mano, su padre hacia lo mismo nada más que con diferente mano.

-Vamos Souichi yo sé que puedes.- Animo el mayor con gravedad.

-Bien Souichi, pronto comenzara todo, ¿Te sientes cómodo?-

Como estarlo, estaba con las piernas abiertas, todos esos médicos mirándolo, la espalda adolorida y sentía unas enormes ganas de pujar, negó pero aseguro.- Voy a traer a esos dos al mundo de una buena vez y luego...- Observo a Tetsuhiro.- Te voy a matar.- Sentencio comenzando todo.

Una enorme punzada le rodeo por completo desde su espalda hasta bajar a sus piernas y por supuesto en su vientre, Souichi arrugo las cejas y entonces Hana ordeno.-Toma aire y puja con fuerzas en dirección a tu pelvis.-

Raiko logro notar como Sempai iniciaba a pujar entonces comenzó el conteo, pasados los 10 segundos, Souichi soltaba el aire retenido en sus pulmones y se echaba hacia atrás en la cama puesto que se había inclinado al frente, sus cabellos se soltaron y estos se removían con la fuerza de su aliento ya que estaba tratando de recuperar el aire.-Bien Sou-chan lo haces bien otra más de esas y podrás hacerlo.- Animo la Mitsugu, escuchando los latidos que incrementaban determinando que otra contracción más se avecinaba.

-Souichi aquí, de nuevo.- Ordeno Hana.

Se incorporó un poco pegando su barbilla a parte de su pecho volvió a empujar y sintió que algo pasaba por aquel lugar su garganta se llenó de jadeos y un grito ahogado que le impidió seguir pujando.- Ahggg.-

-Souichi debes seguir.- Reclamo Hana al notar que este se detuvo.

-Se-se siente raro, me duele.- Expreso con dolor.

-Es porque él bebe ya está coronando.- Expuso Souji.-Sigue Souichi otra más y va a salir la cabeza.-

-Vi-viejo...- Apenas dijo trago grueso observo a todo el mundo que confiaban plenamente en él y dando un recorrido en los rostros de los que ahí se encontraban su vista se perdió en los ojos de Morinaga quien tenía una expresión de preocupación y angustia, tanto así que dos lagrimas cayeron de sus orbes verdes; Sempai volvió a tragar gruesamente y presintiendo una nueva contracción apretó las manos, tomo aire y pujo con fuerzas, Raiko contaba y Hana expectante expresaba.

-Eso, sigue así, ya puedo ver la cabeza sigue Souichi un poco mas no pares sigue.- Sempai pujo hasta que su boca cedió con un grito pues lo más difícil estaba pasando por fin uno de sus hijos ya pasaba por aquel lugar.- Ya está saliendo, toma un poco de aire y retoma Souichi.- Era imposible detenerse a tomar aire las enormes ganas de pujar le ganaban pues las contracciones ahora se acortaron más, pero aun así siguió las ordenes que daba la médico Sempai inicio de nuevo y sintiendo como aquel pequeño ser pasaba por el canal al percibir aquello mascullo.

-Sal de ahí yaahhg.-

Ante aquello por fin la cabeza paso, Hana se alisto con un succionador limpio los orificios en las pequeñas fosas nasales del bebe y grito.- Espera no pujes.- Hana se aseguro que todo iba bien y entonces.- Ahora Souichi una vez más.- Saco las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y entonces percibió como su hijo se desprendía de su cuerpo adornando la sala con un enorme llanto.

Los rostros más jubilosos se mostraron de parte de Souji y de Morinaga el cual grito emocionado.- Sempai ya nació.-

-Agg, que bi-bien.- Expuso dejándose caer de nuevo al respaldo de la camilla y trato de no perder el conocimiento.

-Mira.- Mostro Hana al recién nacido que movía manos y piernas con temblores.- Es el pequeño, solo falta la niña y se acabó.- Souichi observo a su frente por primera vez observaba al pequeño ser que vivió por nueve meses en su vientre.

-Es... un milagro...- Expuso por lo bajo sintiendo otra nueva contracción cerro los ojos con fuerza y cuestiono.- ¿Podríamos seguir...? Te-tengo otro atorado aquí dentro Y ME DUELE.-

Hana dejo al mellizo en las manos de Raiko quien ayudo a limpiarlo, el Cordón aun no era cortado pues el otro mellizo lo necesitaba.-Bien Souichi ya sabes que hacer, vamos, puja.-

Se dieron tres intentos en los que Souichi dejaba sus últimas fuerzas y nada ocurría, Hana arrugaba las cejas en preocupación y Souichi trataba de tomar aire parecía estar muy pálido y severamente cansado, la médico observo al monitor cardiaco y noto que los latidos de la melliza estaban cayendo.- No, esto no puede estar pasando.- En cuanto dijo aquello su hermano soltó un enorme llanto, Souichi dejó caer su cabeza a la cama y susurro.

-Ha-Hana, algo no anda bien.-

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono Morinaga.

-Souichi dime sentiste que se movió.-

-Sí, angg se movió después de que agg, me cuesta trabajo re-respirar.-

-Cielos.- Raiko se preocupó y corrió a un costado para traer la máquina de oxígeno y colocar la mascarilla sobre el rostro de Souichi al cual le dijo con suavidad.- Souichi recupera el aliento, no te preocupes.-

-Hana, ¿Qué está pasando?- Cuestiono Souji.

-Creo que se giró, la bebe se giró.-

-No, esto no puede estar pasando.- Hablo Souichi tras la mascarilla.

-Debo, examinar.- Sometió su mano causando en Souichi un gemido fuerte.- Lo siento.- Percibió por fin lo que buscaba y una médico de pediatría hablaba preocupada.

-Dra. Los latidos están disminuyendo.-

-Ya veo... este es el problema, tiene el Cordón enredado en el cuello.-

Aquello dicho hizo palidecer tanto a Morinaga como al Sempai quien parecía sentirse mareado y ante aquello susurro cansado.- Tetsuhiro...- Se acercó con prisa a su Sempai.

-Souichi, cálmate no te preocupes todo saldrá bien Hana sabrá que hacer.-

-No me estoy sintiendo nada bien, siento que me voy a desmayar.-

-No Sempai si se desmaya no podrá seguir, usted es fuerte por favor no se rinda.-

-Ya no puedo más.- Expuso por ultimo brotando de sus ojos miel lágrimas.

-Sempai.-

-Souichi.- Llamo Hana colocándole la mascarilla pues se la había retirado al hablar con el oji verde.- Esto tiene solución solo debes respirar, voy a desenredar el Cordón y tratare de girarlo si no se logra nada tendremos que intervenirte de inmediato.- Observo a su grupo de apoyo y ordeno.- Pronto cuando de la orden cortaran el Cordón de el Mellizo A y prepararan a Souichi-san para una cirugía.- Los médicos asintieron, todos estaban listos menos el más importante; Sempai no mostraba señales de querer cooperar, Souji intento darle ánimos incluso Morinaga pero este estaba renuente se encasillo en su llanto y nervios además de sentir todo su cuerpo temblar como nunca. Cuando pronto escucho decir de la médico.- No llores...-Aquella voz se distorsiono el silencio se presentó en la habitación, la expresión mas adolorida se demostró en todo su rostro pero en cuanto escucho. - _ **No llores... hijo, tienes que ser fuerte.-**_ Aquella voz se le hizo conocida, observo a Hana la cual le limpio las lágrimas y susurro.- _**Mi bebe sé que te duele pero debes ser fuerte.**_ -

-Mamá...- Susurro contrariado, notando como todo a su alrededor se había silenciado y solo escuchaba la voz de su fallecida madre.- Mamá.-

- _ **No llores más, todavía no es momento para que te unas a mi aun te queda mucha vida por delante y también para tu hija**_.- Ante aquello Souichi tomo aire con fuerza, sus latidos se incrementaron y de nuevo el ruido de la sala de partos se escuchó fuerte y claro, noto a Hana concentrada en su trabajo sintió como ella trataba de girar a su hija y sonrió tiernamente al saber que su madre estaba apoyándole y estaba presente en aquel lugar.

-Doctora Hana, usted dígame cuando.- Expuso con determinación.

-Sempai.- Expreso con ánimos Morinaga.

-Eso es Souichi.- Dijo orgulloso Souji.

Los latidos de la pequeña melliza se incrementaron y la doctora exclamo.- Oh por dios se movió ella sola.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Ya Souichi puja.- No espero más tomo aire llenando todos sus pulmones y con fuerza pujo al tiempo que pensaba.

- _"Por favor, ya deja de dar problemas y sal, nace de una vez."_ \- Souichi sintió como volvía a pasar lo mismo su hija salía del canal y Hana la recibía en brazos, Morinaga agachaba su rostro en torno de su Sempai y le susurraba con suavidad.

-Ya, nació Sempai... gracias.-

-Wahhhh, que niña más linda se parece a su mama.- Comento Raiko, posando a la bebe en los brazos de la doctora de pediatría quien la examinaba y hacia llorar, pronto los dos ya coreaban en llanto entonces el momento tan esperado llego para ambos padres.

-Souichi.- Llamo la doctora con ambos bebes en sus brazos y los cuales traían presionadas con pinzas sus cordones tanto Morinaga como el mencionado le observaron confusos.- Ya es hora de cortar los cordones, como ambos son padres pueden cortarlo los dos.- Morinaga observo nervioso las tijeras mientras que Sempai sujetaba una y decía.

-Yo lo hare.- Ya con el vientre en su estado normal y aun con las piernas posadas en los alicates y solo un poco inflamado se agacho para cortar pero la mano de Morinaga que se posó sobre la suya le hizo detenerse.

-Ambos, Sempai.- Susurro el oji verde, Souji sacaba la cámara y tomaba fotos de todo, Souichi noto como los mellizos lloraban y todo era un caos en la sala, mientras Hana trabajaba con la última tarea sacar toda la placenta que se encontraba dentro de su Útero artificial, ante aquello por fin el mareo y el cansancio vencieron su adrenalina se fue por un tubo entonces apenas pudo decir recostándose con suavidad en la camilla.

-Traer a mis hijos al mundo... He-cho.- Se desmayó por completo, cosa que Morinaga hizo que se preocupara gritando.

-Sempai.-

-HIJO.- Grito Souji tratando de reanimarlo.

-No se preocupen es lógico que se haya desmayado, su cuerpo paso por algo que no estaba capacitado, dejémosle dormir por unas horas, mientras Morinaga a ti te esperan dos preciosuras.- Al peli azul ya le era entregado dos bultitos enroscados en sabanas una celeste y la otra rosa, se las arregló para posarlos en cada uno de sus brazos y sonrió ampliamente sudo una gota al ver los ojos alertas de ambos y al notar que estos eran color verde su corazón palpito con emoción.

Souji llego a su lado coloco una mano en su hombro y observando a sus nietos felicito diciendo.- Muchas felicidades, ya eres padre y yo abuelo.- Souji arrugo sus cejas en ternura cuando noto como aquellos dos bostezaban al mismo tiempo y cerraban y abrían pesadamente sus ojos, el viejo se dedicó a tomar fotos de todos los que habían ayudado números de teléfono y hasta incluso siguió a una médico pronto el caos dejo de existir en la sala, trasladaron al Sempai a una habitación más calmada, el cunero provisional de los mellizos se colocó al lado de la cama y junto a esta también se encontraba una silla en donde se acomodó Morinaga, no quería apartarse de su peli largo quien se encontraba bien acomodado en la cama cubierto por la sabana y solo sus brazos asomaban uno lleno de un sinfín de intravenosas que daban suero, sangre y entre otras cosas. Morinaga observo el rostro tranquilo de su Tatsumi y luego agacho su rostro a sus hijos sus flecos se removieron en ese acto y sus orbes verdes notaron como el rostro de los infantes era idéntico a su Sempai.

-Se parecen a ti.- Susurro con suavidad.- Eso me alegra.- Noto como de entre los gorritos que les habían colocado unos mechones plata asomaban.- Si, son idénticos a ti.- Sonrió mas y les abrazo con más fuerzas con el cuidado de no aplastarlos en su loca ansiedad expuso.- Aw, sempais en miniatura.- Sonrió graciosamente y suspiro el silencio era tan abrazador en la habitación.

:8888888888888:

Afuera en la sala de espera ya todo el mundo estaba preocupado Isogai no dejaba de dar vueltas, Kunihiro había estado comiendo en lugar de fumando la curiosidad y ansiedad le carcomía y también las chicas estaban muy preocupadas y comiéndose las unas, por otro lado Tomoe hablaba fuerte y claro.

-Ya es suficiente quiero saber que le pasa a mi hermano.- Se puso de pie Kurokawa intento detenerlo de la mejor manera.

-Tranquilízate, Tomoe, las noticias malas siempre vienen primero y las buenas se atrasan de seguro él está bien.-

-Pero.- La mirada más vidriosa se mostró en su amado Tomoe pero luego una de furia total se mostró al tiempo que dijo.- Si algo le pasa a mi Nii-san yo mismo matara a ese sujeto con mis manos grrr.-

Kunihiro suspiraba hondo su hermano parecía correr peligro pero toda su atención ahora se enfocó en dos chicas que explicaban a Hiroto y a Kanako como trabajaba la enzima, a un costado Masaki escuchaba todo con claridad Kunihiro se dirigió a ellas en silencio se acercó despacio con solo una pregunta.-¿Así que ustedes crearon esto?-

-Ehm, si.- Respondió Yukihiro.

-¿Y lo probaron en un hombre?-

-No.- Respondió Maka.- Lo que sucedió es que Sempai se bebió la enzima de prueba por accidente.-

-¿Por accidente?- Cuestionaron al animosa todos ahí, Isogai se detuvo a pensar y en coro con Hiroto expusieron.

-Eso se me hace familiar.- Ambos se observaron al parecer ellos sabían mucho del peli largo.

-Me parece algo interesante.- Inquirió Masaki soltando sus brazos cruzados y yendo a la máquina de refrescos. -Que una mujer pueda dar a luz ya es un milagro pero que un hombre también pueda hacerlo es algo muy impactante...- deposito el dinero en la máquina y prosiguió.- Pero dudo que ese producto se venda en los mercados masculinos, no creo que haya alguien así de valiente que ese chico.- Tomo su bebida y abriéndola con calma escucho decir de la persona menos pensada.

-Yo lo haría.- Todo el mundo observo atento al de gafas y la única persona que contaba con un traje de alta costura mirada afilada y determinación completa, el Morinaga se acercó al rubio y arrebatándole la bebida con calma agrego.- Yo haría eso y más por alguien a quien amo.- Se dio la vuelta y se acomodó en el sofá para beber, cuando de pronto.

-¡YA NACIERON!- Souji salía de las puertas restringidas y gritaba a todo pulmón con orgullo.- Mis nietos ya están aquí.-

-PAPA.- Gritaron Tomoe y Kanako se juntaron a él todos los ahí presentes y le llenaron de preguntas.

-¿Cómo son?-

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Cómo fue?-

-¿Sou-kun esta bien?- Cuestiono por ultimo Isogai siendo visto por todos confusos.

-Hay que tierno eres.- Expuso Hiroto acercándose al platinado el castaño ya se enredaba en su brazos y susurraba.- Eso es sexy en un hombre.-

-E...e...eto no, no, yo creo que te has equivocado yo no soy gay.-

-¿A, si?-

-Ya dejen eso.- exclamo Souji.- Todo fue difícil, pero al final salió bien, los bebes están sanos y salvos y Souichi también, Morinaga está con ellos en este momento.- Kunihiro sonrió complacido al escuchar aquello.

-¿A quién se parecen?- Cuestiono ansiosa Kanako.

-Eso aún no lo sé no pude verles bien.- Respondió saludando a la médico que antes había acosado.

-VIEJO.- Ambos hermanos le reprendieron.

-Bueno, ya luego los conoceremos.- Expuso Kurokawa.- Ahora hay que esperar a que los tres estén descansados.-

-Si es verdad.- Agrego Tomoe.

-Entonces a seguir esperando.- Todo mundo se acomodó en los sofás una vez más esta vez escuchando la descripción de su padre en todo el trayecto. Mientras las chicas Tomoe, Kanako Kurokawa, Isogai y los otros escuchaban Masaki y Kunihiro se encontraban observándose con seriedad ni uno ni otro expresaba palabra pero eso si algo había causado sorpresa en el rubio quien sin importar que ocurriera sujeto a Kunihiro del brazo y lo atrajo en dirección a la máquina de sodas este le observo serio y cuestiono.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?-

-¿Qué cosa dije?-Cuestiono guardando la calma desquiciante de la que padece y demostrando esa mirada afilada y orgullosa.

-Eso de que serias capaz de tomar esa medicación, por alguien a quien amas.- Kunihiro se sonrojó y observando a otro lugar respondió.

-Sí, así es.-

-Entonces hazlo... conmigo- El impacto fue tremendo las orbes verdes del de gafas se clavaron en las maliciosas del rubio quien con una sonrisa cariñosa expuso.-Quisiera saber cómo serias tú en ese estado.-

-Yo dije eso pero no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo contigo.-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Por qué tú ya me dejaste muy en claro que, no me amas.- Se retiró dejando solo al rubio y con la bebida en la mano, Masaki se preguntó silenciosamente ¿Cómo es que todo se dio vuelta? ¿Desde cuándo Kunihiro es tan espontaneo?

:8888888888888:

Se encontraba admirando su rostro parecía niño emocionado tratando de cazar a Santa en noche buena, pero en este caso era otro asunto Morinaga estaba prendido al rostro de su amado este parecía estar tranquilo y aliviado las cejas del oji verde se curvearon preocupadas pues recordó todo el dolor que paso su Souichi acaricio con una mano sus cabellos, pronto las cejas de Souichi se movieron inquietas, sus parpados se abrían lentamente y ante aquello el oji verde saludo diciendo.

-Bienvenido Sempai.- El aludido término de abrir sus ojos se acomodó a la suave luz que emitía la lámpara sobre el respaldo de su cama de hospital y ya que estuvo lucido observo a Morinaga quien le miraba con ternura.

-Mori-naga.- Susurro sentía que su cuerpo dolía como nunca, todo sus músculos parecían estar presionados su espalda ya apenas y dolía se sentía muy entumecido, pero la recompensa de tanto dolor llego cuando el peli azul se giraba y sujetaba a ambos mellizos con cuidado al tiempo que decía.

-Sempai, mire, mire son hermosos.- Sempai se inclinó con cuidado no quería moverse demasiado y en cuanto logro ver aquellas criaturas su impresión fue enorme.

-Dios mío Morinaga, estos, ¿Estos son nuestros hijos?-

-Si.- Respondió orgulloso, notando como Sempai con su mano acariciaba las mejías de uno de los mellizos rosada arrugadita y suave.

-Son muy pequeños y están arrugaditos, ohm mira, tienen el cabello platinado...- Susurro.- como el mío.-

-Si Sempai se parecen mucho a usted.- expuso con poca voz el oji verde.

-Que... tiernos, ¿Quién diría que estos dos inocentes se ven que no causan problemas? Pero en realidad fueron unos pequeños demonios.- Gruño el peli largo arrugando su entrecejo, Morinaga se acercó más torno su rostro cabizbajo y expuso con voz quebrada.

-Lo siento Sempai.-

-¿He?- Cuestiono inquieto el mencionado, notando como Morinaga agachaba más su rostro y de sus mejías rodaban lagrimas.-¿Morinaga que sucede?-

-Te hice pasar por mucho dolor, yo soy el responsable de que casi mueras en el parto, te cause mucho daño... desde-desde que me conociste no hago más que causarte dolor, Sempai yo...- El mencionado arrugo las cejas notando como su oji verde lloraba sin contenerse.- Yo estaba asustado yo, creí que usted iba a mo...- Se silenció al sentir como las manos de su Sempai le sujetaban los costados de su rostro y este mismo era elevado con calma para encontrarse con las orbes miel del Tatsumi quien sin mediar palabra, le acercó al suyo y susurro.

-Tetsuhiro, realmente tu rompes todo mi ser...- Morinaga pestano confuso.- Por esa razón yo te amo.- Le atrajo capturando sus labios con los suyos, mientras sus labios acariciaban los del oji verde con suma suavidad percibió como sus niños llamaban la atención comenzando a llorar, ambos agacharon la mirada y el primero en hablar fue el Sempai.- Vez tú y tus lagrimas los hicieron llorar.-

-Se-sempai.- Susurro con voz aguada estaba emocionado y feliz por cuanto tiempo espero esto de su peli largo.- Es que ellos pueden sentir mi felicidad y la demuestran llorando.-

-Bueno pues hay que hacer algo o van a despertar a todos los enfermos del hospital.- Tomo a uno de sus mellizos y lo coloco entre sus brazos, Morinaga cuidaba del pequeño y trataba de calmarlo pero este no cedía ni tampoco la pequeña quien le daba problemas a su "Madre" se las había arreglado para sacar sus manos de su resguardado refugio y ante los cabellos largos de Sempai esta se colgó jalándolos.-Auch, óyeme así es como tratas a tu ma... digo padre.- Gruño con molestia el Sempai.

-Sempai no la asuste, se pondrá a llorar mas.-

-Pero me está arrancando el pelo.-

Ambos no podían con sus hijos Morinaga trato de todo desde hacerle caras graciosas hasta hablarle bonito y en cuanto a la niña no cedía lloraba más duro, cuando se sentían perdidos la puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo pasar a Raiko y Hana la primera saludo.-Souichi, que bien ya estas despierto ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco adolo-rido auch.-

-Veo que ya conociste a tu hija.-

-Sí, y quiere hacerme un nuevo corte.- Expuso tratando de quitar de la pequeña y minúscula mano su cabello.

-Raiko-san Hana-san, porque... ¿Por qué están llorando tanto?- Cuestiono inquieto Morinaga.

-Bueno es obvio.- Respondió Hana acercándose a un costado de la cama y con suavidad retiraba una de las intravenosas del Sempai.- Tienen hambre.-

-¿Hambre?- Se preguntaron ambos.

-Si ¿Qué creían que los bebes se alimentan de aire?- Cuestiono Raiko.

-Entiendo entonces por qué no traen un biberón para cada uno y se acabó.- Expuso el Tatsumi.

-Pues veras Souichi no es tan sencillo un recién nacido necesita la leche de su madre.- Sonrojo completo, Morinaga dejo de hacerle caras a su hijo y observo como su Sempai se sonrojaba con prisa lo mismo ocurrió con él.

-En otras palabras, Sou-chan debes amamantarlos.- Raiko ayudo a desabrochar la bata del Sempai mientras Hana subía el respaldar de la cama, Sempai ya estaba semi sentado en esta y Hana aconsejaba.

-No te preocupes si no sabes cómo hacerlo o si te da vergüenza, el instinto te ayudara a saber qué hacer y las hormonas que te dieron deben estar produciendo leche, por lo menos te quitara el ardor y la hinchazón, solo dales lo necesario y luego nos encargaremos de darles una formula.-

-¿Y pro que no hacen eso?-

-Por que debes liberar lo que has acumulado Souichi.- Explico Raiko colocando mejor a la niña en los brazos del Sempai.- Bien ya sabes que hacer.-

Sempai agacho la cara y susurro.- No, realmente no se que hacer.-

-Solo abre tu bata deja que ella succione tu tetilla y eso es todo.-

-Dios mío esto es aterrador.-

-Sempai, ya lo habíamos hecho antes.-

-TU CALLATE PERVERTIDO.- Gruño al tiempo que su hija lloraba con fuerzas, su corazón se desquebrajo al notar las lagrimitas y los temblores de su hija y las de su hijo también quien esperaba en brazos de Morinaga, sin perder tiempo le acerco a su pecho izquierdo y entonces la pequeña busco por instinto aquel lugar posando sus pequeños labios en la tetilla del peli largo quien primero sintió raro y luego un sentimiento de tranquilidad le rodeo.

-Si quieres puedo acomodar a tu hijo al lado.-

-Puedo dar al mismo tiempo.-

-Sí, solo espero que no se peleen.- Respondió Hana, colocando con cuidado al otro bebe quien se pegó a su otra tetilla y ambos ya succionaban enérgicamente, Sempai agacho su rostro cubriendo su avergonzado ser tras sus cabellos Morinaga por otro punto no pudo expresar palabra, Hana y Raiko ya abandonaban la habitación diciendo.

-No te preocupes se detendrán en unos minutos no te chuparan la vida.-

-En cuanto terminen no olviden darles golpecitos suaves en la espalda para sacar sus gases, luego vendrá una enfermera para llevarlos a dormir.- Cerraron la puerta dejando a dos padres muy nerviosos y contrariados, el silencio rodeo la habitación hasta que.

-Sempai.-

-No... hables.- Mascullo con suavidad, pasaron unos minutos y por fin se quedaban de nuevo dormidos, Morinaga ayudo a retirar a cada uno de los mellizos con mucha calma dio pequeños golpes a cada uno hasta que escucho los pequeños sonidos demostrando que habían liberado el aire; los deposito en el cunero y los cubrió con la sabana. Se giró notando como Sempai se acariciaba aquella tetilla y susurraba.-Se ha inflamado un poco.-

-Es porque, está produciendo más de lo normal, las hormonas femeninas se aceleran el doble luego del parto.-

-Entonces esos dos van a tener leche para un buen rato.- Morinaga sonrió.

-Sempai.- Llamo divertido.

-Es raro.-Expreso con ojos desconcertados.

-Lo se.-

-Pero es lindo... Si mi viejo hubie... MORINAGA MI VIEJO MI FAMILIA EN DODNE.-

-Oh si, ellos quieren conocer a los mellizos todos están afuera esperando.-

-Pero que esperas hazlos pasar.-

-Pero Sempai los van a despertar.- El peli largo se la pensó un poco cuando de pronto percibió que Morinaga se acercaba a el.-Sempai... ¿De verdad me ama?-

-Ya lo dije dos veces acaso no es suficiente para ti.-

-No.-

-¿Y que más quieres? Ya somos una familia, acaso eso no es amor para ti.-

-Sempai.- Se acercó más.

-Mori... que estas, mmmm.- Un beso sello sus labios, el oji verde sabía besar con suma pasión tanto así que su peli largo expuso con dificultad.- No sigas... oh no poder detenerme.-

-No, quiero amo sus labios Sempai.-

-Y... yo nunca creí que sería capaz de... sentirme tan frágil contigo.- Los besos no parecían querer terminarse pero tuvieron que detenerse pues no era ni el momento ni el lugar, sin embargo ambos se abrazaron con ternura Sempai le abrió espacio en la cama para que Morinaga se acomodara en esta y ante aquello el oji verde le poso el brazo tras del cuello al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos Sempai susurraba.-Morinaga, cuando pensé que no podía más, pude escuchar a mi madre hablándome dándome ánimos.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si.-

-Eso es hermoso... ¡Ah! es cierto, Sempai como se llamaba su madre.-

-Hana.-Respondió con suavidad.

-¿Hana?-

-Si Hanako Tatsumi, pero le decíamos de cariño Hana... bueno papa le decía así.-

-Entonces, así será.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El nombre de la bebe.-

-¿Quieres ponerle el nombre de mi madre?-

-Si...- Respondió dando un beso en su mejía.- Así recordaremos y honraremos la memoria de su madre.-

-Morinaga... gracias.-

-No hay por qué agradecérmelo Sempai.- Sonrió el peli azul.

-Bien... ahora solo falta ponerle el nombre al bebe y creo saber cuál.-

-¿Cuál Sempai?-

-Suitetsu.- Respondió observando a su oji verde con seriedad.

-Suitetsu... ¿Qué significa Sempai?-

-Sui de Souichi y Tetsu de Tetsuhiro.- Sus orbes mostraron emoción Sempai había unido sus nombres de la mejor manera en uno solo le abrazo un poco más y beso con ternura sus labios para susurrar sobre estos.

-Entonces así se llamaran... Hana y Suitetsu.- Se acomodaron otro poco mas en la cama y Sempai cerro de nuevo sus ojos diciendo por lo bajo.

-Te amo.-

-Sem... Souichi.- Expuso con suavidad Morinaga cerrando los ojos con calma ya todo parecía estar bien, las dudas y las preocupaciones se borraron en ese instante y quien sabe que les depararía el futuro con esos dos nuevos seres...

Continuara...

End Notes:

Wiiiii feliz dia del padre! (aunque atrasado en algunos paises xD) bien que les parecio espero con ansias sus bellos comentarios y sus opiniones acerca de Hiroto nos vemos bellezas cuidense y sigamos esperando el ansiado final del manga de Koi suru Boukun aunque es una pena jejeje pero bueno esperemos el CD DRAMA 3 que estara genial nos vemos!


	19. Chapter 19

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa OMG si me tarde un cachito pero ya esta wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii perdon la orto que si se me paso algo no fue mi intencion voy corriendo a mi trabajo asi que espero les agrade GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS nos vemos en el que sigue chaooooooooooooooooo!

 _ **Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga.**_

 _ **Capítulo 19: Un trabajo para dos y una dura decisión.**_

Ha transcurrido no menos de una semana y ya la familia y agregados conocían a las pequeñas criaturas, la vida continuo al igual que los deberes y responsabilidades de cada quien; Morinaga se las arreglo para ausentarse en la universidad al igual que lo hizo con su actual empleo quería estar al 100% con su peli largo y al tanto de sus bebes los cuales daban mas lata que nunca tenían apenas 5 días de nacidos y ya eran un enorme caos para ambos. A pesar de ello esa tarde se encontraban tranquilos pues sus tíos estaban de visita y les cargaban de un lado a otro.

-Realmente son tan lindos.- Comentaba Kanako con el pequeño Suitetsu en sus brazos.- Míralo me están mirando.- Decía con un rostro feliz la pequeña Tatsumi a su hermano Tomoe quien en los brazos tenia a Hana.

-Son tan adorables.- Mascullo acariciando por sobre la minúscula ropa de bebes que traía puesta.- Es una pena que tengamos que dejarlos por 4 meses.- Expreso con voz apagada el de gafas.

-¿Cuatro meses?- Cuestiono Sempai inquieto y extrañado aun en la cama del hospital, tenía sus cabellos sueltos y ya portaba su fiel pijama sus gafas redondas que adornaban su rostro perfilado no pudieron faltar.

-Si.- Respondió el castaño.- tenemos que regresar al trabajo.- Agrego con suavidad al tiempo que entregaba a Hana en brazos de Kurokawa.- Nos quisiéramos quedar pero tenemos responsabilidades en la firma.-

-Entiendo perfectamente.- Susurraba Souichi con un pequeño entrecejo.- Cielos entonces no podre pedirte ese favor.-

-¿Ese favor Sempai?-

-Si Morinaga... ¿No lo recuerdas?- Cuestiono observando a su oji verde.- No logramos acomodar la recamara de los bebes y dentro de tres semanas más regresaremos con ellos a casa.-

-¡Es verdad!- Expuso impresionado Tetsuhiro.- Cielos entonces me encargare de eso.-

-No, te necesito aquí... tenemos aún algo pendiente con los médicos ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Si lo recuerdo y tiene razón.- Isogai observaba y analizaba la situación admiro los rostros desconcertados de ambos padres, Observo por un momento a Souichi quien mostraba preocupación y luego a Morinaga quien se notaba triste por no poder ayudar, sus ojos recayeron entonces en las personas a las que eran pasados los bebes; Masaki Junya y Kunihiro Morinaga. Llevo una mano a su barbilla y expuso con suavidad.

-¿Y por qué no se ofrecen ustedes a ayudar a nuestros amigos?- Kunihiro y Masaki elevaron los rostros observando a un Isogai serio y pensativo.

-Oh, Iso-sama tiene razón.- Exclamo extasiado Hiroto juntando sus manos y con brillo en sus ojos y todo su esplendor.- Kunihiro-san no ha obsequiado nada a los bebes y Masaki-san lo hará por que yo así se lo ordeno, ¿Verdad Masaki-chan?-

El aludido sudo una gotita, como negarse a los ojos asesinos y demandantes que a veces Hiroto demostraba y sin remedio tuvo que decir.- Claro, lo hare con gusto... pero dudo que Kunihiro quiera trabajar conmigo.-

-¿Qué por qué?- Cuestiono intrigado Isogai quien a su lado se posaba Morinaga.

-No es algo que quieras saber, Isogai.- Expuso de manera nerviosa al igual que desesperada.- Ademas... No creo que Nii-san quiera ser parte de ese tipo de cosas.-

-Lo hare con todo mi gusto.- Corto con voz grave el mayor de los Morinaga, causando en Masaki una mirada desconcertada.

El clima se tornó un poco pesado tanto así que los dos pequeños lograron percibirlo, el primero en soltar el llanto fue Suitetsu, Souichi suspiro hondo y susurro por lo bajo.-Esto será una mala idea.- Elevo los brazos en dirección de Kunihiro para sujetar con cuidado al pequeño lo acomodo en sus brazos y noto aquellos ojitos redondos y dulces llenos de lágrimas.- De seguro tienes hambre.- Expuso por lo bajo intentando abrir los primeros dos botones de su pijama pero en ese acto Morinaga.

-¡SE-SEMPAI QUE ESTA HACIENDO!-Exclamo sujetando cuidadosamente la mano de este.

-¿Qué demonios, te pasa Morinaga? ¿No es obvio? voy a alimentarlo.-

-Pe-pero ellos están aquí.-

Enfado por parte del Tatsumi mayor.- ¿Y crees que me importa? No voy a dejar que Suitetsu llore así, es natural ellos lo entenderán.- Expuso observando a los presentes quienes tenían cara de impacto, más aun Kanako quien estaba con el rostro sonrojado.

-Nii-san se volvió mujer.- Comento.

-No, no es eso... lo que pasa es que son las, grrr salgan ya de aquí ¡Morinaga tu explícales afuera a Masaki y a Kunihiro lo de la habitación! Y tu rubio desgraciado dale a mi hija a mi viejo.- Acomodaron a Hana en sus brazos y dejándoles a solas con ambos bebes cerraron la puerta.

Afuera Hiroto cubría su nariz (casi no se nota que es algo pervertido xD) e Isogai trataba de recuperarse eso lo traumatizo completamente, las preguntas entonces rodearon la escena.-¿Es mi imaginación o es que acaso Souichi iba a amamantar a los bebes?- Cuestiono inquieto Kurokawa.

-Yo sé lo que vi y estoy seguro que así fue Kurokawa-san.- Respondió Tomoe con voz preocupada.

-Por favor no se pongan así, es el efecto de las hormonas que recibió, hizo que sus glándulas mamarias que no producen leche tuvieron reacción al medicamento.- Explico Tetsuhiro llevando una mano a su cuello.

-¿Entonces mi Nii-san no se convirtió en chica? ¿Verdad?-

-No Kanako-chan, solo es efecto de un medicamento se le quitara en unas semanas.-

-Ah... entiendo.- Expreso llevando una mano a su barbilla y paso seguido mostraba una mirada ilusionada.- Aunque sería lindo tener una hermana mayor.- Estrellas y mucha imaginación hizo ver a Kanako a Souichi con vestido y todo lo contendiente a una hermana mayor.

-Kanako-chan te pido por favor que no te imagines cosas así.- Susurro nervioso Tetsuhiro.

El suspiro fue colectivo la imaginación de la pequeña no tenía fronteras, pronto Kurokawa llamo a Tomoe diciendo que tenían que partir y alistarse para el viaje al igual lo hizo Isogai quien intentaba separarse de un Hiroto muy acosador.- Bueno lamento decirlo pero tenemos que irnos.- Expresaba con calma Tomoe.- Sentimos no poder ayudar pero...-

-No se preocupen Sempai y yo entendemos la situación, gracias por todo.- Sonrió con calma Tetsuhiro despidiéndose por fin del de gafas quien a su lado Kurokawa estrechaba su mano y decía.

-Felicidades tienes a dos bebes muy lindos, esperemos que no saquen el carácter explosivo de Souichi.-

-Lo dudo eso viene de genética.- Sincero Isogai, apartándose costosamente de Hiroto.-Etto, Hiroto-chan ya te lo dije yo no soy agsss.-

-No perderé la esperanza yo sé que algún día tu y yo podremos disfrutar un amanecer juntos Isogai-sama.- El aludido abrió enorme los ojos y con euforia y malicia hablo.

-El día que eso pase ten por seguro que mi esposa me mandara a matar.-

-Hiroto, ya suéltalo devuélvele su brazo.-

-Está bien angelito solo porque tú lo ordenas.-

-Gracias.- expreso aliviado el platinado para observar con ojos maliciosos a Morinaga al tiempo que le dejaba ir una palmada al peli azul sacándole un pequeño gemido.- Bueno de menos esta decirte que cuides a mis sobrinos mejor preocúpate por la madre o quiero decir padre je, je, je como sea cuida mucho de Sou-kun y de esos dos.-

-Lo hare no tienes por qué decírmelo.- Comento sarcástico el de ojos verdes, notando como a ellos se unía Kanako y decía.

-Yo tengo que regresar con ellos para asegurarme de que empaquen todo lo que tienen, regresare mañana después de clases.-

-Gracias Kanako-chan.-

Ya partían Hiroto les acompañó (que raro verdad O.O) despidiéndose de Angel-kun dejando así solos e incomodos a Kunihiro, Masaki y a Tetsuhiro los cuales se miraban uno al otro y se preguntaban por qué tanta hostilidad hasta que Morinaga recordó las palabras de su hermano en el pasillo el día del parto, le había dado a entender que vivir con reglas no es felicidad y por ende tuvo que movilizarse con precaución.- Kunihiro... podríamos hablar en privado.-

Masaki elevo su rostro observo con atención a ambos y expuso.- Si solo quieres que me vaya dilo Tetsuhiro.-

-No es eso, necesito confirmar algo, ¿Podrías entrar y ayudar a Souji y a Souichi por favor.-

-De acuerdo.- Masaki se abrió paso hacia la habitación en donde escucho como Souichi discutía con su viejo acerca de cómo cambiar un panal, la puerta se cerró y con ella sobrevino la zozobra para un Morinaga el cual observaba de manera hostil a su hermano.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos?- Cuestiono con seriedad el mayor.

-De ti y de quien más.- Kunihiro dejo de tener aquella mirada afilada mostrando una sorprendida noto como su hermano le sujetaba la mano y le llevaba en dirección de la cafetería, se acomodaron por fin en una de las mesas más apartadas, el hospital estaba repleto de gente pero gracias a los buenos contactos de Hana y de Raiko al Sempai lo habían colocado en una hala especialmente solo para él, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que por fin el menor hablo.-¿Qué te está pasando Kunihiro?- Una vez más su expresión fue de sorpresa.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Noto en ti un cambio, solías ser más rustico y duro... sin embargo ahora estas más raro, es decir te ves más tranquilo no más bien te ves confundido.- Las palabras eran certeras, Kunihiro llevo a su barbilla una mano se la pensó un poco y expuso con calma.

-Realmente quieres saberlo, ¿Por qué te interesaría lo que me suceda a mi?-

-Porque eres mi hermano mayor por eso.-

Cerró con calma sus ojos y los entreabrió de manera suave para expresar con gravedad y firmeza.- Estoy pasando por algo que me agobia y que por alguna extraña razón me tortura.-

-¿Estas enfermo o algo así?-

-No... es algo peor.- Morinaga abrió enorme los ojos y con prisa cuestiono.

-¿Qué es hermano dime?-

-Me duele...-

-¿He?-

-El corazón y el orgullo me duelen tanto para mí eso es peor que una enfermedad Tetsuhiro... temo que dije algo que fue un completo error-

Morinaga suspiro presionó su puno y cuestiono de inmediato.-¿Se trata de Masaki?

-Él es una parte de todo el porcentaje de lo que me pasa el cubre un 50%.- Morinaga pestano dos veces y escucho.- El otro porcentaje son nuestros padres, la sociedad y una demanda de divorcio que me ha impuesto mi ex esposa.-

-¡TE DIVORCIASTE!- No podía entenderlo ni creerlo, ese ser que estaba frente a sus ojos no era el Kunihiro serio y correcto que tanto había conocido.

-No entiendo que me paso... no sé si lo que dijo ese suje... es decir Souichi tuvo algo que ver pero, después de enterarme de lo que realmente sentía Masaki y de que lo que le paso fue mi culpa tubo mucho impacto en mis decisiones.- El castaño analizaba todo observando con insistencia el piso.- Yo crecí creyendo que las reglas son la base de una vida ejemplar... pero viéndote a ti y a tu pareja pude entender que el ser así no me hará feliz...-

-Kunihiro.-

-Nunca en mi vida he sido feliz Tetsuhiro, siempre tuve ese peso en mis hombros aquello del apellido Morinaga y que sería un gran heredero de la fortuna o incluso buscar a una mujer de la misma calidad que la mía mismo estatus social, un trabajo estable y una vida correcta e intachable todo eso... no me hace feliz.- Tetsuhiro le observo de forma seria y sin esperar más cuestiono.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te hace feliz, Nii-san?-

Una buena pregunta, Kunihiro hizo memoria en los pocos momentos felices que había logrado pasar accidentalmente habían sido con ellos, esos días en el hospital habían sido los mejores de su vida, ver a Kanako, Tomoe y a Souichi tan compenetrados y felices con su padre y los bebes fue lo mejor, compartir con los demás también lo fue aunque él siempre se margino y solo observaba en silencio la escena. Dejo de recordar y aclarándose la garganta respondió.- Eso no lo sé.-

-Yo quiero que Nii-san sea feliz, que entienda que saldrá bien sea como sea.- Se puso de pie.- Bueno tengo que irme con Sempai o de seguro me querrá matar por dejarlo solo con ellos.- Aparto la silla y se disponía a retirarse cuando se detuvo diciendo.- Si es Masaki quien hace feliz a mi Nii-san deberías intentar saber que se siente estar realmente enamorado.-

-Tetsuhiro.- Ladeo su rostro para verle partir.

:8888888888888:

Unas horas después...

Ya estaban enterados de los gustos y deseos de ambos padres por acomodar la habitación, Souichi miraba con desconfianza a su oji verde pues no entendía a que quería llegar con tanta insistencia en que su hermano y el rubio hicieran ese favor; le miraba con seriedad al notar como Morinaga entregaba las llaves del departamento y decía.- Entonces esta es la llave del recibidor y esta de la habitación, casi siempre está abierta al igual que las demás; en fin ¿están seguros que quieren hacerlo por su propia cuenta?-

-Sí, tú necesitas estar al lado de Souichi-san.- Respondió con seriedad Kunihiro sujetando las llaves no obstante una mano ajena a la suya fue más rápida Masaki ya retiraba el juego de llaves y decía.

-Tu solo preocúpate de los niños y Tatsumi yo me encargare de que todo salga según lo planificaste.-

-¿Tu?- Cuestiono Kunihiro de forma seria.

-Bien me retiro.-

-Espera Masaki ¿De qué hablas no vas a dejar que mi Nii-san te ayude?- Cuestiono un poco confuso Morinaga.

Observo de reojo al mencionado y analizando su expresión APATICA respondió.- No, yo me las arreglo solo.- Se condujo a la puerta en donde ya se despedía de Souichi quien en todo momento se mantuvo al margen de la discusión cuando quiso abrir sintió la fuerte manotada que Kunihiro había dado en esta le detuvo y asusto.

-No creas que lo harás tu solo, Masaki.- Grazno de manera severa y grave.- Aunque no te guste trabajaras conmigo, pues a comparación tuya yo lo hago para darles un presente a mi hermano y cunado... además yo tengo auto.- Sus ojos afilados brillaron de soberbia Masaki agudizo la mirada al igual le observo con un poco de rencor y susurro.

-Como quieras.- Si las miradas mataran creo que esos dos estarían muertos, pensaba el Sempai desde la seguridad de su cama notando como su Morinaga trataba de calmar los ánimos serios entre aquellos.

-Tranquilícense so-solo es una habitación por favor no discutan.-

-NADIE ESTA DISCUTIENDO.- Gritaron en coro a lo que Tetsuhiro se asustó y con un sobresalto olímpico llego al resguardo de su Sempai quien al ver aquello arrugo las cejas y susurro con voz seria y grave.

-Ustedes.- Grazno.- Ya déjense de estas estupideces, Morinaga y yo estamos confiando plenamente en que podrán con el trabajo...- Elevo su rostro de forma maléfica.- Si esa habitación no está lista en tres semanas.- Un brillo maligno versión asesino se mostró en el Tatsumi.- Yo los buscare y me encargare personalmente de que sean torturados y que mueran en una agonizante y dolorosa muerte.- Ambos notaron el aura negra y maligna que despedía Souichi y en conjunto se observaron el primero en hablar fue Masaki.

-No cabe duda.- Expuso.

-Si ya no hay ninguna duda.-

-Souichi-kun es una... "Madre tirana"- Expusieron en coro a lo que.

Un enfado le rodeo de pies a cabeza alzo la voz y antes de que gritara ya abrían la puerta y la cerraban con un golpe mientras Souichi.- ¿Cómo SE ATREVEN?-

-Ja, ja, ja,ja.- Sonreía a su lado Morinaga quien fue observado con esos mismos ojos.

-¿Y tú que, de que te ríes?-

El cuestionado se agacho un poco para sujetar con una mano el rostro de su amado peli largo, acaricio su mejía y con los ojos más sonadores le susurro.- Te amo, TANTO Sempai.- Se acercó otro poco para darle un suave beso que fue detenido por el mismísimo Souichi.

-No hagas eso aquí, ya te dije que... no es el momento.-

-¿Sempai, es en serio?- Cuestiono un poco divertido al notar como su platinado se tornaba rojo de vergüenza y encogía sus piernas hacia su cuerpo flexionándolas.-¿De verdad solo con un beso yo...?- Se acercó un poco a su oído y susurro.-¿Le excito?-

El rostro lleno de pánico vergonzoso se dejó ver en el Sempai quien como un gato se erizo y grito.- POR ESO TE DIGO QUE NO LO HAGAS IDIOTA.- Se silenció un poco y susurro.- Rayos odio tener estos momentos Homos.-

-Sempai.- Sonrió mas Morinaga para agacharse y volver a susurrarle.- Yo en cambio ya no me aguanto por que podamos estar juntos de nuevo.-Un escalofrío rodeo todo su cuerpo no era que odiaba hacer "eso" con Morinaga si no que las anteriores conversaciones con los médicos lo habían puesto en un dilema, dejo de tener esa cara de pánico vergonzoso y torno una más seria por decirlo así un poco triste.-¿Sempai, que le pasa?-

Dejo de estar estresado y agacho la mirada dejando caer sus cabellos a los costados de su rostro, aprovecho ese momento en que los mellizos estaban en la sala de recién nacidos y susurro por lo bajo.- Lo que dijeron los médicos... eso me preocupa de sobre manera.-

-Le dijeron que podía tomarse su tiempo para pensarlo.-

-Lo se... pero.-

-Sempai.- Menciono el oji verde acomodándose en la cama y acariciando los cabellos para sujetar el costado del rostro de Souichi y elevarlo con cuidado para por fin estar observándose ambos.-¿Usted que quiere de verdad?-

La pregunta que siempre se había echo en toda su larga vida había llegado otra vez.- Eso es muy difícil... de responder.- Respondió sujetando las manos de Morinaga y apartándolas con cuidado para observar a un costado y susurrar.- Es una decisión muy tremenda que nos incluye a los dos.- Morinaga abrió enorme los ojos y pensó.

 _-"Sempai... me estas tomando en cuenta en esta decisión."-_ Suavizo su mirada y escucho.

-Yo no puedo decidir esto solo, así que te preguntare...- Dirigió su mirada seria a Morinaga y cuestiono.-¿Tu qué quieres?- El silencio lidero por unos instantes Morinaga le observaba inerte pero luego de unos segundos agacho la cabeza y susurro.

-Yo quiero... lo que quiera Sempai eso quiero.-

-No me digas eso.- Exclamo un poco molesto.- Se honesto.- Regano jalándole la oreja.

-Itee.- Por fin cuando fue liberado susurro.- Yo...yo quiero más.-

-¿He?- Cuestiono sin entender el Tatsumi.-¿Cómo?-

Morinaga agacho la cabeza y de igual forma susurro con ternura.- Yo quiero más, quiero que mi familia sea grande yo quiero.- Elevo su rostro.- Yo quiero que Sempai tenga otro bebe y esta vez lo cuidare desde el inicio del embarazo.-

-¡JAH!- Expreso sorprendido y siendo abrazado por el oji verde.- AHGS NO NI MUERTO ESO JAMAS.-

Morinaga se apartó y con rostro un poco sufrido exclamo.- Eso es lo que quiero, por eso te decía Sempai que tú eres el único que debe decidir en ese asunto.- Una llamada al celular de Morinaga hizo que este se pusiera de pie observo el móvil y expreso.- Es de los laboratorios en donde trabajo, ya regreso.- Se encamino a la puerta mientras respondía.-¿Hola?- Su voz se perdía tras de la puerta corrediza y Sempai ya no escuchaba más el murmullo de su voz.

-Ese idiota...- Susurro con un poco de molestia recordando la respuesta que le había dado.-¿Quiere tener más? No gracias con dos me bastan y me sobran.- Expuso recordando a sus dos criaturas que ya le hacían falta solo se los habían llevado 3 horas y ya quería verlos; sin embargo.- Pero... yo que quiero en realidad...- Cerro los ojos por un momento recordando como un día antes...

*****************Recuerdo********************

 _Los colegas de Raiko y Hana se presentaban ante ambos, Sempai parecía estar muy incómodo ante ser visto como un experimento le pareció irónico pero en todo caso el necesitaba ser informado, le habían hecho una revisión el día del parto y Hana había descubierto algo.- Souichi-san, no creas que quiero romper la ética médica Raiko y yo estamos seguras que esto debe mantenerse en secreto pero... hay algo de lo que quisiéramos hablar.-_

 _-¿De qué se trata?-_

 _-De tu Útero artificial, por así decirlo.-_

 _-¿Qué pasa con eso?- Cuestiono con molestia._

 _-Nada malo claro.- Respondió Raiko.- Pero si te incomodara a la hora de... emmm tener sexo con tu pareja.- Sonrojó de ambos y palidez del Sempai._

 _-El punto es sencillo, en este momento tu cuerpo ahora luego de poder traer a esos bebes al mundo está expuesto a que vuelvas a quedar en estado.- Los médicos murmuraron.- Por eso te tenemos una solución.-_

 _-¿Y cuál es esa?-_

 _-Extirpártelo.-_

 _-¿Extirpa...?- Expresaron ambos._

 _-Sí, con una cirugía láser podremos eliminar toda membrana Uterina y sellaríamos el canal que solo se abre cuando estas excitado o cuando tiene que cumplir su labor "el nacimiento"- Las médicos observaron con atención al peli largo quien al no saber que decir agacho la mirada y llevo su mano a su ahora plano abdomen en donde solo quedo una pequeña muestra de su estiramiento extremo una pequeña inflamación que se iría con los días y con un poco de dieta. Ante aquello Raiko observo a su colega y le susurró al oído, que debería quedarse para darle un poco de ánimos y que ella se encargaría de sus colegas los cuales estaban ansiosos por poder operar a Souichi._

 _Ya que todos partieron Hana se aclaró la garganta y Moringa reacciono por fin.- ¿Esa operación, es peligrosa?-_

 _-He... no solo será una incisión regular, con anestesia general no le dolerá será como quitarle una muela.- Sonrió animada la médico cosa que Morinaga suspiro hondo y rasco su brazo en señal de sentirse irritado todo aquello le parecía aterrador ambos hablaban de los detalles de cada resultado en la operación pero el único que no decía nada era el principal Souichi quien fue observado por ambos y fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Morinaga._

 _-¿Sempai, nos escuchas?-_

 _-¿Qué, que paso?-_

 _-Hana pregunta que día seria el indicado para poder aplicarle la operación.- Sempai agacho la mirada y esto lo percibió de inmediato la médico poso su mano en el hombro de Morinaga y exclamo._

 _-Tetsuhiro-kun podrías ir por un poco de café para esta vieja medica por favor.-_

 _-Ja, ja, ja usted no es vieja.-_

 _-Bueno gracias ¿Podrías?-_

 _-Claro que si enseguida.-_

 _Ya quedaban solos y Hana se acomodaba en la silla continua a la cama observo a Souichi y sin más reparos hablo con suavidad.-¿Qué sucede Souichi? No te veo muy contento o convencido por lo que te acabamos de decir.-_

 _-No es nada.- Mintió presionando las sabanas con sus manos._

 _-Bueno... sabes nadie te vera raro o te dirá algo si no quieres hacerte esa operación, sin embargo; tienes que pensarlo bien puesto que estarás expuesto como una mujer o más bien más que una ya que tu Útero ovula constantemente.-_

 _-Esto es necesario entonces.-_

 _-Bueno... hay una segunda opción o más bien varias opciones.-_

 _-¿Y... cuáles son esas?-_

 _-Siempre están los anticonceptivos en forma de píldoras y las vacunas o lo más fácil pero no tan seguro el Látex.- Sonrojo completo por parte del Sempai._

 _-Sabes eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas.-_

 _-Señora Hana.-_

 _-Vamos Souichi no te preocupes tu eres el único quien decide en tu cuerpo si quieres o no hacerte la operación es tu única decisión.- Se puso de pie.- Vendré en una semana le diré a mis colegas que lo estás considerando y le pediré directamente a Maka y Yuki que averigüen si los anticonceptivos funcionan.-_

 _-Gra...cias.-_

 _-De nada pero.- Se agacho.- Necesito que me hagas un favor.-_

 _-¿Cuál?-_

 _-Habla de esto con Tetsuhiro él se ve igual de preocupado que tu.-_

 _-Lo hare.- Susurro notando como se retiraba._

 _*************fin de recuerdos*****************_

Se sujetó los costados de su cabeza y vocifero por lo alto.- ESTA ES UNA DESISION MUY DIFICIL.-

:8888888888888:

Al día siguiente Centro Comercial Nagoya...

Llevaba una hora y media esperando a su ahora compañero de trabajo, se había acomodado en un café llevaba a sus labios la quinta taza de café que su espera le había dejado digerir y ese rubio no aparecía, elevo su mano para sacar del bolsillos de su chaqueta negra un paquete de cigarros, prendió lumbre con calma y con un entrecejo fruncido dio la primera calada. Lucía una camisa al estilo polo blanco por dentro unos jeans azul y a pesar de su ropa que sorprendentemente era desordenada sus cabellos siempre lucieron impecablemente arreglados hacia atrás.

-Vaya.- Se escuchó una voz a su lado acomodándose en la silla del frente.- Hace mucho que no te veía vestir así.- Se sentó.

-Llegas tarde, prácticamente Una hora y 35 minutos tarde.- Expreso con molestia el Morinaga observándole con ojos afilados a un Masaki que le dio igual y acercándose se aventuró a sujetar entre sus dedos el cigarro de los labios de Kunihiro para arrebatarlo y el mismo dar una calada que consumió casi la mitad de este, luego exhalo el humo y espeto con seriedad.

-Esto te puede matar ¿sabes?- Mascullo apagándolo en el cenicero de la mesa, para luego dejarse caer en la silla de forma elegante, el lucia unos jeans negros ajustados y un suéter de color azul con cuello en forma de V cruzo una pierna y expuso con tranquilidad.-Me atrase porque a comparación de los hombres ricos yo tengo que viajar en metro.-

-Por eso te dije que iría a recogerte.-

-No gracias eso jamás, mi orgullo tiene sus límites.-

-No sé qué te pasa estas.-

-Mira, mejor vamos a lo que venimos quieres.- Se puso de pie adelantándose al de gafas el cual dejo en la mesa una buena cantidad de dinero para cancelar la cuenta, pronto se unió al Junya el cual expreso.- Tu que sabes de organización que se te ocurre que podemos hacer primero.-

-¿Me estas llamando nerdo o algo así?-

-No para nada solo algo organizado.-

-¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera, acaso sigues enojado?- Masaki rodo los ojos y de nuevo a cuenta suspiro diciendo.

-Por esto quería hacer este trabajo yo solo.-

-Oye, ya es suficiente, el que debería estarse comportando así soy yo no tu.- Reclamo.

-Tu no serias capaz de ser tan expresivo y sarcástico tu serias más directo hostil como siempre lo has sido.- Hablo de mala gana, las cosas habían comenzado mal para ambos pero algo o más bien dos chicas les cambiarían el panorama.

-Oh mira acaso no son...- se escuchó un grito a la lejanía.- Si son ellos.- Grito una emocionada y bien arreglada Yuki al tiempo que su compañera se juntaba a ella para gritar.

-Kuni-san Masaki-kun por aquí.- Saludaban a lo lejos haciendo que ambos se miraran entre ellos y al fin de cuentas cambiaban sus rostros a unos más animados se juntaron a ambas y saludaron debidamente, pronto ambas analizaron y cuestionaron.

-¿Sera que están, en una cita?-

Masaki y el de gafas cruzaron miradas uno al otro negando con prontitud el más cerrado en este caso fue el rubio.- Para nada, estamos juntos por casualidad nada mas.-

-¿A si?-

-De hecho estamos aquí para hacer unas compras para la habitación de los mellizos.- Añadió Kunihiro con elegancia y gravedad.

-Wahhhhhhhh de veras.- Brillo fue lo que salió de los ojos de ambas.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen?- Cuestiono Masaki.

-Oh si, acabamos de terminar una rueda de prensa e inauguramos la primera promoción de Kokoro no miracle, al parecer las mujeres han respondido y se está vendiendo bien.- Kunihiro observaba lo emocionada que estaban ambas.

-Wow de veras ya está en el mercado.-

-Siiii esperemos que todo sea un éxito.-

-Lo será.-

-Justo ahora tratamos de idear un reactivo que disminuya la ovulación porque no sabemos si las mujeres que lo beban querrán cerrar la fábrica de bebes pronto.-

-Entiendo.-

Un silencio incomodo se presentó Maka y Yuki sintieron como esos dos parecían "Odiarse" ambas se giraron un poco y susurraron.- Siento un ambiente hostil entre estos dos Maka.-

-Así parece.- Susurro la chica.- Pero es raro en el Hospital parecían necesitarse uno al otro.-

-Quizás algo sucedió, debemos hacer que se unan de nuevo.-

-Ok, yo iré con Kunihiro y tu ve con Masaki.-

-Por supuesto.- Ambas regresaron a observar a ambos hombres serios y guapos a la vez, se aclararon juntas la garganta y al animoso expresaron.

-LES AYUDAREMOS.-

Ambos abrieron los ojos enormemente Maka sujeto el brazo de Kunihiro y Yuki el de Masaki.- Si nos dividimos el trabajo podremos terminar más rápido y cuando todo haya sido terminado tendrán más tiempo para trabajar en la habitación.-

-En eso tienen toda la razón.- Expreso Kunihiro acomodando sus gafas.

-Como sea, de todos modos no quería hacer compras con este sujeto.-

-Masaki.- Expreso con gravedad Kunihiro.- Yo soy quien pagara ¿recuerdas?-

- _Maldición_.- Pensó el rubio diciendo por lo bajo.- Debo pedirle aumento a ese Hiroto.-

-Bien entonces nos dividiremos el trabajo y claro iremos en grupo a las tiendas.-

-Gracias Maka necesitaba de alguien que tuviese cerebro en esta empresa.-

-¿Qué intentas decir Kunihiro?- Ambos se miraron con enfado.

-Ya, vamos ¿qué es lo primero en la lista?-

-El tapiz/ las cortinas.- Expresaron discordantes ambos.

Las dos chicas suspiraron hondamente este trabajo sería un verdadero desafío pues para unir a esos dos se necesitaría de un milagro.

 **:8888888Primera tienda: Barrita de progreso de Masaki love Kuni al final de esta compra x3 888888:**

Lo primero en la lista eran como ya dijeron ambos hombres el papel tapiz y las cortinas, se dividieron en dos grupos Masaki se encargaría de las cortinas y Kunihiro del Tapiz claro siendo apoyado por Maka y el rubio por Yuki, llegaban con un carretón a la zona de tapicerías en donde podías disfrutar de todos las variedades inigualables, Kunihiro y Maka se llevaron la mano a la barbilla y con suma precaución pensaron que sería adecuado. Mientras sus mentes trabajaban a velocidad extrema tras de ellos Yuki y Masaki ya llegaban el rubio arrastraba el carrito de compras con Yuki subida a la parte delantera de este y saludando enérgicamente al tiempo que les gritaban.

-Oigan, tortugas apresúrense.- Ambos se giraron y sorprendentemente ellos ya tenían en el carretón los carretes y las cortinas que eran de un color amarillo contrastante con pequeñas flores.

Maka y Kunihiro se sorprendieron un poco a lo que el de gafas comento incomodo.-¿Esto acaso es una competencia?-

-Pues si es así decidamos rápido.- expreso Maka de forma animosa.

-Yo pienso que la de ositos con fondo rosa está bien.-

-No, lo se me agrada más la de las lunas con fondo celeste.-

Masaki se adelantó tomo un papel tapiz de Muñecos de trapo muy tiernos, con fondo verde, ambos le observaron con enfado a lo que el rubio se detuvo y expuso.-¿Qué? Acaso no piensan con razonamiento, Cortinas amarillas Papel tapiz verde muñecos de niña y niño obvio que si combinan.-

Ambos parecían estar impresionados por la simpleza y rapidez del Junya terminaron cediendo ante aquello y se encaminaron por fin para ir a ver las lámparas de mesa mientras caminaban Kunihiro observaba con entera atención al rubio que hablaba con tranquilidad con Maka.- _"Este hombre de verdad es despreocupado y simple... quizás debería de ser un poco más como él o quizás entenderlo un poco."_ -

En la zona de las lámparas por fin ambos estuvieron de acuerdo al elegir una con figuras de lunas y estrellas que al girar se mostraban las sombras en las paredes, continuaron hasta elegir los pequeños detalles y las miradas no dejaron de cruzarse entre ambos ahora era Masaki quien observaba a Kunihiro quien al parecer se había silenciado y dejado de decir palabras que hirieran su orgullo más en cambio se miraba muy tranquilo y relajado eligiendo cada cosa que le agradaba y que sabía que le gustaría a Tetsuhiro y a su pareja finalmente un pesar se formó en su pecho al ver ese lado desconocido del castaño.- _"Quizás... debería disculparme."_ \- Escucho por fin las risas de Kunihiro al atender las sinceras palabras de ambas chicas al ver un adorno no muy agradable para ellas y entonces.- _"En este momento eres feliz quisiera que fueses así siempre... Pero."_ \- Agacho el rostro y susurro.- _"Desde lo que paso no he dejado de lastimarte una y otra vez y tú incluso me has dicho que me quieres, rayos Kunihiro porque eres tan difícil de descifrar ¿acaso te gusta sufrir? ¿O quizás esperas a que yo te demuestre algo que diga que ya no estoy molesto por lo del pasado?"_ \- Aquellos pensamientos se quedaron solo en eso pues no tenía el momento para poder decirlo.

Finalizaron con la tienda de artículos de hogar ahora se dirigieron al almacén de artículos de bebe en donde cambiarían el cupón del cunero y claro elegirían algunas cosas más.

PROGRESO: 15%

:8888888888888:

El lugar olía a bebe, por todos lados talcos perfumes todo el ambiente era agradable y puro, las chicas se distrajeron al notar una variedad nuevas de pijamas para recién nacidos querían comprar unas para los mellizos y por supuesto dejaron así solos a ambos chicos, los cuales al estar a solas no dijeron mucho solo se observaron un poco.

-Ire/hay que.- Hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Tu primero/ tu primero.- Otra vez, Masaki sonrió un poco llevo su mano a su cuello y expuso con suavidad.- Lo siento.-

-No, es mi culpa.-

-No, en serio lamento haberte echo esperar demasiado y discutir contigo.-

-No, te preocupes es seguro que no te caigo bien.- El rubio escucho aquello notando como el castaño se apartaba de él, para ir a unas repisas con ropa para recién nacidos, tomo entre sus dedos aquellos pedacitos de tela y los analizo se trataba de un juego completo pijama (mameluco) la admiraba de pies a cabeza y sinceramente le dio ternura Masaki estuvo a punto de decir algo a lo antes dicho por el de gafas pero se detuvo al ver su rostro radiante y tierno admiro sus cejas relajadas, sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a él desde atrás para abrazarle y acercar su rostro a su oído y decirle.

-Perdóname, si me mal interpretaste, pero ya se te olvido que te he amado desde que era un estudiante.-Kunihiro se sonrojo.- Verte con esas cosas en tus manos me hace amarte más, Te amo.- Declaro besando su mejia y buscando sus labios con calma pero ante aquello Kunihiro le aparto con un rostro molesto le reclamo.

-No hagas estas cosas en lugares como estos, no me toques.-

-Pero...- Noto como dejaba lo que tocaba y se apartaba buscando la salida, Masaki solo pudo ver su espalda perderse en las puertas automáticas de la tienda a su lado llegaron Maka y Yuki las cuales cuestionaron.

-¿Y Kuni-chan?-

-No me interesa, sigamos.- Ambas notaron el rostro enfadado del rubio pero notaron su mirada sufriente.

-Esto no me agrada Maka.-

-En eso tienes razón.-

-Hay que movilizarse, tu ve por Kunihiro yo hablare con Masaki nos encontraremos en la fuente de la entrada en una hora.-

-Ok.-

PROGRESO: O% (ToT)

:8888888888888:

Había corrido como nunca, hasta llegar al parqueo su dulce y agotado cuerpo femenil no podía respirar mientras llegaba a la cercanía del de gafas pensaba ¿Cómo es que Kunihiro fue tan rápido y llego hasta ahí? Enseguida y antes de que el castaño pudiera prender la marcha grito.-¡Kuni-san, espera!-

El aludido observo por el retrovisor pues ya estaba listo para irse noto a una muy preocupada Maka y sobre todo cansada y sin aliento, se desabrocho el cinturón y salió del auto para verle con extrañeza y cuestionar.-¿Maka-san, que haces aquí?-

-Vengo a.- Respondió sin aliento y tratando de recuperarlo, Kunihiro se acercó a la joven y le dedico una mirada expectante.- Quiero hablarte.- Aquel asintió y con calma se dirigieron al auto ambos entraron Kunihhiro prendió marcha para poder activar el aire acondicionado puesto que afuera hacia frio y Maka parecía estar helándose.

-De que quiere hablar señorita Maka.- Expreso con tranquilidad la voz grave y tenue de el Morinaga al tiempo que detenía la marcha de su auto pues el lugar ya estaba un poco cálido.

-Pues de ti y de Masaki -san.-

Al escuchar aquel nombre Kunihiro abrió sus ojos con asombro al tiempo que dijo cortante.- De ese no hay nada que hablar.-

-Espera solo quiero saber que ocurrió, ¿Por qué se odian tanto? Si en el Hospital parecían necesitarse el uno al otro.- El castaño observo a la chica y afilando sus cejas en enfado exclamo.

-Él no me necesita, eso es más que obvio.-

-Pero... am.- No sabía que decir la verdad es que no sabía nada de esos dos a lo que...- Sabe algo usted y Masaki-san me recuerdan a Souichi-sempai y Morinaga-kun.- Los ojos más piadosos se mostraron en la chica.- Con la sola diferencia que ninguno de los dos es un tirano amargado.-

-Sí, bueno tu no me has visto enojado.-

-Por eso mismo, quisiera que las cosas se solucionaran entre ustedes.-

-¿Maka-san?-

-Es triste ver a dos personas que se aman, se pelean demasiado.-

-Maka... el principal problema de Masaki siempre he sido yo.- Kunihiro cerro sus ojos y agacho su rostro.- El me odia lo sé muy bien y trata de jugar conmigo diciéndome que me ama, lo peor del caso es que yo...- Se silenció al darse cuenta lo que diría y a una persona desconocida para él.

-¿Usted, que Kunihiro-san?-

Se sonrojo un poco y susurro.- Extrañamente me enamore de, el.-

Los ojos más iluminados se mostraron en la chica.- ENTONCES.-

-No se haga falsas ilusiones, no pienso seguir ya más con esto, hoy decidí que lo mejor es apartarme de su lado e intentar olvidarlo.-

-ESO ES HORRIBLE.- Grito la chica.- No es justo para ninguno de los dos.- Exclamo molesta.

:8888888888888:

Caminaba tras del rubio tratando de hacerlo hablar.- Masaki-san, deja de caminar así de rápido solo pregunte que sucedió entre tú y Kuni-chan.-

-Nada, no pasó nada entiendes.-

-Imposible si eso fuera cierto Kunihiro no se hubiese ido tan molesto..-

-No me interesa por mí que se muera.-

-ESO ES UNA GRAN MENTIRA, TU ESTAS ENAMORADO DE EL YO LO SE.- Grito al medio de todo el centro comercial, Masaki se masajeo la cien y atrajo a Yukihiro a una banca se acomodaron ahí y entonces en voz baja el rubio confeso.

-De acuerdo, ganaste... lo amo lo quiero lo he deseado desde que tenía 16 anos ¿contenta?- Expreso con molestia.

-Hay que lindo.-

-Nada de eso, no es nada lindo.- Yuki percibió el cambio en el rostro del oji azul quien coloco sus manos en los costados de su cabeza.

-Todo lo he hecho mal, desde el inicio quería que él se fijara en mí y por eso salía con alguien más hasta que una vez nos vio y ahí fue donde empezó mi tortura, le di asco por ser lo que soy y desde entonces el me a odiado... ahora que los anos pasaron tuve la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas de buena manera pero.- Se silenció para soltar sus manos y agachar su rostro.- Lo arruine.-

-¿Lo arruinaste?-

-Sí, le hice cosas estando enfadado, me desquite todo el odio y sufrimiento que tuve en el pasado y... quise comprobar con eso que ya no le quería pero; ahora lo amo mas.-

-Dios, tu sí que eres una caja de sorpresas.- Expreso llevando su mano al hombro del rubio.- Sabes una cosa mi abuelo decía que el mejor remedio, es pedir perdón y comenzar de nuevo.- El rubio ladeo su rostro para mirarle con más atención.

:8888888888888:

-No quiero seguir con esto, me ha causado grandes problemas de personalidad y carácter.- Expuso molesto.- Es por eso que he decidido que lo mejor es regresar a Fukuoka.-

-¿Y dejar todo como esta?- Kunihiro se sorprendió a lo dicho.- Eso no parece maduro para alguien como es usted...-

-¿Maduro?-

-Si, sabe una cosa no voy a insistir más en que usted regrese con él, pero si le daré un concejo. Si de veras quiere dejarlo exponga sus intenciones y hable con tranquilidad con el exprésele todo lo que siente y tenga en cuenta siempre lo que en realidad desea.- Maka observo al frente.- Kunihiro- san sé que para un hombre como usted es duro escuchar esto pero, a veces el corazón es más fuerte que los actos.- Kunihiro se la pensó un poco y susurro.

-Usted tiene razón... ¿quizás deba despedirme adecuadamente?-

-Si esa es su decisión.-

-Bueno... entonces.-

-Venga.- Le sujeto del brazo.

-¿A dónde?-

-Vamos usted sígame.

:8888888888888:

-Comenzar de nuevo.- Susurro el rubio.

-Si.- Yuki observo su reloj y entonces exclamo.- Ven vamos.-

-¿A qué cosa, a donde vamos?-

-Tu solo ven.- Le jaloneo y juntos caminaron un buen tramo.

:8888888888888:

La noche hacia presencia en el centro comercial, los faroles y las luces de una fuente hermosa la hacían resplandecer como la mejor figura de hielo, el lugar estaba solo ya que aquella se encontraba en la parte de afuera del centro comercial, la temperatura no era tan extrema por eso se podía disfrutar sin que se frisara.

Tanto Maka como Yuki llevaron a aquellos dos a aquel lugar les empujaron sin mediar palabra y por fin quedaron frente a frente las chicas se disculparon diciendo que irían a reclamar los objetos comprados pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían que llevarlos al departamento, se retiraron dejándoles a solas.

Sus ojos verdes observaban con tristeza a aquellos azules y estos observaban con culpabilidad a los verdes, no había mas que el suave sonido de la fuente, el frio comenzó a sentirse a medida pasaban los minutos y también el incómodo silencio se sintió. Hasta que finalmente.

-Kunihiro/Masaki.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Tu primero/tu primero.- Otra vez, Kunihiro agacho su rostro en forma de sentirse avergonzado a lo que Masaki expreso con gravedad.

-Kunihiro, quiero que sepas algo.-

Elevo su rostro y con voz grave exclamo.- Yo también quiero que sepas algo.-

-Bien tu primero.-

-No.-

-Esta bien.- Expreso con un pequeño vapor saliendo de su boca, se encamino hacia el de gafas y ya que estuvo al frente de este inicio.- Quiero pedirte perdón, por todo lo que he hecho y quiero que sepas que aunque los anos hayan pasado yo jamás he dejado de amarte... sé que hice cosas de las cuales no me encuentro orgulloso y sabré entender si no me perdonas por ello; no me importa lo testarudo, amargado, cerrado y de duro corazón que seas yo siempre tendré ese sentimiento en mi pecho cada vez que te vea... no te estoy pidiendo que me aceptes o que te conviertas en alguien que odies. Solo quiero que comencemos de nuevo desde cero.-

Agrando la mirada y no logro decir nada pudo notar el rostro más arrepentido del oji azul una brisa helada les rodeo removiendo los rubios cabellos de Masaki y también unos cuantos mechones que reinaban en la frente de Kunihiro quien solo pudo escuchar de Masaki.- Me, me llamo Masaki Junya, encantado de conocerte.- Elevo su mano para estrecharla en un saludo, el de gafas sonrió de medio lado y elevo su mano para expresar.

-El mío es Kunihiro Morinaga, el placer es mío.-

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y no pudo creer la situación, sus ojos verdes no podían dejar de ver aquellos ojos azules llenos de tranquilidad paz y amor. Masaki no podía dejar de ver esa expresión tan tierna del Morinaga quien se encontraba sonrojado y con los ojos abiertos llenos de impresión.- Parece que has visto a un fantasma.- Expreso a lo que el de gafas comento con suavidad.

-Más bien a un... ángel.- Se cubrió los labios al darse cuenta de lo que dijo cuando de pronto sintió que la mano de Masaki sujetaba esta y decía.

-Morinaga Kunihiro, sé que acabo de conocerte pero creo que estoy completamente enamorado de usted.- De nuevo aquella expresión ahora sintió como Masaki dejaba su mano para acercarse más y posar su mano y brazo en su espalda desde su cintura para atraerlo a el acerco su rostro a su oído y con un suave susurro dijo.- En este preciso momento... quisiera que me permitieras besarte.-

No podía decir nada estaba paralizado de pies a cabeza solo podía pensar.- _"Hazlo, por favor quiero sentir ese beso suave y delicado beso que puede dar un hombre o más bien que pueden dar tus labios..."_ \- Sin esperar respuesta del de gafas Masaki removió su rostro y acerco sus labios a los del Morinaga quien con lentitud cerro sus ojos sintiendo la calidez de aquellos labios, los cuales capturaban con caricias su labio inferior y se esmeraban en dar suaves chupetones, era cálido abrazador y lujurioso Masaki aumento el ritmo de aquel beso, dejo salir la punta de su lengua y recorrió con esta la comisura de aquellos, Kunihiro elevo una mano para posarla en el pecho de el rubio y con un jadeo ahogado se dio cuenta que aquel beso lo estaba poniendo en una situación incómoda y vergonzosa, Masaki acerco más su cuerpo bajo la mano que estaba en la espalda de Kunihiro y atrajo el cuerpo de este para sentir su dureza y rosarla contra la suya, Se separó apenas unos milímetros de su boca y susurro.- Kuni...hiro, ¿Me deseas tanto como yo a ti?-

Arrugo las cejas al sentir como su entrepierna era estrujada contra la de Masaki y en un suave asentir Masaki gobernó sus labios de nuevo pero esta vez de manera suave y cariñosa.- Ma...saki.- Apenas pudo decir entre sus bocas.

-Te amo, juro que será diferente...- Sentencio para apartar sus labios de su boca y posar su rostro en el costado de este y abrazarlo con suma fuerza.

Kunihiro abrió enormemente sus ojos aquel abrazo era tan penetrante y profundo tanto así que sintió como Masaki temblaba y lloraba en su hombro, se extrañó al punto de cuestionar.-¿Qué sucede?-

-No... puedo creerlo ¿Esto es acaso un sueño?-

-No lo es... me convenciste por completo y... ahora puedo entender a Tetsuhiro.- Continuaron besándose hasta que el frio se fue de sus cuerpos...

:8888888888888:

No muy lejos de ahí...

Un hilito rojo corría por entre sus narices.- Yuki.- Expresaba Maka de manera suave.

-Di...dime.-

-Esta vez nos pasamos de cupidos.-

-Ja, ja, ja baka.-

-A que si te gusta ver estas cosas, eres una sucia.-

-Mira quién habla MAKA.- Se giraron para dejar de ver a aquellos dos y entonces Yuki cuestiono.- ¿Lo convenciste?-

La cuestionada elevo un frasco vacío y expreso.- Estoy segura que ambos serán muy felices.-

-Awwww, que cosas.- Dejaron a solas a esos dos.

PROGRESO:100% (o/o)

End Notes:

Ahhhhhhhhhhh el amor n_n ahora si que quedaron inconclusos dos asuntos uno que decidira sempai y dos que pasara con Kuni chan esto cada vez se pone mas interesante en el que sigue abra doble lemon wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii y jajaja los primeros encuentros con los chibis JAJAJA bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todas tengan muy buenas noches el dia de hoy fue muy fructuosa para esta escritora en primeros pasos zD jajaja siii claro bueno que les digo me tocolibre y pude acabar el capitulo O,.O que por cierto quedo largooooooooooooooooooooooo . ojala no se aburran ToT por otro lado niajajajaja el capitulo es largo con muchas situaciones y lo que esperaban lemones por otro lado esta la pregunta que pondre a encuesta O.O

Que quieren que le pase al sempai de aqui en adelante? yo se como seguirle pero solo quiero saber sus opiniones bien nena cuidense y amantes del MASAKIKUNI espero lo disfruten bye! las queroooo sigan apoyando n_n

mil perdones por la ortografia wiiiii ya se estreno harry potter otra cosa anuncio el posible estreno de un fic slash YAOI de Piratas del caribe en crossover con Petter Pan la pareja es Hoock x Jack babas! esta regenial ya se a adelantando mucho y lo publicare por esta cuenta aunque no es miooooo es de una amiga xD hablando de eso!

DISMAILER LOS PERSONAJES QUE EN ESTE FIC SE RELATAN SON DE HINAKO TAKANAGA n.n

 _ **Por culpa de tu amor.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20: "Decisiones, enredos y amores..."**_

Una semana se había ido como agua entre los dedos, se encontraban en el apartamento pintaban las paredes de la habitación, Kunihiro se encargaba de ello mientras Masaki colocaba el papel tapiz en las paredes que habían secado. Poso la brocha sobre el balde de pintura y elevando una mano limpio su frente retirando algunos mechones castaños de su frente acomodo sus lentes con su dedo índice sintió aquel pequeño malestar rodear su estómago y parte de su vientre, se cruzó de brazos disimulado e ignorando aquel malestar observo a Masaki de reojo este traía una pañoleta que lograba retener sus flecos rubios y le facilitaba el trabajo.- _"Está poniendo todo su entusiasmo... no debería detener su impulso y decirle que me siento un poco mal."_ \- Pensó al verlo tan sumergido en su labor regreso sus ojos verdes a la pared blanca y húmeda de pintura recordando el momento en que Maka hablaba con el en el Mall.- _"Ella dijo que esto era normal, solo cuestión de unos días y se terminaría el dolor aunque no ha sido tan intenso a mi punto de vista... como sea, lo que interesa en este momento es..."-_ Dirigió sus orbes a Masaki de nuevo notando como en sus muñecas se mostraban aquellas profundas cicatrices fue ahí cuando llego a pensar en aquellos sucesos que en el pasado opacaron su vida, la discusión de él y Morinaga al encontrarlos en la habitación y la noticia de que el rubio estuvo a punto de morir por suicidio lo invadieron por completo. Con lentitud regreso su mirada al muro pero algo le hizo ver de nuevo al Junya mas su sorpresa fue tanta al notar que Masaki le observaba también.

-¿Qué sucede Kunihiro?- Se escuchó la voz grave y misteriosa del oji azul al notar lo extraño que se comportaba el castano.

-Nada, solo... sigamos.- Respondió agachándose para tomar la Brocha de nuevo a cuenta, elevo su brazo y toco la pared con las mechas de aquella para dejar ir un brochazo experto, su muñeca se movió con maestría aunque se detuvo cuando de la nada la mano de Masaki sujetaba esta para girarle con audacia. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuestionando.-¿Qué estás?-

-A mí no me puedes mentir algo te pasa.- Expuso con la mirada afilada y atracadora tanto así que Kunihiro no dejo de ver aquellos ojos azul metálicos que demandaban respuestas sinceras.

-No, sucede nada, vamos hay que seguir Souichi regresara en no menos de dos semanas y la habitación debe estar lista para ese enton...- Sus labios fueron sellados por un beso, fue abrazador y el principal detonante de que Kunihiro se pusiera nervioso sintió como la brocha era retirada de su mano y arrojada al piso cubierto de papel, Masaki ya se hacía de su cuello y susurraba.

-Por favor no me guardes secretos... lo que te preocupa debe preocuparme también.- Susurro en su cuello.

-Masa...- Estuvo a punto de caer en aquellos delirantes besos pero el sonido de su móvil que resonó con demencia le hizo entrar en cordura, se separó de su rubio y libero su móvil para decir.- Es Tetsuhiro.-

-Hummm, debe ser importante.- Masaki se apartó permitiendo que Kunihiro respondiera de inmediato.

-Dime hermano.- Expreso de manera grave, Masaki presto atención pero solo pudia escuchar.- ¿Quieres que vaya ahora mismo?-

-¿Qué, que pasa?- Cuestionaba el de ojos azules muy preocupado.

-De acuerdo, entiendo ¿Algo más?- Cuestiono el de gafas para agudizar su mirada y finalizar diciendo.- Entiendo estaré ahí en 30 minutos.- Cerro el móvil de último modelo y se movilizo, pero su paso fue cortado por el rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No es nada grave.- Respondió mirándole a los ojos.-Tetsuhiro necesita que vaya al hospital para quedarme lo que resta del día con Souichi.- Respondió saliendo de la habitación y yendo a la alcoba de la pareja, llego al armario de donde saco una camisa manga larga negra un saco azul oscuro una corbata y unos pantalones planchados.

-¿Y para qué?- Pregunto admirando como el de gafas guardaba cada cosa en una maleta con sumo cuidado.-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Tetsuhiro tiene que presentarse a una reunión en su trabajo y luego ira a la universidad no quiere dejar solo a Souichi y me pidió que le acompañara además que le llevara un juego de ropa.- Masaki sonrió y expuso.

-Bueno por lo de cuidar a la madre tirana no hay problema pero.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y expuso.- Tetsuhiro no tiene tus mismos gustos pareces como si lo quisieras vestir a tu estilo.-

El castaño agrando la mirada se sonrojó y agrego.- Tienes razón, él se viste menos formal.-

-Para mí llevale la manga larga y unos pantalones holgados estarán bien, no olvides su bata blanca.-

-Cierto, su trabajo amerita más comodidad.- Susurro de forma seria.- También dijo que llevara su Laptop y unos libros de apuntes.

-Bien entonces déjame acompañarte.-

-No, por supuesto que no.- Expreso de forma seria el oji verde.- Tú te quedas terminaras las paredes necesitamos avanzar.- El rubio llevo una mano a su estresado cuello y susurro.

-Es verdad, nos falta mucho.- Expreso dando una mirada al lugar.

-Bien, ya me voy.-

-Ten cuidado.-

-No te preocupes manejo con precaución.- Masaki sonrió divertido.

-No es a eso a lo que temo, si no a Souichi.- Kunihiro suspiro hondo llego a la puerta y se desapareció deprisa.

:8888888888888:

En el hospital...

Le estaba ahorcando y no dejaba que el aire se colara a sus pulmones el seguía presionando aquella tráquea y es que era de menos pues el problema en que se había metido Morinaga no era nada fácil de solucionar, sumado a eso el repentina molestia que le creaba Morinaga y es que si antes le odiaba por ser un homopervertido ahora lo odiaba más (No se preocupen chicas son los famosos achaques de la depresión post parto xD). Souji al lado de aquellos dos tratos de calmar a su enfadado hijo.- Sou-kun tranquilízate.-

-No me digas que me calme viejo, ¿Sabes lo que este estúpido ha hecho?-

-La verdad no se con certeza pero no creo que sea motivo para asesinarlo.- Expreso con angustia su viejo dibujando un rostro preocupado.

-Agsss, Se...Sempai, lo- lo siento no sabía que decir.-

-Grrrr por tu culpa ahora estamos en un enorme aprieto, ¿Qué va a pasar si los profesores de la universidad se enteran de esta situación? ¿Acaso no sabes que esos laboratorios son los que comparten la firma con la Universidad?-

-Sempai.- Apenas dijo para escuchar crujir su tráquea.- Déjeme explicar-le algo.- Expuso por ultimo siendo liberado.- COF COF SEMPAI QUE BARBARO DE VERAS ME QUIERE MATAR.- Grito de forma gritona y angustiada el de cabellos oscuros.

-Habla de una vez.-

Morinaga agacho su rostro junto sus dedos índices y expuso.- Antes déjeme decirle que yo no puedo mentir, soy muy malo mintiendo y por eso dije eso.-

-¿Pero qué fue lo que dijiste muchacho?- Cuestiono Souji muy preocupado.

-Etto...-

-Yo te diré viejo.- Souichi torno su mirada asesina y observo a Morinaga con odio al tiempo que decía.- Este tarado le dijo a su jefe que se había ausentado a su empleo porque sus bebes habían nacido.-

-Oh, pero eso es cierto, no es para ponerse así Sou-kun.- Expuso emocionado y conmovido su viejo.- Cualquiera que diga eso quiere decir que está orgulloso de sus bebes.-

-¡SOUJI-SAN USTED SI ME ENTIENDE!- Se abrazaron padre y yerno.

-¡Ah! Siii, claro.- rezongó el Sempai.- Emociónate viejo porque después sabrás porque estoy molesto...- Observo de nuevo a cuenta a su oji verde y ordeno.- Dile lo demás Morinaga.-

El aludido agacho su rostro y negó.-¿Qué, cosa que me tienes que decir?- Cuestiono inquieto el mayor a lo que Sempai se cruzó de brazos saco un palito de dulce y como si estuviera fumando exclamo.

-Morinaga, ¿Qué fue lo que te pregunto tu jefe al decirle que tus hijos habían nacido?-

-E...etto, que si tenía esposa.- Murmuro temeroso.

-Aja ¿y tú que dijiste?- Cuestiono de manera Jakuza el Sempai.

-Que no.-

-Aja, y que más.-

-Que ella no era conocida por ninguno de mis amigos y que aún seguía en el hospital.- Souji se puso pálido.

-Y que más.-

-Y que...- Morinaga confeso lo último con ríos de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.- Que quería conocer a los bebes y a mi amada novia.- Souji al borde del desmayo.

-VES VIEJO TE DIJE, POR ESO QUIERO ¡MATARLO!-

-Pero Sempai en este momento tengo que presentarme a la universidad y a mi trabajo yo voy a arreglarlo lo juro solo déjeme hacerlo.-

-SERA MEJOR QUE SI LO HAGAS O SI NO TE DESCUERTIZO AUNQUE MIS HIJOS QUEDEN SIN PADRE.-

El barullo dentro de la habitación, se detuvo al escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entraba con calma; se trataba de Kunihiro quien cerró la puerta tras suyo y saludo con amabilidad.- Muy buenos días.-

-Buenas.- Respondió Sempai de mala gana mientras Souji suspiraba hondo y decía.

-Santo cielo, hijo creo que me asegurare de sacar a Morinaga de este aprieto.-

-¿Entonces si me acompañará Souji-san?-

-Si.- Kunihiro noto como su hermano se acercaba a él y le cuestionaba.

-Trajiste todo lo que te pedí.-

-Por supuesto todo está aquí.- Entrego dos maletas y Morinaga le agradecía con una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias Aniki, ahora por favor cuida de mi Sempai por unas horas yo regresare al finalizar el día.-

-Si como di...- Se quedó con la palabra en la boca ya que se esfumaba por la puerta con Souji.

Un silencio incomodo rodeo la habitación, Souichi tenía cara de pocos amigos y Kunihiro de no entender nada no sabía por qué su hermano se había ido con tanta rapidez; sin embargo, tuvo que dejar sus dudas atrás al notar como Souichi soltaba un enorme aliento y expresaba con seriedad.- No me importa que te haya dicho ese tarado, puedes irte no necesito que nadie me cuide.-

-Pero...- Antes de que Kunihiro dijera algo ya en la puerta se presentaba la única enfermera clasificada para este trabajo secreto (O sea una Fujiyoshi de corazón 9,9) traía a dos bebes envueltos en sus capullos.

-Hola Souichi-chan, ¿Adivina quienes vienen a visitarte y a comer, claro?- Se movilizo con una sonrisa en pleno rostro se acercó con el cunero al lado de la cama del Sempai y le depositaba uno en sus brazos y el otro en los de Kunihiro.- Regresare en dos horas.- Dicho aquello se desapareció y al escucharse el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse Suitetsu comenzó a llorar en brazos de Sempai al igual que Hana en los de Kunihiro llantos conjuntos y fuertes se esparcieron por toda la habitación mientras Kunihiro decía.

-Yo creo que... en lugar de cuidarte, necesitas ayuda.-

Sempai agacho su rostro en señal de derrota acaricio la mejía de Suitetsu con cuidado y aparto algunos mechones que sobresalían de su gorrito para susurrar.- De acuerdo, pero no me estorbes.- Permitió que Kunihiro se acercara a su cama mientras mecía a Hana en sus brazos para calmarla un rato mientras Souichi daba alimento a su hermano.

-Es muy... Am, ¿Cómo decirlo sin ofender? Si ya se, es muy hermoso que puedas alimentarlos.- Hablo Kunihiro llevando una mano a sus gafas para acomodarlas y observarle mejor, Souichi se erizo y enseguida reclamo.

-Es, realmente incomodo que me veas.-

-No te preocupes no voy a criticarte por algo natural y tierno.-

-Jum.- El peli plata elevo una ceja cuestionándose interiormente como es que un hielo con patas como Kunihiro dijera ese tipo de palabras, en consecuencia comento.-Parece que, has cambiado.- Expuso serio analizando el rostro del castaño quien tenía la mirada más serena y tranquila del mundo y la cual no dejaba de ver a Hana de forma tierna y necesitada.- Noto una, mirada extraña una que antes no estaba en tus ojos.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestiono al tiempo que notaba como el platinado apartaba sus ojos miel de los suyos y observaba a Hana para elevar su mano libre y acariciar la mejía de su hija.

-A que ya no es de amargura y de sufrimiento.-

Agrando la mirada y sintió como Hana se movía en su pecho movimientos suaves y tiernos que lo derritieron al máximo noto sus manos salirse de su resguardada sabana y como se las llevaba a la boca seña de que si tenía hambre, dibujo una sonrisa y susurro.- Realmente son muy lindos.-

-Si... lo son.- Agrego Sempai agachando la mirada de manera triste.

Kunihiro noto el cambio de ánimos del peli largo se incomodó por aquello y enseguida pregunto.-¿Qué pasa, acaso dije algo malo?-

-No...- Respondió soltando a su hijo con mucha calma de su hinchada tetilla para ponerlo sobre su hombro y darle pequeños golpes hasta sacar sus gases y en este acto observar a Kunihiro para decirle con suma suavidad, no era fácil partir su orgullo para pedir un poco de ayuda.- Puedes...-

-Claro.- Respondió llevando a Hana a la pequeña cuna que se encontraba al lado de la cama del Sempai la deposito ahí para luego ir por Suitetsu y con sumo cuidado de que no se despertara lo depósito y lo arropó ahora paso a Hana a los brazos del Sempai.

-Gra-grcias.-

-De nada.-

-Me cuesta trabajo admitirlo pero si necesito un poco de ayuda, mi cuerpo aún se siente entumecido y adolorido.- Decía mientras observaba a Hana y notaba que esta estaba más interesada en ver al castaño que en alimentarse.-¿Oye tu, no piensas comer?- Cuestiono arrugando las cejas en molestia, la pequeña dirigió su mirada a su "mami" aquellos dulces ojos infantes le observaron de forma vidriosa y con enormes muestras de que iba a llorar y cuando Souichi noto aquello se apresuró a decir.- Lo siento, cielos sí que entiendes.- Se sonrojó y susurro con ternura.- Vamos nena, tienes que comer y luego dormir un poco.- Como si entendiera todo a la perfección se clavó a su pecho e inicio a succionar; sin embargo, sus ojitos infantes y que raramente se abrían por ser recién nacida ahora estaban abiertos enteramente y parecían estar entretenidos en Kunihiro quien se mostraba iluminado, atractivo, con algunos mechones sueltos en su frente y sus ojos afilados y sexys. Hana mostro un pequeño sonrojó en sus mejías cosa que hizo sonreír a Souichi y a Kunihiro.-De seguro está nerviosa.-

-Fue un trabajo de parto sumamente estresante para ti.- Acoto Kunihiro siguiendo la conversación.

-Si... lo fue...- Expuso con esa mirada de nuevo Kunihiro se preocupó.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-No... todo está bien.-Kunihiro no quedo convencido y esto lo noto el Sempai enseguida cambio el curso de la conversación.-¿Cómo va?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Sempai demostró una mirada expectante y brillante.- ¿Te refieres a la habitación?- Asintió.- Va perfecto,- respondió de manera cortante.

-¿Y tú... con Masaki, cómo vas?- Kunihiro se sonrojó.

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Ni yo lo sé.- Se dijo a sí mismo el Sempai al notar la pregunta más extraña que había hecho al punto de comentar.- Rayos, debo dejar de hablar con Hiroto me esta contagiando sus conversaciones HOMO.- Kunihiro sonrió.- Bueno pero en todo caso, ¿Qué no te gustaba ese sujeto?-

-Masaki... ammm.-

-Por favor dime que ya le hiciste caso, no lo quiero cerca de Morinaga.-

-Tranquilo el solo puede ver a Tetsuhiro como un buen amigo.-

-Eso espero porque si no lo mato yo mismo, oh ya se si me los encuentro juntos los mato a ambos, je, je.- Sonrrio maligno el de ojos miel.

-Ja, ja, ja en serio te gusta tanto mi hermano.- Ahora Sempai cambio su expresión de demente enfadado a vergüenza.-Por esa cara veo que si.-

-Ese idiota, es la uncía persona que ha logrado remover todo mi ser al punto de...- Observo a su hija quien seguía succionando de su tetilla esmeradamente.

-¿De ser una familia?- Termino el oji verde.- A mí me parece algo simplemente hermoso y los envidio demasiado, pocas personas en este mundo llegan a ser felices y yo sé que tú ya encontraste la felicidad que a tu vida le faltaba y los complementos que se irán sumando serán los tesoros que guardaras en tu corazón.- Expuso llevando su dedo a los mechones tiernos de Hana la cual se removió soltando la tetilla de Souichi y dibujando una sonrisa.

-Oye tú, no te distraigas.- Expuso el Sempai de manera seria.

\- No te lo había dicho pero... te felicito desde el fondo de mi corazón, eres alguien a quien estos bebes van a admirar y a querer mucho.-Sempai no logro agregar nada a aquello dicho, solo pudo agachar de nuevo su rostro para observar a Hana quien le miraba de manera dulce y piadosa. Una lagrima estuvo a punto de rodar por su mejía; sin embargo, la pregunta que haría Kunihiro lo sacaría de su doloroso pesar.- Puedo preguntar... ¿Cómo, se... siente?- El oji miel elevo su rostro mostrando una expresión de impacto e impresión al Morinaga quien le veía expectante, no parecía estar bromeando o siquiera burlándose estaba serio y esperaba la respuesta de manera cautelosa. Aunque luego de varios segundos sin ninguna respuesta prefirió mirar a otro lugar para posar su mano derecha sobre su ante brazo y decir con suavidad.- Perdóname, no quise incomodarte con esa pregunta.-

Se enteró que Kunihiro se ponía de pie y caminaba a la ventana sujeto el cordón que hacia abrir las persianas de la ventana, para intentar abrirlas cuando la voz de Souichi lo detuvo al instante en que dijo.- No me has incomodado...- El castaño se giró para observarle con suma atención, noto como Souichi bajaba una mano a la cama y apretaba las sabanas con esta. Estaba tenso y se notaba en los estresados que estaban sus hombros aquello lo alarmo al castaño y de forma inmediata su hija Hana, la cual se desprendió de su pecho y comenzó a llorar, temblores se presentaron en el peli largo y esto lo asusto de sobre manera a Kunihiro quien se acercó con prisa a Souichi expuso preocupado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

Sempai cerró los ojos un instante destensó su cuerpo para poder tranquilizarse y con voz suave expuso.- Espera un poco solo deja que Hana se duerma y luego hablaremos de ese asunto.- Hana más tranquila siguió con lo suyo. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando ambos bebes ya estaban en su cunero justo al lado de la cama del Sempai quien había elevado su mano por encima del borde de esta y acariciaba la sabana que cubría a sus hijos. Sus ojos mostraban confusión y desesperación, aparto su mano de aquel lugar llevándola a sus piernas y paso seguido presionar las sabanas con sus manos. Kunihiro se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento hasta que.-Se, siente... muy bien.- Kunihiro dirigió sus orbes verdes al peli largo quien extrañamente no elevaba su rostro mientras decía.- Sentirlos dentro tuyo es la experiencia más extraña y cautivadora que puedes tener, no se compara con ninguna otra cosa.- Finalizo para tragar con fuerza.

-¿Souichi... que es lo que te pasa?-

No quería confesar nada, él era así de estricto con sus sentimientos todo lo soportaba solo, pero el rastro de las hormonas seguían presentes en su cuerpo cosa que lograba hacer sentirse sentimental y triste, tanto así que volvió a percibir esas ganas de llorar, elevo una mano a su rostro y gruño por lo bajo.- Odio estas malditas hormonas.- Se limpió la mejía de manera vergonzosa.

-Quieres que llame a alguien.-

-No... voy a estar bien.- Expuso.- Solo necesito hablar.-

-Lo que quieras, sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte.-

-Bueno...- Tomo aire y confeso en un hilo de voz.- Rayos... no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decisión tomar.-

Kunihiro se acercó a él y posando su mano en su hombro le acaricio al tiempo que cuestionaba.-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No es, nada olvídalo.- Expuso de manera más tranquila.

-Souichi.- Susurro un poco dolido.- Entiendo... aun no confías en mi.- Se puso de pie o eso intento cuando la mano del oji miel le capturo de la muñeca, Kunihiro dirigió su mirada al Sempai quien se admiraba con las cejas juntas y llenas de tristeza mezcladas con soberbia. (Se que esa expresión es rara pero él es el único que puede hacerla O.O)

-No... te equivocas... lo que pasa es que.- Kunihiro le observo con atención.- Quieren que... los médicos quieren que tome una decisión acerca de lo que me pasa.- Kunihiro fue liberado se acomodó en la horilla de la cama y puso entera atención a lo que Souichi tenía que decir.- Quieren operarme, para volver a ser normal el mismo Souichi de antes.-

-Eso...-

Agacho su rostro de manera cabizbaja.- No creí que esto me afectara tanto, pero ahora que lo pienso detenidamente todo se ha juntado.- Giro sus ojos a ver a la cuna en donde sus dos criaturas dormían con calma.- No sé qué hacer, si lo hago siento que Morinaga y ellos se enfadaran conmigo incluso yo mismo lo hare. Pero si no lo hago todo el mundo me vera como una nueva especie un animal raro que salió de la nada y eso no lo podri...-

-Yo tome la enzima.- Corto Kunihiro ante notar que Sempai no dejaba de llorar, el peli largo elevo su rostro de manera apresurada sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbes miraba a Kunihiro y este con una expresión tranquila agrego.- Que nos llamen atracciones o que nos vean extraños yo quiero experimentar lo que tú sentiste y formar una familia con la persona que más amo.- Dijo de manera grave y seria.- Souichi, deja de poner esa cara, así no es el Sempai que conozco, a ti no te importa lo que digan los otros o si, si es así entonces tengo un concepto erróneo de ti.-

Sempai suspiro limpio sus ojos y arrugo el entrecejo para murmurar.- Ya te dije que son las hormonas.-

-Eso así me gusta.- Sonrió Kunihiro.

-Así que tu... ya estas...-

-NO.- el de gafas agacho la mirada y elevo una mano para rascar la parte trasera de su cabeza.- Aun lo sigo pensando, no quiero cometer una locura.-

-¿Por qué la tomaste?-

-No lo sé, creo que lo hice porque tenía miedo de quedarme solo.-

-Je, solo, viejo y mal humorado... no, también adinerado.- Kunihiro suspiro hondamente.

-Souichi...- Llamo.

-¿Dime?-

-Podríamos mantener esto en secreto.- Expuso de forma serena y seria.

-Por supuesto...- Enseguida abrió enorme los ojos.-¿Y por qué?-

-Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa.-

-Ok, pero debes contarme todo.- El de gafas sonrió.

-De veras te escuchas homo.-

-AHHHH YA CALLATE!- Grito para despertar a los bebes.- Oh cielos.-

-Yo te ayudo.-

:8888888888888:

Mientras todo eso sucedía en el hospital, en los Laboratorios de investigaciones agrícolas otro asunto se trataba... se encontraba completamente ajeno a lo que se hablaba o más bien se discutía, no supo cómo había ocurrido todo aquello; solo recordó paso por paso lo que sucedió. Habían llegado a los laboratorios Morinaga se conducía siendo acompañado por Souji a la oficina de su jefe el dueño de aquel nosocomio y quien tenía un título reconocido como Investigador agrícola, abría la puerta no sin antes hacerse presentar por la recepcionista paso a la oficina y se presentó ante su jefe con un saludo de manos y una sonrisa cortes cuando de pronto aquel sujeto observo a su acompañante quien enseguida fue introducido por el oji verde.

*Lo que ocurrió unos minutos antes*

-Él es Souji Tatsumi es...- Quería finalizar pero el grito demente de su jefe lo corto al escuchar.

-SOUJI TATSUMI.- El aludido presto más atención en quien grito su nombre y sus ojos se abrieron de impresión al tiempo que grito.

-KEN SHIGURE.- Se miraron el uno al otro y el odio reino en aquella oficina Morinaga tuvo que escuchar el siento de maldiciones e improperios que se decían. Hasta llegar al punto de donde partimos.

*De regreso al punto*

No podía creer que su suegro tuviera esas energías y esa furia que caracterizaba a su Sempai, Souji estaba realmente molesto por la presencia de aquel sujeto y este igual al extremo que ambos gritaron.- LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE SALDAR CUENTAS.- Se dispusieron a pelar cuando por fin el peli azul oscuro se interpuso llamando a la cordura.

-Un momento. ¿De qué rayos están hablando, que es lo que sucede, acaso ustedes se conocen?- Cuestiono de forma rápida y preocupada.

Souji se destenso bajo sus puños y articulo de forma severa y seria.- Conocerlo, claro que si ha sido la piedra en mi zapato desde la universidad.-

-¿Qué pasa Souji?, no terminas de aceptar que resultaste ser un bueno para nada.-

-Bastardo.- Grito arrojándose de nuevo siendo detenido por Morinaga.

-Souji-san cálmese un poco.-

-No me detengas le partiré su asquerosa cara en este momento.-

-Jah, primero te saco a patadas de mi honorable laboratorio.-

-Grrr.-

-YA ES SUFICIENTE.- Grito Morinaga realmente molesto.- Explíquenme que sucede aquí.- Su jefe un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad, piel morena ojos cafés y cabello negro se mostraba al frente de Morinaga de manera soberbia.

-Yo te lo explicare, este sujeto que ves aquí, es Souji Tatsumi el culpable de que el amor de mi vida me dejara y muriera de pena.-

-MALDITO MENTIROSO ELLA NO MURIO DE PENA RETRACTATE.-

-Ya tranquilos, Souji-san ahora dígame usted.-

-Este tipo, estudio conmigo en la secundaria y ahí conocimos a Hana la madre de mis hijos y mi fallecida esposa...- Ken interrumpió.

-TU LA MATASTE POR SER TAN IMPRUDENTE E IRRESPONSABLE.-

-No te atrevas a decir semejante cosa.- Gruño por lo bajo Souji, apartando a Morinaga y dejándole ir un severo golpe en pleno pómulo al pelinegro.- Hana falleció por una enfermedad incurable, ella te quería mucho como amigo y yo también... pero tus estúpidos celos y los castillos en el aire que formaste nos separaron a los tres.- Souji agacho la mirada.- Ella te extraño mucho cuando te mudaste a América para tu maestría, quería hablar contigo antes de que todo ocurriera pero tu jamás le respondiste tus cartas.- Ken agacho la mirada.

-Pero tú no se lo hubieses permitido.-

-Yo hubiera hecho lo imposible por ella, incluso dejarte entrar en nuestra casa.- El clima se tornó pesado y serio.- Morinaga, no me agrada este lugar cuando estés listo por favor...-

-No Souji-san yo iré con usted.- Ambos se disponían a irse cuando el oji verde se giro y dijo.- Señor Shigure, lamentablemente creo que tendré que renunciar no permitiré que Souji-san sea tratado de esta manera además, en este momento el me necesita más que nunca.-

-¿Qué, quien el?-

-Vamos Souji-san.- Ambos cruzaron el lumbral dejando a un jefe muy mal humorado pero pensativo en lo antes dicho por el de cabellos platas, ya bajaban las gradas que les llevaba al estacionamiento estaban llegando al auto que Isogai les había obsequiado y pronto Morinaga dijo.- Lo siento no sabía que él era...-

-Un viejo y buen amigo.- Termino Souji entrando al auto, mientras el oji verde trataba de entender que era lo que pasaba. Ya adentro noto que Souji observaba la fotografía que siempre traía en su billetera, al oji verde le dio curiosidad y se asomó para ver y su impresión fue tremenda al notar a la mujer que estaba al lado de Souji y quien sostenía a una bebe.

-Ella es...-

-Sí, ella es Hana.- Expreso triste.

-Es... hermosa.-

-Lo era, ahora ya no está.-

-Souji-san ella sigue siendo.- Exclamo el oji miel sonriéndole con cariño y acercando su dedo al pecho del mayor.- Ella sigue siendo hermosa aquí.- Puntualizo su pecho.

-Como seré tonto, tienes toda la razón.- Observó de nuevo la imagen tenía el cabello castaño y largo un cepillo liso y fino que caía por su frente y mejías y unos ojos color miel tan bellos como un caramelo, piel blanca y labios rosados una figura esbelta y la sonrisa más bella.- Solo dios sabe cuánto ame a esta mujer, no solo dios sabe cuánto la sigo amando aunque se nos adelantó.-

-Lo siento.-

-No te preocupes, todos estamos bien le prometimos que estaríamos bien.- Expuso derramando una lagrima.- Cuanto tiempo abandone a mis hijos por tratar de olvidar su muerte... y el pobre Souichi cargo con ambos durante mucho tiempo.- Suspiro.- Hana perdóname, sigo igual de irresponsable que antes.-

-Vamos señor Souji cálmese no quiero verlo triste o ella se pondrá también triste.- Expuso el oji verde de la manera mas aguada del mundo.

-Ok, dejemos eso entonces... oh cielos.-

-¿Qué?-

-Cometí un error, Morinaga por mi culpa perdiste tu empleo.-

-No importa, de todos modos iba a renunciar, no quiero dejar a mis hijos y al sem... quiero decir a mi Souichi solo con los bebes.- Se apuró a prender la marcha y en forma lenta expuso.- Vaya quien diría que las clases de manejo de la secundaria me servirían ahora.-

-Je, bueno vamos al hospital ok.-

-Sí, Souichi debe estarse volviendo loco con los mellizos y mi hermano.-

:8888888888888:

Salía del hospital había logrado dejar al Sempai en buenas manos luego de que su hermano regresara y que fuera reprendido por su amado peli largo, decidió retirarse puesto que aquellos dos luego de una extraña discusión parecían necesitar estar solos. A su lado se encontraba Souji quien le observaba de manera preocupada, el mayor sin esquivar vergüenzas pregunto.-¿Oye muchacho, te encuentras bien?-

-Creo que lo noto.- Expuso con calma y gravedad llevando una mano a su bajo vientre y precintando un poco tornando su rostro adolorido.

-Si, al parecer algo te duele.-

-No se preocupe, pasara rápido.- Agrego al tiempo que ambos llegaban a los vehículos. Souji no parecía estar convencido pero la mirada afilada y molestosa que puso Kunihiro le hizo cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Bien, creo que también debo advertirte a ti también.-

-¿Advertirme?- Cuestiono intrigado.

-Aja, veras hace unos días atrás le comente a Tetsuhiro que necesitaba hablar con sus padres y ahora te lo digo a ti...- Souji puso cara seria y con voz grave y tenue proclamo.- Quiero hablar con tus padres así que tendrás que hacerme una audiencia con ellos.-La mirada más desconcertante se mostró en el castaño, noto como Souji se introducía a la camioneta con una sonrisa macabra al tiempo que bajaba la ventana y gritaba.- Por lo menos para darles una lección.- Kunihiro lo vio partir perdiéndose en la entrada del estacionamiento, le pareció raro pero se sintió realmente feliz por saber que alguien protegía tanto a su hermano.

-Que buenas personas has encontrado Tetsuhi... ag.- No pudo finalizar lo que decía ya que aquel dolor perseveraba, se sujetó del marco de la puerta en el auto apretó los ojos y susurro.- Ahora si es más fuerte.- Suspiro hondo al enterarse que las advertencias de Maka fueron todas ciertas, se introdujo al auto y cerro con fuerza para respirar tranquilo se miró al espejo y susurro por lo bajo.- ¿Cuánto dijo que... duraría?-

*****Recuerdos*****

 _-Esta fórmula es más concentrada ya que es la patente completa, quiere decir que se han eliminado todos los errores, lo que causara en un principio siendo tu un hombre es dolor, pero no te asustes eso solo es el resultado de que el Útero se está formando y el canal se está adecuando a tu cuerpo... ahora dolerá un poco más que antes ya que cumplirá todos los aspectos de un útero. ovulara a su tiempo, ¡ah! Eso sí, no menstruara, eso no lo hace la enzima.- Kunihiro asintió y sujeto el frasco entre sus dedos.-¿Estas realmente seguro de querer hacer esto?- Cuestiono de manera seria la chica.- Si lo haces ya no habrá marcha atrás.-_

 _-Estoy consciente, no importa lo que pase, debes entenderme estoy solo y ya estoy llegando al punto en que necesito tener una familia...- Agacho su rostro.- No importa que digan o que piense de mi... estoy seguro.- Lo bebió._

*****Fin de recuerdos****

Dejo caer su frente al volante y murmuro por lo bajo.- No me dijo cuanto tiempo duraría esto, ella menciono dos semanas pero... no quiero que Masaki se dé cuenta.- Elevo su rostro y se dispuso a regresar al departamento.

:8888888888888:

Ya entraba con paso lento y silencioso, por lo menos el dolor se había ido y estaba más tranquilo y aliviado aunque manejar con ese punzante dolor fue una aventura completa, dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y elevando su rostro noto que todas las luces estaban apagadas.- Que raro.- Susurro.- ¿Acaso se abra ido y no me aviso?- Se preguntó yendo a la habitación que estaban arreglando ambos, abrió la puerta y se encamino al interruptor más cercano para prender la luz, al hacerlo descubrió que su compañero estaba tirado en el piso dormido.- MASAKI.- Grito sacándolo de su soñoliento cansancio.

-Ahg... ¡Ya voy Hiroto-sama!-

-¿Hiroto?-

Masaki aclaro la mirada y noto a su castaño en el lumbral de la puerta mirándole de manera seria.- Kunihiro eres tu.- Expuso en un bostezo.

-Claro que soy yo, ¿Qué haces, porque estas dormido y no has...?- Observo el lugar y estaba igual a como lo dejo.- Masaki no avanzaste nada.-

El rubio se rasco la cabeza y con voz grave respondió.- Lo siento estaba cansado y creo que... ¿Dormí todo el día?- Se dio cuenta que afuera ya era de noche.- Oh cielos.-

Llevo una mano a su frente para masajear su cien intento reprenderlo pero lo noto cansado y abrumado entonces pensó.-" _Masaki... tu realmente estás cansado, como pude ser tan irresponsable, trabajas conmigo aquí en el apartamento y por las noches vas al bar..."-_ No dijo nada más se acercó a él y cuestiono.-¿Ya comiste algo?-

-No...- Respondió dudoso.- Lo siento Kunihiro, ahora mismo me pongo a trabajar.-

-No tranquilo, sé que estás cansado déjame terminar a mí, tu descansa un poco más o... pide algo a domicilio.- Masaki respiro hondo tenia vergüenza se había quedado dormido en pleno piso ni siquiera recordó lo último que hacía, se giró para ver a Kunihiro quien subía las mangas de su camisa y se disponía a continuar en donde se había quedado en la mañana. El por otro punto se puso de pie y justo cuando iba a marcar el numero para pedir algo rápido de comer escucho como la brocha se resbalaba de la mano del castaño quien cayo doblado y de rodillas en el piso cubierto de papel, se había encorvado y se presionaba con un brazo su estómago mientras que la otra temblorosa se sujetaba del piso; Masaki se asustó de sobre manera corrió a su lado y grito con prisa.

-¿Kunihiro que te pasa?-

Tenía los ojos abiertos y temblorosos una enorme presión en su bajo vientre le hizo perder el equilibrio y el aliento, trago grueso y susurro.- No es nada, solo creo que... hice un mal movimiento y.- Masaki sujeto su rostro le giro con calma palpando sus mejías y enseguida este agrego.

-¿No es nada?- Se enfadó.- Kunihiro estas hirviendo.

-¿Qué?- Elevo su mano y la coloco en su frente, Masaki tenía razón estaba hirviendo en fiebre y él no lo había notado.- " _Esta debe ser otra reacción..."-_ Pensó al tiempo que era ayudado por el rubio a ponerse de pie y le conducía a un banco en donde se acomodó con sumo cuidado de no caerse, respiraba agitado y de manera jadeante era observado con preocupación por el Junya.-Ya deja de verme así, debe ser algo que pesque.-

-De acuerdo si es eso, entonces nos quedaremos aquí.-

-¿Nos quedaremos?- Cuestiono notando como tomaba su móvil y marcaba con suma prisa.

-Moshi, moshi, Hiroto-san, llamo para decirte que hoy no iré a trabajar.-

-PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO.- Reclamo Kunihiro tratando de detener a su rubio quien ya cerraba el móvil sin terminar de escuchar los improperios de un Hiroto enfadado.

-Ya está hecho...- Dijo, sujeto a Kunihiro de un brazo y le ayudo a ponerse de pie para salir de la habitación no sin antes apagar la luz de esta e ir a la continua.- No creo que Tetsuhiro se moleste por que utilicemos su cama.-

-Masaki, esta cama no solo es de Tetsuhiro.-

-Si bueno no haremos cosas malas solo vamos a cuidarte.- Se sonrojo al tiempo que sentía la suavidad de aquella cama en su espalda noto como los ojos azules de Masaki le miraban de manera preocupada y angustiante.

-Voy a estar bien, solo es un dolor de barriga.-

-Y una fiebre también.-

Se llevó la mano de nuevo y murmuro.- Ya se me está pasando.- Y era cierto el dolor parecía por fin haber cedido pero no convencido de aquello Masaki se quedó haciendo vela y guardia a un costado de la cama sentado en una silla de madera. Ya era de media noche Kunihiro se sentía perfectamente bien habían pasado varias horas y aquel dolor había terminado no se mostró en ningún momento, se incorporó en la cama para llamar la atención de un pendiente Masaki el cual cuestiono de inmediato.

-¿Qué, que?-

-Nada, solo ya me siento bien.- Se intentó poner de pie.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-A... por un poco de agua y...- La mano de Masaki le detuvo haciéndole recostar de nuevo.

-No por favor yo iré.-

-Masaki... ¿Por qué... Por qué haces todo esto?- Cuestiono sin entender el porqué de sus reacciones, el rubio agacho su rostro la fiebre de Kunihiro había traído a recuerdos la primera vez que lo hizo suyo de una forma no adecuada y ante aquello se sintió enfadado consigo mismo.

-Por qué... te amo.- Sentencio.- Kunihiro...- Llamo con la voz aguada.- Sé que dijimos que lo dejaríamos en el pasado pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en el mal que te hice esa ocasión.- Se torturo internamente, el mencionado se elevó un poco para atraerlo a su cercanía y robar un suave beso al tiempo que despegaba sus labios y decía.

-Y yo ya te dije que me lo merecía.- Masaki no pudo controlar sus labios, atrapo esa boca en un beso profundo y lleno de necesidad, sujeto sus gafas con su mano libre y los coloco en la mesa al lado de la cama, Kunihiro tenía entreabiertos sus ojos cuando Masaki hizo aquello y al ser visto por este se sintió completamente estresado.

-Amo tu mirada.- Susurro para agacharse sobre él y hacerlo recostar en la cama, el castaño elevo sus manos para sujetar los hombros del rubio y apretar sus dedos contra su camisa diciendo apenas entre sus labios.

-Masa...ki, detente, a... aquí no.-

-Yo quiero hacerte mío de la forma más amable y no me importa el lugar.-

-Pero... es la habitación de... Tetsuhi...ahh.- Se silenció con un jadeo al sentir los labios del rubio colarse en su cuello y lamer con pequeños roses de lengua su oreja, su cuerpo tembló y se erizo de pies a cabeza al notar como Masaki abría su camisa a botones y descubría su pecho, mientras bajaba con besos hasta esos pectorales, Ladeo su rostro hundiéndolo más en la almohada y percibiendo como el rubio lamia su tetilla al mismo tiempo que daba pequeñas mordidas en esta, llevo su mano derecha a los cabellos sueltos y lacios de su rubio hundiendo sus dedos entre estos para jalonearlos un poco.-Ammmg.- Mordió su labio inferior al percatarse de que su amante se acomodaba sobre el en la cama juntaba su cuerpo contra el suyo y rosaba con malicia su hombría, Kunihiro flexiono su pierna derecha de manera involuntaria siendo movido por la excitación, Masaki entendió aquello como la aceptación definitiva de lo que iba a ocurrir. Se deshizo de su camisa quedando su torso desnudo y pálido pero bien formado, se agacho para besar de nuevo a su castaño al cual susurro.

-Esta vez será diferente...- Hundió su boca en la de su amante sintiendo un jadeo y gemido grave de parte del oji verde en su boca. Se liberaban de toda vestimenta, respiraban jadeantes y la agitación les rodeo todo el cuerpo, Kunihiro era visto de la manera más deseosa posible por Masaki, quien se agachaba para besar su boca de nuevo y decir.- Permíteme prepararte...-

El castaño negó con suavidad al mismo tiempo que susurro.- Es... vergonzoso.-

-Ahora ya no puede haber vergüenza.- Llevo sus dedos a su boca y los lamio de a pocos para llevarlos a la entrada de su amante, en donde introdujo uno con suma lentitud, el oji verde se tensó y sobresalto tanto así que elevo su rostro y jadeante dijo.

-Ahhgg, no, no toques ahí.-

Masaki busco los labios del castaño y los beso con tremenda lujuria, mientras otro dedo se introducía llegando con facilidad a lo que buscaba, los movía en círculos lentos rosando su próstata y al mismo tiempo ensacando aquella entrada, Kunihiro se estremeció con demencia, dejo salir un gemido en la boca del rubio quien libero sus labios al tiempo que confeso.-Ya no resisto más, quiero hacerte... el amor Kunihiro Morinaga.- El mencionado tenía los ojos más placenteros del mundo sus labios expedían correntadas de aire y jadeos, apenas logro asentir cuando Masaki ya sujetaba sus piernas y las elevaba y abría para poder posarse entre estas y acariciar su glande en aquella entrada.- Kuni...- Susurro apenas al hacer presión y penetrar con cuidado a su amante.

Se sujetó de las sabanas, tomo aire sin poder siquiera moverse, Masaki se abría paso en su interior y esto lo hizo temblar y jadear con fuerzas, sus mejáis estaban rojas de excitación y su pecho no podía controlar su respiración y pálpitos de su corazón, se soltó de las sabanas al darse cuenta que el rubio comenzaba a moverse, llevo una mano a su rodilla temblorosa y con un hilo de voz pidió.- No... no te muevas tanto, ahh.-

-Kunihiro... mmm.- Hizo caso omiso y continuo penetrando de manera suave y profunda, se agacho al sentir como la entrada de su castaño se estaba estrechando.- A...afloja un poco o me... voy a venir antes de hacerte sentir mi amor.-

-No puedo evitarlo... me-me vuelves loco.- Ante aquella confesión llena de verdad y sin tapujos, Masaki no pudo evitar acelerar sus envestidas, el castaño jadeo al máximo al igual que gimió con todo lo que su garganta podía, todo su cuerpo temblaba y un estremecimiento mayor se formó en sus bajos al igual que una sensación jamás sentida se incrementó, Masaki descubrió que había algo nuevo en su Kunihiro.

-" _Es diferente... por fin Kunihiro me ha aceptado, ya no me odia, Kunihiro, te amo te amo tanto que... agg"-_ Sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar los gemidos graves de su oji verde quien ya estaba al borde del orgasmo y quien confeso.

-Masa...ki, ya no pue... ahh.- Cerro los ojos los cuales cubrían apenas varios mechones desordenados del castaño y en un gemido más grave se dejó llevar por las locas palpitaciones orgásmicas de su hombría, eyaculaba sobre su vientre plano, mientras Masaki se detuvo un momento para cerrar con fuerza los ojos y sentir las contracciones internas de la entrada de su amante, ya que esto paso dirigió su mirada a su cansado y jadeante amado, para liberar una pierna y llevar una mano a su vientre al tiempo que acariciaba aquel liquido en su piel y lo llevaba a sus labios para verle con entera lujuria y decir.

-Me encanta tu esencia...- Continuo otra vez con sus envestidas causando que Kunihiro cerrara los ojos y gimiera de nuevo, una próxima erección se presentó en su miembro sintiendo como Masaki entraba y salía de su ser, rosando por completo todo lo que lo volvía loco, el clímax llego por fin cuando ambos cuerpos ya estaban al límite de sus sentidos, Masaki apretó los ojos y soltó un enorme jadeo, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se mostraba con enormes temblores pues su orgasmo fue profundo y en conjunto con el segundo orgasmo de su pareja; se liberó por completo en su interior, haciendo presión en su interior como queriendo procurar que nada de lo suyo se saliera de aquel lugar.- Kuni...- Susurro al notar a su oji verde agitado y sudando y quien le observaba de manera cansada, se agacho para apoderarse de sus labios y confesar.- Te amo, te amo, tanto.- El castaño movilizo una mano para acariciar sus cabellos y agregar.

-Yo... también te amo, demasiado... gracias.-

-¿Gracias... por qué?- Cuestiono intrigado y con suavidad.

-Me, abriste los ojos... mi hiciste saber lo que de verdad quería para mi vida.- Se silenció para cerrar los ojos, Masaki se acomodó sobre su pecho sintiendo los pálpitos acelerados y que se tranquilizaban en cada respiración suave del castaño...

:8888888888888:

En el hospital...

-Sempai, de veras no fue mi culpa por favor ya quite esa cara.-

-Es que no pudiste solucionar eso y por si fuera poco te quedaste sin empleo, ¿sabes que eso te afectara en tu carrera cierto?- Morinaga asintió se acercó despacio a su pelilargo y susurro.

-La verdad, no me importa... ahora lo único que me interesa es estar a tu lado y cuidar de ti y de mis hijos.- Sempai se sonrojo de manera apresurada, noto el rostro del oji verde, odiaba eso de Morinaga, el tenía esa capacidad de tener una mirada piadosa pero también sexy, giro sus ojos a otro lado y murmuro.

-No digas esas tonterías, ahora tendré que mandar una carta de disculpas, por los desastres que hace mi viejo y mi pupilo.- Morinaga sonrió, dejo el asunto por la paz y notando la hora y fecha en el reloj de la pared expuso con suavidad.

-Sempai... ¿Puedo preguntar... que decidió?- Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, observaron a su interlocutor el cual agrego.- Mañana es el día en que la doctora vendrá a preguntar que decidió y quisiera saber para estar más preparado y enterado.- Sempai no decía nada solo podía notar como el rostro de Morinaga se tornaba triste y sombrío, ante aquel silencio Tetsuhiro cambio su rostro por uno feliz entonces hablo de manera despreocupada y sobre todo falsa.- Yah, bueno... creo que tener una familia pequeña sería mejor para los dos, no se preocupe Sempai me encargare de decirle a Hana que...- Le tomo por el cuello de la camisa negra que traía puesta, y lo jalo hacia a el para besarlo y silenciar sus palabras, luego de aquel suave y delicado beso Morinaga se apartó confundido.- Sempai.- Susurro.

-No hables.- corto el con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que volvía a besarle y esta vez de manera más profunda, Morinaga se sonrojo de prisa quiso separarse de su amado peli largo pero dos semanas de no tener nada de nada con el Sempai (sumando a eso las que fueron antes del parto) se concentraron enseguida. Sus movimientos eran lentos pero ambos lo querían, Morinaga habría con calma la camisa de su Sempai al igual que este lo hacía con la suya al mismo tiempo que susurraba.

-Sem...pai no debemos...-

-Ya te dije...- Susurro.- Que no hables.- Se perdieron en otro beso, que los llevo a la locura, Morinaga se introducía en la cama del hospital con suma lentitud, dio gracias a que a esas horas de la madrugada ya nadie estaba en ronda y también dio gracias a que Sempai estaba en un ala apartada y privada, los únicos que quizás estaban en el hospital serían los médicos; ante esto no pudo detenerse, apartaba sus labios de los de su amado oji miel, los llevo a su cuello en donde sintió como Souichi le abrazaba por el cuello y decía con suavidad.-Mori... te.-

-Sempai... no hable más.- Surco sus labios de nuevo y se apresuró a someter su mano entre las ropas de su amante, acariciando la erección de este, se encontraba duro y sumamente enloquecido por las caricias que le propinaba el oji verde, quería jadear pero el aliento se le desapareció al descubrir como su peli azul liberaba su hombría de su ropa interior y pantalones al mismo tiempo que apartaba sus labios para bajar con besos y pasar por sus pectorales y enrojecidas tetillas, luego por su ombligo y por su apenas notorio vientre inflamado, aquel camino de besos termino en el miembro del Sempai quien llevo una mano a su boca y mordisqueo un dedo en señal de sentirse excitado y abrumado, reconoció aquella humedad de la boca de Morinaga quien engullía con entera lujuria su miembro, libero un jadeo acompañado de un gemido grave que causo un espasmo en Morinaga quien elevo su mirada y le observo de manera lujuriosa y sexy, esos ojos eran la muerte para el oji miel Morinaga tenía ese poder de ponerlo loco con solo una mirada.

Masajeaba con calma sus bajos y paso seguido guiaba sus dedos a su entrada pero.- No... ag.- Reprendió el peli largo con suma vergüenza en su rostro Morinaga se detuvo y entonces escucho.- No... es necesario.- Confeso sintiendo que ya estaba más que listo para la penetración de su amado oji verde quien se incorporó, coloco sus rodillas entre las piernas de su Sempai y las separo con lentitud, se agacho para besar sus labios de nuevo a cuenta y susurrar.

-Sempai, te amo.-

-Lo, se... idiota.- Expuso a su muy forma y presintiendo como Morinaga se introducía a su ser con poca dificultad, pero igual aquella punzada era tremendamente dolorosa y placentera, arqueo su espalda y tembló de pies a cabeza, al estar de esta forma no se dio cuenta cuando Morinaga sometía sus brazos por debajo de su cintura y lo elevaba para quedar en una pose en la que ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Sempai en el regazo de Morinaga agacho la mirada observándolo y este le miraba deseoso y excitado, Souichi volvió a entrelazar su cuello abrió un poco más sus piernas mientras sentía que el miembro de su amante se introducía de forma profunda, coloco su rostro al costado del de su oji verde y entre gemidos graves sintió como Morinaga sujetaba sus caderas y las subía y bajaba; sus cabellos se removían al mismo tiempo que las envestidas, sus cuerpos temblaban sentían el fuego recorrer todas extensiones de sus extasiados cuerpos, sus sentidos se desbordaban y en cada beso profundo y lleno de lujuria se expedían jadeos y besos.

La pose cambio, le dejo caer de nuevo en la cama con suma calma, elevo sus piernas con sumo cuidado y se agacho para alcanzar sus labios, le besaba con desesperación.- Sempai... te extrañe, extrañe su interior... yo Sempai.-

-Ahh, ah.- Cerro los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta que la mano de Morinaga sujetaba su miembro y lo masturbaba con empeño y maestría.- Mori...na...ga.- Nombro en un hilito de voz placentero. Llegando a su extasiado orgasmo, toda su semilla término en la mano de su amante quien no dejo de masajear su miembro de arriba abajo, las cejas del oji verde estaba curveadas en placer ver a su Sempai correrse era un delirio para su vista.

No podía resistirlo más sentía que de un momento a otro se vendría en aquel tibio lugar, penetraba una y otra vez, sentía que cada vez que Sempai gemía su cuerpo se aflojaba y no podría detenerlo más; sin embargo, a costa de todo aquel placer que ambos sentían, Morinaga se contuvo sujeto con prisa su miembro apartándolo con prisa de su oji miel quien noto como su oji verde sujetaba su miembro y lo masturbaba con una expresión llena de excitación sus ojos estaban cerrados y fuertemente aprisionados se corría por fin fuera y ex parcia su semilla sobre el vientre de su Sempai, cansado noto como Souichi le miraba de manera seria y molesta suspiro hondo y apartando su mano de su miembro las coloco a los costados de su peli largo para decir.- No... puedo venirme dentro del Sempai...- jadeo.- Seria peligroso.-

-Morinaga...- Susurro de manera suave sintió un extraño enfado en su interior y se mostro acomplejado por aquello, tanto así que llego a pensar que al oji verde ya no le atraía o que el sexo se acabaría para ambos, estaba molesto tanto se le noto que el mencionado cuestiono.

-¿Qué pasa Sempai?- Aun en la misma pose no dejaba de verlo con suma lujuria.

-Pasa que creo que... ya no soy alguien atractivo para ti.-

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono de forma asustada.- ¿Qué rayos está diciendo Sempai?-

-Es lógico, ahora soy un fenómeno extraño.-

-Souichi.- Susurro de manera incrédula el oji verde, le abrazo con fuerza y a un costado de su rostro deposito el suyo para susurrar.- No eres ningún fenómeno, eres mi amado Sempai, mi sexy y ardiente Sempai.- Se sonrojo de inmediato aquel resonar de la voz de Morinaga lo aturdía por completo, se apartó un poco de su abrazo y confeso de nuevo.- Me vine fuera porque no quiero que mi Sempai quede embarazado de nuevo.-

-Eso... lo había olvidado.- Expuso con pena.- Pero eso, no es placentero.- Expuso de la manera más molesta.

-¿Sempai, acaso te preocupa que no sienta placer alguno?-

Sonrojo.- PUES CLARO IDIOTA.- Ladeo su rostro.- Me importa todo lo que te pase.- Termino diciendo para percibir los besos de su Morinaga quien le besaba el cuello y lamia su oreja diciendo.

-Sempai... quiere que sienta placer...- Susurro, de manera lujuriosa.- Entonces...- Le susurro algo en el oído que descoloco al oji miel quien grito.

-QUE QUIERES QUE TE HAGA, QUE COSA.-

Morinaga se apartó con una sonrisa puesto que Sempai se había incorporado en la cama y su entrecejo estaba severamente arrugado de enfado, Morinaga sonreía picara mente y decía.- Si.-

-Oh por dios.- Llevo una mano a su frente e intento masajearla buscando alivio pero tragando su orgullo expreso.- De acuerdo.- Ahora si Morinaga se sorprendió tanto así que se asustó.

-SEMPAI ESTA HABLANDO EN SERIO.-Grito sintiendo como el mencionado lo empujaba en la cama y se subía sobre de él, se agachaba para besar sus labios y susurrar a escasos centímetros de estos.

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo ser capaz de dar placer a la persona que amo?-

-Pe...pero.- Se dirigió con pequeños temblores a la parte baja de Morinaga no estaba acostumbrado ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo pero recordó como lo hacía Morinaga y sujeto aquel miembro con sus manos las cuales temblaban y sudaban llenas de pena y vergüenza, trago grueso y abrió enorme su boca cerrando los ojos para introducir aquel miembro en su boca.-AHHHHHHHHH,- Grito Morinaga al borde del pánico.- SEMPAI NO, NO, NO, NO, SIGA ESO NO LO RESISTIRIA.- Le aparto con prisa ocultando su miembro erecto.

Souichi limpiaba la comisura de sus labios y decía serio.- Bastardo, déjame hacerlo.-

-No Sempai.- lloro como niño haciendo berrinche.- Eso es demasiado para mí, en serio yo ya estoy complacido y...-

-¿Por qué sigues erecto entonces?-

-Es que...- No pudo responder, cuando Souichi se acercaba a él besando sus labios y su mano sujetaba las de Morinaga para liberarlas de su miembro ahora sujeto este entre sus dedos y susurro.

-Por lo menos... déjame hacer esto.- Sujeto ambos miembros Morinaga sintió el calor del miembro de su Sempai quien los había juntado y los masajeaba de arriba abajo en conjunto, ambos se tensaron, Morinaga cerro con fuerza sus ojos y arqueo sus cejas en señal de placer, aquello le basto a Sempai tanto que continuo haciéndolo al punto de volver a colocarse sobre Morinaga y en este acto liberar sus hombrías para de nuevo introducir el miembro de su amante en su entrada.- Sem...sempai.- Mascullo con un hilito de voz el oji verde ya estaban de nuevo siendo uno, El mencionado había doblado sus rodillas y las había puesto a los costados del cuerpo de Morinaga quien sintió como las manos de su Sempai se sujetaban de su pecho y comenzaba a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo.-" _Sempai, que estás haciendo, me estas volviendo loco, que es lo que buscas, vas a quedar embarazado de nuevo si sigues haciéndome esto_."- Pensó sujetando sus brazos y atrayendo a Sempai a su pecho para recorrer su espalda con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que su largo cabello, llevo sus manos a las nalgas de su amante y las apretó con fuerza, cosa que a Souichi lo hizo enloquecer y gemir, Morinaga envestía por debajo mientras Souichi se aferraba a su pecho y jadeaba con locura, estaban volviéndose locos ya se avecinaba el orgasmo cuando de pronto en la puerta se presentó Raiko.

-Buenos días, Soui...iiiiiiiiishi.- No venía sola estaba acompañada de Hana la cual abrió enorme los ojos y sin más ambos chicos gritaron.

-AHG, LARGUENSE NO VEAN CIERREN LA PUERTA.- Las médicos se esfumaron estaban en el pasillo Raiko por poco y sufre paro cardiaco, mientras que Hana pasaba su sonrojo para tornar su rostro a uno más enfadado y decir.

-ESOS DOS ESTUPIDOS QUE CREEN QUE HACEN.- Esperaron unos minutos cuando ya no soporto la médico, entro de golpe y grito.- Que se supone que hacen, por un demonio, ¿Saben que puede pasar si hacen eso, SIN PROTECCION? Y MAS EN ESTOS DIAS.- Morinaga apenas se había colocado su pantalón Sempai por otro punto se cubría con la sabana y gritaba.

-NO, NECESITAS GRITAR, ACASO NO SABEN TOCAR LA PUERTA.-

-Este es un hospital no necesitamos tocar la puerta.-

-Como sea, no te preocupes hemos cuidado que no pase nada.- Expuso molesto.

-Ah sí, ¿Y cómo según tú se cuidaron?- Cuestiono de manera seria la mujer.

Morinaga elevo la mano y respondió.- Etto creo que le dicen Coito interrumpido.- Raiko se soltó en risas y dijo.

-Dios mío si así se llama, pero acaso no saben que el pre-semen puede contener Espermatozoides, o sea no es seguro.- Morinaga suspiro quería defenderse cuando.

-No me importa.- Corto el peli largo observando a ambas mujeres.- No me vean así, Doctora he tomado una decisión... no lo hare.-

-¿Souichi?- Cuestiono Morinaga.

-No voy a operarme, quiero... tener más familia.- El silencio rodeo la habitación Hana dejo de estar seria tomo aire y cruzándose de brazos asintió diciendo.

-Eso me alegra... que bueno que decidiste eso Souichi.- Le observo con orgullo.- Siempre creí en ti, bien ante esta decisión creo que deberé hablar con mis colegas... y por supuesto verte mañana mismo para una consulta Ginecológica, necesitamos hablar de planificación familiar, no quiero que estés embarazado toda tu vida.-

-E...en eso estoy de acuerdo.- Expuso con voz grave.

-Bien... ejem Raiko sé que quieres seguir de mirona pero debemos salir para que ellos se despidan, por que Morinaga ya no tiene permitido venir de visita.-

-JAH.- Cuestiono angustiado.

-No hasta que hayamos hablado de anticonceptivos con Souichi-san.-

-Oh, bueno...- Ambas médicos se despidieron dejando solos a esos dos, Morinaga se acercó a Sempai quien se colocaba su camisa y decía por lo bajo.

-No, pongas esa cara... no lo hice solo por ti.- Expreso de manera severa el oji miel.- Lo hice porque no quiero que mis hijos me llamen cobarde y por qué en un futuro no muy lejano quiero que tu... estés conmigo desde el principio.-

-Sempai.- Se abrazó a él con entero amor.

-Ahh, no tan cerca no querrás que volvamos a caer en nuestras locas hormonas.-

-Lo siento Sempai.-

Souichi cerró los ojos de manera hostigosa, luego ordeno.-Anda, ve al departamento, asegúrate que todo marche bien y ayúdale a esos dos, también quiero que me hagas un favor.- Morinaga presto atención se despidió del Sempai aunque reclamando por el favor que le había pedido. Dejo el ala norte del hospital para ir a la sala de bebes en donde busco a sus dos criaturas, la observo desde afuera solo una pared de cristal les dividía, acaricio el cristal al tiempo que decía.

-Escucharon eso, su mami/papi a decidido que seremos una familia más grande, pronto no sé cuándo pero pronto tendrán otro hermano o hermanos.- Sonrió completamente feliz tanto así que dejo caer una lagrima.- Souichi... te quiero te quiero tanto.- Expuso para ir a la salida no sin antes despedirse de sus criaturas enviándoles un beso.

End Notes:

y que les parecio? espero que todo haya sido de su entero agrado si hay alguna critica haganmela saber gracias por leer y por darme su apoyo yo se que se aprecia mucho muchisimas graciias por los comentarios me hacen muy feliz hasta entonces bellezas n_n ya en el que siguen siguen las locuras de los mellizos xD y mas lemones xD jajaja cuidense n.n


End file.
